Secretos mortales
by Ana Black
Summary: CONTINUACIÓN DE VIDA NUEVA. Remus Lupin se enamora de una mujer sin saber que ella tiene un secreto, un secreto terrible que podría destruir su vida y la de todos sus amigos CAP18.
1. Default Chapter

LA FIESTA  
El almacén estaba oscuro y silencioso. Nadie habría sospechado jamás que pudiese estar habitado. El ambiente era frío y húmedo, no había ni una sola vela que diera luz, y los muebles estaban cubiertos de polvo. Dana agarró la varita con fuerza, mientras caminaba entre las cajas, siguiendo lo establecido en el plan. Se llevó el comunicador mágico a la boca y susurró:  
  
-Angelina...  
  
-Aquí Angelina- contestó la voz de Angelina Johnson, también en susurros.  
  
-Estoy en la segunda planta. ¿Cuáles son las instrucciones?-.  
  
-Thomas dice que mantengamos posiciones. Hay al menos dos mortífagos en la segunda planta, así que ten cuidado. Si los ves, pide refuerzos-.  
  
-Recibido. Corto- musitó Dana. Dio un paso más. No se veía a nadie.  
  
Resultaba increíble que tres años después de la muerte de lord Voldemort los mortífagos aún continuaran activos. Los aurores llevaban ya bastante tiempo intentando neutralizarlos, pero habían resultado estar mejor organizados de lo que el Ministerio de Magia había previsto. Al principio, se pensó que resultaría fácil atrapar a los mortífagos que habían quedado desprotegidos tras la muerte de su señor. Pero las cosas habían resultado ser muy distintas. Los mortífagos habían matado ya a veinte magos y nueve muggles en aquellos tres años, la mayoría de ellos en atentados terroristas que habían dado mucho trabajo al Ministerio de Magia, que había tenido que ocultar la verdad a la opinión pública muggle. Al parecer, los mortífagos querían vengar la muerte de Voldemort. Dumbledore decía que eran más peligrosos que antes, porque ya no tenían nada que perder. Antes, apreciaban sus vidas porque tenían esperanzas de que lord Voldemort les diera poder y riquezas. Ahora, lo único que les movía era la sed de venganza.  
  
Dana dio un respingo al escuchar un crujido. Pensó que había pisado algo, pero al mirar hacia abajo se dio cuenta de que no había sido ella. Había alguien cerca.  
  
Se quedó inmóvil, tratando de averiguar la procedencia de aquel sonido. Entonces, vio que algo se movía en el fondo de la enorme habitación en la que estaba, detrás de unas cajas.  
  
-Aquí Dana- susurró al comunicador- los tengo. Hay al menos una persona en el fondo de la habitación, aunque podrían ser más. Solicito refuerzos. Voy a actuar-.  
  
-Recibido- contestó Angelina- alguien subirá dentro de poco. Ve con cuidado. Corto-.  
  
Dana se apartó el comunicador de la boca. Caminó en silencio por detrás de las cajas, comprobando que no había puertas traseras por las que nadie pudiera escapar, y, a continuación, salió bruscamente de detrás de las cajas.  
  
-¡Auror!- exclamó, con la varita en la mano- ¡no se mueva!-.  
  
Dana se quedó parada, sorprendida al ver que allí no había nadie. Tiene que haber alguien, pensó con el ceño fruncido. Estaba segura de haber oído algo. Entonces, tuvo una idea. Apuntó con la varita hacia el rincón, y gritó:  
  
-¡Accio capa invisible!-.  
  
En ese momento, un bulto de tela plateada voló hacia ella, y vio a un tipo alto y de pelo canoso que la miraba con expresión de ira y sorpresa. Rápidamente, Dana le apuntó con la varita y unas cuerdas salieron de la punta, aprisionando al mortífago.  
  
-Queda detenido- le dijo Dana, acercándose a él- tiene derecho a permanecer en si...  
  
¡Crash!  
  
Dana se giró en redondo.  
  
-¿Quién hay ahí?- preguntó, con la varita en alto.  
  
Durante un momento, no ocurrió nada. Luego, una voz gritó:  
  
-¡Desmaius!-.  
  
Dana tuvo el tiempo justo para agacharse y esquivar el hechizo, que dio en la pared. Levantó la cabeza y vio desaparecer una túnica por el pasillo. Rápidamente, le lanzó el encantamiento aturdidor al mortífago que estaba en el suelo y se lanzó hacia el pasillo.  
  
-¡Eh!- gritó- ¡quieto!-.  
  
Al doblar la esquina, le vio. Era un hombre joven, e iba muy deprisa. Dana aumentó la velocidad, pero tuvo que frenar bruscamente cuando el mortífago arrojó una mesa tras él, que cayó con estruendo dejando escapar una nube de polvo. Tosiendo, Dana apartó la mesa con un movimiento de varita y siguió persiguiéndole. Por el sonido de los pasos, averigüó que iba hacia uno de los despachos. Y uno de ellos tenía la ventana rota. Si llegaba allí sin que a Dana le diese tiempo a lanzarle un encantamiento aturdidor, se escaparía.  
  
Sus sospechas eran ciertas. Cuando, a todo correr, llegó al despacho, el mortífago estaba ya junto a la ventana. Dana levantó la varita para lanzarle el hechizo, pero entonces él se giró bruscamente y la apuntó con la suya.  
  
-¡Avada... -comenzó.  
  
-¡Expelliarmus!- gritó una voz. La varita del mortífago salió volando hacia un rincón, y, un momento después, Dana vio aparecer por él a un hombre alto y atractivo de cabello negro y ojos azul claro. Miró a Dana. Ella le devolvió la mirada y sonrió.  
  
-Buen trabajo, Sirius- dijo. Se acercó al mortífago, que había caído al suelo derribado por el hechizo, e hizo aparecer unas esposas alrededor de sus muñecas.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Sirius.  
  
-Sí- contestó Dana- ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí?-.  
  
-Por un pasillo lateral. Oí que alguien venía hacia aquí. ¿Dónde está el otro?-.  
  
-Al fondo de la sala de embalaje. Está atado, no creo que se haya movido de allí- Dana se sacudió el polvo de su túnica naranja, propia del uniforme de auror. Se acercó al mortífago y le hizo levantarse, cogiéndole del hombro.-Quedas detenido-.  
Efectivamente, el tipo de pelo canoso aún seguía allí. Sirius deshizo el encantamiento aturdidor que Dana le había lanzado, le esposó, y los dos bajaron a los mortífagos a la planta baja del almacén, donde les esperaban Angelina Johnson y el agente Robert Thomas, el jefe de la operación, con otros dos mortífagos ya esposados. El quinto auror del grupo, Martin Gardner, esperaba ya fuera con el traslador. Llegaron en seguida a la Oficina del Cuerpo de Aurores, que a aquellas horas estaba llena. Dana y Sirius dejaron a los mortífagos detenidos en el calabozo y luego subieron al primer piso.  
  
Remus Lupin le aseguró a la bruja que acababa de encontrar su casa desvalijada que le enviarían a un par de aurores cuanto antes, y apartó la vista de la chimenea. Aquel día estaba resultando especialmente duro, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que cinco agentes se habían ido para asaltar un almacén abandonado donde supuestamente tenían una base de operaciones los mortífagos. Miró su reloj, preguntándose si tardarían mucho en volver, cuando levantó la cabeza y vio a Dana y a Sirius.  
  
-¡Eh!- exclamó, saliendo de la habitación de paredes acristaladas- ¿cómo os ha ido?-.  
  
-Bien. Les hemos cogido en seguida- contestó Sirius- ¿cómo te va el día, Remus? ¿Muchas llamadas?-.  
  
-La verdad es que sí. A propósito, Dana, ¿podríais ir Angelina y tú a casa de una bruja a la que han desvalijado? Y tú, Sirius, podrías ir a la salida este de la ciudad, hay un par de tipos que han chocado con las escobas y hay que pasarse por allí antes de que se pongan nerviosos y llamen la atención de los muggles-.  
  
-Claro- contestó Dana- voy a buscar a Angelina, en seguida estaremos allí-.  
  
-Pero no nos canses demasiado, Remus- le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, cogiendo a Dana del hombro- recuerda que esta noche tenemos una fiesta-.  
  
Dana sonrió y enrojeció un poco.  
  
-¿Cómo me voy a olvidar?- dijo Remus- tranquilo, creo que sobreviviréis para estar a las diez en el restaurante-.  
  
Los dos se despidieron con un gesto, y Remus volvió a la habitación de la chimenea. Aunque contestar las llamadas que los ciudadanos hacían a la Oficina del Cuerpo de Aurores no era el trabajo más emocionante del mundo, era el mejor que había tenido a excepción del de profesor en Hogwarts, y sabía que sólo lo había conseguido por ser amigo de Dana y Sirius. Los dos se habían convertido en dos celebridades durante aquellos tres años, desde que Voldemort había caído. Sirius había pasado de ser la persona más odiada del mundo mágico a la más admirada. La prensa le había pintado como un héroe trágico y todo el mundo lo adoraba, incluso la revista Corazón de Bruja le había entregado el premio al Mago más Atractivo del Mundo Mágico por segundo año consecutivo, aunque él nunca había concedido ni una sola entrevista a ningún medio de comunicación. En cuanto a Dana, había suscitado el natural interés por ser uno de los tres herederos, pero en aquellos días era mucho más popular.  
  
Dana siempre se había mostrado en desacuerdo con la existencia de Azkaban, ya que insistía en que era una cárcel que no respetaba los Derechos Humanos. Fue entonces cuando le explicaron que el Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra no había firmado esa declaración porque consideraban que estaba al margen de ellos, ya que había sido elaborada por muggles. Cuando, un año atrás, Arthur Weasley subió al poder y fue nombrado Ministro de Magia, Dana se empeñó en conseguir que el Ministerio firmara la Declaración Universal de los Derechos Humanos. Compaginó sus estudios de auror con la investigación y al final consiguió elaborar un informe y consiguió las veinte mil firmas que la ley exigía con la ayuda de Hermione Granger, que se había puesto a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia al salir de Hogwarts. La propuesta de ley se admitió a trámite después de que Hermione la presentara en el Ministerio, y, hacía dos días, Dana había expuesto la ponencia sobre la ley durante la votación final, y consiguió que la aprobaran. El Ministerio iba a firmar el lunes la declaración Universal de Derechos Humanos y Azkaban sería desmantelada inmediatamente, y todos los amigos de Dana y Hermione habían decidido celebrarlo aquella noche.  
  
Remus salió del trabajo, como siempre, a las ocho de la tarde, para ser sustituído por la joven que llevaba el turno de noche. Se sentía bastante cansado, ya que aquel había sido un día especialmente duro, pero no podía dejar de asistir a la fiesta. Era un hecho que Remus Lupin tenía que estar demostrando constantemente que servía para el puesto. Le había costado mucho adaptarse al centro y que los demás aurores dejaran de mirarle de forma extraña, y aún así los nuevos parecían asustados ante su presencia. No le dejaban salir a patrullar; lo máximo que había conseguido era estar encerrado en aquella sala atendiendo a las llamadas de emergencia, excepto los días en que se convertía en hombre lobo, entonces, los estudiantes en prácticas solían sustituirle. Mientras se cambiaba la túnica de auror en el vestuario por su túnica normal, se dijo que no debía quejarse; había tenido mucha suerte.  
  
Llegó a su casa, y lo primero que hizo fue meterse en la ducha. Para él era uno de los mejores momentos del día: cuando volvía a casa y se duchaba. Le gustaba sentir el agua caliente deslizándose por su piel y su cabello, ayudándole a olvidar su soledad y relajándole. Cuando salió, eran casi las nueve de la noche y tuvo que darse prisa en secarse el pelo y vestirse para poder llegar a tiempo. En la fiesta estaría mucha gente conocida: antiguos alumnos suyos, entre ellos Harry, Sirius, Dana y algunas personas más. Sonrió un poco al pensar que, por lo menos, aquella noche se divertiría.  
-Por Dana y Hermione- dijo Angelina, levantando la copa- y por la cara de idiotas que se le debe haber quedado a todos los tipos como Lucius Malfoy-.  
  
Todos rieron y entrechocaron las copas.  
  
-Creo que él se lo agradecería- comentó Harry con una sonrisa- al fin y al cabo, ya no tendrá que vérselas con los dementores si consiguen pillarle- .  
  
-Hablando de Harry- intervino Sirius- ya que estamos aquí, propongo un brindis por el buscador que consiguió atrapar la snitch en diez minutos dejando al Puddlemere United primero de la liga-.  
  
-Y también por el guardián- añadió Dana, mirando a Oliver Wood.  
  
Todos volvieron a brindar. Las respectivas novias de Harry y Oliver, Ginny Weasley y Katie Bell, acercaron la cara a sus respectivas parejas y les besaron en la mejilla. Después del brindis, volvieron a sentarse, riendo y sin escuchar apenas la música que se oía de fondo en el local.  
  
-No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero me parece que tenemos que irnos- dijo Oliver- el entrenador nos dijo que nada de fiestas después de las doce; dentro de dos días tenemos partido-.  
  
-Vamos, Oliver, no seas así- protestó Ron Weasley, bebiendo un trago de hidromiel- hoy es un día especial, quedáos un poco más-.  
  
-Ron, cariño, agotando a Harry y a Oliver no vas a conseguir que los Chudley Cannons ganen la liga- dijo Hermione con una risita. Se había bebido ya tres vasos de hidromiel, algo poco habitual en ella.  
  
-Nunca te había visto así, Hermione- comentó Remus, mirándola con curiosidad.  
  
-Porque nunca había conseguido que aprobaran la que ha sido la ley más importante en toda mi carrera en el Ministerio- dijo Hermione con voz alegre- bueno, hemos. Fue Dana la que lo organizó todo-.  
  
-Si sólo llevas un año en el Ministerio- dijo Dana con una sonrisa- a este paso, dentro de diez años serás la Ministra de Magia-.  
  
Hermione comenzó una animada perorata acerca de lo que ella haría si fuese la Ministra de Magia, y Ron tuvo que pedirle otro vaso de hidromiel para hacerla callar. Aunque Oliver y Harry se fueron en seguida con sus respectivas parejas para poder asistir al entrenamiento del día siguiente, la fiesta se prolongó durante un par de horas más. Los siguientes en irse fueron Ron y Hermione, después de que Hermione comenzara a encontrarse mal y luego pretendiese ir al camarero a pedirle que subiera la música. Dana, Sirius, Remus, Angelina, y el novio de esta, Fred Weasley, no se marcharon del local hasta las dos de la mañana, cuando ya faltaba poco para cerrar.  
  
Dana y Sirius fueron a la barra a pagar mientras los otros recogían sus cosas. Al acercarse a la barra, Dana rozó sin querer con el hombro a un tipo que estaba sentado allí.  
  
-Perdón- dijo.  
  
El hombre se la quedó mirando.  
  
-Ah, es usted- dijo.  
  
-¿Cómo dice?- preguntó Dana con extrañeza.  
  
-Usted es esa chiflada que ha hecho que firmen esa ridícula declaración muggle y vayan a cerrar Azkaban-.  
  
Dana le miró con una mezcla de ira y sorpresa.  
  
-Si hubiera sido usted encerrado en alguna ocasión allí, creo que no diría lo mismo. Ese lugar tiene unas condiciones de salubridad deficientes y en él se atentaba contra la integridad física y psíquica de...  
  
-¡A mí nunca me encerrarían allí!- dijo el hombre con busquedad- ¡yo soy un buen ciudadano y jamás emplearía la magia tenebrosa! ¡Gracias al control de los dementores todos dormíamos tranquilos sabiéndonos a salvo de eso criminales...  
  
Remus, Angelina, Oliver, y algunas personas más que quedaban en el local se quedaron mirándolos sin atreverse a decir nada. Sirius se acercó a Dana y le tocó en el hombro.  
  
-Dana... -comenzó a decir, pero ella no le hizo caso.  
  
-¿Acaso ignora usted que la justicia a veces comete errores? ¿Cuántos inocentes más deberían volverse locos para que usted pueda dormir tranquilo? ¿Sabía que con un adecuado programa de reinserción muchos de esos presos podrían abandonar los delitos y las artes oscuras y reinsertarse en la sociedad?-.  
  
-¡Usted no tenía derecho a hacer que la cárcel...  
  
-¡Eso no es una cárcel! ¡Es un campo de concentración!- exclamó Dana, furiosa.  
  
-Dana, déjalo- le dijo Sirius- no vale la pena. Venga, vámonos-.  
  
Dana aún se sentía furiosa, pero sabía que Sirius tenía razón. De modo que se tragó el enfado, cogió su bolso y siguió a los demás hacia la salida sin volver a mirar al tipo de la barra. Se sentía mal consigo misma por haberse parado a discutir con aquel tipo cuando lo que tendría que haber hecho era ignorarlo, pero no lo había podido evitar. Sabía que la resolución tomada por el Ministerio de Magia no le iba a gustar a todo el mundo, pero también sabía que tenía bastantes partidarios, sobre todo después de que Dumbledore las apoyara, y Azkaban era un lugar inhumano. No comprendía cómo había tanta gente dispuesta a consentir que en aquel lugar se violaran los Derechos Humanos sólo para poder estar más tranquila. Había otro modo de hacer las cosas, una forma de hacer que los presos se reisnertaran en lugar de volverse locos, y de impedir que personas como Sirius y Hagrid se vieran sometidos a aquella tortura siendo inocentes. Se puso la capa con un gesto brusco y salió a la calle sin pronunciar palabra.  
  
-Dana, no deberías dejar que te afectara lo que ha dicho ese borracho- le dijo Angelina.  
  
-Ya lo sé- dijo Dana con voz apesadumbrada- pero es que no soporto que la gente hable sin tener ni idea del asunto del que está hablando. Hermione y yo estuvimos más de un año investigando-.  
  
Llegaron a un centro público de chimeneas para poder volver a sus casas con los polvos flu. Angelina y Fred prefirieron usar su escoba, y, tras despedirse de ellos, Dana, Sirius y Remus se dirigieron al centro de chimeneas. No obstante, cuando iban a entrar, Remus se quedó en la puerta.  
  
-¿No vas a entrar?- le preguntó Sirius, extrañado.  
  
-Creo que volveré a casa andando- contestó Remus.  
  
-Hace frío, ¿seguro que no irías mejor por la chimenea?- le dijo Dana.  
  
-Prefiero ir andando- dijo Remus- me gusta pasear, ya lo sabéis. Bueno, me he divertido mucho, a ver si salimos a cenar otro día. Hasta luego-.  
  
-Hasta luego, Remus- Sirius se despidió con un gesto, y él y Dana entraron en el local.  
  
Remus se giró y comenzó a andar en la dirección opuesta, hacia su casa. Hacía un poco de frío, pero no le importaba. Las calles estaban vacías y la luna en cuarto menguante, casi a punto de desaparecer, brillaba débilmente en el cielo, rodeada de estrellas. Era cierto que le gustaba pasear, escuchando el sonido de sus propios pasos mientars respiraba el aire fresco de la noche. Pero también era cierto que iba algo justo de dinero y no quería pagar por ir hasta su casa con los polvos flu cuando podía hacerlo andando. Mientras caminaba, pensó en Sirius. Él y Dana vivían juntos desde hacía un par de años. Dana acababa de terminar lso estudios para auror, pero ya le encomendaban misiones importantes, como las capturas de mortífagos, porque había formado parte de la Orden del Fenix. En realidad, reconoció Remus, él estaba trabajando allí por la misma razón. De no haber insistido Dana y Sirius en que era perfectamente capaz de realizar ese trabajo, y de no haber sido él también un miembro de la Orden del Fénix, aún seguiría en el paro.  
  
Remus se alegraba por Sirius. Había pasado unos años terribles desde que le habían encerrado, y se merecía que las cosas le fueran bien. Con parte de la indemnización que el Ministerio de Magia le había dado se había comprado la enorme casa que compartían él y Dana, y en la que también había vivido Harry cuando no estaba en Hogwarts hasta hacía un año, cuando el Puddlemere United le fichó y su vida como jugador de quidditch profesional se convirtió en un viaje contínuo por hoteles y estadios. Ahora, Sirius era una persona respetada, tenía dinero, y tenía a Dana, de la que estaba enamorado. Bueno, pensó Remus, "enamorado" era una palabra que se quedaba un poco corta para expresar lo que Sirius sentía por Dana. No recordaba haberle visto así con ninguna chica, ni siquiera con Susan, y eso que pensaba casarse con ella antes de que le encerraran. Remus movió la cabeza con tristeza. La verdad es que sentía algo de envidia.  
  
La vida de Sirius había cambiado, cierto, pero la suya no. Había conseguido un trabajo medianamente bien pagado, pero eso era todo. Seguía siendo un hombre tímido, algo reservado, y que cada vez se sentía más desesperado ante la perspectiva de quedarse solo por el resto de su vida. Tenía amigos, sí, pero esos amigos después de estar con él, riendo, jugando una partida de gobstones o en un bar, volvían a sus casas con sus familias. Pero Remus seguía solo. Todas las mujeres que conocía sabían que era un licántropo, y le trataban como a un buen amigo, pero jamás se acercaban a él como pareja. Ninguna, pensó Remus con amargura, querría tener un novio o un marido que una vez al mes abnadonaba la forma humana y se convertía en un monstruo capaz de matar a todo aquel que encontrara a su paso a no ser que se tomara la poción matalobos. Y en el fondo, sabía que era mejor así. No podía arriesgarse a compartir su vida con alguien y luego asesinar a esa persona mientras era un lobo. Habitualmente nunca olvidaba tomarse la poción, pero ya le había ocurrido una vez... la noche en la que Pettigrew apareció, cuando averigüó la verdad... no podía arriesgarse a que volviera a ocurrir algo así.  
  
Remus salió brucamente de sus reflexiones al escuchar un grito. Se paró en seco y giró la cabeza, tratando de averiguar de dónde provenía. Entonces, se volvió a escuchar otro grito, y entonces lo vio. En una esquina, al final de la calle.  
  
Era una mujer. Y alguien la estaba atacando. 


	2. Una visita

Aiko_87: Sí, Sirius y Dana viven juntos pero no están casados, al menos de momento. En cuanto a Katja, ella ha vuelto a Rusia y allí sigue su vida, se nombrará en esta historia, pero no creo que aparezca personalmente. Bueno, gracias por el review, espero seguirte leyendo.  
  
Sybill: Puede que la historia empieze como un cuento de hadas, pero no seguirá así mucho tiempo, ya lo verás. En cuanto a las mujeres, bueno, a Dana no le dan rabia todas las mujeres, sólo le da rabia una... ya verás de quien se trata. De todos modos te garantizo que en esta historia Sirius no le es infiel a Dana en ningún momento, se trata de otra cosa. Un saludo.  
  
Arwen-Magic16: A mí no me disgusta la pareja Harry-Ginny, además si no se lía con ella, no sé con quién se va a liar, si está claro que Ron y Hermione van a acabar liados y con Cho Chang Harry no pega ni con cola... De todas formas no te preocupes porque no me voy a centrar en ellos, van a aparecer muy poco, sobre todo serán Remus, Sirius y sus respectivas parejas los que salgan :-)  
  
Magical: Me parece muy bien envolverte y mandarte a Remus como regalo, el problema es que no sé dónde encontrarte :-P  
  
AmaBlack: Bueno, creo que Sirius se merece que la gente tenga una buena imagen de él después de todo lo que le han despreciado. La historia está en categoría "R" por la violencia, pero no puedo decir nada más o reventaría la historia. Un saludo.  
  
Synn: Bueno, en realidad han pasado tres años... respecto a la persona que tiene los secretos, te empezarás a enterar de quién es y de cuáles son en este capítulo.  
  
Hareth: No he visto ninguna de las dos películas de MIB, así que si dices que se parecen, será mera coincidencia ;-)  
  
UNA VISITA  
  
Remus se acercó hacia donde estaba la mujer. Aún no había salido del barrio mágico, de modo que tenía que tratarse de una bruja. Dos hombres estaban junto a ella, y parecía que la mujer estaba forcejeando con ellos. A Remus Lupin no le gustaba meterse en problemas, pero tampoco era de las personas que ven a alguien en apuros y siguen su camino. Y tampoco era un cobarde. De modo que se acercó a donde estaba la mujer.  
  
-¡Dejadme en paz, imbéciles!- gritó ella, intentando darle un codazo a uno de ellos.-¡Ya os he dicho que no llevo nada!-.  
  
-¡Eh!- exclamó Remus, llegando a su altura- dejen en paz a esa chica-.  
  
Los dos hombres se le quedaron mirando. Iban vestidos con túnicas viejas y descuidadas, y tenían mala pinta. Uno de ellos sacó la varita.  
  
-Yo de tí seguiría caminando, si no quieres que te eche un par de maldiciones-.  
  
En ese momento, Remus recordó la placa que llevaba en el bolsillo. La sacó, y con la otra mano sacó la varita.  
  
-Soy auror- dijo, mostrándoles la placa al tiempo que les apuntaba con la varita- soltad a esa chica. Quedáis detenidos-.  
  
Al escuchar la palabra "auror", los dos delincuentes cambiaron de opinión. Se olvidaron de la mujer y echaron a correr calle abajo. No era lo mismo enfrentarse con un caminante cualquiera que hacerlo con un auror.  
  
-¿Está bien?- le preguntó Remus a la mujer.  
  
-Sí- contestó ella- esos cabrones me querían robar el bolso-.  
  
Al mirarla con más detenimiento, Remus se dio cuenta de que la chica era más joven de lo que él había pensado. No era tan joven como Dana, pero desde luego sí que era menor que él. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro con ondas muy marcadas que le caían hasta casi la cintura y un rostro ovalado en el que destacaban sus ojos, castaños y con las pestañas largas y espesas, y sus labios, gruesos y bien dibujados. Llevaba una túnica color azul oscuro y sus manos agarraban con fuerza un bolso negro. Miró a Remus con una mezcla de temor y curiosidad.  
  
-¿De... de verdad es auror?- preguntó.  
  
-Sí- contestó Remus con una leve sonrisa- puedo enseñarle la placa, si no se lo cree-.  
  
-No... no es necesario- contestó la chica, que aún estaba nerviosa- muchas gracias por haberme ayudado-.  
  
-No hay de qué- contestó Remus- ¿quiere que la acompañe a algún sitio? ¿Seguro que se encuentra bien?-.  
  
-Sí, estoy bien, gracias. No hace falta que me acompañe, de verdad, iba al centro público de chimeneas, está muy cerca de aquí. Bueno, tengo que irme. Muchas gracias, de verdad-.  
  
La chica le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, y, antes de que Remus pudiera decir nada más, echó a andar a paso ligero hacia la calle donde estaba el centro público de chimeneas. Aún parecía nerviosa. Era natural, pensó Remus. Acababan de intentar atracarla, era normal que quisiera irse de allí cuanto antes. Dio media vuelta para seguir su camino, y entonces notó que pisaba algo. Al agacharse para ver de qué se trataba, vio una cartera de piel marrón. La recogió, la abrió, y vio que en su interior había un documento de identidad con el rostro de la chica a la que acababa de ayudar. Se le debía de haber caído del bolso durante el forcejeo.  
  
Remus echó a correr en la dirección en la que había desaparecido la chica, esperando alcanzarla, pero no la encontro. Seguramente había llegado ya al centro público de chimeneas, pensó con resignación al ver que no había ni rastro de ella. Volvió a abrir la cartera y examinó el documento de identificación. La chica se llamaba Sheila Martinson, y, según aquel documento, tenía veintiséis años y vivía en la calle LeFay, número catorce. Esa calle, recordó Remus, estaba situada en el barrio residencial de magos de aquella ciudad. Todas las ciudades tenían un barrio de compras, uno de bares y restaurantes y uno residencial exclusivamente de magos, aunque algunos no tenían más remedio que vivir en zonas muggles.  
  
"Mañana iré a devolvérsela" se dijo Remus. Ya eran las tres y media de la mañana, demasiado tarde para ir esa noche, y además seguro que en ese momento la chica aún estaba asustada, y no le haría demasiada gracia recibir visitas. Remus se guardó la cartera en el bolsillo y continuó caminando hacia su casa.  
  
*  
  
Sirius y Dana llegaron de inmediato a su casa a través de la chimenea. La casa que compartían estaba situada a las afueras de la ciudad, y se accedía a ella por un desvío desde la carretera principal que era invisible a ojos de los muggles, así como la casa entera. Tenía dos pisos, era bastante grande, y estaba rodeada por un jardín con piscina que se mantenía oculto a las miradas del exterior gracias a unos setos de más de dos metros de altura.  
  
Dana se quitó la capa y la dejó colgada en el perchero que había al lado de la puerta, en el salón. Aquella casa, sobre todo aquel salón, era curiosa por al mezcla de objetos mágicos y muggles. Dana se había empeñado en tener teléfono, ya que toda su familia era muggle y no estaban acostumbrados a usar el correo por lechuza. También había un televisor y un DVD, junto con un ordenador en una de las habitaciones del piso de arriba.  
  
-No deberías haberle seguido la corriente a ese imbécil- dijo Sirius, dejando su capa al lado de la de ella.  
  
-Ya lo sé- dijo Dana con un suspiro- pero, ¿qué querías? ¿Que le dejase insultarme sin decir nada? Ese tío no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando-.  
  
-No te insultó- dijo Sirius- sólo criticó tu propuesta de ley. Si llega a insultarte, le habría partido la cara-.  
  
-Pues menos mal- bromeó Dana- porque si llegas a tener que pegarte con todos los que no aprueban la ley, no durarías mucho-.  
  
-También hay muchos que están de acuerdo con ella. Al fin y al cabo, Hermione y tú conseguísteis las veinte mil firmas en muy poco tiempo-.  
  
-Vaya noche- se quejó Dana, mientras subían las escaleras y entraban en su habitación, situada en el piso superior. Miró su reloj; eran las dos y cuarto de la mañana- aunque, la verdad, me lo he pasado bien. No me habría ido si no hubiese sido la hora de cerrar el bar. ¿No tienes sueño?-.  
  
-No- contestó Sirius, esbozando una media sonrisa. Acercó su rostro al de ella y comenzó a besarla.  
  
-Pensándolo bien, yo tampoco- dijo Dana, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Le atrajo hacia sí y cayeron juntos sobre la cama de matrimonio que compartían, sin dejar de besarse. Mientras forcejeaba con una mano para desabrochar la túnica de Sirius, Dana se sacó la varita del bolsillo con la otra, y, apuntando hacia la puerta, la cerró.  
  
*  
  
Sheila Martinson caminaba por la calle a paso ligero, agarrando aún el bolso con fuerza. Era una suerte que aquel tipo hubiese aparecido, aunque estaba segura de que podría haberse enfrentado a aquellos dos atracadores. Iba a sacar la varita cuando apareció él.  
  
Sabía que sólo se había acercado a ella porque estaba en apuros, pero no había podido evitar sentirse nerviosa al saber que era un auror.  
  
Sheila continuó caminando, pero no hacia el centro público de chimeneas, sino hacia una calle poco iluminada, por la que torció. Llegó frente a una puerta, y, sin llamar, introdujo la varita por debajo del quicio y susurró:  
  
-Morsmordre-.  
  
Al cabo de unos segundos, alguien le abrió la puerta. Sheila entró, y deshizo con un movimiento de varita la Marca Tenebrosa que brillaba por encima de ellos, en el techo. No eran los únicos que estaban en la habitación. En una mesa alumbrada con velas se encontraban doce personas más.  
  
Sheila se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en una de las dos sillas vacías que quedaban. El hombre que le había abierto la puerta se sentó en la otra.  
  
-Bien, ya estamos todos- dijo el hombre que estaba sentado en la cabecera- supongo que te has enterado de lo que ha pasado esta mañana, Sheila-.  
  
-Sí, me he enterado- respondió Sheila- han detenido a cuatro-.  
  
-Supongo que no hace falta que les diga que la situación se está volviendo cada vez más delicada. No somos muchos los que quedamos en libertad, y los aurores están trabajando muy deprisa. Debemos apresurarnos si queremos llevar a cabo nuestro plan de una vez por todas-.  
  
-Sabes que no es tan sencillo, Lucius- le dijo uno de los mortífagos- la heredera de Hufflepuff volvió a Rusia, y no creo que pretendas, al menos de momento, que nos traslademos todos a Rusia para acabar con ella. Harry Potter no está solo en ningún momento; desde que se convirtió en jugador profesional de quidditch, va con su equipo y su guardaespaldas a todas partes. Y en cuanto a la sangre sucia, esa es auror. Acércate a ella y lo más probable es que acabes en una celda-.  
  
-Ya sé que va a ser complicado, Avery- admitió el señor Malfoy- pero se lo debemos a la memoria del Señor Tenebroso. Y tengo un plan que podría funcionar. Escuchadme...  
  
*  
  
Remus se despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente, como de costumbre. Mientras desayunaba, recordó que tenía que devolverle la cartera a Sheila Martinson, pero todavía era temprano, de modo que estuvo arreglando un poco la casa para hacer tiempo. Remus Lupin no tenía a nadie que le ayudase con las tareas de la casa, y tampoco era lo suficientemente rico como para tener un elfo doméstico, de modo que tenía que hacerlo todo él solo. Por fortuna, su madre le había enseñado bastantes hechizos para arreglar el hogar, y lo dominaba bastante bien. A las doce menos cuarto, se dispuso a salir. Al mirar por la ventana, se dio cuenta de que llovía con bastante intensidad, pero no podía dejar a aquella chica sin documentación, de modo que salió de la casa usando su chimenea para llegar al centro público que había en el barrio mágico de la ciudad. Desde allí, sólo tardó diez minutos en llegar a la calle LeFay.  
  
Aquella era una calle no muy grande, pero amplia y bien cuidada. Las casas no eran muy grandes, pero tenían jardín y parecían acogedoras. En algunos hogares ya estaban preparando la comida, y en un par de casas algunos niños vestidos con túnica de magos correteaban y jugaban. Remus se acercó al número catorce. Era una casa exactamente igual que las demás. Se acercó a la puerta y llamó.  
  
Por un momento, no oyó nada, y temió que la chica no estuviera en casa en ese momento. Pero unos segundos más tarde escuchó pasos, y poco después se abrió la puerta. Al ver a Remus, la cara de Shelia expresó una mezcla entre asombro y temor. Al ver que no decía nada, Remus dijo:  
  
-Hola... no sé si se acuerda de mí. Anoche... bueno, yo soy el auror que...  
  
-Ah, sí... ya sé quién es- Shelia tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para dismular su nerviosismo. ¿Para qué habría ido aquel auror hasta su casa?- ¿qué es lo que quiere?-.  
  
-Ayer se le cayó la cartera del bolso. He venido a devolvérsela-.  
  
Sheila se quedó asombrada durante un segundo, pero se recompuso al instante. Comprendió que aquel auror no había ido a interrogarla, sino sólo a devolverle la cartera, pero si no dejaba de comportarse de forma extraña comenzaría a sospechar. Se obligó a sonreír.  
  
-Muchas gracias- dijo amablemente- por favor, no se quede en la puerta. Pase-.  
  
Remus agradeció la invitación, porque seguía lloviendo y se estaba quedando empapado en el umbral de la puerta. Cuando entró, se sacó la cartera del bolsillo y se la entregó a Sheila.  
  
-Me llamo Sheila Martinson, aunque supongo que ya lo leyó en mi documentación- le dijo Sheila con una sonrisa- ¿usted es...  
  
-Lupin, Remus Lupin- Remus le tendió la mano, y Sheila se la estrechó.  
  
-Muchas gracias por haberme traido la cartera, señor Lupin- dijo Sheila. La verdad, pnesó, es que aquel auror no estaba tan mal. Le calculó treinta y cinco años , más o menos. Tenía el cabello castaño claro con un mechón gris en la parte de delante, los rasgos finos y agradables y una sonrisa bonita, aunque algo tímida.  
  
Remus estornudó. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, y se dio cuenta de que lo tenía húmedo. Temió haberse resfriado por culpa de la lluvia.  
  
-¿Quiere tomar una taza de té caliente?- le preguntó Sheila.  
  
-¡Oh, no se moleste!- se apresuró a contestar Remus- no se preocupe, de verdad-.  
  
-No es molestia- dijo Sheila- usted me ayudó anoche cuando intentaron atracarme, y ahora ha venido bajo la lluvia sólo para devolverme la documentación, y se ha enfriado por mi culpa. Es lo menos que puedo hacer-.  
  
Remus iba a contestar, pero, antes de poder hacerlo, estornudó otra vez, y luego otra. Sheila sonrió.  
  
-Me tomaré eso como una respuesta. Por favor, siéntese, señor Lupin. En seguida traigo el té-.  
  
-Bueno- accedió Remus finalmente. La verdad es que la chica era muy amable, y además tenía frío- está bien. Gracias, señorita Martinson-.  
  
-De nada- contestó Sheila, y desapareció hacia la cocina.  
  
Remus se sentó en el sofá. Echó un vistazo al salón. En cuanto al tamaño, era casi igual que el de su casa, pero estaba decorado de modo disinto. Los muebles de Remus eran casi todos heredados de familiares suyos, y, aunque estaba decorada con gusto y era bastante moderna dentro de sus posibilidades, no era tan alegre como la casa de Sheila. El sofá y los sillones eran de una suave tela de colores verdes y azules, y los muebles eran ligeros y mucho más elegantes que los suyos. También había cuadros en las paredes. No obstante, a Remus no le dio tiempo a seguir analizando la habitación, porque en seguida llegó Sheila llevando una bandeja con dos tazas, la tetera y el azúcar. Se sentó en un sillón, frente a la mesita, y le sirvió una taza a Remus. Este le agradeció el gesto, tomó la taza con las manos y bebió. Se sintió reconfortado al beber aquel líquido caliente y dulce después de haber estado caminando durante diez minutos bajo la lluvia.  
  
-Señor Lupin... -comenzó Sheila.  
  
-Puede llamarme Remus. Y no hace falta que me llame de usted-.  
  
-Está bien, pero entonces tendrás que llamarme Sheila- respondió ella- así que, Remus, ¿trabajas como auror?-.  
  
-Eh... sí, trabajo en la Oficina del Cuerpo de Aurores- contestó Remus, que por alguna razón se sentía reacio a confesar que trabajaba contestando las llamadas de emergencia.  
  
-Debe ser un oficio arriesgado-.  
  
-Oh, no es para tanto- dijo Remus, pensando con un poco de amargura que tal vez para Dana, Sirius y Angelina sí lo fuera, pero que él jamás iba a tener la oportunidad de hacer algo arriesgado.  
  
Sheila continuó haciéndole preguntas a Remus acerca de su oficio. No creía ya que él fuese a por ella, pero quería tantearle un poco más para estar segura. Se dio cuenta de que Remus contestaba a sus preguntas con poco detalle, pero se dijo que eso podía deberse más a que fuera tímido que a otra cosa.  
  
Al cabo de media hora, Remus terminó el té. Se sentía mejor, más reconfortado, y ya no estornudaba. Sheila era una chica agradable, y le parecía guapa, pero al fin y al cabo él sólo había ido allí para devolverle la cartera, y pensó que sería de mala educación prolongar la visita, de modo que se levantó.  
  
-Bueno, me voy ya, Sheila. Muchas gracias por el té, has sido muy amable-.  
  
-Gracias a tí, Remus, por traerme la cartera- le respondió Sheila, levantándose también para acompañarle a la puerta- ha sido un placer conocerte-.  
  
Remus se despidió de ella y se marchó. Cuando cerró al puerta, Sheila sintió alivio. Era un chico agradable, pero también era un auror, y a Sheila le ponía muy nerviosa tener un auror en su casa. Por fortuna, había salido de la situación. Miró su reloj, y se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de ponerse a preparar la comida. Aquella tarde tenía otra reunión con los demás mortífagos. Esperaba que Lucius Malfoy ya tuviera pensado cómo llevar a cabo el plan para vengarse de los herederos, pensó. Ella estaba impaciente por poder llevarlo a cabo. 


	3. Una misión

En primer lugar, quiero pedir perdón por el retraso. Ya sé que he tardado un poco en escribir este capítulo, pero he tenido algunos problemas personales, y además luego han sido las fiestas de mi ciudad, y eso ha hecho que no pudiera escribir tan de prisa, pero prometo que intentaré escribir más rápido. Dicho esto, paso a las contestaciones.  
  
Misao Wood: Tanto Ron como Hermione trabajan en el Ministerio de Magia. En cuanto a las otras preguntas, no te voy a adelantar nada, ya irás leyendo lo que le pasa a Remus ;-)  
  
Magical: Bueno, yo no creo que todos los mortífagos, por el hecho de serlo, tengan que ser oscuros y siniestros. Al fin y al cabo, Lucius Malfoy vive en una mansión lujosa. Creo que cada persona tienen su personalidad y sus gustos, aunque sean mortífagos. En cuanto a Sheila, la verdad es que no es una persona soñadora, yo creo que es alguien bastante realista, y también hay otros rasgos de su personalidad que irás viendo a medida que avance la historia. Un saludo.  
  
Sybill: La amante de Lucius Malfoy no es, pero la verdad es que tampoco tiene buenas intenciones. Ya lo verás.  
  
Frida: Yo de tí iría comprando esa caja de pañuelos :-P  
  
Hareth: Muchas gracias :-) Pues sí, los mortífagos van a seguir dando guerra, y bastante. Un saludo.  
  
AmaBlack: Repito lo que dije antes, no adelantaré nada, verás como evoluciona la historia de Remus en los próximos capítulos ;-)  
  
Moony Granger Black: La pareja Fred/Angelina está sacada del libro cuarto, cuando ellos dos van juntos al baile de Navidad. En cuanto a la desmantelación de Azkaban, tiene un motivo en la historia, ya te enterarás.  
  
Kalisto: Gracias por el review, trataré de seguirlo tan a menudo como me sea posible ;-)  
  
UNA MISIÓN  
  
Cuando Remus salió de casa de Sheila, casi había dejado de llover, de modo que pudo volver a su casa caminando despacio. Se sentía satisfecho; era la primera vez, desde que había entrado en el Cuerpo de Aurores, que hacía algo distinto a atender las llamadas de emergencia. Se preguntó si el interés de aquella chica por su profesión se habría mantenido de haber sabido que aquel era su único cometido en la Oficina del Cuerpo de Aurores.  
  
Mientras Remus hablaba con Sheila en el salon de la casa de esta, Dana se vestía mientras Sirius estaba duchándose, en su casa. Después de noches como aquella, siempre se levantaban tarde, y además aquel sábado nublado y lluvioso invitaba más a quedarse en la cama que a levantarse para salir a la calle. Dana acababa de bajar a la cocina para desayunar, cuando oyó una voz en la chimenea.  
  
-¡Eh! ¿Hay alguien ahí?-.  
  
Dana se giró, y vio la cara de Angelina Johnson. Se acercó a la chimenea.  
  
-Hola, Angelina- dijo- ¿qué hay?-.  
  
-Hola- le dijo Angelina- verás, es que Fred, George y yo pensábamos ir esta noche al Wizard's. El relaciones públicas de Sortilegios Weasley les ha dado varias entradas. Como últimamente están vendiendo mucho... el caso es que tenemos entradas para esta noche, y os llamamos por si queréis venir- .  
  
-¿El Wizard's?- Dana se quedó asombrada. Era la discoteca más importante de todo el Reino Unido mágico, y las entradas no estaban a la venta, sino que se obtenían por invitación. Dana y Sirius habían ido un par de veces, al principio, cuando la Orden del Fénix era popular después de haber vencido a lord Voldemort, pero hacía tiempo que la publicidad se había calmado, y además Sirius no tenía ningún interés en ser popular, de modo que no habían vuelto a pedir entradas para ir allí- bueno, me encantaría, pero primero tendré que preguntarle a Sirius, ya sabes lo poco que le gusta ir a sitios donde pueda llamar la aten... -oyó un sonido a sus espaldas y se giró. Vio a Sirius bajando por las escaleras, y aprovechó para preguntarle.  
  
-Eh, Sirius, Angelina ha llamado para decir que tiene entradas para el Wizard's esta noche. ¿Quieres que vayamos?-.  
  
-Fred y George han conseguido entradas gracias a lo bien que va su tienda de artículos de broma- le explicó Angelina- le han dado entradas para hoy a los comerciantes con más ingresos de este año, así que no habrá famosos esta noche. Le podéis decir a Remus que se apunte, si quiere-.  
  
Sirius aceptó, y Dana, algo sorprendida aunque contenta, se despidió de Angelina y cogió el saquito con los polvos para contactar con al chimenea de Remus. Uno de los cambios más radicales que Sirius había sufrido después de pasar por Azkaban fue que, en lugar de buscar la popularidad como en Hogwarts, la rehuía. Le gustaba divertirse, y, siempre que podían, él y Dana salían de fiesta los fines de semana, pero procuraban ir a lugares donde iba la gente normal, no a donde iban los magos famosos. Harry y Ginny eran visitantes asíduos del Wizard's cada vez que el entrenador le daba la noche libre a Harry, pero Sirius, después de haber ocupado durante años las portadas de todos los periódicos mágicos y muggles como el criminal más buscado, lo único que quería era que los periodistas le dejaran en paz.  
  
No obstante, Remus no estaba en casa cuando le llamaron. Al cabo de unos segundos, se oyó una voz:  
  
-"La Red Mágica de Chimeneas le comunica que el usuario no está disponible en este momento. Si lo desea, puede dejar un mensaje"-.  
  
Dana le dejó un mensaje diciéndole lo que tenían planeado para esa noche y pidiéndole que si quería ir con ellos que les llamase.  
  
Remus oyó el mensaje una hora más tarde, cuando volvió a su casa. Al escucharlo, llamó a su vez a Dana y a Sirius y aceptó la invitación. Aquel fin de semana estaba yéndole muy bien, pensó con una sonrisa. Una chica guapa le había invitado a tomar el té, y aquella noche iría al Wizard's, dos cosas que no eran en absoluto habituales en su vida.  
  
*  
  
Sheila salió pronto para ir a la reunión de mortífagos. El día anterior había llegado la última, y no quería que volviese a ocurrir. Era uno de los miembros más jóvenes del grupo, excepto dos chicos de veintidós y veinticinco años, y no quería dar impresión de descuidada. Llegó a la vieja casa donde hacían las reuniones, y se sintió satisfecha cuando al llegar vio que sólo estaban allí Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew y Macnair. Se sentó en la mesa, junto a ellos, y diez minutos después la habitación ya estaba completa.  
  
-Bien, ya estamos todos- dijo el señor Malfoy- antes de comenzar la reunión, quiero advertirles que tengan especial cuidado estos días. Según he oído, los mortífagos capturados en la última redada no han confesado, pero el Ministerio está muy interesado en conseguir información, de modo que podrían hablar en las próximas horas. Así que, si creen que están en peligro o han sido descubiertos, huyan. No podemos permitirnos más bajas-.  
  
Sheila se sintió inquieta. ¿Y si en realidad aquel auror que la había visitado sabía algo? Pero, entonces, ¿por qué no la había detenido? No parecía saber nada. De todos modos, decidió contárselo a Lucius Malfoy.  
  
-Lucius, un auror vino hoy a mi casa- dijo.  
  
Todos se quedaron mirándola.  
  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó el señor Malfoy- ¿te preguntó algo?-.  
  
-No- contestó Sheila- ayer intentaron robarme y él me ayudó. Espantó a los ladrones, pero mientras intentaban quitarme el bolso se me cayó la cartera. No me di cuenta. Y esta mañana vino a devolvérmela-.  
  
-No creo que supiera nada- dijo Lucius- porque de ser así te habría detenido. Pero... -se quedó unos segudnos pensativos y luego esbozó una sonrisa- dime, ese auror, ¿cuántos años tenía?-.  
  
-Pues no lo sé- contestó Sheila- era joven. Unos treinta y cinco años, más o menos-.  
  
-Vaya- dijo el señor Malfoy, esbozando una media sonrisa- esta podría ser nuestra oportunidad. Sí, quizás debríamos aprovecharlo-.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Sheila.  
  
-¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer?- dijo el señor Malfoy- decidimos que la única forma de evitar que hayan más bajas entre nosotros es que alguien se infiltre en el Ministerio y nos de información. El problema es que muchos de nosotros están fichados, entre ellos yo mismo. Y tampoco sabemos cómo inflitrarnos. Pero aquí podría estar la solución. Sheila, tienes que hacerte amiga de ese auror. Y si se enamora de tí, mejor-.  
  
-¿Qué?- exclamó Sheila.  
  
-Eres una mujer joven y atractiva. Y querías una misión importante, ¿no? Pues ya la tienes-.  
  
-Pero... -comenzó a protestar Sheila. Aquello no le hacía ninguna gracia. Una cosa era hacerse la simpática con aquel auror e invitarle a tomar un té, y otra muy distinta ligar con él.  
  
-Es importante que consigamos infiltranos, Sheila- le dijo el señor Malfoy- el Ministerio de Magia aún tiene interés en proteger a los tres herederos. En teoría Voldemort no tuvo descendencia, pero en realidad no lo sabemos. Podría haber tenido un hijo sin que lo supiéramos. Nunca se casó, pero eso no significa que no se viera con mujeres de vez en cuando. Y ninguno de los otros tres herederos ha tenido descendecia aún, pero todos tiene pareja. Es importante que tengamos a alguien que nos pase información para que nos diga cómo planean protegerles si les atacamos. Y tú eres la más indicada para la misión-.  
  
Sheila intentó protestar, pero comprendió que era inútil. Miró las caras de los demás mortífagos, y se dio cuenta de que la única oportunidad que tenían era que ella se infiltrara, y para hacerlo tenía que hacerse amiga de ese Remus Lupin.  
  
-Está bien- dijo con suspiro- lo haré-.  
  
*  
  
Aquella noche, a las ocho y media, Sirius, Dana, George, Fred, Angelina y Remus llegaron al Wizard's. La fiesta incluía una cena, de modo que llegaron allí más temprano de lo que habitualmente lo hacían cuando salían por la noche. La comida ya estaba en las mesas cuando llegaron, y la gente estaba ya de pie frente a ellas, sirviéndose en los pequeños platos y comiendo de pie junto a sus amigos.  
  
Algunas personas fueron a saludar a Fred y a George cuando les vieron entrar. La tienda "Sortilegios Weasley" estaba teniendo mucho éxito, y eran varios los empresarios que estaban interesados en hacer negocios con ellos. Tras las presentaciones, Fred y George continuaron hablando de negocios con el grupo, y Angelina, Dana, Sirius y Remus se dirigieron a las mesas. Dana se giró hacia Angelina para preguntarle dónde estaban las bebidas, y, al mirarla a la cara, se dio cuenta de que miraba al fondo del salón con expresión inquieta.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó.  
  
-N... no, nada-contestó Angelina, girando con brusquedad la cabeza.  
  
Dana no la creyó, así que miró ella también en la misma dirección. Pero el salón estaba abarrotado de gente, que se agolpaba alrededor de las mesas llenas de comida y bebida, por lo que no pudo distinguir nada extraño.  
  
Poco después se les acercaron Fred y George, que ya habían terminado su charla con los empresarios.  
  
-¿Habéis probado las galletas de canela?- les preguntó George- están buenísimas-.  
  
-No, y ya no pienso hacerlo- contestó Sirius- permitidme que os recuerde que hasta ahora la única persona que hizo más gamberradas que vosotros en Hogwarts fui yo-.  
  
-Sí, es verdad- dijo Fred, haciendo un gesto de fastidio- George, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido pensar que podías engañar a uno de los elaboradores del Mapa del Merodeador?-.  
  
-Nunca me acuerdo de que Sirius y Padfoot son la misma persona- admitió George- en fin, tendremos que probar con alguien más ingenuo-.  
  
Los gemelos se rieron y desapareciron por la sala, y Sirius, Dana, Angelina y Remus se giraron de nuevo hacia las mesas. Mientras Dana alargaba la mano para coger un vaso de hidromiel, levantó la vista, y entonces fue cuando lo vio. Comprendió qué era lo que había hecho poner una cara tan extraña a Angelina.  
  
Susan March estaba también en la fiesta.  
  
Dana había conocido a Susan de manera casual, un día que Sirius y ella entraban en un restaurante y ella pasaba por allí en aquel momento. Se detuvo a saludar a Sirius, y cuando él se la presentó, Dana se quedó sorprendida por la frialdad con la que Susan se dirigió a ella. A partir de entonces, aunque no había visto a Susan March muchas veces, sabía que se dedicaba a criticarla siempre que podía, e incluso cuando Hermione y Dana comenzaron a trabajar con el proyecto de ley, Susan tuvo una entrevista con El Profeta, en concreto con Rita Skeeter, declarando que según sabía Dana sólo estaba con Sirius para conseguir popularidad en el mundo mágico y esa ley sólo era una estrategia publicitaria. Al parecer, cuando Susan se enteró de que Sirius había sido declarado inocente y el culpable de todo era Pettigrew, pensó que había cometido un error al dejar a un hombre guapo, inocente, y ahora millonario, y odiaba a Dana por ser la novia de este. En cuanto a Dana, el hecho de que Susan hubiese estado a punto de casarse con Sirius, sumado al hecho de que quería quitárselo, había hecho que ella también la odiara. Nunca se había enfrentado directamente, sobre todo porque casi nunca coincidían, pero Angelina sabía que si Susan y Dana se encontraban en la misma habitación pronto comenzarían a haber problemas.  
  
Al ver que Susan hacía ademán de levantar ella también la vista, Dana cogió el vaso y se dio la vuelta; no quería verse obligada a saludarla. Comenzando a sentir que se le había estropeado la noche, se giró hacia Angelina.  
  
-¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?- le preguntó, haciendo un gesto hacia Susan.  
  
-Ti... tiene una tienda de ropa, me parece- dijo Angelina, incómoda al ver que Dana se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí- y, al parecer, le va bien. Te aseguro que no sabía que venía- se apresuró a añadir.  
  
-Oye, Dana- le dijo Sirius, que estaba hablando con Remus y no se había dado cuenta de nada- ¿me alcanzas un vaso de hidromiel, por favor?-.  
  
Dana cogió otro vaso, y le satisfizo ver que Susan March se había alejado ya de la mesa. Esperaba no tener que cruzarse con ella en toda la noche. De todos modos, no quería seguir estado cerca de allí. Se giró hacia Sirius.  
  
-¿Me acompañas al guardarropa, por favor? Quiero dejar la capa allí; tengo calor-.  
  
-Sí. Me parece que yo voy a hacer lo mismo- contestó Sirius. Se giró y se dirigió junto a Dana al guardarropa. Dejaron las capas allí, lo cual les llevó varios minutos debido a la cola que había, y luego volvieron a la mesa. Angelina aún estaba allí, con un plato de sándwiches en la mano.  
  
-Os he guardado esto- les dijo- Fred y George seguramente se van a dedicar a hechizar todo lo que encuentren sobre la mesa, así que yo de vosotros no comería mucho más-.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Sirius, cogiendo uno de los sándwiches- la verdad, no me haría mucha gracia convertirme en un canario delante de todo el mundo-.  
  
-Pues a mí no me importaría- bromeó Dana- estarías muy gracioso-.  
  
Después de terminar los sándwiches continuaron allí, hablando, y poco después aparecieron Fred y George, quejándose de la cantidad de gente que les había parado para hablar con ellos, aunque se notaba que en el fondo estaban orgullosos del éxito que tenía su tienda de artículos de broma. Angelina le pidió a Dana que la acompañara a saludar a una amiga suya, y los chicos aprovecharon para pedirles que al volver les trajeran otro vaso de hidromiel, ya que en aquella mesa ya se habían terminado. Dana y Angelina asintieron y luego se fueron hacia el centro de la sala.  
  
-Creo que no la conoces- le dijo Angelina a Dana, mientras se abrían paso a través de la multitud- iba conmigo a Hogwarts, y es de una familia bastante rica; sus padres le dieron el dinero para abrir su negocio. Deberías ver la túnica amarilla con la que ha venido. Es amarilla, diseño exclusivo, realmente impresionante. Debió costarle más de cincuenta galeo...  
  
En ese momento, dejó de hablar al oír un grito de Dana. De pronto, sin saber de dónde, había surgido una mano con un vaso de hidromiel, que se le derramó encima. Dana, sobresaltada, levantó la vista, y vio a Susan March. Llevaba el vaso de hidromiel medio vacío en la mano.  
  
-¡Oh, lo siento!- exclamó Susan- ¡no te he visto! No sabía que venías a la fiesta-.  
  
-Me consiguieron invitaciones- dijo Dana, contemplando con una mueca de frustración cómo una mancha oscura se extenía por la parte delantera de la túnica. Sintió una oleada de rabia; tenía el presentimiento de que Susan lo había hecho adrede.  
  
-Ah... y, ¿cómo estás, Dana?-.  
  
-Bien, gracias- gruñó Dana, mirándola con odio- ¿y tú?-.  
  
-Estoy bien- contestó Susan, echándose hacia trás la melena rubia- de verdad que siento lo de tu túnica. Si puedo hacer algo... -alargó la mano hacia ella.  
  
-¡No!- contestó Dana de inmediato.-No, déjame, de verdad, ya me las arreglaré. Ya nos veremos. Adiós-.  
  
Dana quería alejarse de ella cuanto antes. Arrastró a Angelina hacia el fondo de la sala. Mientras caminaban, Dana giró la cabeza y vio a Susan riéndose, mientras observaba el vaso medio vacío. Dana sintió que la ira la invadía. ¡Aquella estúpida lo había hecho adrede!  
  
-¡Será idiota!- gruñó Dana- ¡lo ha hecho a propósito! ¡Voy a matar a esa débil mental, te juro que la mato...  
  
-Vale ya, Dana- le dijo Angelina- ¿cómo sabes que ha sido intencionado?- .  
  
-¡Porque se reía!- exclamó Dana, acalorada.-¡Esa furcia se reía! ¡Me tiene harta! Vamos, acompáñame. Tengo que pedir un quitamanchas-.  
  
Por fortuna, pronto encontraron a un encargado, que condujo a Dana hasta un pasillo y le dio un quitamanchas mágico. Apenas se lo puso en la túnica, la mancha desapareció. Dana le dio las gracias y volvió junto a Angelina, que la esperaba cerca de la puerta del pasillo junto con la amiga que le quería presentar. Tras los saludos de rigor y un intercambio de palabras corteses, se despidieron de ella y se dirigieron hacia las mesas del fondo para coger los vasos de hidromiel que les habían encargado los chicos. Al llegar a la mesa, comenzaron a coger vasos de la bandeja que había frente a ellas, y Dana vio una túnica color rosa fucsia conocida a su lado. Se giró, y vio que Susan también estaba alargando la mano para coger un vaso de hidromiel. Dana se adelantó y agarró el último que quedaba. Susan levantó la vista y la vio.  
  
-Hola, Dana- dijo, sonriéndole con una sonrisa falsa y forzada- me alegro de que hayas solucionado tu problema con la túnica-.  
  
"Tú eres mi problema" pensó Dana. En ese momento, se fijo en el plato de galletas de canela que tenía al lado. Las mismas que Fred y George le habían mencionado a Sirius.  
  
-Gracias- dijo, fingiendo cordialidad- ¿has probado estas galletas, Susan? Están bastante bien-.  
  
Susan la miró con cierta sorpresa, pero al parecer pretendía seguir el juego de fingir ser amable, porque cogió una galleta y se la metió en la boca.  
  
Dana agarró las bebidas, y le hizo un gesto a Angelina, que ya llevaba las suyas, para que se fuera con ella de allí.  
  
-Dana, ¿qué... -comenzó Angelina, pero se calló al escuchar un "plop". Las dos miraron hacia atrás, y Dana no pudo contener una carcajada al ver que Susan estaba cubierta de plumas amarillas. Se había comido una de las galletas de canario de los gemelos Weasley. Angelina miró a Dana con sorpresa.  
  
-Lo has hecho adrede, ¿no?- preguntó.  
  
-Tan adrede como ella ha hecho lo de mi túnica- respondió Dana- vamos, Angelina, tenemos que llevar las bebidas a la mesa-.  
  
Miró hacia atrás, y vio que una figura emplumada la miraba con furia. Dana le dedicó una sonrisa sardónica y siguió caminando hacia donde estaban los demás. 


	4. El primer paso

Magical: Te prometo que los próximos capítulos los bajaré más deprisa.  
  
Arwen-Magic16: Disculpas aceptadas :-) Muy desencaminada no vas, pero tendrás que esperar un poco hasta que Dana y Susan se peleen de verdad. Un saludo.  
  
Hareth: Tienes razón, cuando las mujeres nos ponemos celosas, podemos ser terribles. En cuanto a lo que ocurrirá con Remus, lo siento, pero supongo que comprenderás que no puedo adelantarte nada, ya lo descubrirás ;- )  
  
Synn: No te preocupes, dejaré que Remus se lo pase bien algunos capítulos.  
  
Sybill: No es que Sirius sea idiota, es que sencillamente no sabe que Susan y Dana se llevan mal porque Dana se encarga personalmente de que él no lo descubra, las razones más o menos vienen explicadas en este capítulo. En cuanto a Severus, lo siento mucho, pero no tengo pensado que sea uno de los personajes de esta historia.  
  
Elyana Black: Bueno, Susan no es tan idiota como para intentar "algo" con Sirius delante de Dana, si intentara algo con él, supongo que lo haría cuando Dana no pudiese verlo. En cuanto a la dirección de Wizard's, si quieres te la doy, pero ten en cuenta que Sirius no pasa mucho por allí, ya que no le gusta ir a los sitios a donde van los famosos, prefiere otras discotecas más normales. Un saludo.  
  
AmaBlack: Bueno, ellos salen juntos más que nada porque todos son compañeros de trabajo. En cuanto a Susan, sí, es la ex novia de Sirius.  
  
Misao Wood: Muchas gracias :-)  
  
*  
  
EL PRIMER PASO  
  
Dana no volvió a tropezarse con Susan el resto de la noche, y la verdad es que se encontraba de mucho mejor humor después de haberla visto quedar en ridículo delante de toda la sala, porque, al parecer, todo el mundo menos ella sabía que las galletas de canela habían sido encantadas por los gemelos Weasley. Pasaban más de tres horas de la medianoche cuando Sirius y Dana se despidieron de los demás. Remus se había marchado poco antes, y Aneglina, Fred y George se vieron obligados a quedarse más tiempo debido a que un gran número de personas quería hablar con ellos.  
  
Dana y Sirius volvieron a su casa por medio de la chimenea, como lo hacía habitualmente. No tuvieron que buscar ningún centro público, ya que el Wizard's tenía una habitación llena de chimeneas para que los asistentes pudieran volver a sus casas desde allí. Dana estaba un poco callada, pero, para alivio de este, Sirius debió de interpretarlo como un signo de cansancio, porque no le preguntó nada. De todos modos, aunque Sirius le hubiera preguntado, Dana no le habría dicho nada acerca de Susan, y por una sencilla razón: Dana intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que Sirius no se enterara de que ella y Susan se odiaban.  
  
Dana sabía que Sirius y Susan no mantenían ningún contacto, ni siquiera como amigos, ya que nunca coincidían, y estaba segura de que él le era fiel. Aparte de las discusiones normales de una pareja que vive bajo el mismo techo, su relación iba bien. Pero Dana sabía que, años atrás, antes de entrar en Azkaban, Sirius había estado muy enamorado de Susan. Había dejado de ser el conquistador de Hogwarts cuando empezó a salir con ella, y estaban planeando casarse cuando Sirius fue acusado de traicionar a los Potter y enviado a Azkaban, lo cual provocó que Susan le abandonase al creer que era un mortífago. Habían pasado ya bastantes años de eso, pero Dana no podía quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que Susan había sido una persona muy importante para Sirius, sumado al hecho de que ambos tenían la misma edad, mientras que Dana era mucho más joven que ellos. A Sirius jamás le había importado aquello, y en realidad Dana no tenía ningún motivo para temer que él fuera a interesarse por Susan, ya que ni siquiera eran amigos y Sirius parecía realmente enamorado de su actual novia. Pero, a pesar de ello, Dana tenía miedo de Susan, y le ponía muy nerviosa el hecho de que ella estuviese deseando volver con Sirius.  
  
De todos modos, no pensaba mucho en ello. Aquellos pensamientos sólo la invadían cuando tenía un incidente así con ella, y por fortuna casi nunca coincidían. Mientras dejaba la capa en el perchero y encendía las luces, se esforzó por quitársela de la cabeza. La novia de Sirius era ella, quien vivía con él era ella, y además, con las redadas de mortífagos que estaban habiendo últimamente, tenía otras cosas en las que pensar.  
  
*  
  
El lunes, Remus se levantó, como de costumbre, bastante temprano. Se arregló, desayunó, y salió hacia el trabajo por la chimenea. Siempre era uno de los primeros en llegar, no sólo por que era puntual, sino también por consideración al auror que hacía el turno de noche atendiendo las llamadas. Cuando llegó, aún no había nadie del servicio diurno allí. Remus se instaló en la cabina y comenzó a atender las llamadas, que comenzaron casi inmediatamente.  
  
Pasó una mañana muy ajetreada. Cuando llegaron, Dana y Sirius le saludaron con rapidez y luego se fueron a hacer su trabajo. Remus siguió contestando llamadas, cada vez más convencido de que la mayoría de brujas y magos llamaban a los aurores por tonterías. Una bruja llamó angustiada diciendo que unos duendecillos se habían colado en su casa y le estaban desbaratando la cocina. Remus, con voz algo aburrida, le preguntó cuántos eran, y la mujer contestó que tres. Remus le sugirió que empleara un hechizo congelador contra ellos, ya que eran tan pocos, y la mujer se quedó muda durante unos segundos antes de agradecerle el consejo con voz algo avergonzada. Eran casi las doce del mediodía, y la hora de la comida se iba acercando, cuando un auror se acercó al cristal de la cabina de Remus y lo golpeó. Remus levantó la cabeza, y se asomó por la puerta.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.  
  
-Ahí hay una chica- contestó su compañero- pregunta por tí-.  
  
-¿Una chica?- preguntó Remus, extrañado. Miró hacia delante. Varios agentes estaban en las mesas, tomando declaración. Dana y Sirius, que debían de haber vuelto ya de sus respectivas misiones para comer, hablaban con el agente Thomas. Y, en frente de una de las mesas, se encontraba Sheila. La chica a la que casi le roban el bolso y a la que había ido a devolver la cartera. Remus salió de la cabina y se dirigió a un estudiante en prácticas que estaba leyendo unos informes.  
  
-Sustitúyeme un minuto, por favor- le dijo, y se encaminó hacia donde estaba Sheila.  
  
Ella levantó la cabeza al verle llegar.  
  
-Hola- dijo, con una sonrisa nerviosa- espero no haberte molestado. Es que nunca he estado en un sito como este... y no sabía por quién preguntar. Y como me dijiste que eras auror... yo... yo, bueno, quería saber si puedo denunciar a esos tipos. Los que intentaron robarme-.  
  
-Bueno, no puedes denunciarlos por robo- le dijo Remus- porque no llegaron a robarte nada. Pero puedes denunciarlos por agresión física, aunque, honradamente, dudo que lleguemos a dar con ellos. Puedes denunciarles en aquella mesa de allí-.  
  
-Ah, gracias- contestó Sheila. Se quedó mirando a Remus, como si esperara que dijese algo, pero, como él permaneció en silencio, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la mesa.  
  
Remus se quedó mirándola. Le hubiera gustado decirle algo más, pero no había sabido qué decir. Sintiéndose algo desencantado, se dirigió a la cabina para seguir contestando llamadas, pero una mano le cogió por el hombro. Remus se giró y vio a Sirius, que tenía una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.  
  
-¿Y bien?- preguntó- ¿quién era esa chica con la que hablabas?-.  
  
-Una chica que conocí este fin de semana- contestó Remus, sintiéndose algo nervioso sin saber por qué- la intentaban atracar y la ayudé-.  
  
-Vaya, Remus Lupin al rescate de las damas en apuros- bromeó Sirius- oye, está buenísima-.  
  
-Que Dana no te oiga decir eso- dijo Remus con una sonrisa.  
  
-He dicho que está buenísima, no que me vaya a ir a la cama con ella. Además- dijo, volviendo a esbozar una sonrisa- nunca me iría con la chica que le gusta a un amigo mío-.  
  
-A mí no me gusta- dijo Remus, sintiendo que enrojecía.  
  
-Sí, claro- dijo Sirius con voz sarcástica- ¿no será que te da miedo que esté casada?-.  
  
-No está casada- contestó Remus, y al instante deseó haberse mordido la lengua.  
  
-Ah, ¿no? ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?-.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Remus de mala gana- la noche en la que la intentaron atracar, cuando ya se había ido, me di cuenta de que se le había caído la cartera. Así que la recogí y al día siguiente fui a su casa a devolvérsela. Y me invitó a tomar un té, y vivía sola-.  
  
-¿Una tía así te invita a tomar el té en su casa, y no me lo cuentas?- le preguntó Sirius, fingiendo sentirse dolido.-¿Y qué pasó después?-.  
  
-Después le di las gracias, y me fui. ¿Qué quieres que pasase?-.  
  
-Se me ocurren un par de cosas- bromeó Sirius.  
  
Remus volvió a enrojecer.  
  
-Estás loco. Oye, perdona, pero es que tengo que volver a la cabina-.  
  
Remus le dijo al estudiante que ya podía irse y se sentó a seguir contestando llamadas, pero no se quedó allí mucho tiempo, ya que cinco minutos después llegó el sustituto de las doce, la hora en la que Remus se iba a comer. Cuando se levantó, vio que en ese momento Sheila estaba terminando la denuncia. Remus se acercó a ella para despedirla.  
  
-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó al verla levantarse.  
  
-Sí- contestó ella con una sonrisa- me han preguntado qué pasó, cómo eran los atracadores...  
  
-Eh, Remus, ¿te vienes a comer con nosotros?- preguntó una voz. Remus se giró y vio a Sirius y a Dana.  
  
-Claro- dijo. Luego, recordó a Sheila y se giró hacia ella.-Estos son dos amigos míos, Sirius y Dana- se volvió hacia ellos- esta es Sheila Martinson-.  
  
Sheila les dio la mano y expresaron los saludos de rigor. Al darle la mano a Sirius, Sheila pareció impresionada.  
  
-¿Sirius Black? ¿Ustedes dos son de la Orden del Fénix? He oído hablar de ustedes-.  
  
Sirius sonrió por cortesía; le hacía sentir incómodo que le reconocieran, sobre todo porque se imaginó que en la mente de la chica debían de haber aparecido las palabras "fujitivo de Azkaban", pero hizo un esfuerzo, ya que era amiga de Remus.  
  
-¿Quiere venir a comer con nosotros?- le preguntó- íbamos a salir ahora- .  
  
Sheila pareció indecisa, y miró a Remus.  
  
-Nos encantaría que vinieras con nosotros- se apresuró a decir este- si no tienes un compromiso, claro-.  
  
-No, no tengo ningún compromiso- contestó Sheila, esbozando de nuevo una sonrisa- está bien. Gracias-.  
  
Los cuatro se dirigieron a la puerta. Al pasar junto a Remus, Sirius le dio disimuladamente un codazo.  
  
-No dirás que nunca he hecho nada por tí- le dijo.  
  
*  
  
Sheila caminó junto a Remus, Sirius y Dana, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que Remus Lupin fuese amigo de Sirius Black y de la heredera de Ravenclaw. Iba a ir a comer con una de las personas a las que los mortífagos planeaban asesinar, y los tres eran miembros de la Orden del Fénix. No obstante, Sheila estaba segura de que ellos no tenían ni idea de quién era ella, ya que de ser así ya estaría encerrada en un calabozo. Además, aquella era una gran oportunidad para entrar no sólo en el entorno de Remus Lupin, sino también de dos de los herederos, ya que, según tenía entendido, Sirius Black era el novio de la heredera de Ravenclaw y el padrino del heredero de Gryffindor, Harry Potter. Si conseguía hacerse amiga de ellos, Lucius Malfoy estaría orgulloso de ella. Y, al parecer, los tres estaban por la labor, ya que la habían invitado a comer. De modo que se obligó a relajarse, a ser ella misma y a olvidar que era una mortífaga, y a concentrarse en ser simpática con ellos.  
  
No fueron muy lejos. Entraron en un pequeño restaurante situado a un par de manzanas de distancia, y se sentaron en una de las mesas. Tras pedir la comida, Dana se dirigió a Sheila.  
  
-¿De modo que te atracaron este fin de semana? Espero que no llegaran a quitarte nada. Hay demasiado sinvergüenza suelto-.  
  
-No, no me quitaron nada. Fue una suerte que Remus estuviera allí- se giró hacia él y le sonrió levemente- no llevaba mucho dinero, pero siempre es un fastidio que te quiten la documentación. Aunque me figuro que vosotros encontraréis casos de esos todos los días-.  
  
-Es algo común- dijo Sirius- pero tampoco sucede todos los días, al menos en la zona en la que trabajamos nosotros-.  
  
-De todos modos, el centro en el que trabajamos nosotros últimamente está más centrado en las redadas de mortífagos- dijo Remus.  
  
Sheila casi se atraganta con el bocado que estaba masticando, y bebió agua rápidamente, confiando en que ellos no lo hubiesen notado.  
  
-¿De verdad?- preguntó, con toda la tranquilidad que fue capaz- ¿y cómo van esas redadas? ¿Os falta mucho para cogerles a todos?-.  
  
-Todavía hay algunos en libertad- contestó Remus- aunque no son muchos, y confiamos en poderlos atrapar a todos pronto-.  
  
-Sin embargo, no debemos subestimarlos- añadió Dana- ahora han perdido la fuerza que tuvieron en el pasado, se han convertido en un grupo terrorista, pero pueden seguir haciendo daño. Por eso el Ministerio de Magia está interesado en que acabemos con esa situación cuanto antes-.  
  
-Bueno, vale, que la váis a asustar- bromeó Sirius- además, ahora estamos en nuestra hora y media de descanso, dejemos de hablar de trabajo-.  
  
Poco a poco, Sheila fue relajándose. Remus, Sirius y Dana eran simpáticos, y Sheila dejó de estar tensa y habló con ellos de un modo natural, aunque cuidando no decir nada comprometedor. Les dijo que vivía sola y que trabajaba de dependienta en una tienda donde se vendían materiales para pociones, lo cual era verdad. Los que más hablaban eran Dana y Sirius, pero Remus también se mostró simpático con ella, y Sheila le pilló mirándola en un par de ocasiones, aunque fingió que no se había dado cuenta. Les relató cómo Remus la había ayudado cuando intentaban robarle, y cómo había ido a devolverle la cartera al día siguiente, y se enteró de que Sirius y Dana vivían juntos y de que Remus vivía solo y no tenía pareja. Una hora y media más tarde, Sirius miró su reloj.  
  
-Vaya, me parece que tenemos que volver al trabajo. Siento que tengamos que irnos tan pronto, pero hasta que no volvamos nosotros no pueden irse a comer los del siguiente turno-.  
  
Pagaron la cuenta, y se dirigieron a la salida del restaurante. Antes de irse al trabajo de nuevo, Dana miró a Sheila.  
  
-Nosotros solemos salir los fines de semana por la zona donde estabas tú. Si quieres, el próximo fin de semana podrías venir con nosotros. Siempre que no te incomode volver por allí, claro-.  
  
-No, no me incomoda- respondió Sheila- muchas gracias-.  
  
Se sintió emocionada. Aquello estaba resultando más fácil de lo que había previsto. Se despidió de ellos y se marchó, pensando en lo que diría Lucius Malfoy cuando se lo contara. 


	5. Un ataque frustrado

Elyana Black: No sabía que Sheila significa "ciega", es casualidad que haya escogido ese nombre. Me algero de que te gustara la conversación entre él y Remus, yo también creo que son muy monos (como amigos, ¿eh?), un saludo.  
  
Magical: A Sheila le importa la opinión de Lucius Malfoy porque es el líder de los mortífagos, no porque sienta algo por él, simplemente quiere demostrarle que es capaz de cumplir la misión. En cuanto a su pasado, siento decepcionarte, pero, aunque algo hay, no es muy significativo para la historia.  
  
Sybill: Los comentarios de Sirius eran bromas, no tienen nada que ver con su fidelidad. Tienes razón, Dana le ha dado la oportunidad a Sheila de integrarse, pero lo ha hecho para hacerle un favor a Remus, ninguno de ellos tienen idea de quién es ella en realidad.  
  
Misao Wood: Bueno, lo siento, pero sí que va a sufrir un poco :-D Un abrazo.  
  
Frida: Repito lo dicho, me temo que sí va a sufrir, así que ve haciéndote masoquista ;-D  
  
Synn: ¿Con que no te parece tan mala, eh? A ver si opinas lo mismo después de leer este capítulo. Un saludo.  
  
*  
  
UN ATAQUE FRUSTRADO  
  
Sheila tuvo que esperar al día siguiente, el martes, para informar a los demás mortífagos de lo ocurrido, ya que ese día tenían una reunión. Le pareció que el tiempo pasaba muy lentamente hasta el momento en que salió de su casa, dispuesta a acudir a la casa abandonada donde se reunían. Cuando finalmente estuvieron todos reunidos en torno a la mesa, lo primero que hizo Lucius fue preguntar a Sheila por su misión.  
  
-Ayer fui al lugar donde trabaja Remus Lupin con el pretexto de denunciar el intento de robo. Fui a comer con él... y también vinieron Sirius Black y la heredera de Ravenclaw- dijo.  
  
Tal y como esperaba, se produjo una reacción de sorpresa en sus compañeros. Todos la miraron con interés, y Lucius Malfoy le habló.  
  
-¿Sirius Black?- preguntó- ¿El padrino de Harry Potter? ¿Y la heredera de Ravenclaw? ¿Estás segura?-.  
  
-Sí- contestó Sheila, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa- son amigos de Lupin. Me los presentó y nos fuimos a comer juntos. Y ella me invitó a salir con ellos este fin de semana-.  
  
El señor Malfoy la miró con admiración.  
  
-Excelente- dijo- eres más buena de lo que creía, Sheila. Bien, por supuesto, irás con ellos este fin de semana, e intentarás hacerte amiga suya. Es una suerte que Black sea amigo de Lupin. Debes mantenerte cerca de él-.  
  
-¿Quieres decir que debo intentarlo ahora con él?- preguntó Sheila, dubitativa.-Puedo intentarlo, pero no creo que funcione. Se le ve muy unido a Dana. Además, parecería sospechoso que...  
  
-No, no quiero decir eso- dijo el señor Malfoy- ni lo intentes. Nos conviene que siga junto a ella. Quiero decir que Black está unido tanto a la heredera de Ravenclaw como al heredero de Gryffindor, y es un idiota. Haría lo que fuera por protegerles si creyera que están en peligro, de forma que cualquier cosa que se planee para proteger a los herederos, él la sabrá. Y la mejor forma de llegar a él sin establecer contacto directo es haciéndote amiga de su novia, y sobre todo de Lupin. Si ves que está interesado en tí, ni se te ocurra rechazarle-.  
  
-De acuerdo- contestó Sheila.  
  
-Muy bien. Y recuerda, céntrate en Lupin, ni se te ocurra acercarte a Black más de lo imprescindible, ya me entiendes. Cuanto mejor se lleve con su novia, más posibilidades habrá de que esté al corriente de las medidas de protección. El amor que siente por ella y por Harry Potter se volverá en su contra. Pettigrew ya se aprovechó una vez de eso, ¿no es así?-.  
  
Este asintió, algo incómodo, pero no dijo nada. Sheila le miró de refilón. Nunca le había caído bien Pettigrew, aunque tenía que admitir que había hecho un buen trabajo devolviéndole a Voldemort su cuerpo. Pensaba que era una persona desagradable y cobarde, que no se había pasado al bando de Voldemort por convicción, sino para salvar la vida, y había sido una de las que habían estado en contra de liberarle cuando fue detenido y Black fue declarado inocente. Pero tuvieron que ayudarle, por una sencilla razón: todos sabían que, si Pettigrew hubiese sido interrogado por los aurores, les habría delatado a todos con tal de no ir a Azkaban.  
  
-Ya está claro, pues- dijo Lucius- en cuanto tengas novedades, Sheila, comunícate conmigo a través de la chimenea, no esperes a la próxima reunión- .  
  
Ella asintió.  
  
-Y ahora- añadió el señor Malfoy, esbozando una sonrisa siniestra- vamos a ultimar los detalles de lo que hemos planeado para mañana-.  
  
*  
  
El miércoles, ocurrió algo en el Centro de Aurores que provocó bastante revuelo: uno de los mortífagos detenidos la semana anterior había confesado algo. No había dado nombres, pero sí un lugar donde, al parecer, tenían previsto llevar a cabo un atentado aquel mismo día. Al parecer, planeaban atacar una mansión donde se llevaba a cabo una exposición acerca de los instrumentos mágicos más utilizados en la Edad Media, a la cual asistirían numerosos miembros del Minsiterio de Magia. Se elaboró un plan de urgencia, y varios aurores de distintos centros fueron convocados. Sirius y Dana fueron de los cuatro aurores de aquel centro a los que el agente Hardman, el director del centro, y por lo tanto su superior, llamó a su despacho a primera hora de la mañana.  
  
-Uno de los mortífagos que detuvimos ha confesado- les explicó- planeaban llevar a cabo un atentado en una mansión donde se está celebrando una exposición sobre objetos mágicos medievales. Ustedes, junto con aurores de otros centros, se dirigirán de inmediato a un pueblo cercano donde se les dará instrucciones. Los trasladores ya están preparados-.  
  
Los cuatro se dirigieron a la sala donde estaban los trasladores. En aquella ocasión se trataba de dos calderos. Se agarraron a las asas, y unos segundos después, sus pies se despegaron del suelo, y aterrizaron en medio de un campo. Dana levantó la vista, algo mareada, y vio que el suelo estaba cubierto de hierba, que cerca de ellos había un bosque, y a lo lejos se veía un pueblecito. Al otro lado, a poca distancia, había algunos aurores de pie en torno a una mesa de madera en la cual había varios papeles y un chivatoscopio, para avisarles en caso de que algún mortífago se acercara.  
  
Uno de los aurores levantó la vista y se acercó a ellos.  
  
-Hola- dijo- soy el agente Norton, estoy al mando en esta operación. Ustedes son los penúltimos, me parece. Hay otro grupo que llegará a las nueve y veinte, dentro de cinco minutos. Cuando estemos todos les explicaré el plan-.  
  
Cinco minutos más tarde llegaron tres aurores más; dos hombres y una mujer. Entonces, el agente Norton les reunió en torno a la mesa.  
  
-La mansión donde se va a llevar a cabo el atentado está situada a cinco kilómetros de aquí- dijo, y, con un movimiento de varita, apareció una miniatura de la casa en tres dimensiones ante ellos.-El plan es el siguiente: seis aurores entrarán en la casa un par de horas antes del ataque vestidos de particular, y llevarán a los invitados al sótano, asegurándolo con hechizos protectores. La casa no debe parecer vacía, de modo que esos mismos aurores deberán quedarse en la sala de exposiciones como si fueran los miembros del Ministerio que han venido a visitarla. De los otros cuatro, dos estarán en la puerta principal vigilando la casa. Se supone que estarán ahí para despistar, de modo que no deberán ofrecer demasiada resistencia si los mortífagos les atacan, aunque sí la suficiente para que no sospechen. Los otros dos esperarán fuera de la casa escondidos junto a la puerta trasera, y no actuarán a menos que alguno de los aurores del interior solicite refuerzos. ¿Todo claro? Bien, una vez los mortífagos ataquen, los aurores camuflados del interior deberán aturdir y capturar a cuantos les sea posible, pero intenten no poner sus vidas en peligro. Lo más importante es que ninguno de ellos se acerque al sótano. ¿Alguna pregunta?-.  
  
-¿Cuántos mortífagos se calcula que participarán en el ataque?- preguntó un auror de otro centro que Dana y Sirius no conocían.  
  
-No podemos saberlo con certeza- contestó Norton- pero lo más probable es que no sepan que tenemos conocimiento de este atentado, con lo cual no serán muchos y no creo que vayan muy prevenidos. No deben quedar muchos y no es probable que se arriesguen a ir todos, pero de todas formas tengan cuidado-.  
  
Sirius fue uno de los seis aurores que entrarían en la casa vestido de particular. Dana y un agente de otro centro llamado Kleyman fueron los seleccionados para esperar escondidos fuera. Después de comer, a las dos en punto, todos se fueron a sus puestos. Sirius iba vestido con una túnica morada y un sombrero del mismo color, aunque llevaba un bolsillo escpecial semejante al de su uniforme de auror para poder sacar la varita con facilidad. Él y otros cinco aurores entraron en la casa y llevaron a los invitados del Minsiterio, que ya estaban avisados, al sótano. Tras asegurar la puerta con varios hechizos, los seis volvieron a la sala de exposiciones y se quedaron allí a esperar. Mientras llegaba la hora, Sirius se acercó a un agente de su centro, algo más joven que él, llamado Nick Stanville.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Interesante?- le preguntó, al ver que este observaba con detenimiento un viejo caldero.  
  
-¿Cómo se las arreglarían para hacer pociones en un caldero como este?- dijo Stanville, sin dejar de mirarlo- siempre me asombra cómo los magos medievales se las arreglaban con instrumentos que a nosotros nos serían inútiles por completo-.  
  
-No deberías haberte hecho auror- bromeó Sirius- tendrías que estar trabajando en una galería de arte-.  
  
-A veces lo he pensado- suspiró Stanville- pero qué le voy a hacer, lo de ser auror me viene de familia- miró su reloj.-Espero que no tarden mucho en llegar, estas esperas siempre me ponen nervioso-.  
  
-Al menos tú tienes algo con lo que entretenerte- dijo Sirius- a mí las antigüedades nunca me han interesado demasiado-.  
  
*  
  
Sheila se ajustó la máscara de mortífago y miró la hora en su reloj antes de ponerse los guantes: eran las cuatro menos cuarto. Ella, al igual que los otros cuatro mortífagos, iba vestida de negro con una túnica amplia que impedía distinguir con claridad si el que la llevaba era un hombre o una mujer. Llevaba también una capa negra con capucha. Tras asegurarse de que su cabello quedaba cubierto por completo, se dirigió a donde estaban ya reunidos los demás. Las órdenes de Lucius Malfoy habían sido claras: entrar de repente en la mansión, matar a todos los que pudieran y largarse rápidamente. Podrían divertirse un poco torturando a la gente, pero siempre y cuando se hubiesen asegurado de que no había aurores de por medio que pudieran interrumpir la escena. Los cinco mortífagos se pusieron en movimiento, con la varita en la mano. Sheila vio a dos aurores en la puerta principal. Parecían distraídos, lo cual confirmaba que no tenían ni idea de lo que iba a ocurrir.  
  
Antes de que se dieran cuenta de que estaban ahí, les lanzaron un hechizo aturdidor. No se molestaron en matarles; los aurores no eran su objetivo. Ya se encargarían de ellos más tarde si les daba tiempo. Sheila y los demás se situaron junto a la puerta, contaron hasta tres mentalmente, y luego, apuntando con sus varitas a la puerta, la abrieron de golpe.  
  
En la sala había seis personas elegantemente vestidas, que conversaban. Sheila levantó la varita, pero se dio cuenta de inmediato de que algo no iba bien. Las seis personas se giraron a la vez y sacaron las varitas. Sheila sintió una punzada de pánico al darse cuenta de que aquellas personas no eran miembros del Ministerio de Magia. Eran aurores.  
  
Los mortífagos se quedaron paralizados durante un segundo, y Sirius y los demás aurores aprovecharon la ocasión para atacar. Comenzaron a lanzar encantamientos aturdidores, y dos de los mortífagos cayeron al suelo sin sentido. Entonces, los demás reaccionaron. Coemnzaron a lanzar maldiciones a los aurores, que rápidamente efectuaron encantamientos obstaculizadores para frenarlas. Sheila le lanzó una maldición a una bruja, pero su encantamiento obstaculizador lo repelió. Entonces, se giró hacia un auror que peleaba con otro mortífago, y exclamó:  
  
-¡Avada Kedavra!-.  
  
Un rayo de luz verde salió de su varita y alcanzó al auror, que cayó muerto al suelo. Sheila se ocultó tra una pared, intentando pensar. Tenían constancia de que los miembros del Ministerio de Magia habían ido hasta allí. ¿Y si los tenían escondidos en algún lugar de la mansión? No estaba segura, pero decidió ir a comprobarlo. Se agachó y comenzó a caminar ocultándose tras unas mesas, intentando pasar indavertida en medio del tumulto.  
  
Otro mortífago apuntó a Sirius con la varita y trató de lanzarle la maldición asesina, pero el nerviosismo que sentía ante aquella situación inesperada, sumado al hecho de que tal vez no era muy poderoso, hizo que el hechizo no surtiera efecto. Entonces, se giró y apuntó al primero que vio, a Nick Stanville, y le lanzó la maldición Cruciatus. Esta sí surtió efecto: Stanville cayó al suelo gritando y retorciéndose. Sirius se giró, alarmado, y apuntó al mortífago con la varita.  
  
-¡Finite Incantatem!- gritó.  
  
Su hechizo detuvo la maldición, y Nick Stanville dejó de gritar. Luego, antes de que el mortífago pudiera reaccionar, Sirius le lanzó un encantamiento aturdidor. Cuando el mortífago cayó al suelo, Sirius pudo ver cómo una sombra oscura se acercaba hasta la puerta y desaparecía por ella. Se dio cuenta de que era un mortífago, y que probablemente estaba intentando averiguar si había alguien más en la casa, y se lanzó rápidamente tras él.  
  
La casa estaba sumida en una semi penumbra. La única luz que alumbraba era la que se colaba por las ventanas, y no era mucha, ya que algunas de ellas estaban cerradas. Sirius oyó los pasos del mortífago bajando las escaleras, e, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, bajó él también, agarrando con fuerza la varita. Al llegar abajo, se detuvo y escuchó. No se oía nada. Sirius comenzó a avanzar en silencio, tratando de averiguar dónde estaba el mortífago, cuando, de pronto, sintió que el suelo cedía bajo sus pies. En un acto reflejo, estiró los brazos como intentando agarrarse a algo, y la varita escapó de entre sus dedos.  
  
Se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado: el suelo era de madera y estaba muy deteriorado. Había un agujero en él, pero estaba tan concentrado en encontrar al mortífago que no lo había visto, y, al caminar por encima, la madera carcomida había cedido, y ahora tenía una pierna atrapada dentro; seguramente aquel suelo era el techo del piso inferior. Tras comprobar que el suelo a su alrededor era firme, se apoyó con las manos, intentando liberarase. Había hecho mucho ruido al caer, el mortífago tenía que haberle oído.  
  
Sheila se había dado cuenta en seguida de que alguien la seguía. Al llegar a aquel piso, se había escondido esperando para lanzarle una maldición al auror que la perseguía cuando se encontrase a tiro, pero no había supuesto que sería tan fácil: el muy idiota no había visto el agujero en el suelo. Se acercó a él con la varita en la mano.  
  
Sirius sintió un escalofrío al levantar la vista y ver que el mortífago avanzaba hacia él. Alargó la mano para coger la varita, pero no alcanzaba. Entonces, recordó el comunicador que llevaba prendido a la túnica, y se lo acercó a los labios.  
  
-¿Me recibe alguien?- preguntó- ¡Soy Black, necesito ayuda!-.  
  
*  
  
Dana ya había hablado con Kleyman de quidditch, del tiempo y de sus programas de televisión favoritos, dado que ambos eran de familia muggle, y estaba empezando a aburrirse. Kleyman le estaba empezando a hablar de cuáles eran sus equipos favoritos de la Champions League de fútbol, cuando se oyó una voz por sus comunicadores, pidiendo ayuda. Dana se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que la voz era la de Sirius. Se puso en pie de un salto, y ella y Kleyman echaron a correr hacia la puerta trasera.  
  
Sheila iba a lanzarle la maldición asesina al auror, pero se detuvo en cuanto le oyó hablar. Aquella voz le era familiar. Parecía la de Sirius Black. Se quedó allí de pie, indecisa, sin atreverse a atacar. Claro que Sirius no se daba cuenta de eso en aquel momento; toda su atención estaba centrada en recuperar la varita. Entonces, mientras se estiraba lo más posible para alcanzarla, la luz que se filtraba por una ventana le iluminó el rostro, y Sheila ya no tuvo dudas. Era Sirius Black. Y no podía matarlo. Si lo hacía, el plan para atrapar a los herederos de Gryffindor y de Ravenclaw se iría a la porra. Entonces, para sorpresa de Sirius, en lugar de atacarle, echó a correr por las escaleras y desapareció.  
  
Sirius se quedó mirando con una mueca de incredulidad cómo el mortífago se iba sin atacarle y desaparecía escaleras arriba. ¿Por qué se iba? ¿Por qué no le atacaba, si estaba desarmado e indefenso?  
  
-Sirius, ¿me recibes?- preguntó la voz de Dana por el comunicador- ¿Dónde estás? ¡Contesta!-.  
  
-Estoy en la planta baja, al pie de la escalera- contestó, llevándose el comunicador a los labios.  
  
Dana y Kleyman aparecieron poco después por el pasillo, y echaron a correr hacia él al verle tendido en el suelo.  
  
-¿Qué le ha pasado?- le preguntó Kleyman- ¿Estás herido?-.  
  
-No, estoy bien- contestó Sirius- se me ha enganchado la pierna aquí, eso es todo-.  
  
Dana le miró con preocupación, pero realmente no parecía herido. Ella y Kleyman le apuntaron con sus varitas y le sacaron de allí. Al verse libre, Sirius fue hasta donde estaba su varita y la recuperó.  
  
-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Dana.-Me imagino que no nos llamaste sólo porque se te había quedado enganchada una pierna en un agujero del suelo-.  
  
-Vi que un mortífago bajaba por estas escaleras- les explicó Sirius- y le seguí para detenerle antes de que encontrara a los del Ministerio, pero no vi el agujero, me caí y me quedé atrapado. El mortífago estaba delante de mí y no podía alcanzar la varita, por eso pedí ayuda-.  
  
-¿Un mortífago estaba aquí?- preguntó Dana, alarmada, girándose como si esperara encontrarlo detrás- ¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Te atacó?-.  
  
-No. Parecía que iba a hacerlo, pero, de pronto, bajó la varita y se fue escaleras arriba-.  
  
-¿Estaba desarmado con un mortífago delante de usted, y no le atacó?- dijo Kleyman mirándole con incredulidad- vaya, tiene suerte de estar vivo-.  
  
-Será mejor que vayamos arriba- dijo Sirius- puede que nos necesiten-.  
  
*  
  
No obstante, no quedaba mucho por hacer cuando subieron hasta la sala de exposiciones. Tres de los mortífagos habían conseguido huír, pero dos habían sido detenidos. Estaban ya esposándoles cuando Dana, Sirius y Kleyman llegaron. Tras comprobar que no había más mortífagos en la casa y sus alrededores, soltaron a los miembros del Minsiterio, que estaban sanos y salvos, aunque parecían asustados. Era ya tarde cuando Dana y Sirius volvieron al Centro de Aurores, junto con los otros dos agentes que también habían ido a la mansión. Los calabozos de los otros centros estaban saturados, de modo que llevaron a los mortífagos allí. Ya en las celdas, les quitaron las máscaras y descubrieron que se trataba de dos hombres, uno joven y el otro de mediana edad.  
  
Tras dejarles encerrados allí, los cuatro aurores fueron a los vestuarios para cambiarse de ropa, ya que se había hecho de noche y era hora de volver a sus casas. Sirius estuvo bastante callado durante el viaje de regreso a su casa, y tampoco habló mucho cuando Dana y él se sentaron en la mesa, donde ya estaba la cena, preparada por el elfo doméstico que tenían a su servicio.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Dana, mientras cortaba un trozo de carne con el cuchillo- estás muy callado-.  
  
-Perdona. No me pasa nada, sólo es que... no paro de darle vueltas. Ese tipo estaba ahí, en frente de mí, y sabía que yo estaba desarmado. Hubiera podido matarme si hubiese querido. ¿Por qué no lo hizo?-.  
  
Dana suspiró. La verdad es que ella tampoco le encontraba explicación.  
  
-No sé... tal vez se asustó cuando pediste ayuda. A lo mejor pensó que estábamos cerca-.  
  
-No lo creo- Sirius dudó unos segundos, y luego siguió hablando- en realidad... bueno, no estoy seguro, pero me dio la impresión de que me reconoció-.  
  
-¿Te pareció que te conocía?- preguntó Dana, extrañada- ¿Crees que se trataba de... de él?-.  
  
A Dana no le gustaba sacar el tema de Pettigrew, ya que sabía que a Sirius le resultaba doloroso. Desde que tres años atrás los mortífagos le sacaron de la celda del Centro de Aurores donde estaba detenido, no se había vuelto a saber nada de él. Todos los agentes del centro donde trabajaban sabían que la mayor obsesión de Sirius era detener a Pettigrew. Dana nunca hablaba de él si Sirius no comenzaba con el tema, pero en aquella ocasión no podía dejarlo pasar. No obstante, Sirius negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No creo que fuera él- dijo- Peter me habría matado, no se hubiera detenido. Además, no se parecía a él. Era una persona alta y delgada-.  
  
-Deja de pensar en ello- le aconsejó Dana- ¿Estás bien, no? Eso es lo que importa- le miró, esbozando una media sonrisa- ¿Sabes? Creo que se me ocurren un par de formas de quitarte las preocupaciones-.  
  
Él también sonrió.  
  
-Creo que si vuelves a decir eso no podré esperar a terminar de cenar-.  
  
*  
  
Remus Lupin no entendía por qué se sentía tan nervioso. Mientras se abrochaba la capa y comprobaba que no la llevaba torcida, se aseguró a sí mismo que debía de ser el día tan agotador que había llevado lo que le hacía estar así. Un niño, que al parecer estaba solo en casa, había llamado cinco veces asegurando que había una acromántula en el jardín de su casa, cuando en realidad se lo había inventado todo. Encima, el que le sustituía a la hora de comer había llegado tarde y Remus sólo había tenido media hora para comerse un sandwich a toda prisa antes de volver al trabajo. Menos mal que aquella noche se relajaría un poco, ya que había quedado con Sirius y Dana para ir a tomar algo a un bar. Bueno, también iría Sheila.  
  
Se metió la varita en el bolsillo. La noche era fresca pero despejada, y la luna, en cuarto creciente, brillaba en el cielo. Remus agitó la cabeza, intentando no pensar en lo que ocurriría en las noches de la semana siguiente. Tardó algo más de media hora en llegar a la puerta del centro de chimeneas público, donde había quedado con los otrso tres. Cuando llegó, Sirius y Dana ya estaban allí. Le saludaron con la mano, y Remus se acercó a ellos.  
  
-Qué elegante te has puesto, Lunático- dijo Sirius en tono sarcástico cuando le vio llegar.  
  
-¡Cállate!- le siseó Remus- te aseguro que como hagas una de esas bromas delante de...  
  
-Mirad- le interrumpió Dana, señalando con un gesto al interior del centro de chimeneas- ahí viene-.  
  
Sheila salió por la puerta del centro de chimeneas unos segundos más tarde. Llevaba una capa color fucsia y una ceñida túnica negra. Al verles, fue hacia ellos, sonriéndoles.  
  
-Hola- le saludó Dana, devolviéndole la sonrisa- ¿cómo estás?-.  
  
-Bien, gracias- respondió Sheila cordialmente- me alegro de veros-.  
  
Saludó después a Remus y a Sirius. Había que reconocer, pensó, que aquel Remus Lupin mejoraba bastante cuando no llevaba puesto el uniforme de auror. La saludó con algo de timidez, pero parecía contento de verla. Al saludar a Sirius, Sheila no pudo evitar recordar la escena durante el ataque a la mansión, lo patético que estaba enganchado en el suelo y con la desesperación pintada en la cara, tratando de coger la varita, y, antes de que pudiera evitarlo, una sonrisa burlona asomó a sus labios, pero Sirius al parecer la interpretó como una sonrisa cortés, ya que no pareció notar nada extraño. Tras saludarse, los cuatro echaron a andar hacia la zona de bares y discotecas, que a aquella hora, como todos los viernes, comenzaba a llenarse.  
  
-¿A dónde vamos?- le preguntó Sheila a Remus, poniéndose a su lado para hablarle.  
  
-A un sitio que está cerca de aquí. No es muy grande, pero está bien. Siempre solemos ir ahí. Aunque si prefieres otro sitio...  
  
-No, claro que no. Me parece muy bien ir allí. Además, tampoco conozco muchos lugares, no salgo mucho-.  
  
-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Que tu novio no te deja?- preguntó Remus en plan de broma.  
  
-No tengo novio- contestó Sheila, esbozando una sonrisa para sus adentros.  
  
"Te tengo" pensó.  
  
Llegaron al local, y entraron. Se sentaron en una mesa para cuatro de las pocas que aún estaban vacías, y pidieron las bebidas. En poco tiempo, el camarero les trajo cuatro vasos de hidromiel.  
  
En aquella ocasión, Sheila se relajó con más facilidad, casi inmediatamente. La simpatía que Dana mostraba hacia ella, el hecho de haber tenido a Sirius indefenso ante ella pudiendo matarlo si quiería, la pregunta que le había hecho Remus, todo aquello la iba haciendo sentirse más segura. Era curioso como, mientras una parte de ella les veía como tres de las víctimas de su plan, una de las cuales al menos moriría, otra parte de ella incluso se lo pasaba bien hablando con ellos y riéndose, como si realmente sólo fuese una amiga más. Se sentía poderosa. Sí, esa era la palabra, poderosa.  
  
Más tarde, cuando el local comenzó a llenarse un poco, salieron a bailar. La mayoría de canciones eran rápidas, y Sheila comenzó a pasárselo realmente bien. Le gustaba bailar. Al cabo del rato, empezó a sonar una de Las Brujas de Macbeth, una lenta y romántica. Parte de las personas de la pista de baile se juntaron en parejas. Sirius y Dana comenzaron a bailar juntos, y Remus miró a Sheila dubitativo, como si quisiera pedirle que bailara con él pero no se atreviera. Entonces, ella le sonrió y se acercó a él.  
  
-Vamos- dijo- no vamos a ser los únicos que no bailen-.  
  
Ella y Remus se puiseron a bailar. Sheila comprobó sorprendida que Remus era un buen bailarín; llevaba bien el ritmo y se movía con soltura. Le gustó aquel rasgo suyo, era difícil encontrar a chicos que supieran bailar. Por encima del hombro de Remus, vislumbró a otras parejas, entre ellas Sirius y Dana. A Sheila no le gustaba hacer demostraciones de amor en público, pero era evidente que ellos dos no pensaban igual. Bailaban tan pegados que Sheila pensó que se necesitaría una palanca para despegarlos. Sirius susurró algo al oído de Dana y ella sonrió, acercó su cara a la de él, y se dieron un beso largo y apasionado. Sheila dejó de mirarlos y se concentró en su baile con Remus. Era un chico guapo, y bailaba bien, pensó. Si al final iba a tener que liarse con él, más valía que comenzase a encontrarle virtudes.  
  
Hasta las dos de la mañana, poco antes de que cerraran el local, no se fueron de allí. Caminaron hacia el centro de chimeneas, y esta vez Sheila sí se metió allí para ir hasta su casa. Remus iba a volver a pie, como de costumbre, pero de todas formas les acompañó.  
  
-Me lo he pasado muy bien- le dijo Sheila cuando se despidieron- buenas noches-.  
  
-Yo también- dijo Remus. Y, antes de darse tiempo para pensar, añadió:  
  
-Podríamos ir a cenar juntos algún día. La semana que viene o así. Si quieres-.  
  
Sheila se quedó mirándole en silencio durante un par de segundos, como evaluando la propuesta. Luego, sonrió.  
  
-Claro- dijo- me encantaría-. 


	6. Transformaciones

Magical: Sheila estuvo en Slytherin, tal y como tú la describes ;-)  
  
Elyana Black: ¿Te gusta el personaje de Sheila? Bueno, no es un angelito precisamente, pero de todas formas me alegro. En cuanto a su futuro, lo siento pero no voy a decir nada :-P  
  
Synn: No es que Sheila sea blanda, es que es fría. Ella no disfruta matando como otros mortífagos, pero tampoco le importa hacerlo, y el plan para atrapar a los herederos es demasiado importante como para ponerlo en peligro lanzando maldiciones. Gracias por todo lo que me has dicho en tu review :-)  
  
Arwen-Magic: Remus y Sheila quedarán antes de la luna llena, él no se transformará hasta el miércoles y ellos dos quedarán antes.  
  
Sybill: Sí, efectivamente, hay como una ambivalencia, ella les ve por un lado como gente simpática con la que está bien, y por otro como víctimas de su plan, es parecido a la mentalidad que tendría un sicario, no tiene nada personal contra las víctimas, sólo forman parte de su plan.  
  
Ceywen: Si ahora te pones así, tómate una tila antes de leer los siguientes capítulos :-)  
  
Laura: Muchas gracias. Aquí vas a tener bastante de tu personaje favorito.  
  
Misao Wood: Sí, efectivamente, Sheila sí es tan mala. Y aún no has visto nada :-P  
  
Frida: Bueno, no es muy difícil de imaginar, seguro que te haces una idea.  
  
Hareth: No te preocupes, espero que se solucionen pronto tus problemas con el trabajo.  
  
Daniela: Respecto a la primera parte, quiero aclararte que Dana siempre fue una bruja, lo que pasa es que tenía los poderes inutilizados por el encantamiento de Salazar Slytherin, no es que fuera una muggle y luego se convirtiera en bruja, eso sería imposible. En cuanto a esta segunda parte, gracias por leerla :-)  
  
TRANSFORMACIONES  
  
Remus y Sheila acordaron verse el martes por la noche, ya que Remus dijo que las noches siguientes estaba ocupado. En realidad, la noche del miércoles sería la primera de luna llena de aquel mes, y Remus se quedaría encerrado en su casa durante todas las noches en las que sufriera las metamorfosis. No era peligroso gracias a la poción matalobos, pero aún así no podía salir a la calle con su forma de hombre lobo.  
  
Los días anteriores a la cita, Remus estuvo inmerso en un estado de nerviosismo latente que intentó ocultar a sí mismo, pero no pudo esconder a sus amigos. Hacía tiempo que no tenía una cita a solas con una chica, y tuvo que pedirle consejo a Sirius, que del antiguo grupo de amigos de Hogwarts siempre había sido el que más ligaba, acerca de dónde llevarla. Sirius solía salir a cenar con Dana a sitios románticos, pero le desaconsejó a Remus un lugar así para una primera cita en la que se suponía que sólo iban como amigos, y le dijo que lo mejor era buscar un lugar elegante, pero cómodo, donde estuvieran relajados. Había varios restaurantes así en el mundo mágico, y al final Remus escogió uno situado en la calle Agripa, no muy conocido, pero acogedor y con una buena carta, cercano a la calle donde Sheila vivía. La media hora anterior a la cita se le hizo interminable, ya que la pasó solo en su casa, y eso hizo que el tiempo pasase más despacio, pero se veía incapaz de soportar las bromas de Sirius, que se había pasado toda la tarde diciéndole cosas como "cambia las sábanas, por si acaso", o "y recuerda no meterle mano a menos que ella lo haga primero".  
  
Cuando Remus llegó a la hora convenida a la puerta del restaurante, donde habían quedado, Sheila aún no estaba allí. Se quedó esperando, mirando el reloj con preocupación a pesar de que sólo pasaban tres minutos de la hora, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho. Poco después apareció Sheila, y Remus sintió que su nerviosismo se acentuaba al verla; llevaba un ceñido vestido color violeta, una capa color crudo de una tela suave y ligera que se ondeaba al ritmo de sus pasos, y los labios pintados de un hermoso color rosado. Se obligó a respirar hondo para tranquilizarse, y, cuando ella llegó a su altura, le sonrió.  
  
-Hola- dijo.  
  
-Hola- contestó ella. Había que reconocer que estaba guapo, pensó. Remus llevaba una túnica color arena, a juego con su cabello, y una capa del mismo color. Se le veía más joven de lo que en realidad era, y sus ojos color miel tenían un brillo que los hacía destacar y que a Sheila le resultó muy atractivo.  
  
-¿Entramos?- preguntó Remus, dejándola pasar primero en un gesto de cortesía. Ambos entraron en el resturante y se sentaron en la mesa que les indicó el camarero. Tras pedir las bebidas y la comida, Remus miró a Sheila.  
  
-¿Te gusta este sitio?- le preguntó.  
  
-Sí- contestó Sheila- está muy bien. Nunca había venido-.  
  
-Yo tampoco- dijo Remus- espero que la comida esté bien-.  
  
-Bueno, ¿y qué tal en el Cuerpo de Aurores?- preguntó Sheila, sonriendo- ¿muchos mortífagos atrapados bajo el peso de la ley?-.  
  
-No tantos como debería- contestó Remus, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Estuvieron charlando animadamente durante el resto de la velada. Sheila condujo la conversación hábilmente de forma que Remus se relajara, e incluso ella misma acabó disfrutando al hablar con él. Hablaron acerca de sus trabajos, del último libro que habían leído, y de sus respectivas épocas en Hogwarts. Remus le contó algunas de las fechorías que había hecho con sus amigos cuando era estudiante, consiguiendo que Sheila se partiera de risa y se soprendiera cuando Remus le dijo que había sido durante un año profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
-Vaya, el cazador cazado- bromeó Sheila- seguro que entonces entendiste lo que sentían tus profesores contigo-.  
  
-No creas- dijo Remus- hubo muy buen ambiente con los alumnos. Nunca tuve ningún problema importante-.  
  
-Parece que te gustaba ese trabajo- dijo Sheila- ¿por qué lo dejaste?-.  
  
-Eh... por problemas familiares- contestó Remus, que no podía decirle que en realidad había sido porque el profesor de Pociones reveló ante todo el colegio que él era un hombre lobo.  
  
Al terminar la cena, después de haber pagado, Remus acompañó a Sheila hasta su casa, ya que no vivía lejos de allí. Fueron paseando lentamente por las calles iluminadas sólo por la luz de las farolas, por las que apenas pasaba gente. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Sheila, se detuvieron.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Remus- me lo he pasado muy bien contigo-.  
  
-Yo también- dijo Sheila- espero que volvamos a quedar más veces-.  
  
-Claro- dijo Remus esbozando una leve sonrisa- cuando quieras-.  
  
Sus miradas se cruzaron, y se produjo un silencio tenso. Remus sintió que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza al mirar a Sheila. Sus ojos brillaban en la semioscuridad y el suave viento agitaba débilmente las ondas de su cabello. Remus sintió el impulso de besarla, pero no se atrevió. ¿Y si era demasiado pronto? ¿Y si ella no sentía lo mismo? Vaciló, y finalmente bajó la mirada.  
  
-Buenas noches- le dijo- nos llamamos, ¿vale?-.  
  
-Vale- dijo Sheila- adiós-.  
  
Se quedó unos segundos de pie, junto a la puerta, viendo cómo Remus se marchaba. Había estado cerca, pensó, pero por lo visto aquel era de los tímidos. Sería cuestión de darle un empujoncito, pensó, esbozando una sonrisa. Abrió la puerta de su casa y entro en su interior.  
  
*  
  
-¿Que no la besaste?- preguntó Sirius- ¿estás loco?-.  
  
-No lo vi claro, ¿vale?- dijo Remus, algo incómodo.  
  
Era la hora de comer, y, como era habitual, Remus, Sirius, Dana y Angelina habían salido a comer a un bar cercano al centro de aurores. Aquel sería el último día de trabajo de Remus por aquella semana, ya que durante las transformaciones acababa demasiado cansado durante el día como para poder ir a trabajar.  
  
-¿Qué esperas, que saque una pancarta?- preguntó Sirius en tono sarcástico- la próxima vez que quedéis solo, haz esto- se giró hacia Dana, la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente.  
  
-Al contrario que tú, yo no tengo ninguno garantía de que ella no se aparte de mí y me cruce la cara- dijo Remus.  
  
-Cuando conociéndote de tan poco ha quedado a solas contigo es porque no le eres indiferente- opinó Dana.  
  
Los cuatro comieron rápidamente para poder volver a sus puestos de trabajo cuanto antes. Durante la comida, Remus terminó de contar a sus amigos lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Los tres opinaron que debería de haberse atrevido a besar a Sheila. Para ellos era muy fácil, pensó Remus, los tres tenían pareja, y no una pareja cualquiera. Para su primer aniversario, Fred había contratado un grupo de leprechauns que dibujaron en el cielo las palabras "Angelina te quiero", y Sirius y Dana, a pesar de llevar tres años juntos, parecía que no podían estar más de un minuto sin algún tipo de contacto físico con el otro. En cambio Remus aún no estaba seguro de cómo tenía que comportarse con Sheila.  
  
Al volver, cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo. Las cosas continuaron a su ritmo normal, y, poco antes de que terminase la jornada de trabajo, el agente Hardman llamó a su despacho a Dana y a Angelina y les entregó unos informes acerca de una fábrica clandestina donde supuestamente se elaboraban pociones ilegales. Deberían leer aquella noche los informes y exponerlos a la mañana siguiente ante varios de sus compañeros para organizar una inspección. Tras ello, los aurores se dirigieron a los vestuarios para cambiarse de ropa. Dana iba ya vestida de particular, con los informes en la mano, cuando se reunió con sus amigos para salir. Estaban ya en la puerta cuando Dana lanzó una exclamación.  
  
-¡Mi bolso! ¡Me he dejado el bolso en el vestuario!- dejó los papeles del informe en las manos del primero que vio, Remus- sujétamelo que ahora vuelvo- dijo, y echó a correr hacia el interior del edificio.  
  
Los demás se quedaron esperándola en la puerta, hablando. Al cabo de un par de minutos, Angelina dijo que se iba, ya que había quedado con Fred a las siete y media, y ella necesitaba tiempo para arreglarse. Al oír aquello, Remus se sobresaltó, ya que aquel día la luna estaba pronosticada para salir a las ocho menos veinte, y, como tenía que regresar a pie a su casa, se fue también, sin darse cuenta de que llevaba en la mano los papeles de Dana. Esta, que salió al cabo de un minuto, aliviada por haber encontrado el bolso en su sitio, se había olvidado por completo del informe y se fue junto con Sirius a su casa.  
  
*  
  
-Dana, ayúdame. ¿Sabes qué puede ser aparato muggle para cocinar, diez letras?-.  
  
Sirius estaba enfrascado en un crucigrama, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.  
  
-Empieza por "m", y lleva una "o" y una "a"- añadió.  
  
-¿Microondas?- sugirió Dana, tras pensarlo un momento.  
  
-¡Sí!- exclamó Sirius con entusiasmo- ¡gracias!-.  
  
-Voy un momento arriba- dijo Dana- tengo que ir a mirar los informes que nos dejaron-.  
  
Subió las escaleras y entró en su habitación, pero no vio los informes, ni encima de la cama ni en la mesa. Extrañada, bajó al salón, pero no estaban encima de la mesa ni en el sofá. Entonces, recordó que le había pedido a Remus que los sujetara, y no se los había devuelto. Miró por la ventana, y vio que empezaba a anochecer. Fue hasta la chimenea y llamó a casa de Remus.  
  
-¿Sí?- preguntó Remus al cabo de unos segundos. Se le veía pálido y con mal aspecto, pero aún era humano.  
  
-Remus, ¿tienes tú los informes que te pedí que me sujetaras antes de irnos?- le preguntó Dana.  
  
-Sí- contestó Remus, tras girarse hacia atrás por unos segundo- sí, están aquí. Lo siento, me olvidé de devolvértelos-.  
  
-No importa, yo me olvidé de pedírtelos. Oye, los necesito para esta noche, ¿te importa que pase por tu casa y los recoja?-.  
  
-Estoy a punto de transformarme-.  
  
-¿Pero te has tomado la poción matalobos, no?-.  
  
-Sí-.  
  
-Entonces no hay problema. Deja los infomes encima de la mesa del salón, los cojo y me voy, ¿vale?-.  
  
-De acuerdo- contestó Remus.  
  
-Bien, voy a ponerme los zapatos, estaré ahí en cinco minutos- dijo Dana, y se retiró de la chimenea.  
  
Mientras Dana subía a su habitación para arreglarse un poco, Remus se apoyó en la pared, al lado de la chimenea. Empezaba a encontrarse mal. Estaba pálido, y, al tocarse el pelo, vio que estaba húmedo por el sudor. Fue hacia la mesa y dejó los informes encima. Entonces, oyó que alguien le llamaba desde la chimenea de nuevo. Casi se le para el corazón cuando vio que era Sheila.  
  
-Hola, Remus- le dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
  
-Hola- contestó Remus, tratando de que Sheila no notara el temblor de su voz. ¿Cuánto faltaba para que se transformase? ¿Un minuto? ¿Dos?  
  
-¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó Sheila- tienes mal aspecto-.  
  
-No, no es nada- contestó Remus- ¿qué quieres?-.  
  
-Sólo quería hablar contigo, ver qué tal estabas. Oye, ¿seguro que no te pasa nada?-.  
  
-No, de verdad, es sólo que tengo gripe- contestó Remus, que sudaba cada vez más- creo que cogí un resfriado-.  
  
-Sí, la verdad es que tienes mala cara- dijo Sheila, mirándolo con preocupación- si quieres, me paso un rato por tu casa a ver cómo estás-.  
  
-¡No!- dijo Remus, tratando de controlar la angustia que sentía- no, no quisiera contagiarte. No es nada, no te molestes-.  
  
-No me vas a contagiar- le dijo Sheila- estoy vacunada contra la gripe, y me sentiré más tranquila si me paso un rato a ver cómo estás. ¿O es que no quieres verme?-.  
  
-Sí, por supuesto que quiero verte, pero es que...  
  
-Pues entonces, nada. Me paso un rato y te hago compañía un poco. Para eso están los amigos, ¿no? Seguro que luego me lo agradeces. Nos vemos en diez minutos, hasta luego-.  
  
-¡N... no!- exclamó Remus, pero ella ya había cortado la comunicación. Remus se apoyó contra la pared, con un gemido de pánico. Sheila iba a ir allí, y le encontraría transformado. Sabría que él era un hombre lobo, y nunca más querría volver a saber nada de él. Pero casi no tuvo tiempo de pensar en aquello, ya que sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho. Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido y comenzó a temblar convulsivamente. Remus notó cómo su cara se alargaba y dejaba de ser humana para convertirse en la de un lobo. Vio cómo sus manos se convertían en garras y se cubrían de pelo, y cerró los ojos; a pesar de los años que llevaba siendo un hombre lobo, no soportaba ver su cuerpo transformándose. Al cabo de unos segundos, todo cesó. Remus sintió que su cuerpo dejaba de estar rígido y el dolor desaparecía. Se tambaleó, ya que sus piernas ya no estaban diseñadas para sostenerse sobre ellas, y cayó al suelo a cuatro patas. Respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse.  
  
"Soy yo" pensó."Estoy bien, puedo controlarme. Vamos, tranquilo. Piensa".  
  
*  
  
Dana llegó a casa de Remus un par de minutos depués. Llegó por la chimenea, ya que su casa y la de Remus estaban conectadas a través de la Red Flu. Cuando Dana llegó, le extrañó no ver a Remus en el salón, aunque fuera en su forma de lobo. También le extrañó que la habitación estuviera sumida en aquella extraña penumbra. Se acercó a la pared del fondo, junto a las cortinas, para encender las velas que había allí, y cuando lo hizo, algo salió de repente de entre las cortinas y saltó hacia ella, un monstruo con los ojos color ámbar inyectados en sangre y las fauces entreabiertas, en las que se distinguían dos hileras de afilados colmillos. Dana lanzó un grito de terror y se echó hacia atrás. Luego, miró al monstruo con enfado.  
  
-¡Remus!- exclamó- ¡te dije que no hicieras eso! ¡Casi me da un infarto!-.  
  
La boca del licántropo se curvó en algo que podría haberse interpretado como una sonrisa. Dana encendió el resto de las luces con la varita y le miró, molesta.  
  
-No tiene gracia- dijo, enfadada- me has asustado-.  
  
Fue hasta la mesa y cogió los informes que había en ella. Entonces, Remus tuvo una idea. Tal vez Dana podría detener a Sheila cuando llegase e impedir que entrara en la casa y le descubriera. Al ver que Dana ya iba hacia la chimenea para marcharse, le agarró la capa con los dientes, haciendo que se girara.  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Dana con acritud.  
  
Remus agachó la cabeza y gimió.  
  
-Vale, estás disculpado- dijo Dana- ahora tengo que irme-.  
  
Remus volvió a agarrar la capa con los dientes y tiró de ella, arrastrándola. Dana comprendió el mensaje y lo siguió. Remus miró a su alrededor, desesperado. No había tinta, ni nada que le sirviera para escribir. Entonces, vio un jarrón con flores que estaba colocado encima de una repisa. Se puso a dos patas y tiró el jarrón al suelo, que se rompió y derramó el agua. Remus mojó una de sus patas en el agua y, con dificultad, escribió en la tela del sillón la palabra "Sheila". Dana observó las letras, que habían oscurecido la tela al mojarla, y luego miró a Remus.  
  
-¿Sheila?- preguntó- no lo entiendo. ¿Quieres decir que ella va a venir aquí?-.  
  
Remus movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.  
  
-Pero, ¿sabe que eres un hombre lobo?-.  
  
Remus negó con la cabeza, y, rápidamente, fue hasta dodne estaba el charquito de agua, y escribió la palabra "enfermo". Luego, fue hasta la chimenea y movió la cabeza en dirección a ella. Dana le observó intrigada, tras leer la segunda palabra.  
  
-A ver- dijo Dana sin mucha convicción- Sheila va a venir aquí, ¿porque ha hablado contigo por la chimenea y cree que estás enfermo? Y quieres que yo haga que se vaya para que no te vea, ¿es eso?-.  
  
Remus volvió a asentir, desesperado.  
  
-Merecerías que me fuera y te dejara solo después del susto que me has dado- gruñó Dana, pero se quedó en la casa, atisbando con precaución por la ventana para ver cuándo llegaba Sheila. Al cabo de unos minutos la vio aparecer por una esquina, andando, y se giró hacia Remus.  
  
-Ya está aquí- le dijo- ¡vamos, vete!-.  
  
Remus se fue a toda prisa escaleras arriba, mientras Dana se quedaba junto a la puerta, preguntándose qué demonios le iba a decir a Sheila para que se fuera de allí. Lo único que ella sabía, reflexionó, es que Remus estaba enfermo. A partir de ahí, tendría que improvisar. Apagó la luz, y, cuando vio que Sheila se acercaba a la puerta de entrada, salió.  
  
Sheila no pudo contener un gesto de asombro cuando vio salir a Dana por la puerta de la casa de Remus. Iba dispuesta a hacer de enfermera de la mejor forma posible; sabía que Remus y ella habían estado muy cerca la noche enterior, y, aunque si Remus estaba tan enfermo como le había parecido al verle por la chimenea aquella noche no iba a pasar nada entre ellos, no dejaba de ser una oportunidad para estar a solas con él y seguir ganándose su confianza.  
  
-Hola- le dijo Dana con la mayor naturalidad que fue capaz- ¿cómo estás?-.  
  
-Hola- le dijo Sheila con voz algo insegura- eh... ¿cómo está Remus?-.  
  
-No está- dijo Dana.  
  
Sheila puso cara de extrañeza.  
  
-Pero si he hablado con él hace diez minutos. ¿Dónde está?-.  
  
-She ha ido a... casa de sus padres- contestó Dana- me ha dicho que estaba enfermo y quería descansar unos días, así que se ha ido allí. Me ha dicho que a lo mejor nos cruzábamos, y que si era así te lo dijera-.  
  
-¿Estabas ahí con él cuando hemos hablado, entonces?-.  
  
-No, he llegado hace cinco minutos. He tenido que ir a casa de Remus porque se llevó sin darse cuenta unos documentos que necesitaba para hoy- dijo Dana, mostrándoselos- le he llamado cuando estaba a punto de irse, y, cuando he llegado, me ha dicho que se iba a casa de sus padres porque estaba enfermo y quería descansar y que tú le habías llamado, pero no le había dado tiempo a decírtelo. Me encargó que si nos cruzábamos te lo dijera-.  
  
-Ah- dijo Sheila, sintiéndose algo avergonzada. Quería aparentar interés por Remus Lupin, pero tampoco era cuestión de dar la impresión de que estaba desesperada por él. Se había precipitado, pensó, sintiéndose como una idiota. No debía volverle a ocurrir.  
  
-No te preocupes- le dijo Dana, tomando el gesto apesadumbrado de Sheila como preocupación por Remus- no es nada grave, ya lo verás. Seguro que en unos días está bien-.  
  
Echó a andar hacia la calle, y, para alivio suyo, vio que Sheila la seguía. Al parecer, se había creído su historia.  
  
-¿Vas al centro de chimeneas que hay cerca de aquí?- le preguntó a Sheila- si vas te acompaño y volveré a casa desde allí-.  
  
-No, es que he venido en escoba- le explicó Sheila- pero vente conmigo y te llevo a tu casa. A mí no me importa y así te ahorras pagar el viaje desde el centro de chimeneas-.  
  
Dana le sonrió, agradecida, y fue con ella hasta donde estaba la escoba, a poca distancia de allí. Subió detrás de Sheila, y le indicó cómo llegar a su casa. La mansión donde ella y Sirius vivía estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, algo apartada, pero aún así la escoba de Sheila era veloz y no tardaron mucho. Al aterrizar junto a la puerta de la casa, Dana se despidió de Sheila, agradeciéndole que se hubiera tomado la molestia de llevarla.  
  
-Oye, el sábado Angelina Johnson, una amiga mía, y yo, pensábamos ir al centro comercial mágico para ir de compras. ¿Quieres venir?- le preguntó tras despedirse.  
  
-Claro- contestó Sheila con una sonrisa- me encantaría. El viernes hablamos por la chimenea y quedamos. Adiós-.  
  
-Adiós- le dijo Dana, y se giró para ir hasta la puerta de su casa. Cuando entró, Sirius, que estaba en el salón, la miró con extrañeza.  
  
-¿Por qué no has entrado por la chimenea?- preguntó- ¿cómo es que estabas fuera?-.  
  
-Ha habido algunas complicaciones- suspiró Dana, y le contó lo que había sucedido. Una mirada preocupada apareció en los ojos de Sirius. Al igual que Dana, pensaba que, aunque en aquella ocasión Sheila había caído en el engaño, Remus no podría ocultarle que era un hombre lobo eternamente. Algún día tendría que decirle la verdad, si las cosas iban a más, y a Sirius le preocupaba la reacción de su amigo en el caso de que Sheila se alejase de él al saber lo que era.  
  
-Ah, por cierto- le dijo a Dana cuando esta terminó de hablar- te han llamado por teléfono mientras estabas fuera-.  
  
Siempre que llamaban por teléfono era para ella, ya que era la única que tenía familia y amigos muggles.  
  
-¿Quién era?- preguntó Dana.  
  
-Debían de ser tus padres- dijo Sirius- me han colgado-.  
  
Dana suspiró. Cuando, tres años atrás, había vuelto a su casa tras lo que se suponía que habían sido unas vacaciones en Galicia, tuvo que decirle a sus padres lo que había pasado. Al principio, creyeron que estaba bromeando. Luego, al ver que Dana hablaba en serio, creyeron que se había metido en una secta. Al final, Dana tuvo que sacar la varita y hacer un hechizo para que la creyeran, y aquel fue uno de los momentos más duros de su vida: era la primera vez que veía que sus padres la miraban con miedo. Dana intentó explicarles de nuevo lo que había pasado, pero al final fue necesario que interviniera un mago de los Servicios de Asistencia Social para Familias Muggles del Ministerio de Magia español para que los padres de Dana finalmente comprendieran y aceptaran que su hija era una bruja. Todos los Ministerios de Magia tenían un servicio como aquel, para ayudar a entrar en razón a los muggles que tenían hijos con poderes mágicos y se negaban a aceptarlo. Lo peor, sin embargo, había sido lo de Sirius. Era evidente que un mago inglés de treinta y cinco años no era lo que los padres de Dana entendían como el novio ideal para su hija, y más aún sumando aquello a la impresión que les había producido saber que ella era bruja. Dana intentó por todos los medios que sus padres cambiaran la visión que tenían de él, pero, aunque Sirius se esforzó por aprender el idioma lo mejor que pudo, e incluso se vistió con ropa muggle cuando fue a conocer a los padres de Dana, la actitud de estos no pasó de ser fríamente cordial. Y, cuando Dana tomó la decisión de irse a vivir con él, sus padres abandonaron todo disimulo. Mantenían buena relación con su hija, pero a Sirius le ignoraban, hasta el punto de colgar el teléfono si llamaban a Dana y era él quien contestaba.  
  
"Menos mal que no les dije que había estado en la cárcel" pensó Dana, mientras cogía el teléfono para llamar a su casa. Su padre criticaba a Sirius siempre que podía, ya fuera por su extraño nombre, o por su cabello largo, o por su acento. Dana tenía la sensación de que, de enterarse de que era un ex presidiario, el hecho de que Sirius fuera inocente a su padre le importaría muy poco; sería capaz de llamar a la policía cada vez que lo viera.  
  
Efectivamente, eran sus padres los que habían llamado. Dana estuvo hablando un rato con ellos, y, tras asegurarles que estaba bien y que les echaba de menos, colgó, y se sentó junto a Sirius para leer el informe mientras el elfo doméstico preparaba la cena, agradeciendo metalmente haberse librado de la bronca que habría tenido que sufrir si no hubiera podido preparar la inspección del día siguiente. 


	7. Se acabó la cortesía

Hola, quiero pedir disculpas por haber tardado tanto en poner este capítulo, pero es que he estado de exámenes y no he tenido tiempo para escribir, ni para salir, ni para nada, pero aquí tenéis este capítulo. Ahora ya paso a contestar los reviews.  
  
Ceywen: Bueno, lo cierto es que al final él sí se lo va a tener que decir, sea ella una mortífaga o no.  
  
Sybill: ¿Y tú cómo sabes si Sirius la llama así en esos momentos? :-P Bueno, respecto a lo de la casa, ten en cuenta que Dana no sabe que Sheila es mortífaga, si no, la habría detenido directamente.  
  
Magical: Perdona, pero, como verás, sí me he retrasado por culpa de los exámenes. De todas formas, aquí tienes el capítulo :-)  
  
Synn: No, no he tenido problemas familiares, lo que pasa es que ahora estoy bastante liada con los exámenes, como ves, este capítulo también ha tardado, pero es que tengo que estudiar, de todas formas, gracias por preguntar :-) No me extraña que este capítulo te recordara al otro fan- fiction, de hecho, este es la continuación :-P Bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo, un saludo.  
  
Frida: Me temo que si quieres a Remus te lo vas a tener que repartir con muchas chicas más :-)  
  
Elyana Black: Tranquila, no falta mucho para que se líen.  
  
Laura: ¿En tanga de leopardo? :-D Preocúpate primero de encontrar el Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos y luego ya buscarás a Remus :-P  
  
Misao Wood: Bueno, aunque Sheila y Remus se hubiesen encontrado, no la habría mordido porque conservaba su personalidad gracias a la poción matalobos, pero ya veo que la odias.  
  
Hareth: Lo del beso fue una broma, no te lo tomes tan a mal.  
  
*  
  
SE ACABÓ LA CORTESÍA  
  
El resto de la semana fue relativamente tranquilo. El lugar donde se realizaban pociones ilegales apenas estaba vigilado, y tampoco habían muchas. En su mayor parte eran pociones hechas con veneno de billywing, que los magos y brujas adolescentes usaban para sentir sus efectos levitadores. No hubo ataques de mortífagos esa semana, ni tampoco incidentes importantes.  
  
El sábado por la tarde, Dana salió con Angelina y Sheila al centro comercial. La noche anterior había quedado con las dos en la esquina de la calle donde estaba el centro comercial. Como Angelina y Sheila no se conocían personalmente, Dana decidió llegar unos minutos antes de la hora para poder presentarlas, de modo que, cuando llegó, aún no estaban allí ninguna de las dos. Mientras esperaba, se fue a una tienda y compró un ejemplar de "El Profeta" para leerlo. No obstante, al volver a la esquina, antes de poder echarle un vistazo a los titulares, vio aparecer a Angelina.  
  
-Hola- dijo, saludándola con la mano- ¿qué hay?-.  
  
-Estoy bien, gracias- contestó Angelina- ¿aún no ha venido tu amiga?-.  
  
-No, pero no creo que tarde mucho-.  
  
En efecto, un par de minutos después apareció Sheila. Dana las presentó, y las tres se encaminaron hacia el centro comercial. Dana dobló el periódico, e iba a meterlo en el bolso, cuando algo le llamó la atención. Sheila obervó con curiosidad cómo Dana abría el periódico con rapidez y lo leía con una mueca de incredulidad.  
  
-Dana, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Angelina con preocupación.  
  
-¡Madita furcia! ¡La voy a matar!- exclamó Dana- ¡mirad esto!-.  
  
Las dos chicas se inclinaron para leer el titular que Dana les mostraba.  
  
MÁS VOCES EN CONTRA DE LA DESMANTELACIÓN DE AZKABAN  
  
La reciente desmantelación de la prisión de Azkaban a consecuencia de la firma por el Ministerio de Magia de la Declaración Universal de Derechos Humanos ha suscitado un gran número de quejas entre los magos y brujas de la calle. Cada vez son más los que afirman sentirse inseguros ante el hecho de que la nueva prisión no esté gobernada por dementores y que los carceleros tengan la obligación de velar por la vida de los reclusos. El señor D.L. afirma "Me parece una gran irresponsabilidad cerrar Azkaban. Creo que esa prisión era el único modo de controlar a los mortífagos. Esto es lo que ocurre cuando se permite que jóvenes de familia muggle como esa Granger puedan presentar proyectos de ley en el Ministerio de Magia. No sé a dónde vamos a ir a parar". Por su parte, la señorita S.M. dice "Siempre he dicho que es una mala idea. Conozco a Dana, una de las que trabajaron en la propuesta de ley, y sé que es una persona violenta y que ignora muchos aspectos del mundo mágico, lo cual no me extraña teniendo en cuenta que sólo hace tres años que forma parte de él. Creo que esto va a aumentar mucho la inseguridad ciudadana". Al parecer, a pesar de la preocupación de la gente, esta no es la única novedad legislativa que se nos presenta. Hermione Granger, la bruja que presentó el proyecto de ley en el Ministerio de Magia, está trabajando ahora en una nueva ley para conseguir que desaparezca la pena de muerte.  
  
-Entiendo que te moleste, Dana- le dijo Angelina cuando terminó de leer- pero, ¿a quién dices que vas a matar?-.  
  
-¡A Susan March!- exclamó Dana- ¡ha sido ella! ¡Dice que me conoce, y sus iniciales son S.M., y no conozco a nadie más que tenga esas iniciales!- .  
  
-¿Quién es Susan March?- preguntó Sheila.  
  
-La ex novia de Sirius- contestó Dana con el ceño fruncido- le dejó cuando le acusaron de mortífago, y ahora al parecer se ha arrepentido y quiere volver con él. Y supongo que cree que molestarme es una forma de conseguirlo-.  
  
-Dana, olvídalo- dijo Angelina- ¿qué más da lo que diga? Sabes que no es verdad, y que hay muchos magos y brujas que apoyan esa ley. Venga, entremos al centro comercial, seguro que después de un par de compras ya se te ha pasado-.  
  
Dana seguía furiosa, pero comprendió que Angelina tenía razón. Tiró el periódico en la primera basura que vio, y se encaminó junto a las otras dos hacia la puerta del centro comercial. Cuando entraron, vieron que estaba bastante lleno. Magos y brujas de todas las edades entraban y salían de las tiendas, conversando animadamente. Estuvieron un buen rato mirando tiendas. Angelina se compró el último disco de Celestina Warbeck en una tienda de música, y luego fueron a ver ropa. Dana se llevó una falda de color azul. Sheila no pensaba comprar nada, pero vio un sombrero que le gustó y se lo llevó. Estaba pasándoselo bien. Se sentía a gusto con Dana y Angelina, riendo con ellas mientras se aconsejaban las unas a las otras qué color les sentaba mejor, o cómo ladear el sombrero para que les favoreciera más. Cada vez tenía la sensación más fuerte de que estaba dividida en dos personas, una parte que actuaba con frialdad, y otra que era capaz de relajarse y divertirse con ellas.  
  
-Por cierto- dijo- ¿cómo está Remus?-.  
  
-Bien, supongo- contestó Dana- no he hablado con él, pero Sirius sí, y me dijo que se encuentra mejor, aunque aún está enfermo-.  
  
-Dile de mi parte que se mejore, por favor- dijo Sheila- espero que se recupere pronto-.  
  
-No te preocupes- le dijo Dana- seguro que pronto estará perfectamente- .  
  
Sintió un poco de tristeza. No le gustaba mentir, y temía que Sheila reaccionara mal cuando se enterara de que Remus era un hombre lobo. Alguna vez se iba a tener que enterar. Por fortuna, Angelina la sacó de sus pensamientos señalándole varios escaparates donde habían prendas bastante extravagantes. Estuvieron un rato bromeando acerca de cómo les quedarían si se las probaran.  
  
-Eh, Sheila, ¿por qué no te compras esos?- bromeó Dana, señalando un escaparate en el que había unos zapatos de colores brillantes y con plataformas de casi diez centímetros-.  
  
-No, gracias- dijo Sheila sonriendo- son demasiado discretos para mi gusto-.  
  
-¿Has visto eso, Dana?- le dijo Angelina con voz burlona, haciendo un gesto hacia otro escaparate que tenía ropa interior masculina- ¿por qué no le compras a Sirius algo de eso?-.  
  
-¿Para qué?- preguntó Dana- para el tiempo que lo iba a llevar encima...  
  
Angelina y Sheila se echaron a reír. Al terminar la tarde, las tres llevaban varias bolsas con sus compras en las manos, y decidieron ir al cuarto de baño antes de volver a sus casas. Cuando entraron, sólo había dos cuartos de baño libres. Angelina y Sheila entraron y Dana se quedó esperando fuera con las bolsas. Dana estaba apoyada contra la pared, mirando hacia los espejos, cuando oyó que una de las puertas se abría. Cuando se giró, y vio quién era la persona que había salido, se quedó paralizada. Era Susan March.  
  
Ella levantó la vista y también la vio. Durante un segundo, ninguna dijo nada. Luego, Susan habló, posiblemente lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.  
  
-Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?-.  
  
En otra ocasión, Dana habría contestado de forma fríamente educada como las otras veces, pero en aquella ocasión no pudo contenerse. Aún seguía enfadada por lo que había leído en el periódico, y aquella rabia se juntó con la que había sentido en todos los encuentros anteriores.  
  
-No creo que te importe- dijo con frialdad.  
  
Susan también dejó de aparentar una cordialidad que no sentía.  
  
-Sabía que eras una maleducada, Dana, pero me sorprende que lo muestres tan abiertamente-.  
  
-No creo que seas la persona más indicada para hablar de educación- le dijo Dana mirándola con odio- después de todo lo que has dicho sobre mí en "El Profeta"-.  
  
-No sé de qué me hablas- dijo Susan, pero no pudo evitar que una media sonrisa asomara en sus labios. Dana sintió que su furia aumentaba.  
  
-Oye, Susan, metiéndote conmigo no vas a conseguir volver con mi novio- le soltó.  
  
Susan se puso roja.  
  
-Pues ya que lo mencionas, estuvo conmigo bastante más tiempo del que ha estado contigo. Y mírate; yo tengo su edad y vengo de una familia de magos, tú eres una cría que ha sido muggle hasta los veinte años. Creo que está bastante claro con quién debería estar-.  
  
-En efecto, debe estar con quien le dé la gana- dijo Dana con los dientes apretados- en este caso, conmigo. Y, desde luego, no con alguien que le dejó tirado como todos los demás cuando le acusaron de ser un mortífago-.  
  
Susan le lanzó una mirada asesina.  
  
-No espero que alguien como tú pueda comprender las circunstancias de todo aquello. Para mí no fue fácil tomar esa decisión, ¿sabes? No tienes ni idea de lo que...  
  
-Oye, corta el rollo- le interrumpió Dana- me importa una mierda por qué hiciste lo que hiciste. Si quieres desahogarte, busca un psiquiatra. Lo único que quiero es que me dejes en paz, ¿entiendes? ¡Déjame en paz!-.  
  
-¡En tu puta vida vuelvas a hablarme así, asquerosa sangre sucia!- le gritó Susan, con la cara desfigurada por la rabia.  
  
En ese momento, Dana perdió los estribos. Tenía verdaderos deseos de matar a Susan.  
  
-¡Yo seré una sangre sucia, pero tú eres una zorra!- le increpó, también a gritos.  
  
Sacó la varita, al mismo tiempo que Susan sacaba la suya.  
  
-¡Furnunculus!- exclamó Dana.  
  
-¡Locomotor mortis!- gritó Susan.  
  
En el rostro de Susan comenzaron a aparecer unas ronchas de un color extraño. Dana sintió que las piernas se le doblaban, negándose a sostenerla, y tuvo que agarrarse a una de las pilas para lavarse las manos para no caerse. Sujetándose con una mano, apuntó a Susan con la otra.  
  
-¡Densaugeo!- gritó.  
  
Los dientes delanteros de Susan comenzaron a crecer lentamente, dándole el aspecto de un castor.  
  
-¡Basta ya!- gritó una voz- ¡comportáos como adultas! ¡Finite incantatem!-.  
  
Dana sintió que las piernas volvían a responderle. Se apartó con precaución de la pila y se levantó. Las ronchas dejaron de crecer en el rostro de Susan y sus dientes también se detuvieron. Dana levantó la vista y vio a Angelina, con la varita en la mano, y a Sheila, que las miraba con la boca abierta. Intentando sobreponerse a la vergüenza y a la rabia que sentía, Dana cogió las bolsas y fulminó a Susan con la mirada.  
  
-Te lo advierto- dijo- aléjate de Sirius. Y aléjate de mí. La próxima vez no seré tan amable-.  
  
Se dio la vuelta y abandonó a paso ligero el cuarto de baño. Unas estupefactas Angelina y Sheila la siguieron. Dana no pronunció una sola palabra hasta que salieron del centro comercial. No recordaba haber estado tan enfadada.  
  
-Dana, ¿qué has hecho?- le preguntó Angelina con voz consternada.  
  
-¿Que qué he hecho?- exclamó Dana, acalorada- ¡esa... esa estúpida me ha insultado! ¡Me ha llamado sangre sucia! ¡No puedo creer que Sirius saliera con alguien así!-.  
  
-Dana, ¿cómo has podido?- insistió Angelina- ¡te has batido en duelo con Susan March! ¿Te parece normal?-.  
  
-¡No te pongas de parte de ella!-.  
  
-¡No me pongo de parte de ninguna de las dos!- exclamó Angelina- ¡vuestras conductas me parecen absurdas por igual!-.  
  
-Pues yo habría hecho lo mismo- dijo Sheila.  
  
Dana y Angelina se quedaron mirándola.  
  
-Esa tía es idiota- dijo Sheila- se merecía que le lanzaras un par de maldiciones. Pero la próxima vez no le tires encantamientos sencillos; lánzale algo realmente duro, transfórmala o algo así. Verás como entonces se le quitan las ganas de meterse contigo-.  
  
-Sí, eso, tú dale ideas- gruñó Angelina- esta es capaz de volver y lanzarle una maldición imperdonable. Y te recuerdo que eres un auror, Dana. No puedes ir atacando a la gente sólo porque se metan contigo-.  
  
-Ahora no estoy de servicio- protestó Dana- y sabes que yo no le lanzaría una maldición imperdonable a esa idiota. Aunque lo de la transformación no lo descarto para la próxima vez- esbozó una leve sonrisa para indicarles que bromeaba.  
  
-Pero, ¿crees que realmente hay alguna posibilidad de que Sirius vuelva con ella?- le preguntó Sheila.  
  
-Bueno, no, no en realidad- contestó Dana- quiero decir, a Sirius y a mí nos va bien. Nunca hemos tenido problemas por culpa de terceras personas, y creo que ellos dos ni se ven. Pero ella siempre está aprovechando la mínima oportunidad para meterse conmigo. Se comporta como si él fuera de su propiedad y yo se lo hubiera quitado, y, que yo sepa, fue ella quien le dejó pudrirse en Azkaban siendo inocente en lugar de creerle- .  
  
-Entonces, ¿qué importa lo que diga?- dijo Angelina- que diga lo que quiera. Eres tú la que está con Sirius, eso es lo que importa-.  
  
Dana se encogió de hombros. No tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo. Sabía que Angelina tenía algo de razón, pero no podía soportar a Susan March. Dana sabía que Sirius había estado con muchas chicas durante su adolescencia, aunque Susan había sido su primera relación realmente seria, y no le importaba. Pero no soportaba ver a aquella ex novia intentando volver con él. Sólo de pensar que aquello pudiera suceder, sentía ganas de gritar. No obstante, se obligó a calmarse y a dejar de pensar en el tema. Comenzaba a oscurecer, de modo que las tres se despidieron en la esquina y cada una se fue hacia su casa.  
  
Sheila volvió a su casa caminando despacio, reflexionando. Había oído parte de la conversación entre Susan y Dana antes de que comenzaran a lanzarse maldiciones, y estaba preocupada. Dana pensaba que no había muchas posibilidades de que Susan volviera con Sirius, y Sheila creía que tenía razón, pero aún así, le parecía peligroso. Susan y Sirius había mantenido una relación seria y habían estado enamorados. Aunque él ahora estuviera con Dana y les fuera bien, Sheila no tenía mucha confianza en el género masculino. ¿Y si Susan se le insinuaba, y él respondía a sus insinuaciones? ¿Y si realmente decidía volver con ella? En ese caso, la relación entre Dana y él se rompería, y ya no estaría al corriente de las medidas que se tomaran para protegerla en caso de que estuviera en peligro. Y si Sheila había intimado con Remus Lupin había sido precisamente para enterarse de lo que supiera Sirius Black acerca de la protección de Harry y Dana. Recordó las palabras de Lucius: cuanto más unidos estuvieran Sirius y Dana, mejor sería para su plan. Y, aunque Susan March fuera sólo una molestia, Sheila se dio cuenta de que no podía correr el riesgo de que ella se interpusiera entre los dos. Tendría que quitarla de en medio. Y se le estaba ocurriendo el mejor modo de hacerlo. Cuando llegó a su casa, después de dejar la capa colgada en el perchero, cogió un trozo de pergamino y una pluma, y, sonriendo para sus adentros, comenzó a escribir una carta.  
  
*  
  
Dana seguía enfadada cuando llegó a su casa, pero tuvo que disimular. Habría preferido morirse antes que dejar que Sirius supiera que Susan y ella se habían peleado. Sirius no sabía nada de la enemistad entre Susan y Dana, y esta prefería que siguiera así. No obstante, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Dana por comportarse de modo normal, Sirius se dio cuenta de que le pasaba algo extraño, pero, como cuando le preguntó, ella contestó que no ocurría nada, decidió dejarlo así. Al día siguiente hablaron con Remus a través de la chimenea, y Dana comprobó que no se había equivocado mucho en lo que le dijo a Sheila: aunque pálido y con aspecto desmejorado, Remus se encontraba mejor, y volvería al trabajo la semana siguiente.  
  
El lunes, cuando Sirius y Dana llegaron al Centro de Aurores, vieron que había bastante revuelo. El agente Thomas, que ya estaba allí, les contó que uno de los mortífagos que estaban detenidos había confesado que había una casa abandonada donde ocultaban varios objetos, libros y pociones. Habían escogido a varios agentes y en ese momento se dirigían hacia allí para incautar todo lo que pudiesen y detener a alguien si se encontraba allí.  
  
La mañana transcurrió con normalidad. Tanto Sirius como Dana estuvieron ocupados, cada uno con las respectivas llamadas de urgencia que les fueron asignadas. A mediodía, Sirius volvió al Centro de Aurores para irse a comer con su novia y sus amigos como era habitual, pero, al llegar, se encontró con que ninguno de ellos estaba allí. Remus aún seguía en su casa, ya que aún no había terminado la luna llena y se encontraba demasiado débil para ir a trabajar, y Dana y Angelina habían salido a toda prisa porque habían alertado de un atraco en una tienda y ellas eran las únicas agentes disponibles, de modo que Sirius no tuvo más remedio que irse a comer solo. Fue al restaurante donde solían ir habitualmente y comió un bocadillo en la barra. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora terminó, pagó, y salió a la calle, dispuesto a volver al Centro de Aurores, cuando oyó una voz que le llamaba.  
  
-¡Sirius!-.  
  
Se giró, y vio a una persona frente a él. Hacía tiempo que no la veía, pero la reconoció inmediatamente. Era Susan. 


	8. El peor recuerdo de Remus

Ceywen: Parece que no te cae muy bien :-P De todos modos, me parece que ahora te va a dar pena.  
  
Magical: Bueno, ya sabes, cuando las mujeres estamos enamoradas solemos hacer tonterías. En cuanto a la reacción de Sheila cuando se entere de que Remus es un hombre lobo, vas a tener que esperar un poco.  
  
Hareth: Como verás, esta es bastante más larga.  
  
Misao Wood: No, me temo que por el momento el asunto entre Sirius, Dana y Susan no va a arreglarse, más bien todo lo contrario.  
  
Sybill: Pues sí, habrá una pelea, pero aún tendrás que esperar un poco para verla.  
  
Frida: Será a Sheila a quien odias, ¿no? :-P Me da la sensación de que te equivocaste de nombre.  
  
Synn: Sheila hará algo contra Susan, pero no será tan directo como una Imperius, será algo más sutil.  
  
*  
  
EL PEOR RECUERDO DE REMUS  
  
-Hola, Sirius- dijo Susan con una sonrisa nerviosa- cuánto tiempo sin verte-.  
  
-Sí, la verdad es que sí- contestó Sirius- ¿qué tal estás?-.  
  
Susan no estaba muy distinta a como él la recordaba. Seguía llevando su cabello rubio y liso en una media melena, seguía teniendo aquellos ojos azules y una figura alta y delgada. Se veía aún joven y atractiva.  
  
-Bien- contestó Susan, y se calló, sin saber qué más decir. Se sentía muy nerviosa estando delante de él, y sólo había planeado hacerse la encontradiza. No se le había ocurrido pensar qué pasaría después.  
  
-Bueno, yo iba hacia el Centro de Aurores- dijo Sirius, al que tampoco se le ocurría nada que decirle a ella.  
  
-¿Tan pronto?- preguntó Susan, mirando su reloj- vaya, no os dan mucho tiempo para comer en el Centro de Aurores-.  
  
-En realidad aún me quedan tres cuartos de hora libres- dijo Sirius- pero como hoy he tenido que comer solo, he terminado rápido-.  
  
-Yo también he terminado de comer antes de lo habitual- dijo Susan- ¿quieres venir a tomar un vaso de hidromiel conmigo? Si no tienes algo que hacer, quiero decir-.  
  
-De acuerdo- contestó Sirius, al que no le gustaba mucho la perpectiva de pasar tres cuartos de hora en el Centro de Aurores esperando que llegara su turno de incorporarse al trabajo- hay un sitio cerca de aquí-.  
  
Susan echó a caminar junto a él. Su rostro reflejaba una mezcla de alegría e incredulidad. No había imaginado que sería tan fácil. Los dos fueron hasta un bar cercano y se sentaron en una mesa. Susan pidió un vaso de hidromiel, y Sirius una cerveza de matequilla.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Sirius- cuéntame, ¿cómo te va?-.  
  
A Sirius le gustaba reencontrarse con antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts. No se había acordado de Susan en todo aquel tiempo, pero se alegraba de haberla visto otra vez, y realmente quería saber cómo estaba.  
  
-Bien. Trabajo en una tienda de ropa- dijo Susan- en realidad, es mía. Abrí el negocio hace algunos años, y me va bien-.  
  
-Me alegro- dijo Sirius- ¿y te has casado? ¿Ya tienes niños?-.  
  
"Está intentando averiguar si tengo pareja" pensó Susan, sintiendo que el corazón le daba un vuelco.  
  
-No- contestó- he tenido algunas relaciones, pero no salieron bien. Ahora no estoy con nadie-.  
  
Sirius iba a hablarle de Dana, pero pensó que no sería muy educado hablar de que tenía pareja cuando ella no estaba con nadie y parecía triste por ello, del mismo modo que no es educado hablar de todo el dinero que tienes con un amigo pobre. Además, ella ya lo sabría. Él y Dana eran personas conocidas y su relación había aparecido en los periódicos. En ese momento, llegó el camarero y les sirvió las bebidas.  
  
-Así que eres auror, ¿no?- dijo Susan, después de tomar un trago de hidromiel.  
  
-Sí- contestó Sirius- y tenemos bastante trabajo últimamente, con las redadas de mortífagos. No quedan muchos, pero hasta que no les hayamos detenido a todos, no podremos estar tranquilos-.  
  
-Leí lo de la última redada en "El Profeta"- dijo Susan- la verdad es que estáis haciendo un buen trabajo-.  
  
Sirius sonrió.  
  
-Se hace lo que se puede- dijo.-Por cierto, me sorprende que viviendo en esta misma ciudad no hayamos coincidido en todos estos años. No es tan grande. No tenía ni idea de que vivías aquí-.  
  
-Sí, es raro- dijo Susan, que no tenía ningún interés en informar a Sirius de que las veces anteriores en las que habían estado cerca no se había acercado a saludarle porque la presencia de su novia se lo había impedido. Volvió a sentir que el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza en el pecho; le daba la sensación de que Sirius lamentaba que no se hubieran encontrado antes.  
  
Pasaron un rato hablando de sus respectivos trabajos, y de la buena temporada que estaba llevando Harry Potter en el Puddlemere United. Sirius estaba bastante sorprendido al ver a Susan hablando con tanta fluidez y confianza, como si fueran dos viejos amigos que se habían visto el día anterior por última vez. La recordaba como una chica más tímida, y, que él supiera, nunca le había interesado el quidditch. Había cambiado bastante, pensó. Era normal. Al fin y al cabo, él también había cambiado con el paso de los años. En cuanto a Susan, seguía nerviosa. Comenzaba a pensar que realmente tenía posibilidades con él, pero no sabía cómo llevar la conversación a donde le interesaba. Y no quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que él tuviera que volver al trabajo.  
  
-La verdad es que es el mejor jugador del equipo- comentaba Sirius con entusiasmo, refiriéndose a Harry- no me extraña que el equipo vaya tan bien en la liga, vuela igual que James-.  
  
-Sí... por cierto, hablando de James- dijo Susan, poniéndose repentinamente seria- Sirius, yo... bueno, quiero... quiero pedirte perdón. Cuando lo de James... bueno, ya sabes, yo... yo no te creí, y... bueno, cometí un error. Lamento mucho haberme comportado así contigo. Perdóname-.  
  
-No... no te preocupes- contestó Sirius, que se quedó bastante cortado por el repentino cambio de tema- olvídalo, de verdad-.  
  
"¿Y esto a qué viene?" se preguntó. Se suponía que un minuto antes estaban hablando de quidditch.  
  
-No, en serio- dijo Susan- me alegro de haberte podido pedir disculpas. Fui muy injusta-.  
  
Sirius seguía desconcertado por el cambio de tema, pero miró a Susan y vio que parecía realmente abatida. La cogió de las manos, intentado tranquilizarla.  
  
-No te preocupes, en serio- insistió- tranquila, no pasa nada. Eso ya está olvidado-.  
  
Susan esbozó una sonrisa.  
  
-Gracias- dijo.- ¿Sabes? Tienes razón. Harry vuela igual que James. Cuando le vi en el periódico, me parecieron tan semejantes. Me hizo recordar la época de Hogwarts. Yo... -se mordió el labio y continuó- yo guardo muy buen recuerdo de esa época. La verdad es que la echo de menos. ¿Tú no?-.  
  
Se le encogió el corazón recordando cuando Sirius le pidió que salieran juntos, los paseos junto al lago, cuando se besaban en los corredores, con el peligro de que apareciera un profesor en aquel momento, cuando le dijo que la amaba, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.  
  
-Sí- contestó Sirius, sintiendo una punzada de tristeza al recordar el tiempo que pasó con Remus, James y Peter. Aquellos niños de entonces jamás hubieran imaginado que uno de ellos moriría joven, otro sería encarcelado en Azkaban y otro se convertiría en un miserable traidor. Le hubiera gustado poder volver a sentir la inocencia y la alegría de aquel entonces. Miró su reloj, y se dio cuenta que se acercaba la hora de volver al trabajo. Le hizo un gesto al camarero para que trajera la cuenta.  
  
Susan sentía una emoción y una incredulidad tan intensas que no advirtió el gesto de Sirius. ¿Él echaba de menos la época de Hogwarts? ¿Cuando estaban juntos? ¿Echaba de menos cuando estaban juntos? Intentó tantear un poco más para asegurarse.  
  
-¿Te gustaría poder volver atrás? ¿A todo aquello?-.  
  
-Claro que me gustaría- contestó Sirius con una sonrisa amarga- pero eso no es posible, ¿no?- vio que el camarero dejaba la cuenta en la mesa y se levantó.  
  
-Sí que es posible- dijo Susan, levantándose también y acercándose a él- yo siento lo mismo. También me gustaría volver-.  
  
Sirius esbozó una sonrisa, creyendo que ella se refería a la época en la que ella y Lily correteaban con los Merodeadores. Susan vio en aquella sonrisa un asentimiento, y, devolviéndosela, acercó el rostro al suyo para besarle.  
  
Sirius se quedó paralizado. No se esperaba que Susan hiciera eso, y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Cuando faltaban un par de centímetros para que los labios de ella rozaran los suyos, levantó las manos y la sujetó por los hombros, echándose hacia atrás.  
  
-Pero, ¿qué haces?- preguntó, sorprendido.  
  
Susan sintió como si le hubieran pegado un puñetazo.  
  
-Acabas de decir que te gustaría volver conmigo-.  
  
-¿Que yo he di... -los ojos de Sirius se abrieron de par en par a causa de la sorpresa. Le costaba asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo- creo... creo que estás equivocada. Yo... yo tengo novia, Susan. Creía que lo sabías-.  
  
Susan no dijo nada. No podía. Se quedó mirándole con una expresión de horror y sintió cómo sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Sirius apartó la vista, siniténdose cada vez más incómodo. Dejó con rapidez el dinero de la cuenta en la mesa. Luego, volvió a mirar a Susan.  
  
-Si querías mi perdón, lo tienes- le dijo- pero eso es todo lo que vas a conseguir de mí- hizo una pausa.-Lo siento. Tengo que irme-.  
  
Sirius salió del bar a toda prisa, impaciente por largarse de allí. No recordaba haberse sentido tan incómodo. Aún le costaba asimilar lo que había ocurrido. Susan se encontraba con él después de dieciséis años, y, de buenas a primeras, intentaba liarse con él. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido hacer tal cosa? Jamás hubiera pensado que Susan fuera capaz de algo así. Ella siempre había sido tan tímida, tan juiciosa... Debía haber cambiado mucho si realmente había sido capaz de hacer algo como eso después de todo el tiempo que habían estado sin verse. Después de tanto tiempo... Sirius sintió de nuevo un ramalazo de asombro. ¿Había estado todos aquellos años enamorada de él? ¿Recordándole? Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza esa posibilidad. No había mantenido contacto con ella cuando salió de la cárcel, y casi nunca la recordaba. ¿Y ella había estado todo ese tiempo recordándole, creyendo que aún tenía posibilidades de volver a estar con él? Le parecía increíble. Cuando la vio, creyó que se habían encontrado por casualidad, y se alegró de verla como quien se alegra de ver a un amigo de la infancia. Pero ella, de algún modo, había interpretado sus palabras como señal de que aún sentía algo por ella. Mientras caminaba a paso ligero hacia el Centro de Aurores, Sirius notó que otro sentimiento nacía en él, la compasión.  
  
*  
  
Al día siguiente, un ojeroso y pálido Remus Lupin volvió al trabajo. Algunos le miraron con recelo, pero la mayoría le saludaron con amabilidad. Aunque aún se encontraba débil, hizo su trabajo con eficiencia. Sabía desde el principio que no podía consentir que aquella debilidad le afectara a la hora de realizar su trabajo, o tendrían una excusa excelente para despedirle. Bastante tenía con que aguantasen sus ausencias una vez al mes. Y, en cuanto se reunió con sus amigos para salir a comer a mediodía, se sintió mejor.  
  
-Vamos, alegra esa cara- le dijo Angelina mientras se sentaban- ya verás como en cuanto comas un poco vuelves a encontrarte bien-.  
  
-Eso espero- dijo Remus- me siento como si no hubiera dormido en varios días-.  
  
-¿Sabes, Remus?- le dijo Dana, bebiendo un trago de agua- Sheila ha estado muy preocupada por tí-.  
  
Remus sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.  
  
-Ah, ¿sí?-.  
  
-Sí- contestó Dana con una sonrisa- me preguntó por tí y te envió recuerdos. Tal vez deberías llamarla para decirle que ya estás bien-.  
  
-¿Sí?- preguntó Remus, que se había quedado sin saber qué decir.  
  
"No me atreveré a llamarla" pensó."No lo haré".  
  
Por la tarde, en su casa, seguía dándole vueltas a lo mismo. Miraba la chimenea sin saber si llamar a Sheila o no. Dana le había dicho que se había preocupado por él y le había mandado recuerdos, pero no sabía si lo había dicho por cortesía o porque realmente estaba preocupada por él. Pero Sheila había ido a su casa cunado creyó que estaba enfermo, ¿no? No se habría molestado en ir si no se hubiera sentido realmente preocupada. Remus tragó saliva. Al final, en un impulso, cogió los polvos de una blosa que había junto a la chimenea, los echó al fuego, y llamó a Sheila. Durante unos segundos no contestó nadie. Luego, el rostro de la chica apareció entre las llamas.  
  
-Hola- dijo Sheila sonriendo- me alegro de verte. ¿Cómo estás?-.  
  
-Ya estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?-.  
  
-Bien. Dana me dijo el sábado que estabas mejor, pero me alegro de comprobarlo personalmente-.  
  
-Si quieres comprobarlo aún más personalmente, podemos ir a tomar algo juntos- dijo Remus, y nada más pronunciar aquellas palabras se quedó paralizado, asombrado ante su propio atrevimiento. Sirius está ejerciendo demasiada influencia sobre mí, pensó.  
  
La sonrisa de Sheila se acentuó.  
  
-Me parece muy bien. ¿Esta noche?-.  
  
-¿E... esta noche?-.  
  
-Si no tienes nada que hacer, claro-.  
  
-No, no tengo nada que hacer. ¿Paso a recogerte dentro de media hora a tu casa?-.  
  
-De acuerdo- contestó Sheila, y desapareció.  
  
Remus se sintió aturdido, sin acabarse de creer que hubiera vuelto a quedar con ella. Pero media hora más tarde estaba en la calle, cubierto con su capa, caminando hacia la casa de Sheila. Llegó al portal a la hora convenida y llamó a la puerta. Al cabo de unos segundos, Sheila salió. Remus quería saludarla, pero simplemente se quedó mirándola. Pensó que debía parecer un idiota, pero no podía evitarlo. Entonces, Sheila le devolvió la mirada. Sólo estuvieron así unos segundos, pero todo parecía suceder a cámara lenta. Entonces, Sheila, sin decir una sóla palabra, se acercó a él, y le besó en los labios. Remus sintió que su corazón se paralizaba para latir furiosamente al cabo de un segundo, y le devolvió el beso. Cuando se separaron, Remus volvió a mirarla y revolvió en su mente con desesperación tratando de encontrar algo que decir, pero su mente se había quedado en blanco. Entonces, Sheila le sonrió, tomó su mano con la suya y comenzó a caminar hacia el exterior sin decir palabra.  
  
Remus no recordaría con claridad los detalles de aquella noche. Sólo pudo recordar que fueron a un pequeño bar cercano a la casa de Sheila y que estuvieron allí, hablando de tonterías y mirándose con uan sonrisa idiota en los labios, sintiendo emociones que hacía años que no sentía. Sólo podía mirar a Sheila y pensar que era la chica más guapa, inteligente y simpática que había conocido, y en aquellos momentos no podía recordar nada más, y tampoco le importaba. Al cabo de un par de horas, como al día siguiente tenían que trabajar, Remus acompañó de nuevo a Sheila hasta su casa. Volvieron a besarse al despedirse, pero esa vez se abrazaron.  
  
-Se supone que estamos juntos, ¿no?- preguntó Remus cuando se separaron.  
  
-Se supone- dijo Sheila. Agitó la mano en un gesto de despedida y entró en su casa. Remus volvió andando a la suya, sin ser consciente del tiempo que tardaba en llegar. Estaba invadido por un sentimiento de paz y felicidad que no dejaba lugar a nada más. Apenas llegó a su casa, se acostó en la cama y se quedó dormido.  
  
*  
  
Era un cálido día de verano, pero, volando en la escoba familiar a varios metros de altura, Remus Lupin tenía frío. Se aferró con fuerza a la túnica de su madre, que iba delante de él. A pesar de que la escoba llevaba un hechizo de seguridad para que nadie pudiera caerse de ella, a Remus no le gustaba mucho volar. Llevaban ya varias horas surcando el cielo.  
  
-¿Falta mucho, mamá?- preguntó.  
  
-No, en seguida llegaremos- le respondió su madre.  
  
Al cabo de diez minutos, comenzaron a descender. Aterrizaron en un prado de hierba verde, donde ya había algunas personas. Aquel verano, Remus Lupin y su familia iban a pasar las vacaciones en un camping de magos. No sólo iría él con sus padres, sino que también estarían sus tíos y sus dos primos. En cuanto Remus bajó de la escoba, echó un vistazo a su alrededor: estaba en una enorme extensión de hierba, que terminaba en un extremo a la orilla de un hermoso lago, y por el otro estaba limitada por un bosque. El lugar estaba lo bastante lejos de pueblos y ciudades para que ningún muggle llegara hasta allí. A varios metros de distancia, había varias tiendas alineadas. De una de ellas salieron cuatro magos que se dirigieron a ellos. Eran sus tíos y sus primos.  
  
-¡Hola!- exclamó su tío con una sonrisa- ¿cómo os ha ido el viaje? Nosotros hemos llegado hace un buen rato. ¡Hola, Remus! ¡Vaya, qué mayor estás ya!-.  
  
Remus sonrió. Era hijo único, y sus primos, Martin y Ted, eran mayores que él. Martin, de ocho años, y Ted, de nueve, se acercaron a él, y los tres niños comenzaron a correr y a jugar por el campo mientras los padres metían el equipaje dentro de la tienda. Al cabo de un rato, se reunieron para comer.  
  
Aquel día, Remus pasó la mayor parte de la tarde metiendo las cosas que habían traído dentro de la tienda, ayudando a sus padres. Iban a estar allí durante dos semanas, de modo que habían llevado mucho equipaje. Poco antes de cenar, Remus y sus padres fueron a dar una vuelta para echarle un vistazo al camping. Aunque la extensión de terreno que ocupaba era bastante grande. Había varios carteles prohibiendo salir al bosque después de que oscureciera. También había carteles junto al lago avisando que los niños no debían bañarse sin estar vigilados por personas mayores. Pero a Remus no le interesaban mucho los carteles. Además de la amplia extensión donde estaban las tiendas de campaña y el edificio donde se encontraba la recepción y los cuartos de baño, había una zona, por donde él y sus primos habían estado correteando por la mañana, donde podían jugar los niños, e incluso un campo de quidditch. Remus no tenía escoba de juguete, pero en el camping se podían alquilar escobas de su tamaño, y sus primos podrían enseñarle a jugar. Aquella noche cenaron temprano, y Remus, que estaba cansado del viaje, se durmió en seguida.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, toda la familia fue al lago después de desayunar. Remus se divirtió mucho en el agua, aunque no pudo meterse muy al fondo porque aún no sabía nadar bien. Al mediodía estaban hambrientos, y, tras acabar la copiosa comida que prepararon sus padres, los tres niños se quedaron en el exterior mientras sus padres se iban a dormir la siesta.  
  
-¿A qué jugamos?- preguntó Remus- me aburro-.  
  
-No podemos jugar al quidditch- dijo Ted con el ceño fruncido- los mayores están siempre en el campo y no nos dejan jugar-.  
  
-Yo sé un juego genial- dijo Martin- pero no podemos jugarlo ahora, es demasiado pronto-.  
  
-Además, Remus no podrá jugar- dijo Ted, cruzando una mirada maliciosa con su hermano- es demasiado pequeño-.  
  
-No soy demasiado pequeño- dijo Remus inmediatamente- ¡ya soy mayor!-.  
  
-¿Tú qué crees, Ted?- dijo Martin- ¿se lo podemos contar?-.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Ted- pero, Remus, si te lo contamos, tendrás que jugar-.  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Remus- decídmelo-.  
  
-Está bien- dijo Martin.-Cuando se hace de noche, después de que nuestros padres se duerman, vamos al bosque y contamos historias de miedo. Cada uno cuenta una, y, el que cuente la historia más terrorífica, gana-.  
  
-Pero los carteles dicen que está prohibido ir al bosque de noche- dijo Remus.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo- dijo Martin con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
-Ya te dije que era demasiado pequeño- le dijo Ted.  
  
-¡No tengo miedo!- dijo Remus, aunque no le hacía mucha gracia la perspectiva de ir al bosque por la noche- iré-.  
  
*  
  
Aquella noche, Remus se acostó a las diez, como siempre lo hacía, pero no se durmió. Al cabo de dos horas, sus padres se acostaron también. Eran ya las doce y media cuando escuchó dos débiles golpes en la puerta de la tienda. Remus se deslizó en silencio fuera de su cama y, andando de puntillas para no despertar a sus padres, salió al exterior. Sus dos primos estaban fuera.  
  
-Vamos- dijo Ted.  
  
Los tres niños comenzaron a andar por la explanada hacia el bosque. El viento soplaba débilmente haciendo que la hierba susurrara entre sus tobillos. La luna llena brillaba en el cielo, despejado y sin una nube. Remus tragó saliva al ver los árboles oscuros cada vez más cerca de él. Le hubiera gustado volver a la tienda con sus padres, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que sus primos pensaran que era un cobarde.  
  
Ted y Martin caminaban delante. Aunque también estaban nerviosos, tenían una leve sonrisa en la cara. No habían entrado antes en el bosque de noche y tampoco habían contado historias de miedo antes, pero habían planeado hacerlo aquella noche para asustar a Remus. Y, mientras uno de ellos le contaba una de las historias que habían preparado, el otro se escabulliría disimuladamente y le daría un susto. No tenían mala intención realmente, sólo se trataba de una pequeña broma, semejante a la que los monitores de todos los campamentos gastan a los campistas durante una de las noches de la acampada.  
  
Entraron en el bosque. Estaba muy oscuro, iluminado apenas por la luz de la luna. Comenzaron a avanzar a través de los árboles. Remus miraba a todos lados, cada vez más nervioso. De pronto, le pareció oír un sonido extraño, como de algo que se movía a través de los matorrales.  
  
-Ahí hay alguien- dijo, asustado- he visto que algo se movía-.  
  
-No hay nada- dijo Martin- no seas miedoso-.  
  
Continuaron andando. Remus estaba cada vez más asustado. Estaba seguro de que había algo allí. Entonces, un débil gruñido se dejó oír delante de ellos. Esta vez, los tres niños lo ayeron. Se quedaron inmóviles, escuchando el silencio. Ted y Martin también estaban asustados. No habían previsto que hubiera nadie más en el bosque.  
  
-¿Hola?- dijo Ted con voz temblorosa- ¿hay alguien ahí?-.  
  
Durante un segundo, no ocurrió nada. Luego, algo saltón de entre los matorrales y se abalanzó sobre ellos. Fue tan rápido que no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Aquello se lanzó sobre el niño que tenía más cerca, Ted, y abrió la boca. Remus y Martin vieron que aquel ser tenía dos hileras de afilados colmillos. Ted lanzó un alarido que se cortó bruscamente cuando el ser cerró las fauces alrededor de su cuello y un chorro de sangre salpicó el suelo. Remus y Martin lanzaron un grito de terror. El cuerpo de Ted cayó al suelo, y, a la débil luz, Remus vio que su primo tenía los ojos abiertos y vidriosos, sin vida, y la cabeza prácticamente desprendida del cuerpo. El monstruo mordió el brazo de Ted, arrancándolo y llevándose también un trozo del torso. Al ver el muñón desgarrado y las esquirlas de hueso sobresaliendo de la herida, Remus y Martin reaccionaron y echaron a correr.  
  
Remus corría, presa de un terror incontrolable. Estaba demasiado asustado como para gritar o llorar. No sabía en qué dirección iba. Sólo corría, intentando con todas sus fuerzas escapar de aquel horror. Entonces, casi se desmaya al darse cuenta de que aquel monstruo le perseguía. Corrió aún más de prisa, sin saber cuánto tiempo llevaba así, sin pensar, respirando entrecortadamente.  
  
Dejó de correr al cabo de un rato al setir punzadas de dolor en las piernas. Jadeando, intentando recuperar el aliento, miró a su alrededor. No había ni rastro de aquel ser. ¿Le habría despistado?  
  
Entonces, de repente, el monstruo surgió de la oscuridad y saltó sobre Remus. El niño dio un grito de dolor y terror al sentir cómo los colmillos se clavaban en su carne. Remus lanzaba alaridos histéricos, intentando inútilmente soltarse.  
  
-¡Desmaius!- gritaron cuatro voces.  
  
Remus se giró y vio que el monstruo caía a un lado, inconsciente. Se incorporó y vio a sus padres y sus tíos, con las varitas en la mano, delante de él. Martin había ido corriendo hasta el campamento y había despertado a los adultos para que fueran a ayudarle. Su madre le cogió en brazos, mirándole con preocupación.  
  
-Remus, cariño, ¿estás bien?- preguntó.  
  
El niño rompió a llorar. El brazo, donde el ser le había mordido, le sangraba.  
  
-Me duele mucho- sollozó.  
  
Su padre se acercó al monstruo, lo observó, y se puso pálido.  
  
-Dios mío- dijo- es un hombre lobo-.  
  
*  
  
Remus se despertó, intentando contener el grito que pugnaba por salir de sus labios. Hacía tiempo que no tenía pesadillas con aquel momento, pero tampoco era la primera vez. A lo largo de su vida, rememoraba una y otra vez en sus sueños aquel horrible moemnto en que dejó de ser una persona normal para convertirse en un hombre lobo. Aquel ser había matado a su primo y le había condenado a él a ser un marginado. Recordó a Sheila, la noche que habían pasado juntos y el beso que se habían dado. No podía seguir ocultándoselo, pensó. No quería decírselo, no quería que ella supiera lo que él era realmente, pero no podía seguir ocultando la verdad. Tendría que decírselo, y pronto. 


	9. Problemas sentimentales

Hola, en primer lugar, quiero disculparme por el restraso. En segundo lugar, ¡feliz Navidad! Aquí tenéis como regalo este nuevo capítulo.  
  
Ceywen: Parece que efectivamente odias a Susan :-P Lo va a pasar un poco mal en estos capítulos, así que igual te replanteas el asunto y acabas teniendo pena de ella.  
  
Frida: Me parece que tienes un problema con los nombres, llevas dos reviews confundiendo a Dana con Sheila :-P Al primo de Remus, el hombre lobo le mató inmediatamente después, vuelve a leerlo y lo verás.  
  
Magical *Starfish* Me: ¿Como un adolescente? Bueno, admito que está ilusionado, pero es un hombre tímido, y además eso pasa en todas las edades.  
  
Sybill: Sí, la verdad es que ya tardaban en darse el beso, pero ya lo han hecho... y lo que seguirá después.  
  
Synn: Sé a qué capítulo del quinto libro te refieres, pero no he leído ese libro, ni lo voy a leer, por lo que le pasa a ya sabes cuál personaje. Respecto a que Remus piense en el hombre lobo que le atacó como un "ser", bueno, yo entiendo que un licántropo es un monstruo durante la luna llena, aunque el resto del tiempo sea una persona normal.  
  
Misao Wood: Me alegro de que te gustara, aunque repito lo que he dicho ya, puede que empieces a tener pena de Susan.  
  
*  
  
PROBLEMAS SENTIMENTALES  
  
Al día siguiente, a la Oficina Central del Cuerpo de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia llegó una lechuza llevando una carta sin remite en la cual decía que había un almacén abandonado, que había sido usado hacía tiempo por muggles, que los mortífagos estaban utilizando para guardar material y hacer reuniones. Inmediatamente, se organizó un grupo de agentes para asaltarlo. Aunque Dana, Sirius y Angelina no participaron en esa misión, ya que se encontraban patrullando, oyeron hablar de ella en cuanto volvieron de la jornada de trabajo. La misión ya había concluído para entonces, y los tres se dieron cuenta al llegar de que había sucedido algo; la gente estaba más inquieta de lo habitual, y había un par de periodistas esperando para hablar con el agente Hardman.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Dana sorprendida en cuanto llegaron.  
  
-¿No lo sabéis?- les dijo el agente Thomas, acercándose a ellos- esta mañana ha llegado una carta anónima al Ministerio de Magia dando la dirección de un almacén donde los mortífagos guardaban material. Se ha organizado un grupo de aurores para ver qué había allí, y era cierto; se trataba de uno de los mayores escondites que hemos descubierto hasta ahora. Todo el material que había allí se ha tenido que repartir entre varios centros para que lo cataloguemos y veamos si podemos hallar la identidad de algún mortífago más-.  
  
-¿Había muchos mortífagos vigilándolo?- preguntó Sirius.  
  
-No, y eso es lo raro- dijo Thomas- yo no fui, pero algunos aurores de aquí sí, y me dijeron que allí no había nadie. Entraron y se llevaron el material sin ningún problema. Parecía que el almacén estuviera realmente abandonado-.  
  
-¿Dejaron un almacén lleno de material sin vigilancia?- preguntó Dana con incredulidad- ¿no será una trampa?-.  
  
-Eso temían- dijo Thomas- pero le han hecho varias pruebas y al parecer no tienen ningún maleficio ni nada parecido-.  
  
Por la tarde, Dana y Sirius fueron de los que se quedaron catalogando el material. Al principio lo manejaron con cuidado, temiendo que hubiera algún maleficio que las pruebas no hubiesen detectado, pero no ocurrió nada. Cuando terminó su jornada de trabajo los dos estaban agotados, y aún así hubo agentes que se quedaron de guardia aquella noche continuando el trabajo, ya que la cantidad de materiales incautados había sido muy grande.  
  
*  
  
Al día siguiente, Dana y Sirius fueron como siempre al trabajo, a primera hora de la mañana. Cuando estaban a punto de entrar, vieron a Remus, que llegaba al mismo tiempo que ellos. Dana suponía que habría novedades respecto a la captura de mortífagos teniendo en cuenta todo el material que estaba siendo revisado, pero no podía imaginar la que se les venía encima. Cuando entraron, vieron a Angelina ir hacia ellos con la cara desencajada.  
  
-¿Os habéis enterado?- preguntó.  
  
-¿De qué?- preguntó Dana.  
  
-Han detenido a otro mortífago- dijo Angelina- no os váis a creer quién es-.  
  
-¿Quién?- preguntó Remus.  
  
-Susan. Susan March-.  
  
Dana se quedó mirando a Angelina con la boca abierta. Pensaba que Susan March era una zorra estúpida y desagradable, pero no se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que fuera una mortífaga. Desvió la mirada hacia Sirius, y vio que tenía una mueca de incredulidad en el rostro.  
  
-¿Cuándo ha sido?- preguntó.  
  
-Ayer por la noche. Los aurores que se quedaron de guardia revisando los objetos incautados les aplicaron el hechizo identificador que señala a la última persona que tocó el objeto, y tres de ellos dieron el nombre de Susan March. Al cabo de un par de horas fueron a su casa y la detuvieron. Al parecer, no se lo esperaba, porque estaba en la cama. Según me han contado, se puso a llorar y a decir que ella no era una mortífaga y que no entendía qué estaba pasando, pero, naturalmente, no la creyeron. Supongo que la mandarán a prisión preventiva hasta que se celebre el juicio-.  
  
No tuvieron mucho tiempo para seguir comentando aquella noticia, ya que se fueron a cumplir con sus respectivos trabajos. Remus se fue a la cabina a atender las llamadas de emergencia, y Sirius, Dana y Angelina a cumplir con las misiones que tenían ese día. No obstante, Sirius no se pudo sacar de la cabeza la noticia de la detención de Susan. No lo podía creer. De todas las personas que conocía, Susan era la que tenía menos probabilidades de convertirse en una mortífaga. No era sólo por su carácter pacífico, sino porque era demasiado cobarde como para meterse en un asunto en el que se arriesgara a ir a la cárcel o a sufrir algún peligro físico. Y además estaba la conversación que habían tenido. Sirius había visto muchos mortífagos en su vida, y, aunque Peter había conseguido engañarle, sabía que la mirada de su ex novia no era la mirada de un mortífago, ni tampoco su comportamiento. No sabía por qué, pero algo en su interior le decía que Susan era inocente. No obstante,e staba el hecho de que habían encontrado sus huellas en tres objetos de los incautados a los mortífagos el día anterior, y aquello era una importante prueba en su contra. Sirius decidió que en cuanto volviera al Centro de Aurores para la comida leería los informes acerca de la detención. Tal vez ahí pudiera encontrar la explicación a todo aquello.  
  
*  
  
Dana estaba cansada cuando terminó su jornada de trabajo. Había tenido un día bastante duro, primero impidiendo que dos magos se batieran en duelo, y luego deteniendo a un tipo que había intentado matar a su cuñado con una maldición. Cuando finalmente volvió al Centro de Aurores y entró en el vestuario para cambiarse de ropa, sólo pensaba en llegar a su casa y descansar un poco. Cuando salió, Sirius ya estaba esperándola. Dana notó que estaba bastante callado, pero dado que ella también estaba más silenciosa de lo habitual debido al cansancio, no le dio demasiada importancia. Sin embargo, cuando vio que Sirius parecía distraído durante la cena y también después, mientras estaban en el salón, se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo extraño.  
  
-Sirius, ¿te pasa algo?- le preguntó.  
  
Sirius levantó la cabeza, como sobresaltado.  
  
-¿Eh? No, no me pasa nada... Dana, ¿podrías coger ese libro de ahí, por favor?-.  
  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó Dana, acercándose a la estantería para cogerlo- ¿qué pone?-.  
  
-No es para que lo leas. Cógelo. No, así no. Cógelo así-.  
  
Tomó la mano de Dana y le colocó los dedos alrededor del libro en una posición muy extraña. Dana trató de sujetarlo, pero le fue imposible.  
  
-Así no puedo- dijo.  
  
-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Sirius- vuelve a intentarlo-.  
  
-Ya te he dicho que así no puedo sostener el libro- dijo Dana- ¿a qué viene todo esto?-.  
  
-A que Susan es inocente- contestó Sirius.  
  
Dana sintió como si le hubieran pegado un puñetazo en la cara.  
  
-¿Qué?-.  
  
-Esa es la posición en la que sus dedos estaban en la cubierta del libro que tocó. Pero, como ves, es imposible que nadie coja un libro en esa posición-.  
  
-¿Qué... qué estás diciendo?- preguntó Dana, confundida- ¿desde cuando te has convertido en su defensor?-.  
  
-Oye, supuse que ibas a reaccionar así- dijo Sirius- sólo quiero dejarte claro que esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que hubo entre ella y yo-.  
  
-Qué rápido te justificas, cuando yo aún no te he dicho nada- dijo Dana, mirándole con recelo. A su mente volvió la pelea que había tenido con Susan en el centro comercial. Entonces creía que ella y Sirius no se habían vuelto a ver, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura.  
  
-Ya, pero te conozco y sé lo que piensas-.  
  
-Sirius, han detenido a Susan después de comprobar que tocó objetos que se encontraban en un almacén de los mortífagos. ¿Qué importa que sus dedos estuvieran en una posición un poco extraña? Todas las pruebas apuntan a ella-.  
  
-Sí, eso fue precisamente lo que dijeron de mí- dijo Sirius, cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-Esa no es la cuestión- dijo Dana- te sientes identificado con ella, ¿no? Con la situación en la que ella está. ¿O es que te has emocionado al verla después de todos estos años?-.  
  
-Oye, no se trata de eso, de verdad. Tú no conoces a Susan, pero yo sí, y lo de ser un mortífago le pega tanto como a mí, o a tí. Ella no es así, de verdad. Además, cuando estuvimos juntos el otro d...  
  
Sirius se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que acababa de decir. Se calló, pero ya era tarde. Dana se puso pálida y miró a Sirius con una mezcla de horror e incredulidad. Luego, en sus ojos apareció otra emoción: la ira.  
  
-¿Tú y ella qué?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.  
  
"Mierda" pensó Sirius.  
  
-No, Dana, espera, no pasó nada. Sólo estuvimos hablando. Me la encontré y nos tomamos algo juntos. Eso fue todo, te lo juro-.  
  
-Ah, ¿sí?- preguntó Dana, alzando la voz- ¿y por qué no me lo habías contado?-.  
  
Aunque Sirius decía la verdad, la expresión de su cara reflejaba justo lo contrario. Eso hizo que las dudas que albergaba Dana se disiparan. Sintiendo que la ira y el dolor le invadían el pecho, sacó la varita y apuntó a Sirius con ella. Por suerte, él fue más rápido y la apuntó a su vez con la suya.  
  
-¡Expelliarmus!- exclamó. La varita de Dana se escapó de entre sus dedos y voló hasta su mano.  
  
-¡Devuélveme la varita, cobarde!- gritó Dana- ¡devuélvemela!-.  
  
-Dana, por favor, escúchame, no he estado con ella, te lo juro. Sólo estuvimos hablando. Ella es inocente, esto no tiene nada que ver-.  
  
-¡No pienso creer en la inocencia de una tía que me llamó sangre sucia delante de mis amigas!- exclamó Dana, descontrolada.  
  
-¿Que ella te llamó qué?- preguntó Sirius con asombro- ¿cuándo fue eso?- .  
  
-El fin de semana pasado- contestó Dana, que hubiera preferido que Sirius no se enterara de aquello- me la encontré en el centro comercial cuando iba con Angelina y Sheila, y se puso a insultarme y a decir que una sangre sucia como yo no debería estar contigo-.  
  
-¿Y has esperado hasta ahora para decírmelo?- preguntó Sirius, cruzándose de brazos- ¿sabes? creo que aquí hay alguien que oculta cosas, pero no se trata de mí-.  
  
-¡Esta sí que es buena!- exclamó Dana- ¡me engañas con tu ex novia y encima me acusas de mentirosa!-.  
  
-¡Yo no te he engañado con nadie!- gritó Sirius, perdiendo los estribos.  
  
-¿Y por qué no me dijiste que habías visto a Susan?- preguntó Dana.  
  
-¡Para evitar una situación como esta!- exclamó Sirius.  
  
-Ya. Claro- Dana miró a Sirius con furia- creo que esta noche dormiré en la habitación para invitados-.  
  
Se giró, y, antes de que Sirius pudiera decir nada, Dana subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación. Se tendió en la cama, y sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Sabía que Susan quería volver con Sirius, pero no se le había pasado por la cabeza que ya se hubieran visto. ¿Y qué había pasado entonces? Dana no lo sabía, pero no podía quitarse de la mente la cara de culpabilidad de Sirius cuando dijo que había estado con Susan. ¿Por qué había puesto esa expresión, si realmente no había ocurrido nada? Dana sintió que una desesperación creciente se apoderaba de ella. Aunque a ella y a Sirius les iba bien, Dana no podía olvidarse de que él era quince años mayor que ella. Temía que algún día Sirius pudiera fijarse en una mujer más mayor, aunque no tenía ningún motivo real para ello y la mayoría de las veces no pensaba en eso. Pero luego había aparecido Susan, la ex novia de Sirius, una mujer guapa que había tenido una relación con él, era de su edad y había sido bruja toda su vida. Aunque no quería admitirlo ante sí misma, gran parte del odio que Dana le tenía era a consecuencia de su temor a que Sirius la dejara por ella. Y ahora la habían acusado de mortífaga y Sirius había corrido a defenderla y se había visto con ella sin decirle nada. Dana hundió la cara en la almohada y rompió a llorar, sintiendo que los celos y la desesperación la quemaban por dentro.  
  
*  
  
Al día siguiente, apenas se dirigieron la palabra. Dana no quería hablar con Sirius, y Sirius, por su parte, estaba enfadado con Dana. Había estado dándole vueltas a la discusión que habían tenido la noche anterior, y no entendía por qué Dana había decidido por las buenas que él le había sido infiel con Susan. En los tres años que llevaban juntos, Sirius no había sido infiel a Dana en ningún momento. Tampoco había sentido deseos de serlo. La amaba con todo su corazón, y después de todo aquel tiempo, seguía sintiendo una excitación casi dolorosa cada vez que hacía el amor con ella. Siempre la había tratado bien y nunca habían tenido ningún problema grave. Y ahora, sólo porque se negaba a creer que Susan March, una mujer a la que él creía conocer bastante bien, fuera una mortífaga, Dana se ponía hecha una furia y le acusaba de estar engañándola. Sirius admitía que debería haberle contado el encuentro que había tenido con Susan, pero le había parecido una tontería hacerlo. ¿Por qué contarle que se había encontrado a su ex novia por casualidad y esta le había pedido que volvieran a estar juntos, si él la había rechazado y no había pasado nada, teniendo en cuenta lo poco que le gustaría a Dana la noticia? Además, ella tampoco le había dicho a él que ya conocía a Susan y que se habían peleado en un centro comercial. No obstante, lo que más le dolía a Sirius era que Dana no confiase en él. Ni siquiera había querido escuchar lo que había pasado. Le había gritado y luego se había ido a la habitación para invitados. Bien, pensó Sirius, si esa era la actitud de Dana frente a aquel problema, él no iba a ir detrás de ella para solucionarlo como si tuviera algo de lo que avergonzarse. De modo que los dos se arreglaron y desayunaron casi sin mirarse y salieron hacia el trabajo en silencio.  
  
En el Centro de Aurores, Remus no se dio cuenta de que pasara nada raro entre Sirius y Dana. En primer lugar, porque ambos se fueron bastante rápido a ocuparse de los casos que tenían ese día, y, en segundo lugar, porque tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Sus pensamientos estaban centrados en Sheila, en la forma en que se habían besado, en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en su cabello ondulado. Le costaba trabajo concentrarse en las llamadas que recibía. Habían vuelto a quedar otra vez, y Remus no recordaba haberse sentido así con ninguna otra chica. Ahora que ya había superado los nervios y el temor a no ser correspondido, podía fijarse más en las cosas que decía y en cómo se comportaba, y cada segundo que estaba con ella se sentía feliz. Entonces, recordaba que tendría que decirle que era un hombre lobo, y aquello le producía una enorme inquietud. Tenía miedo de perderla si ella se enteraba de lo que era, pero sabía que tenía que decírselo. No se dio cuenta de que a la hora de comer Dana y Angelina se iban solas y Sirius se acercaba a él bastante más serio de lo habitual.  
  
-Remus. ¡Eh, Remus! ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?-.  
  
-¿Qué?- Remus se giró- perdona, no te he oído. ¿Qué dices?-.  
  
-Dana y yo nos peleamos ayer- dijo Sirius con el rostro sombrío.  
  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó Remus, mirándole sorprendido.  
  
-Cree que la he engañado con Susan- contestó Sirius- le dije que creía que era inocente, y luego se enteró de que había hablado con ella el otro día, y pensó que si no se lo había contado es porque me había liado con ella. Te lo acabo de decir, pero no me estabas escuchando. ¿Qué te pasa?-.  
  
-Es por Sheila- dijo Remus- ahora estamos juntos y estoy bien con ella, hacía tiempo que no sentía algo así por nadie. Pero tengo miedo de decirle que soy un hombre lobo. Sé que no se lo voy a poder ocultar siempre, pero no soporto la idea de decírselo y que me deje. No sé qué hacer-.  
  
-Con las mujeres nunca se sabe- dijo Sirius, mirando con desánimo su plato de comida- cuando les cuentas algo, piensan mal de tí, y cuando no se lo cuentas, si se enteran creen que si no se lo contaste fue porque has hecho algo malo y se enfadan contigo-.  
  
Remus miró a Sirius exasperado. Se sentía mal, y su amigo no le estaba ayudando precisamente. Cuando volvió a casa del trabajo, Sheila apareció en su chimenea.  
  
-Hola- dijo- ¿estás muy cansado?-.  
  
-No mucho- respondió Remus- ¿por qué?-.  
  
-Me gustaría que fuéramos a un sitio-.  
  
-¿A dónde?-.  
  
-No te lo voy a decir- dijo Sheila con una sonrisa traviesa- lo verás cuando lleguemos. Ven a mi casa por la chimenea, vamos-.  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Remus, algo sorprendido. Se volvió a poner la capa, y un momento después estaba en casa de Sheila. Ella no iba vestida con la elegancia habitual, sino que llevaba una túnica bonita, pero cómoda, y unos zapatos también más cómodos.  
  
-Coge uno- le dijo, señalándole dos pequeños objetos que estaban encima de la mesa. Remus los miró, y vio que parecían pequeñas monedas de color plateado. Luego, miró a Sheila, confuso, pero finalmente tomó en sus manos el pequeño objeto. Entonces, sintió que sus pies se despegaban del suelo, y se dio cuenta de que estaba viajando por medio de un traslador. Luego, cayó al suelo. Al levantar la vista, se quedó sin palabras. Estaba en una enorme explanada, en la que había enormes atracciones llenas de luces de colores y de gente. Delante de él había una puerta con un cartel en el que ponía "Parque de atracciones mágico". Remus se giró y miró a Sheila, que había aparecido a su lado.  
  
-¿Y esto?- preguntó Remus.  
  
-Tienes que divertirte un poco- dijo Sheila- vamos, ven-.  
  
Le cogió de la mano y lo llevó hasta la puerta. Entregaron las entradas, que eran aquellos pequeños objetos plateados, y entraron. Remus no había estado en un parque de atracciones desde que era un adolescente, y la verdad es que le apetecía volver a vivir aquellas sensaciones. Había una montaña rusa voladora, una casa del terror donde había boggarts escondidos, un tiro al blanco de leprechauns, en los que había que acertar una pelota a través de un círculo que formaban los duendes, lo cual no era fácil porque cambiaban constantemente de sitio, y muchas cosas más. Remus y Sheila subieron a casi todo, y, durante ese tiempo, Remus se sintió libre y feliz, como hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía. Era maravilloso oír las exclamaciones de emoción de Sheila en las atracciones más rápidas, o sentir su mano estrechando la suya cuando varios magos disfrazados de vampiros les sorprendieron en la casa del terror, y saber que ella era su novia, que estaba enamorado de ella y ella le correspondía.  
  
Era ya tarde cuando los dos llegaron a casa de Remus, después de haber cenado unos bocadillos en el parque de atracciones. Cuando entraron, Remus fue a darle a Sheila los polvos flu para que volviera a su casa, pero ella le detuvo, le atrajo hacia sí y le besó.  
  
-¿Quieres que me vaya tan pronto?- preguntó.  
  
-Eh... yo... -Remus se puso un poco colorado.  
  
Sheila le abrazó y volvió a besarle. Remus se puso un poco tenso. No era la primera vez que estaba con una chica, pero hacía tiempo que no tenía relaciones. Se moría de ganas por estar con ella, y sin embargo, no podía relajarse. Un pensamiento le rondaba en la cabeza, y no podía librarse de él. Y cuando ella hizo ademán de desabrocharle la túnica, se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. No sin decirle la verdad. No sin decirle lo que él era. No era capaz de llegar a aquel punto engañándola.  
  
-Sheila, no- dijo, apartándose.  
  
Ella le miró con extrañeza.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?-.  
  
-Yo... -Remus tragó saliva. Sabía que había llegado el momento de decírselo, pero tenía miedo.  
  
-Remus, dime qué te pasa- Sheila le miró con preocupación.  
  
-Siéntate- le dijo Remus, señalando el sofá.  
  
Ella se sentó, y él se sentó a su lado. Remus respiró hondo.  
  
-Hay algo que tengo que decirte. Cuando yo... cuando yo tenía seis años, me fui de vacaciones con mis padres. A un campamento. Y yo... bueno, tenía unos primos un poco más mayores que yo. Y me desafiaron a ir al bosque por la noche. Yo tenía miedo, pero a pesar de todo fui. Y en el bosque había... -Remus comenzó a temblar- en el bosque había un hombre lobo. Yo... yo intenté escapar, pero no pude. Mató a uno de mis primos... y a mí me mordió...  
  
Miró a Sheila. La chica se había puesto tensa y miraba asombrada a Remus.  
  
-No... no soy peligroso- dijo Remus con rapidez- hay una poción que me hace inofensivo durante las transformaciones, conservo la mente humana. Lo que quería saber antes de que fuéramos más lejos es si quieres seguir conmigo a pesar de esto-.  
  
Ella se mantuvo en silencio.  
  
-No lo sé- contestó finalmente- no... no me esperaba esto. No puedo pensar con claridad. Yo... yo necesito pensar en esto. La verdad, no sé qué decir-.  
  
Remus sintió que la tristeza se apoderaba de él.  
  
-Tengo que irme- dijo Sheila, levantándose- lo pensaré. Ya te llamaré, ¿vale?-.  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Remus con voz apagada. Se acercó a Sheila para darle un beso de despedida, y ella se lo devolvió, pero de un modo frío, sin nada que ver con los besos apasionados que le había dado antes. Luego, se acercó a la chimenea y desapareció por ella.  
  
Remus se sentó en el sofá. Se maldecía a sí mismo por haberle dicho la verdad a Sheila, pero, sin embargo, sabía que no tenía opción. No podía acostarse con ella sin decírselo, aunque temía la reacción que ella había tenido; dar media vuelta y marcharse. En ese momento, Remus estaba seguro de que no volvería a ver a Sheila. Pensando que su destino era quedarse solo y que jamás encontraría a una mujer que le aceptase, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su habitación, sintiendo que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. 


	10. Decisiones difíciles

Momo-Cicerone: ¿Qué pasa, que el pobre chico no se puede dar una alegría para el cuerpo de vez en cuando? :-P Además, este es un fan-fiction R y sólo ha sido un comentario, no sé de qué te sorprendes. En lo que se refiere a tus fan-fictions, ¡por favor, continúalos! Sabes que me encanta leer las desventuras que le haces pasar al pobre Remus.  
  
Sybill: No creo que Remus haya tenido tantos años de abstinencia como Sirius, ten en cuenta que el chico es guapo y seguro que alguna vez ha tenido algún buen momento. Bueno, me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo.  
  
Bella Lestrange: A tí te quería yo ver. ¡Devuélvemelo ahora mismo! ¬¬ No, ahora en serio, me alegro de que te esté gustando mi historia, espero volver a recibir algún review tuyo :-)  
  
Ceywen: Bueno, hay que ser realistas, Sirius y Dana son personas, tampoco van a estar todo el día felices y sin ningún problema, tienen que discutir de vez en cuando, mujer. De todos modos, a ver qué te parece este capítulo.  
  
Hareth: Pobre Susan, todo el mundo se alegra de sus desgracias. ¿Es que nadie tiene compasión de ella? :-P Me alegro mucho de que sigas leyendo la historia, un abrazo.  
  
Misao Wood: Lo de por qué Dana se enfada tanto lo explico en el capítulo anterior, ella en el fondo siempre se ha sentido algo insegura porque tiene bastante diferencia de edad con Sirius y sabe que para él Susan fue importante en el pasado, y tiene miedo de que él pueda volverse a fijar en ella, aunque en realidad no tenga motivos para pensarlo, ya sabes cómo es esto de los celos.  
  
Synn: Si este capítulo te ha parecido triste, espera a ver lo que va a suceder dentro de poco. Como verás, esta vez no he tardado tanto en escribir. Un saludo :-)  
  
Merlina: Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste. Gracias por escribir.  
  
Frida: Ya sé que tú no hubieras dudado, pero entiende que Sheila no lo tiene tan claro :-P  
  
Nylara Black: Sí, la escena del cuarto de baño es la que se me ocurrió cuando estábamos en Valencia, me alegro de que te acuerdes de eso :-) En este capítulo verás que muchas de las cosas que te imaginabas son verdad, ya me contarás si te gusta. Un abrazo.  
  
*  
  
DECISIONES DIFÍCILES  
  
Cuando llegó a su casa, lo primero que hizo Sheila fue dirigirse directamente a la chimenea. Agarró un puñado de polvos que había en una bolsa junto a ella, y lo lanzó a las llamas.  
  
-¡Lucius!- gritó.  
  
Al cabo de unos segundos, la cara de Lucius Malfoy apareció entre las llamas.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.  
  
-¿Tú sabías que Remus Lupin es un hombre lobo?- preguntó Sheila.  
  
-Aquí no- dijo Lucius- espera, voy a tu casa-.  
  
La cara de Lucius Malfoy desapareció de entre las llamas, y poco después, apareció en medio de la chimenea y entró en la casa de Sheila.  
  
-Dímelo- dijo Sheila- ¿lo sabías o no?-.  
  
-Sí- contestó el señor Malfoy con tranquilidad- sí que lo sabía-.  
  
Sheila le lanzó una mirada furiosa.  
  
-¿Y se puede saber por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡He estado a punto de meterme en la cama con un hombre lobo!-.  
  
-Ah, ¿has estado a punto de meterte en la cama con él? Vaya, eres mejor de lo que creía-.  
  
-Tú... tú estás mal de la cabeza- exclamó Sheila- ¡no me dijiste nada! ¡podría haberme atacado! ¡Es... es un jodido licántropo!-.  
  
-No es peligroso, y lo sabes- dijo el señor Malfoy- ese idiota no le haría daño ni a una mosca-.  
  
-No conscientemente, pero en las transformaciones...  
  
-En las transformaciones sabemos que toma poción matalobos. Severus Snape se la proporciona. Vamos, Sheila, ¿no me irás a decir que te da miedo continuar?-.  
  
Sheila se mordió el labio inferior. No quería continuar al misión, no quería seguir viendo a ese licántropo. Puede que fuera atractivo y amable, pero eso no compensaba del riesgo de que se olvidara tomar la poción y fuera a buscarla para acabar con ella. Pero no podía decirle eso a Lucius. Era la primera vez que le encomendaban uan misión tan importante, y no podía fallar. Sheila sabía lo que pensaba Lucius de las mujeres. No podía decirle que no quería seguir.  
  
-No he dicho eso- contestó- pero quiero garantías para mi seguridad. Si ese tipo me despedaza durante una de sus metamorfosis no voy a poder revelar ninguna medida de protección-.  
  
-Ya te he dicho que es inofensivo y que se toma la poción matalobos- dijo Lucius Malfoy con frialdad- no te pongas histérica, Sheila. Mañana irás a su casa y le dirás que quieres seguir con él. Tíratelo si es necesario, haz lo que quieras, pero que se fíe de tí. Si no consigues esa información no podremos atacar a los herederos-.  
  
-Está bien- contestó Sheila a regañadientes, tras una pausa- lo haré-.  
  
-Eso espero- dijo el señor Malfoy, girándose hacia la chimenea- y deja de preocuparte. Somos demasiado pocos como para poner en peligro la vida de alguno. Necesitamos cuanto antes esa información para poder vengar al Señor Tenebroso-.  
  
Entró en la chimenea, y al cabo de unos segundos desapareció. Sheila se quedó un momento en silencio, mirando las llamas, que danzaban como lenguas rojas iluminando con un resplandor anaranjado las paredes de la chimenea. Luego, apuntó al fuego con su varita y lo extinguió. Luego, se quedó mirando el hueco oscuro y vacío donde habían estado las llamas.  
  
-Mierda- masculló.  
  
*  
  
-¿Vas a decirme lo que te pasa?-.  
  
Angelina miró a Dana con impaciencia. Llevaba un buen rato intentando averiguar por qué su amiga estaba tan seria y apenas hablaba. Era extraño, porque Dana no era de esas personas que se mantienen calladas mucho tiempo. Pero, por alguna razón, no quería decirle lo que pasaba. Las dos se habían quedado aquel día en el Centro de Aurores sin salir a patrullar, ya que, debido a la cantidad de material que habían incautado, los agentes tenían que quedarse, por turnos, durante una jornada entera, para clasificarlo y comprobar las huellas. Angelina llevaba bastante tiempo preguntándole, y eso fue lo que hizo que Dana finalmente girara la cabeza hacia su amiga.  
  
-Creo que Sirius me ha engañado con Susan- dijo.  
  
Angelina se quedó boquiabierta.  
  
-¿Qué?-.  
  
Dana la miró con amargura e hizo ademán de seguir clasificando objetos, pero Angelina hizo que levantara la mirada de nuevo.  
  
-Perdona, Dana, pero no puedo creerlo. ¿Sirius te ha engañado con ella? Pero... pero, ¿cómo? ¿y cómo te has enterado?-.  
  
-El otro día vino diciendo que estaba seguro de que Susan era inocente y que tenía que ayudarle a probar su inocencia, y mientras hablábamos de eso, se le escapó que se había visto con ella. Deberías haber visto la cara de culpable que se le puso. Luego, dijo que sólo había estado hablando con ella, que no se habían liado-.  
  
-¿Y crees que mentía?-.  
  
-Vamos, Angelina, ¿por qué si no iba a poner esa cara de culpabilidad cuando se le escapó lo de Susan? ¿Y por qué no me contó que la había visto? ¿Y por qué se pone a defenderla y a asegurar que es imposible que ella sea una mortífaga?-.  
  
-Bueno, la verdad es que me parece muy raro que Sirius te ponga los cuernos. Se os ve bastante bien, no me parece lógico. No sé, igual no quiso contártelo para que no te pusieras celosa. Que se vieran y tomaran algo juntos no significa que se acostaran ni nada de eso, ¿no?-.  
  
-¡Calla! No digas eso- exclamó Dana- cada vez que me pongo a pensar... -se estremeció, y luego su rostro adoptó una expresión de rabia.-¡Esa zorra malparida! ¡Espero que se pase en la cárcel el resto de su puta vida!-.  
  
-Te estás precipitando en tus conclusiones- dijo Angelina, cogiendo un ejemplar de "Moste Potente Potions" de la caja de material incautado- admito que tienes razón en que parece sospechoso, y que Susan es una zorra, pero lo que me parece raro es que Sirius le siguiera la corriente, aunque ella intentara algo con él-.  
  
Dana cogió una Mano de Gloria de la caja y la apuntó con su varita, se escribió en un pergamino el nombre de Marcus Turpen por tercera vez. Cada vez estaba más confundida, pero de lo que sí estaba segura es de que iba a disfrutar cuando Susan March estuviera en la cárcel pagando por los crímenes que había cometido.  
  
*  
  
Aquella noche, Remus Lupin se sorprendió cuando oyó que daban varios golpes en la puerta. No esperaba recibir visitas. Había cenado ya y estaba leyendo un libro en el salón antes de acostarse. Se levantó y abrió la puerta.  
  
-Hola- dijo Sheila- ¿puedo pasar?-.  
  
Remus se quedó mirándola con asombro. No esperaba volverla a ver, y menos tan pronto. Pero estaba allí, vestida con un traje azul oscuro, con el cabello negro y ondulado cayéndole por al espalda y una expresión en el rostro entre seria y nerviosa. Al cabo de unos segundos, reaccionó.  
  
-Claro- dijo- pasa-.  
  
Sheila entró en la casa, y Remus cerró la puerta. Aún estaba asombrado. ¿Qué había ido ella a hacer allí? La chica se sentó en el sofá y miró a Remus con seriedad.  
  
-Remus, he venido a disculparme- dijo.  
  
-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Remus con incredulidad.  
  
-El otro día me porté muy mal contigo- dijo Sheila- me dijiste la verdad sobre tí, y yo me fui de tu casa. Siento haberme comportado así, de verdad. Es que... me sorprendió lo que me dijiste, eso fue todo, y si estás enfadado conmigo lo entenderé. Es sólo que quería decirte que... bueno, lo he pensado, y... ¿me dijiste que te tomabas una poción que te hacía inofensivo durante las transformaciones, no?-.  
  
-Sí- contestó Remus, que aún no asimilaba muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo- la poción matalobos-.  
  
-¿Y esa poción te la tomas todos los meses?-.  
  
-Sí- contestó Remus.  
  
-Entonces no hay problema en que estemos juntos, ¿no?- preguntó- si no eres peligroso, quiero decir. Me siento muy bien junto a tí, Remus. Te quiero, y quiero estar contigo, si es que tú aún quieres estar conmigo-.  
  
Remus la miró un momento, sin creerse lo que acababa de decir. Luego, sonrió con alegría.  
  
-Yo también te quiero- dijo- también quiero estar contigo. Esto... esto es tan maravilloso, Sheila. Es la primera vez que...  
  
Antes de que acabara de hablar, Sheila se levantó, le abrazó y le besó en los labios. Remus le devolvió el beso y la estrechó contra sí con todas sus fuerzas. Mientras duró el beso, sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas de emoción, pero parpadeó, tratando de disiparlas, no quería que ella las viera y pensara que él era un idiota. Al cabo de unos segundos, Sheila se separó de él y le miró con intensidad.  
  
-Ayer nos dejamos un asunto sin terminar, ¿no?- preguntó- ¿qué te parece si seguimos donde lo dejamos?-.  
  
Remus no dijo nada. Esbozó una sonrisa, la abrazó y volvió a besarla, con fuerza, casi con desesperación. Hacía tiempo que no sentía tanto amor y deseo por una mujer. Los dos se mantuvieron así un rato, de pie, en medio del salón, hasta que Remus se apartó un poco de Sheila y la condujo hasta su habitación. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero la mezcla de deseo y felicidad que sentía casi le impedía respirar. Los dos cayeron sobre la cama besándose apasionadamente y quitándose la ropa con rapidez, casi forcejeando, como si les fuera la vida en ello. Al ver el cuerpo de Sheila, Remus sintió que su excitación aumentaba; le pareció la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, aunque en ese momento habría sido incapaz de encontrarle defecto alguno a aquel cuerpo aunque lo tuviera. Sheila le atrajo hacia así y comenzó a besarle y a acariciarle provocando en Remus sensaciones que casi había olvidado. Mientras recorría con sus manos el cuerpo de Sheila susurrándole al oído que la amaba, sintió que en ese momento conocía la felicidad absoluta, que estando con ella no necesitaba nada más.  
  
*  
  
En casa de Sirius y Dana, la situación era bastante distinta. Sirius había dejado de hablar a Dana, y ella no pensaba ser la primera que le dirigiese la palabra. La conversación con Angelina la había dejado hecha un lío. Pensó que tal vez no debería haberse enfadado tanto con él, pero no estaba dispuesta a ser ella la que diera el primer paso. Encima de que todo había sido culpa suya, ahora iba haciéndose el ofendido sin hablar con ella más de lo imprescindible, y eso enfadaba aún más a Dana. Y, además, estaba aquella defensa que Sirius hacía de Susan. ¿Por qué demonios no aceptaba que era culpable? ¿Por qué tenía que defenderla? Si realmente no había pasado nada entre ellos, ¿no tendría que darle igual lo que le pasara?  
  
Ninguno de los dos había cenado mucho. Labby, la elfina doméstica que tenían en la casa, se había llevado los platos casi vacíos de vuelta a la cocina, pero no había dicho nada. Dana estaba sentada mirando el fuego de la chimenea, perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando oyó pasos detrás de ella. Al cabo de un momento, vio a Sirius a su lado.  
  
-Ha llegado esto para tí- dijo con voz neutra, arrojándole un sobre en el regazo.  
  
Dana lo cogió. Era una carta del Ministerio de Magia. En ella decía que el juicio de Susan iba a ser dos días más tarde, y se pedía a todos los aurores que hubieran participado en la investigación sobre los materiales incautados que fueran al juicio a testificar si tenían información relevante acerca de ese caso. Cuando terminó de leer la carta, Dana no dijo nada.  
  
-Yo no puedo decirte lo que tienes que hacer- le dijo Sirius con la misma voz seca- pero te diré una cosa, Dana, seas o no la heredera de Ravenclaw, tomarte esta situación para llevar a cabo una venganza personal es más propio de la casa Slytherin. Ah, y no te preocupes- añadió- esta noche el que se va a dormir a la habitación de invitados soy yo-.  
  
Dana le oyó subir la escalera y meterse en el dormitorio. Al sentir que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, intentado retenerlas. Miró la carta y la estrujó en su mano. Se levantó y extendió el brazo para echarla al fuego, pero en el último momento cambió de idea y se la guardó en el bolsillo.  
  
*  
  
Al día siguiente, a Dana volvió a tocarle clasificar objetos incautados. Se quedó trabajando hasta bastante más tarde de lo usual, ya que de esa forma evitaría tener que soportar la indiferencia de Sirius. Por la mañana había estado patrullando, pero no había tenido demasiados casos, y había comido sola con Angelina, como llevaba haciendo en los últimos días. Eran más de las diez de la noche cuando Dana se encontraba en el Centro de Aurores, sola, sin más compañía que los dos agentes que estaban de guardia y el auror que atendía las llamadas telefónicas por la noche. Tenía una caja medio vacía junto a ella y seguía sacando objetos para clasificarlos y mirar si tenían huellas dactilares. Después de comprobar que un pequeño caldero no tenía huellas dactilares, cogió un libro sobre magia tenebrosa. Lo apuntó con la varita, y vio que tampoco tenía huellas. Iba a dejarlo a un lado, cuando se dio cuenta de que del interior del libro caía una hoja de pergamino doblada. La recogió y la miró con curiosidad. Era una carta escrita a mano:  
  
"Querida Nelle:  
Me alegro de que hayas decidido llevar a cabo nuestro plan. Te mando la receta que necesitas para hacer dormir a tu hermana, con unas cuantas gotas bastará para que se quede dormida varias horas sin peligro de que se despierte. Recuerda que los aurores descubrirán el almacén dentro de dos días, asegúrate de que las cosas estén allí para entonces, o no encontrarán nada. Espero que todo vaya bien y las cosas ocurran tal y como lo hemos planeado. Hasta pronto".  
  
Una rúbrica indescifrable firmaba la carta. Dana se quedó mirándola con el ceño fruncido. De pronto, tragó saliva. Se le había ocurrido algo. Se levantó, y fue hacia los ficheros donde se archivaban las fichas sobre los criminales. Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó el expediente de "March, Susan". Miró en el apartado de "familiares". Padre: Anthony March. Madre: Helene March. Hermanos: Una hermana.  
  
El nombre de la hermana era Nelle. 


	11. El juicio

Ceywen: Pobre Susan, la tienes tomada con ella :-P Bueno, menos mal que ella no le hizo pasar ningún rato agradable a Sirius, si no, Dana estaría más enfadada de lo que ya está. Muchas gracias por todo lo que me has dicho :-)  
  
Synn: Como tú dices, Dana va a tener que tomar una decisión para que las cosas se aclaren. En este capítulo verás que pasa. Un saludo.  
  
Sybill: Aún le quedan unas cuantas noches de pasárselo bien :-P Y por favor, no vuelvas a dar spoilers.  
  
Marylee: Sí, como dices, en esta historia va a haber corazones rotos, pero a pesar de ello espero que sigas leyendo, también encontrarás cosas agradables. Un saludo.  
  
Momo-Cicerone: Sheila tampoco podía ponerse a insultar a Lucius demasiado, porque él es su superior, ella protesta, pero no tiene más remedio que tragarse la rabia. La verdad es que no entiendo que te guste ese personaje, aunque ya sé que te gusta el angst :-P Es una persona bastante fría que trata a Remus como uan fuente de información en lugar de como a un ser humano, pero al menos, alguien la aprecia. Un abrazo.  
  
Nylara Black: ¿Qué te hace pensar que Sheila le dirá la verdad a Remus? Quiero decir, ¿no crees que es un poco raro que Sheila vaya a Remus y le diga: "lo siento, te he mentido y en realidad soy una mortífaga que quiere aprovecharse de tí"? Tal vez Remus no lo descubra, o tal vez lo descubra demasiado tarde... tendrás que seguir leyendo para enterarte :-P  
  
Frida: Muy largo, el review, no los escribas tan largos que te vas a quedar sin espacio :-P No, ahora en serio, gracias por leer mi historia, me alegro de que te guste.  
  
*  
  
EL JUICIO  
  
La sala donde se celebraba el juicio estaba bastante llena. Había tres jueces, algo de público en la tribuna superior, y, en la parte inferior, algunos testigos, los familiares de la acusada, y varios aurores de servicio, con las varitas en la mano. Las puertas se abrieron, y todos vieron entrar a la acusada. Susan March estaba pálida y miraba a su alrededor con expresión asustada, como un animal que va camino del matadero. Tenía las muñecas sujetas con esposas. Sirius, sentado en una de las últimas filas con otros testigos, la miró con compasión. ¿Cómo podían pensar que esa chica era culpable? ¡Si en Hogwarts no había quebrantado ni una sola vez las reglas del colegio! Y, además, jamás había tenido agallas para nada, ni siquiera para salir de la Sala Común a deshoras. Pero la gente de la sala la miraba como si ya hubiera sido declarada culpable. Después de que se sentara en el banquillo de los acusados, el fiscal se levantó.  
  
-Caso 347/261, el pueblo contra Susan March. Con la venia de su Señoría, llamamos a nuestro primer testigo, Nicholas Stanville, auror del Ministerio de Magia. Señor Stanville, venga aquí y permanezca de pie. ¿Jura decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad?-.  
  
-Lo juro- contestó el agente Stanville.  
  
-Señor Stanville, ¿participó usted como auror del Ministerio de Magia en la misión que se llevó a cabo en el almacén Kensington & Co. para incautar unos objetos presuntamente de los mortífagos?-.  
  
-Sí- contestó el agente Stanville.  
  
-¿Puede contarnos lo que sucedió?- le preguntó el fiscal.  
  
-Fuimos un grupo de aurores por orden del Ministerio de Magia- dijo el agente Stanville- al parecer, se había recibido una carta anónima informando de que en ese almacén había unos objetos guardados por los mortífagos. Rodeamos el almacén y entramos en él, pero comprobamos que se hallaba deshabitado. Encontramos un gran número de armas, objetos y libros pertenecientes a la Magia Tenebrosa, y, tras comprobar que no había maldiciones ni hechizos que los protegieran, los incautamos y los trasladamos al Ministerio de Magia para que fueran comprobados-.  
  
-¿Le asignaron a usted la misión de comprobar parte de esos objetos?-.  
  
-Sí- contestó el agente Stanville- tenemos un hechizo que permite identificar a la última persona que tocó un objeto, si hay huellas dactilares-.  
  
-¿Señaló ese hechizo a Susan March alguna vez, señor Stanville?-.  
  
-El hechizo señaló a Susan March en tres ocasiones-.  
  
-¿Tiene ese hechizo alguna posibilidad de error?- preguntó el fiscal.  
  
-No- contestó el agente Stanville- no hay posibilidad de error. Las huellas dactilares de cada persona son únicas e irrepetibles y el hechizo señala a la persona que tiene esas huellas-.  
  
-No hay más preguntas, señoría- dijo el fiscal.  
  
Los siguientes testigos fueron parecidos. Casi todos eran aurores que afirmaron que si ese hechizo señalaba a una persona, es porque esa persona había tocado el objeto, y el fiscal señaló que los objetos que habían dado el nombre de Susan March eran libros de Magia Tenebrosa que ningún mago o bruja civilizado querría consultar, y mucho menos para dejarlo después en un almacén usado por los mortífagos. El abogado defensor de Susan alegó que el hecho de que las huellas dactilares de la acusada estuvieran en esos libros no probaba que fuera una mortífaga, y uno de los testigos que salieron fue Sirius. Explicó su teoría de que alguien había colocado las manos de Susan alrededor de los libros para que pareciera que los había cogido, pero, cuando el fuscal le preguntó si conocía algún motivo por el que los mortífagos quisieran implicar a Susan March como una de ellos cuando no lo era, no supo responder. La única persona que Sirius sabía que odiaba a Susan era Dana, pero estaba seguro de que Dana jamás habría podido ser capaz de hacer algo así, de modo que no la mencionó. Cuando bajó, mientars la defensa llamaba a otro testigo, una amiga de Susan que afirmaba que su amiga jamás había practicado Magia Tenebrosa, se sintió descorazonado. Sabía que su prueba no había convencido a los jueces, y dudaba de que las palabras de la siguiente testigo les hicieran cambiar de opinión. Además, por lo que él sabía, aquella chica era el último testigo de la defensa.  
  
Casi se cae de su asiento cuando oyó que el abogado defensor llamaba a Dana. Al principio pensó que se trataba de una coincidencia, que era una testigo que casualmente se llamaba como su novia, pero un segundo después no le quedó duda. De una zona al otro extremo de donde él estaba, se levantó una persona, y, cuando la vio, Sirius se dio cuenta de que era Dana. Distinguió su largo cabello castaño y liso, su ropa y su forma de andar. Confuso, Sirius se quedó mirándola, preguntándose qué demonios iba a decir ante el tribunal.  
  
Dana avanzó hacia el estrado, donde se encontraban los abogados, el fiscal y el juez. Se puso de pie frente al abogado defensor.  
  
-¿Jura decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad?- le preguntó el abogado.  
  
-Lo juro- contestó Dana.  
  
-Señoría- dijo el abogado defensor, dirigiéndose al juez- solicito que se le muestre a la testigo la prueba número siete-.  
  
Un mago se acercó a Dana y le entregó la carta que ella misma había encontrado dentro del libro mientras clasificaba objetos.  
  
-¿Cómo encontró usted esta carta?- le preguntó el abogado defensor a Dana.  
  
-Cuando estaba clasificando los objetos incautados, anoche- contestó Dana- después de comprobar si había huellas en un libro de Magia Tenebrosa, con resultado negativo, vi que de su interior caía esa carta-.  
  
-¿Puede leer esa carta en voz alta, por favor?-.  
  
Dana leyó la carta en voz alta, la carta que nombraba a Nelle, el mismo nombre que tenía la hermana de Susan. Toda la sala guardó silencio mientras leía. Entonces, cuando estaba terminando, una figura se levantó de repente de entre la gente que se encontraba sentada frente al tribunal, y echó a correr hacia la puerta a toda velocidad. Era una chica de cabello rubio y corto. Pero los aurores que había junto a Susan reaccionaron con rapidez, y, sacando las varitas, apuntaron a la chica y le lanzaron el encantamiento aturdidor. Entre el tumulto que se había organizado en la sala, Dana miró a Susan, y vio que miraba a su hermana tendida en el suelo con una mezcla de horror y confusión. El juez golpeó la mesa para reclamar silencio.  
  
-En vista de las pruebas aportadas por la defensa, se encuentran dudas razonables acerca de la culpabilidad de la imputada- dijo el juez- así pues, Susan March queda en libertad vigilada, que se mantendrá hasta el final de este proceso, y se abre paralelamente un proceso contra Nelle March, la cual irá a prisión provisional a la espera de juicio-.  
  
Mientras los aurores se llevaban a Nelle, Susan se puso en pie. Un auror le quitó las esposas. Dana bajó del estrado, dispuesta a coger su capa e irse, ya que el juicio había terminado, pero, antes de llegar, sintió que le tocaban el hombro. Se giró Era Susan, que la miraba, aún confusa.  
  
-¿Por qué lo has hecho?- preguntó.  
  
-Porque era mi obligación- respondió Dana con sequedad- no ha sido nada personal, créeme-.  
  
Se dio media vuelta y siguió andando. No había sido fácil, pensó, ponerle a Susan la libertad en bandeja, pero no había tenido opción. Si hubiera ocultado aquella carta, habría dejado que encarcelaran a una persona inocente. Cogió su capa, se la puso, y salió fuera de la sala de justicia. Cuando estaba ya fuera, en el exterior, sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella y la agarraba del brazo. Se giró. Era Sirius.  
  
-Dana- balbuceó- yo... yo... bueno, no sé qué decir. No... no sabía lo de la carta-.  
  
-Yo tampoco- contestó Dana con voz neutra- lo descubrí ayer por la noche, mientras clasificaba objetos-.  
  
-Oye, perdóname- dijo Sirius sin más preámbulos- me he portado como un imbécil. Siento haber estado tan frío contigo. Y te agradezco que hayas hecho lo que tenías que hacer-.  
  
-No, perdóname tú a mí- dijo Dana, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta- tú tenías razón, quería verla en la cárcel porque la odiaba. Estaba dejando que mis sentimientos influyeran en el asunto-.  
  
-Pues tú no tenías razón sobre mí- le dijo Sirius, acercándose a ella- te amo, Dana. Nunca te he engañado, y nunca lo haría. Eres la única mujer que hay en mi corazón. Nunca había amado a nadie como te amo a tí. Por favor, confía en mí. Y perdona la forma en la que me he portado estos días- .  
  
Dana no sabía si había alguna mujer capaz de seguir aparentando indiferencia después de que le dijeran algo así, pero, si había alguna, no se trataba de ella. Esbozó una sonrisa, abrazó a Sirius y le besó. Él le devolvió el beso. Sabía que había gente pasando por allí, pero no le importaba. En aquel momento, lo único que tenía importancia para ella era él.  
  
Les hubiera gustado quedarse juntos el resto del día, pero no les fue posible. Debían volver al trabajo. Volvieron juntos al Centro de Aurores, cogidos de la mano, sin hablar, sólo sintiendo de nuevo la cercanía del otro. A la hora de la comida, el ambiente era muy distinto al de días pasados. Tanto Remus, como Dana y Sirius, tenían una sonrisa en la cara y estaban de buen humor.  
  
Por la tarde, cuando Dana y Angelina salieron a patrullar, Sirius aprovechó que tenía unos minutos libres para salir del Centro de Aurores. Caminó durante un rato, hasta que dobló una esquina y se detuvo delante de una tienda. Ya había estado frente a esa tienda antes, desde que había tenido la idea. Llevaba bastante tiempo pensándolo, pero no se había decidido. No obstante, pensó que aquel era el momento de hacerlo. Tragó saliva, respiró hondo, y entró en el interior del comercio.  
  
*  
  
Sirius y Dana salieron de trabajar a la hora habitual. Era viernes, pero no sentían el cansancio propio de aquel día. Remus tampoco parecía muy afectado por el trabajo. Ya les había contado a Sirius y a Dana que Sheila había acpetado que era un hombre lobo y a pesar de ello quería seguir con él. Sirius se alegró sinceramente por su amigo. Remus era una gran persona, y se merecía ser feliz. Por fin había encontrado una mujer que lo aceptaba tal y como era. Se despidieron de Remus, y se dirigieron a su casa. Mientras entraban y se quitaban las capas, Sirius pensó que aquel era el momento. Cogió a Dana de la mano y la condujo hacia el sofá del salón.  
  
-Dana, tengo que hablar contigo- le dijo.  
  
-¿De qué?- preguntó Dana.  
  
Los dos se sentaron en el sofá. Dana se dio cuenta de que Sirius parecía nervioso. No se atrevía a mirarla directamente, y le temblaban un poco las manos.  
  
-Pues... yo... yo quería... este... el caso es que llevo bastante tiempo pensándolo, pero se me ocurrió que este era un buen momento para decírtelo... aunque no sé si... bueno, esta pensando que...  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Dana con curiosidad- vamos, dilo de una vez-.  
  
Sirius respiró hondo, y pareció decidirse.  
  
-Bueno... yo... yo quería darte algo-.  
  
Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita y se la entregó a Dana. Esta la cogió y la abrió con curiosidad. Dentro había un anillo de oro con tres pequeños diamantes engarzados en la parte de delante. Dana sintió que se quedaba sin respiración y levantó la vista hacia Sirius. Él le devolvió la mirada.  
  
-Dana, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- preguntó.  
  
Dana no dijo nada. Se había quedado sin habla. Se quedó mirando a Sirius con cara de asombro. Él interpretó su silencio como una negativa y comenzó a justificarse.  
  
-No... no quiero decir inmediatamente, si no quieres. Sólo pensaba que... como llevamos dos años viviendo juntos... y yo ya tengo treinta y ocho años y pensé que... pero si te ha parecido precipitado, lo entiendo. Es sólo que yo...  
  
Dana levantó la mano para indicarle que guardara silencio.  
  
-Sí- dijo.  
  
Sirius se quedó mirándola con asombro.  
  
-¿Quieres?- preguntó- ¿de... de verdad quieres?-.  
  
-Sí- dijo Dana, sintiendo que el corazón le latía con fuerza- sí, claro que quiero-.  
  
El rostro de Sirius se iluminó con una sonrisa. Se lanzó hacia Dana y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi la dejó sin respiración. Ella le devolvió el abrazo, sintiendo una mezcla de vértigo y felicidad. Al cabo de unos segundos, se separaron lo suficiente como para besarse. Sirius se abalanzó sobre los labios de Dana como lo haría una persona perdida en el desierto sobre el agua al encontrar un oasis. Dana se quedó sorprendida durante un momento por la intensidad con que él juntó sus labios con los suyos, pero luego le devolvió el beso. Se separaron cuando ya no podían seguir conteniendo por más tiempo la respiración.  
  
-No quiero volver a pelearme más contigo- dijo él con la voz entrecortada- nunca más-.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Dana, clavando los ojos en los suyos- después de las peleas vienen las reconciliaciones, ¿no?-.  
  
Sirius la miró durante unos segundos. Sus ojos azules parecían arder a causa del deseo, y el cabello negro le caía desordenadamente a ambos lados de la cara. Dana pensó con un estremecimiento que estaba tan atractivo que no parecía real. Él se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la boca. Luego, sus labios se separaron de los de Dana y bajaron hasta su cuello.  
  
-Te amo- gimió Sirius, mientras sus manos forcejeaban para desabrochar la túnica de Dana- eres toda mi vida, amor mío. Te amo, te amo tanto...  
  
-Yo también te amo- susurró Dana- quiero hacer el amor contigo todas las noches de mi vida-.  
  
-Espero que eso no signifique que no podamos hacerlo también durante el día- dijo Sirius, esbozando una media sonrisa. Consiguió deshacerse de la túnica de ella, aunque tuvo que controlarse para quitársela despacio y no desgarrársela de un tirón, mientras se deshacía también de la suya.  
  
Dana se estremeció al sentir las manos y los labios de Sirius acariciando su cuerpo, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con él. No comprendía cómo podía haber estado tan enfadada con él hacía sólo un día. Le amaba tanto que casi le dolía, y le atrajo hacia sí mientras le acariciaba, sintiendo su respiración agitada junto al cuello y lamentando no poder fundir su cuerpo con el suyo. Sintió que era capaz de morir por él, que prefería la muerte antes que apartarse de su lado, que sus caricias y el tacto de su piel eran como un aliento de vida. La piel de Sirius, blanca como el alabastro, y la de Dana, de un suave color bronceado, se entrelazaron de tal forma que parecían un sólo ser, y el último pensamiento consciente de Dana fue que era una suerte que su casa estuviera algo aislada de la ciudad y no hubiera vecinos en las proximidades.  
  
*  
  
A la mañana siguiente, se despertaron bastante más tarde de lo habitual, casi al mediodía, algo normal por otra parte teniendo en cuenta que se habían dormido un par de horas antes del amanecer. Dana abrió los ojos al sentir la luz que entraba por la ventana reflejándose en su rostro. Se giró y vio a Sirius a su lado, mirándola.  
  
-Hola- dijo- ¿llevas mucho tiempo despierto?-.  
  
-No- contestó él, esbozando una sonrisa- apenas hace un par de minutos que he despertado. Buenos días, mi amor-.  
  
Acercó su cara a la de ella y la besó con suavidad en los labios. Dana se estremeció cuando sus hombros quedaron al descubierto al moverse la sábana; jamás había logrado acostumbrarse a las bajas temperaturas de Inglaterra, y a pesar de ser mediodía, las chimeneas estaban apagadas y hacía fresco.  
  
-¿Tienes frío?- le preguntó Sirius.  
  
-Un poco- contestó Dana.  
  
-Ven aquí- le susurró Sirius, rodeándola con sus brazos. Dana se estrechó contra él, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo. Se quedó con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho mientras él le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad, sin pensar en nada, sólo dejando que los sentimientos de amor y felicidad que la embargaban fluyeran libremente. Era una suerte que fuese sábado, ya que después de la noche que habían pasado Dana no habría sido capaz de levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar. Al cabo de un rato, aunque hubiera querido quedarse así, acostado junto a ella, durante el resto del día, Sirius se levantó de la cama.  
  
-Tenemos que comer algo- dijo, mientras cogía su ropa y empezaba a vestirse- hemos de coger fuerzas para el partido de quidditch de esta tarde- .  
  
-¡El partido de quidditch!- exclamó Dana, incorporándose- se me había olvidado, ¿a qué hora es?-.  
  
-A las cinco- contestó Sirius.  
  
Aquella tarde era la final de la liga de quidditch. Los dos equipos que se enfrentarían eran los que habían sacado mejor puntuación en la liga, el Puddlemere United, en el que jugaba Harry, y los Wingtown Wanderers. Como Sirius era el padrino de Harry, había conseguido entradas, lo cual era una suerte, porque resultaba realmente difícil conseguir entradas para la final. Ya habían invitado a Remus, y aunque Sirius le había dado dos entradas diciéndole que podía traer a quien quisiera, suponía que llevaría a Sheila, ya que estaban saliendo juntos.  
  
Comieron en la cocina, en un ambiente totalmente distinto al de los días anteriores. Dana volvía a tener hambré, y acabó con todo lo que tenía en el plato. Sirius y ella no pararon de hablar y reír en todo el rato, como si las discusiones anteriores no hubieran existido. Después de comer, se sentaron en el sofá del salón, en el mismo donde habían hecho el amor la noche anterior, aunque la elfina doméstica se había ocupado de adecentar el salón, igual que el resto de la casa, como cada mañana.  
  
-¿Cuándo se lo vamos a decir a Harry?- preguntó Dana.  
  
-¿El qué?- preguntó Sirius.  
  
-Que vamos a casarnos-.  
  
Estaban recostados en el sofá, sin hacer nada especial, sólo juntos, igual que estaban los primeros días al comenzar a vivir juntos, como si sólo quedaran ellos dos en el mundo. Sirius bajó la vista para mirar a Dana, que estaba recostada en su regazo, y sonrió.  
  
-Podríamos decírselo hoy- dijo- así aprovechamos que también está Remus. Podríamos irnos a cenar por ahí después del partido y decírselo entonces-.  
  
Dana asintió, y se acercó más a él, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.  
  
-Te quiero- susurró.  
  
-Y yo a tí- contestó él, devolviéndole el abrazo- te amo más que a mi propia vida-.  
  
Se deslizó hacia abajo lo suficiente como para besarla en los labios. Dana sintió renacer el deseo que la había dominado la noche anterior al sentir en su boca el sabor de los labios de Sirius mientras él le acariciaba el cabello con ternura, pero cuando se separaron vieron que eran casi las cuatro de la tarde. Tenían que ir a recoger a Remus, ir hasta el estadio y buscar el sitio, de modo que debían salir con tiempo. Apenas tardaron un poco en arrgelarse, coger las capas y dirigirse a la puerta de la calle.  
  
-¿Entonces después del partido recogemos a Harry, nos vamos a cenar por ahí y se lo decimos a todos, no?- preguntó Dana, mientras abrían la puerta.  
  
-Sí- contestó Sirius. Súbitamente, se dio la vuelta, agarró a Dana por la cintura y la arrinconó contra el marco de la puerta, atravesándola con la mirada.-Y después... -dijo, acercando los labios al cuello de ella- volvemos a casa y seguimos con lo de anoche-.  
  
Comenzó a besarla por el cuello y los hombros, y luego subió la cara y la besó en los labios. Dana le devolvió el beso con fuerza, abrazándole, estrechando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Pero, cuando las caricias comenzaron a hacerse más intensas, ella se apartó.  
  
-Será mejor que paremos- dijo con la voz entrecortada- o me parece que no llegaremos al partido de quidditch-.  
  
-Tienes razón- dijo él, mirándola con una media sonrisa.  
  
Los dos salieron de la casa, cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas, y comenzaron a caminar para dirigirse al lugar donde habían quedado con Remus.  
  
*  
  
Sirius y Dana se sorprendieron al ver que Remus les estaba esperando con Angelina, ya que creían que iría con su novia. Pero, cuando le preguntaron por Sheila, Remus sonrió.  
  
-Esta tarde tenía que trabajar- dijo- ha sentido no poder venir-.  
  
-Es una lástima- dijo Dana, sonriendo- es difícil conseguir entradas para ver la final de la liga de quidditch. Y no sé si yo sola podré conteneros para impedir que saltéis al campo cuando el Puddlemere United gane el partido-.  
  
-Oye, te recuerdo que soy auror- bromeó Angelina- aunque no sea la novia de Remus, también puedo contenerle, aunque sea por medio de un hechizo-.  
  
Los cuatro se dirigieron al lugar donde tenían que coger el traslador para llegar hasta donde estaba el estadio. Poco tiempo después, estaban en medio de un bosque. Un mago vestido de uniforme les condujo por un sendero, hasta que llegaron a un enorme claro, donde, en medio, se encontraba el estadio.  
  
Había una gran cantidad de magos y brujas en el exterior, esperando para entrar. Sirius, animado, sacó su bufanda del Puddlemere United, de color azul oscuro y con dos juncos dorados cruzados en los extremos, y se la colocó alrededor del cuello. Esperaron hasta que pudieron entrar, y, tras mostrar sus entradas, se dirigieron a las gradas, debajo de las tribunas, donde estaban sus sitios. Era un buen lugar para ver el partido, ya que, aunque las tribunas eran el punto más alto, desde donde estaban había altura suficiente para ver el partido sin problemas, y además estaban protegidos en caso de que empezara a llover, aunque aquel día no estaba demasiado nublado.  
  
Se sentaron. Sirius y Remus le hicieron una seña a un mago que vendía comida y bebida en cuanto le vieron aparecer, y poco después tenían el regazo lleno de cervezas de mantequilla, barras de chocolate, y Grageas de Todos los Sabores de Bertie Botts.  
  
-¿Cómo se os ocurre comprar tantas cosas?- preguntó Dana- no vamos a poder comérnoslo todo-.  
  
-¿Quieres?- le preguntó Sirius como toda respuesta, ofreciéndole una bolsa.  
  
Dana se rió y cogió una Gragea de Todos los Sabores de Bertie Botts. Se la llevó a la boca, pero apenas la masticó se dio cuenta de que sabía a picante y la escupió con una mueca de asco. Luego, cogió una de las botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y bebió varios tragos, intentado calmar el ardor que sentía en la lengua.  
  
El ambiente en el estadio era festivo. Las gradas estaban llenas de figuras en su mayoría vestidas de color azul oscuro o rojo brillante, y la gente se sentaba en el sitio que les correspondía, o charlaban animadamente sobre el partido que estaba a punto de empezar. Los aficionados de ambos equipos estaban vestidos con los colores propios de los dos conjuntos, y el aire estaba lleno de voces y risas. Entonces, en el gran campo ovalado, el habitual para jugar al quidditch, entraron varios magos, uno con el uniforme de árbitro y otros vestidos de jueces de línea.  
  
-¡Atención, señoras y señores!- exclamó la voz del comentarista, amplificada por medio de la magia- ¡va a dar comienzo el partido final de la liga de quidditch británica, el equipo Puddlemere United contra los Wingtown Wanderers!-.  
  
Dana se acomodó en su silla, animada. Iba a empezar el partido. 


	12. La final de quidditch

Ceywen: Pues lamento decepcionarte, pero a partir de ahora los capítulos van a ser bastante menos alegres que este. Qué mala eres, ya sé que eso de que Dana se enchilara lo dices por mí porque no me gusta el picante :-P Pues si voy a Mexico no pienso dejar que me adiestres, no quiero acabar con un agujero en el estómago. Un abrazo.  
  
Synn: No tengas tantas ganas de hacer sufrir a Sirius, que ya va a tener bastante en los próximos capítulos. No es que perdonara a Dana sólo por haber defendido a Susan, se trata más que nada de que con esa situación ambos han reconocido los errores que han cometido. Un saludo :-)  
  
Nylara Black: A mí también se me revoluciona el cuerpo cuando pienso en Sirius arrinconándome contra la pared, o contra cualquier otro sitio :-P En cuanto a quién gana el partido de quidditch, tienes la respuesta en este capítulo.  
  
Silence-messiah: Muchas gracias :-) Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo.  
  
Frida: Me alegro de que te gustara la escena entre Sirius y Dana. En cuanto a Sheila y a sus planes, verás algo de eso en este capítulo. Un saludo.  
  
Sybill: Uy, qué review más corto :-( ¿Por qué te da pena Susan? Si justo ahora se le acaban de solucionar las cosas :-P Un abrazo.  
  
Momo-Cicerone: Pues yo he estado enamorada y te aseguro que tengo energía para eso y para más :-P En cuanto a lo del partido, la verdad es que te acercas bastante la verdad, aquí lo tienes. Un abrazo.  
  
Misao Wood: Muchas gracias. La verdad no creo que Sirius y Dana tuvieran tantos niños, ten en cuenta que existen los métodos anticonceptivos (si no los hubieran tenido ya, me parece) :-P  
  
Hareth: No creo que fueras tan mala como para romper la carta, la verdad, imagina eso de meter a un inocente en la cárcel, por muy idiota que sea (y tienes que admitir que si encarcelaran a todos los idiotas no habría bastantes celdas en el mundo :-P). El secreto del aguante, creo yo, deben ser catorce años de abstinencia mezclados con bastante amor ;-) De todos modos no sé qué tiene de raro, no es por fardar de mis, ejem, experiencias, pero tampoco veo tan extraño pasar una noche así. Un abrazo.  
  
*  
  
LA FINAL DE QUIDDITCH  
  
La noticia de la detención de Nelle March no tardó mucho en llegar a oídos de Lucius Malfoy. A Sheila no le sorprendió mucho encontrar aquella misma tarde, cuando llegó a su casa, un mensaje de Lucius Malfoy convocando una reunión urgente para esa noche. Al mediodía había comido con Remus, y este le había contado que Dana y Sirius habían hecho las paces y que Susan March había resultado ser inocente y había sido falsamente inculpada por su hermana, Nelle. Así que, después de cenar, Sheila se cubrió con su capa y salió de su casa para reunirse en la vieja casa donde los mortífagos llevaban a cabo sus reuniones.  
  
Cuando llegó, invocó la Marca Tenebrosa por debajo de la puerta, como era habitual, y le abrieron, dejándola pasar. Sheila se acercó a la mesa, donde se reunían todos los mortífagos que quedaban en la resistencia. Lucius Malfoy estaba a un extremo de la mesa, y a ambos lados estaban el resto de los mortífagos: Peter Pettigrew, Avery, Bellatrix Lestrange, Marcus Turpen, Greates, y Sheila, que se sentó en una de las sillas laterales al lado de este último.  
  
-Bien, como todos sabéis- dijo el señor Malfoy con seriedad- han detenido a Nelle. Nuestro número está disminuyendo de forma alarmante-.  
  
-No la habrían detenido si Sheila no les hubiera dado a los aurores la dirección del almacén- dijo Avery entre dientes.  
  
-Tuve que hacerlo para poder inculpar a Susan March- dijo Sheila, molesta- tenía que quitarla de en medio. Podría haber interferido en la relación entre Sirius y Dana, y no es conveniente que se separen-.  
  
-Seguro que ese gilipollas no le pondría los cuernos a su novia ni aunque le encerraran en una habitación con tres prostitutas- dijo la señora Lestrange con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-Deberías haber supuesto que la heredera de Ravenclaw no iba a dejar que metiesen en la cárcel a una persona inocente, por mucho que la odiara- añadió Turpen.  
  
-¡No tendría que haber supuesto nada si la idiota de Nelle no se hubiera dejado la carta que le envié dentro del libro!- exclamó Sheila, airada.  
  
-No es momento para discutir ese asunto- dijo el señor Malfoy con frialdad- ahora tenemos que ocuparnos de otras cosas. Como véis, nuestros planes no están saliendo como esperábamos. Vamos a tener que adelantar el proceso-.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Sheila.  
  
-A que tenemos que forzar que se tomen medidas de protección contra Harry Potter- dijo el señor Malfoy- no podemos arriesgarnos a esperar más. Remus es tu novio, ¿no? Ya confía en tí. Ahora ya puedes sacarle la información-.  
  
-¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo?- preguntó Avery.  
  
Lucius Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa siniestra.  
  
-Se me ha ocurrido la ocasión perfecta- dijo.  
  
*  
  
La voz del comentarista se oyó por todo el campo de quidditch.  
  
-¡Señoras y señores, va a dar comienzo el partido de la final de la liga británica de quidditch, entre el Puddlemere United y los Wingtown Wanderers! ¡Reciban con un fuerte aplauso a los componentes del equipo Puddlemere United! ¡Con ustedes, Wood, Troy, Levski, Morgan, Brian, Abbot, yyyyyyy... Potter!-.  
  
Los aficionados del Puddlemere United comenzaron a aplaudir a su equipo. Remus y Dana aplaudieron con entusiasmo, y Sirius se puso en pie agitando la bufanda del equipo y vociferando como un poseso. En el campo aparecieron siete escobas con siete jugadores montados en ella, vestidos con una túnica azul marino con el adorno de dos juncos dorados cruzados en la espalda. Dana distinguió a Harry entre el resto del equipo.  
  
-¡Y ahora, recibamos también con un fuerte aplauso a los Wingtown Wanderers! ¡Con ustedes, Moran, Volkov, Rosamund Parkin, Michael Parkin, Sean Parkin, Graham, yyyyyyy... Lynch!-.  
  
Esta vez fueron los aficionados de aquel equipo los que se pusieron a aplaudir y a lanzar gritos de ánimo. Al campo salieron también siete jugadores, estos vestidos de rojo brillante y con el dibujo de un cuchillo en la túnica. Los dos equipos se alinearon frente a frente, y el árbitro movió su varita y lanzó varias chispas de colores al aire, señalando el comienzo del partido.  
  
-¡Comienza el partido!- exclamó el comentarista- ¡Troy tiene la quaffle, y vuela hacia Morgan, que intenta recibir el pase! ¡Michael Parkin se interpone! ¡Brian le lanza la bludger! ¡Michael Parkin la esquiva, y le lanza la pelota a Rosamund Parkin! ¡Parkin vuela hacia la portería! ¡Va a lanzar la quaffle! ¡Excelente parada de Wood!-.  
  
-¡Uf! Por qué poco- dijo Sirius.  
  
-¡Ahora el Puddlemere United tiene la quaffle! ¡Sean Parkin le lanza la bludger a Levski! ¡Pero la esquiva! ¡Los tres cazadores se alinean en la formación Cabeza de Halcón! ¡Volkov trata de arrebatarle la quaffle a Levski! ¡No lo consigue! ¡Se aproximan a la portería! ¡Sean Parkin les lanza la bludger! ¡Abbot se cruza y la repele! ¡Los cazadores del Puddlemere United avanzan! ¡Levski lanza, y... ¡Gol, señores! ¡Gol del Puddlemere United!-.  
  
Sirius, Dana, Remus y Angelina se pusieron a aplaudir, al igual que el resto de aficionados del Puddlemere United. Luego, el juego prosiguió. Poco después, el Puddlemere United volvió a marcar en dos ocasiones más. Después, Michael Parkin logró adelantarse hasta la portería del Puddlemere United y marcó el primer gol de los Wingtown Wanderers. Una oleada de aficionados con bufandas rojas vitoreó el gol de su equipo. El partido se mantuvo estable durante la primera hora, pero pronto se recuperó el ritmo trepidante de los primeros minutos. Los Wingtown Wanderers se adelantaron en el marcador por unos minutos, gracias a varios tantos sucesivos de Rosamund Parkin, pero pronto el Puddlemere United contraatacó. Marcó un gol, usando de nuevo la formación Cabeza de Halcón, y luego tres más, hasta que quedaron en empate. Por entonces, aún no había noticias de la snitch. Al cabo de varios minutos, Troy esquivó las bludgers que le lanzaban los golpeadores de los Wingtown Wanderers y marcó un espectacular gol poniendo de nuevo en ventaja al Puddlemere United, para disgusto de Remus, que estaba en el cuarto de baño cuando esto sucedió y no pudo presenciar la jugada.  
  
Cuando ya llevaban más de tres horas de partido, ocurrió el primer incidente con la snitch. Harry, de pronto, se lanzó como una centella hacia uno de los extremos del campo, cerca de la portería de su equipo. El otro buscador estaba a bastante distancia y parecía imposible que pudiera alcanzar la snitch antes que Harry, pero Michael Parkin se cruzó en su camino y Harry tuvo que virar bruscamente para evitar la colisión, con tanta rapidez que quedó colgado por unos instantes de la escoba, hasta que al fin logró recuperar el equilibrio y volverse a sentar. Pero en ese lapso de tiempo la snitch había desaparecido. Sirius se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a insultar al cazador de los Wingtown Wanderers de una forma tan agresiva que Dana y Remus tuvieron que agarrarle de los brazos para que se sentara de nuevo.  
  
-¡La quaffle está en posesión del Puddlemere United!- exclamó el comentarista- ¡Levski vuela hacia Morgan y le pasa la quaffle! ¡Morgan esquiva a Rosamund Parkin y se acerca a la portería! ¡Va a rematar... ¡Atención, señores, parece que Michael Parkin ha agarrado la escoba de Morgan! ¡Morgan gira sobre sí mismo y parece que pierde el equilibrio! ¡Se cae! ¡Se ha caído! ¡El árbitro no señala falta! ¡No parece haber visto la acción! ¡Ahora la quaffle está en posesión de los Wingtown Wanderers!-.  
  
-¡Cabrón!- exclamó Sirius, indignado, dirigiéndose al árbitro- ¡eso era penalty, hijo de puta! ¡Era penaltyyyyy!-.  
  
En esa ocasión, Remus, Dana y Angelina no intentaron detenerle, ya que también gritaban enfadados, así como el resto de seguidores del Puddlemere United. Un tipo sentado en una de las primeras filas levantó la varita e intentó lanzar un hechizo al árbitro, pero uno de los agentes de seguridad del campo se lo impidió. No obstante, Morgan no estaba grave. Después de que uno de los medimagos del campo le atendiera, se levantó, algo aturdido, subió a su escoba y se incorporó al juego. Los jugadores del Puddlemere United, enfadados por el caso omiso que había hecho el árbitro a la falta contra su jugador, comenzaron a cometer también faltas disimuladas contra el equipo contrario. La primera pasó desapercibida, pero, cuando Abbot golpeó la escoba de uno de los cazadores de los Wingtown Wanderers con el bate, el árbitro lo vio y pitó una falta, que acabó en un gol. Aunque Dana pudo convencer a Sirius de que no sacara la varita, dos aficionados de equipos contrarios acabaron lanzándose maldiciones y hubo dos agentes de seguridad que tuvieron que recurrir a la fuerza para separarles. No obstante, poco después, cuando pasaban cinco horas del inicio del partido y ya era de noche, aunque el estado estaba bien iluminado gracias a la magia, las cosas se calmaron un poco y el juego volvió a ser más civilizado. Los dos equipos fueron marcando progresivamente, pero, aunque el Puddlemere United iba ganando, apenas le llevaba treinta puntos de ventaja a los Wingtown Wanderers, y los buscadores parecían muy concentrados.  
  
Entonces, de pronto, Lynch se lanzó hacia abajo bruscamente. Había visto la snitch. Harry, que estaba cerca, reaccionó en seguida. La snitch relucía, y era visible incluso para le público. Dana miró un momento el reloj, y vio que sólo faltaba un cuarto de hora para que llevaran seis horas de partido. No obstante, en seguida volvió a concentrarse en la escena. La snitch había comenzado a subir hacia arriba y los dos buscadores estaban ascendiendo, casi en vertical, para alcanzarla. Entonces, la pequeña pelota alada giró bruscamente hacia la derecha. Harry y Lynch giraron a la vez, pero Harry había reaccionado primero. Los golpeadores de los Wingtown Wanderers le lanzaron las bludgers, pero una de ellas falló y la otra fue repelida por Brian. Harry tenía un rostro de extrema concentración, al igual que Lynch, que trataba desesperadamente de alcanzarle. Entonces, Harry se adelantó con rapidez, alargó la mano, y atrapó la snitch. Durante un segundo, el campo quedó sumido en el silencio. Luego, todos los aficionados del Puddlemere United estallaron a la vez en una ovación.  
  
-¡Potter ha atrapado la snitch!- gritó el comentarista- ¡A las cinco horas y cincuenta minutos del comienzo del partido, el mejor buscador de la liga ha atrapado la snitch! ¡El Puddlemere United es el ganador de la liga británica!-.  
  
Dana comenzó a saltar y a vitorear entusiasmada, Remus y Angelina se abrazaron, y Sirius comenzó a agitar la bufanda del Puddlemere United, lanzando gritos de elogio a su ahijado. Los jugadores bajaron al campo, y se pusieron en fila para que el jefe del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos les entregara la copa de la liga. Todos los aficionados del Puddlemere United comenzaron a aplaudir de nuevo cuando los siete jugadores agarraron a la vez la copa y se pusieron a agitarla y a vitorear. Dana distinguió la cara de felicidad de Harry, que sonreía con el resto de sus compañeros de equipo. Después de que sonara el himno de ambos equipos, los jugadores, en medio de un aplauso, se retiraron a los vestuarios. Los periodistas empezaron a bajar al campo para entrevistar a los entrenadores de los dos equipos.  
  
Fue entonces cuando tuvo lugar la explosión.  
  
*  
  
Dana se estaba levantando, al igual que el resto de los espectadores. Iba a inclinarse para coger su bolso, cuando, de repente, se oyó un estruendo. Vio cómo la zona de las gradas que estaba encima de los vestuarios estallaba en una nube de fuego. Todo sucedió tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a pensar. Sirius se abalanzó sobre ella y la tiró al suelo, un segundo antes de que dos cascotes pasaran volando por donde un segundo antes estaban sus cabezas.  
  
-¡Debajo del asiento!- gritó Sirius, que aún estaba encima de ella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo- ¡Métete debajo del asiento!-.  
  
Dana, aún aturdida, obedeció. Le dolían los oídos, pero podía escuchar el sonido de las gradas desplomándose. Ella y Sirius se metieron debajo de los asientos, donde ya estaban Remus y Angelina. Dana, respirando entrecortadamente, se quedó quieta, hasta que dejó de oírse el sonido de los cascotes y sólo se oyeron los gritos. Entonces, salió y se levantó. Miró horrorizada e incrédula el espectáculo que había ante sí. Las gradas que estaban encima del vestuario se habían convertido en un montón de cascotes. Entre las piedras se veía algo que parecían túnicas. La gente estaba aterrorizada y se veía una multitud de gente corriendo despavorida por las gradas, como hormigas en desbandada.  
  
Sirius se levantó y se quedó de pie, junto a ella. Durante un segundo, se mantuvo en silencio, mirando aquella destrucción. Luego, su rostro reflejó una mueca de terror.  
  
-¡Harry!- exclamó, y echó a correr hacia la zona donde había tenido lugar la explosión.  
  
-¡Sirius, espera!- gritó Dana, viendo cómo su novio se abría paso a toda velocidad entre la gente- ¡Sirius!-.  
  
Intentó ir detrás de él, pero, antes de que pudiera dar un sólo paso, un agente de seguridad apareció donde ellos estaban.  
  
-¡Síganme!- dijo- ¡Vamos, les acompañaré hasta la salida de emergencia! ¡Rápido!-.  
  
-¡Espere!- exclamó Dana- ¡mi novio se ha ido! ¡Tengo que ir con él!-.  
  
-¡No se ponga histérica, señorita!- exclamó el agente de seguridad, cogiéndola del brazo- ¡acompáñeme hasta la salida, y todo irá bien!-.  
  
-¡No estoy histérica!- exclamó Dana- ¡soy auror! ¡Suélteme!-.  
  
Pero el agente de seguridad no la escuchaba. Dana, arrastrada por la multitud, gritó inútilmente mientras el agente la arrastraba a empujones hacia la salida.  
  
*  
  
Sirius se abrió paso a través de la gente con toda la rapidez que pudo. Tuvo que apartar a varias personas a empujones, pero no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era que Harry estaba en los vestuarios, debajo de la zona donde había tenido lugar la explosión. Al final, logró llegar a la altura de las primeras gradas, y saltó al campo. Echó a correr hacia la puerta de los vestuarios, que aún se mantenía en pie. Un agente de seguridad intentó impedirle el paso, pero Sirius sacó su placa de auror del bolsillo y se la mostró al agente. Este, aunque dubitativo, se apartó y le dejó pasar.  
  
Sirius entró en el pasillo que conducía al vestuario. Aún estaba en pie, pero no parecía poder seguir así mucho tiempo. Las paredes estaban agrietadas y el techo se había desprendido en varios sitios. Estaba oscuro, y Sirius tuvo que encender una luz en su varita para poder ver por dónde andaba. Se escuchaban sonidos de pasos y gritos, pero no podía identificar de dónde venían.  
  
-¡Harry!- exclamó, mirando en todas direcciones a la débil luz de su varita- ¡Harry!-.  
  
Siguió avanzando, y vio que había otro pasillo que giraba hacia la derecha. Escuchó que los pasos y los gritos se oían más claramente en esa dirección, de modo que fue hasta el pasillo y entró por él. Después de avanzar por él durante algunos segundos, descubrió que había alguien que salía de una puerta medio derruída. Eran dos hombres. Sirius echó a correr hacia ellos.  
  
-¡Eh, esperad!- exclamó- ¡ayudadme, por favor!-.  
  
Los dos hombres se giraron. Sirius se dio cuenta de que eran Oliver Wood y Morgan. Estaban aún vestidos con los uniformes de quidditch, y parecían asustados.  
  
-¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó Sirius- ¿dónde está Harry?-.  
  
-Sólo quedamos nosotros- dijo Wood- los demás ya han salido. Harry está en los vestuarios. Una taquilla se derrumbó delante de él. Morgan y yo intentamos ayudarle, pero hemos perdido las varitas. El entrenador nos ha dicho que vendrán los equipos de emergencia a ayudarle-.  
  
Los dos chicos se giraron y echaron a correr hacia la salida. Sirius se quedó mirándolos durante un segundo, y luego entró en el vestuario. No podía esperar a que llegaran los equipos de emergencia, aquello podía derrumbarse en cualquier momento.  
  
Aquella habitación no parecía un vestuario. Estaba sumida en la oscuridad, y varias de las paredes se habían derrumbado. Los asientos estaban destrozados, y había varias taquillas tiradas por el suelo. Sirius iluminó el lugar con su varita, intentando buscar a Harry, pero sólo vio escombros por todas partes.  
  
-¡Harry!- gritó.  
  
Durante unos instantes sólo hubo silencio. Luego, una voz débil preguntó:  
  
-¿Sirius?-.  
  
Sirius se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía la voz. Se trataba de una esquina, delante de la cual había un taquillero volcado, con varios cascotes encima. Sirius se asomó, y vio que Harry estaba allí, tirado en el suelo. Tenía una pierna atrapada bajo el taquillero. Estaba manchado de polvo y tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro, pero no parecía gravemente herido.  
  
-Harry, no te preocupes- le dijo Sirius, tratando de poner una voz tranquilizadora- voy a sacarte de aquí-.  
  
Apuntó con la varita el taquillero, e intentó levantarlo con el encantamiento levitador. Al principio no lo consiguió, pero luego volvió a lanzar el hechizo, esta vez con más fuerza, y consiguió alzar el taquillero del suelo. Con cuidado, para no desestabilizar la estructura de la habitación, con el peligro de que la pared se derrumbara, apartó el taquillero hacia un lado y lo dejó caer. Luego, se inclinó hacia su ahijado.  
  
-¿Puedes levantarte?- le preguntó.  
  
Harry hizo un gesto de dolor y levantó sus ojos verdes hacia Sirius.  
  
-Creo que no- contestó.  
  
Sirius cogió a su ahijado del brazo y le ayudó a levantarse. Harry se mordió los labios a causa del dolor, pero con esfuerzo consiguió ponerse en pie, pobre una sola pierna. Apoyándose en el hombro de Sirius, los dos echaron a andar hacia la salida.  
  
*  
  
En el exterior, los equipos de emergencia acababan de llegar. Se estaban organizando, y comenzaban a tratar a los primeros heridos, los jugadores que habían salido. Mientras tanto, un Mago de Choque del Grupo de Operaciones Especiales sujetaba a una Dana que se retorcía histérica intentando liberarse.  
  
-¿Es que no lo entiende?- gritaba Dana- ¡ahí dentro hay dos personas! ¡Tengo que entrar!-.  
  
-¡Me da igual que sea auror!- exclamó el mago- ¡no puede entrar ahí! ¡Eso va a derrumbarse en cualquier momento!-.  
  
Dana iba a continuar insistiendo, cuando de pronto vio que alguien salía de entre los escombros. Distinguió a Sirius y a Harry detrás de un montón de cascotes. Sirius tiraba de Harry, pero este parecía tener problemas para avanzar. Entonces, la estructura de aquella parte del campo de quidditch empezó a tambalearse. Dana vio que Sirius y Harry miraban alarmados hacia arriba. Desesperada, se soltó de un tirón del mago que la sujetaba, y apuntó hacia la pared justo cuando comenzaba a derrumbarse.  
  
-¡Wingardium Leviosa!- exclamó.  
  
Debido a que el poder de Ravenclaw había estado inutilizado durante mil años por culpa de un hechizo de Salazar Slytherin, cuando esos poderes volvieron a la heredera de Ravenclaw, Dana, eran desproporcionados, ya que el poder de mil años se había concentrado en una sola persona. Al principio le costaba controlarlos, pero, al cabo del tiempo, Dana ya lo hacía de forma instintiva, sin que le costara casi esfuerzo. No obstante, en aquel momento hizo todo lo contrario. Se concentró en lanzar aquel hechizo con todo su poder. Los cascotes cayeron durante unos segundos, y luego, se detuvieron, a poca distancia de Sirius y Harry.  
  
Los Magos de Choque del Grupo de Operaciones Especiales se quedaron unos segundos quietos, mirando con incredulidad cómo todos aquellos cascotes flotaban en el aire. Luego, dos de ellos echaron a correr hacia donde estaban Sirius y Harry, y les ayudaron a salir. Cuando ya estaban fuera, Dana, que tenía los dientes apretados a causa del esfuerzo, bajó la varita, y la pared entera se derrumbó con un estruendo, levantando una nube de polvo.  
  
-¡Sirius!- exclamó, echando a correr hacia ellos- ¡Harry! ¿Estáis bien?- .  
  
Dana vio cómo dos medimagos se llevaban a Harry, que tenía una herida en la pierna. El chico le hizo un gesto de ánimo mientras se lo llevaban a una camilla, para indicarle que estaba bien. Dana se arrodilló junto a Sirius, que estaba sentado en el suelo.  
  
-Sirius, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó, angustiada.  
  
-Sí- contestó Sirius, que estaba temblando- creo que sí-.  
  
-Mi amor, estaba tan preocupada... -susurró Dana, atrayéndole hacia sí.  
  
-No te preocupes- le dijo Sirius, abrazándola- estoy bien, de verdad-.  
  
Entonces, se dieron cuenta de que todos los magos y brujas que había a su alrededor se ponían a mirar hacia arriba y a señalar hacia allí con expresión de alarma. Ellos también levantaron la vista, y entonces lo vieron.  
  
Encima del campo de quidditch, entre las dos paredes resquebrajadas, un poco más arriba de donde antes estaban las gradas que se encontraban encima del vestuario, flotaba, reluciendo, la Marca Tenebrosa.  
  
*  
  
Los jugadores, que habían resultado heridos levemente, fueron trasladados al hospital San Mungo. Al cabo de poco tiempo, varios fueron dados de alta, entre ellos Harry, que fue conducido a la Oficina del Cuerpo de Aurores. Aunque la mayoría de los aurores habían sido requeridos para acudir donde se había producido el atentado, al igual que varios grupos de medimagos y algunos miembros del Departamento de Catástrofes en el Mundo Mágico, el agente Hardman, su superior, había ordenado a Sirius, Dana, Remus y Angelina que esperaran allí. Cuando Harry entró, Sirius se levantó de un salto y fue hacia él.  
  
-¡Harry!- exclamó- ¿estás bien? ¿cómo está tu pierna?-.  
  
-Estoy bien, Sirius- le dijo Harry, esbozando una sonrisa- no te preocupes-.  
  
-Señor Potter, tengo que hablar con usted- le dijo el agente Hardman, que estaba a su lado- pase a mi despacho, por favor-.  
  
Harry entró en el despacho, y la puerta se cerró tras él. Dana, Sirius, Remus y Angelina continuaron sentados en el pasillo, en silencio. Dana miró a Sirius. Tenía la mirada perdida, como si estuviera pensando profundamente en algo. Se preguntó por qué Hardman no les había dejado ir a colaborar en las tareas de rescate con los demás aurores. ¿Qué le estaría diciendo Hardman a Harry? Hubiera sido inútil acercarse a la puerta para intentar oír algo, pero Dana estaba segura de que Harry le contaría todo lo que había pasado a Sirius en cuanto saliera del despacho. Se giró hacia Sirius, que apenas había dicho nada después de ver la Marca Tenebrosa. Iba a decirle algo, cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, y Harry salió.  
  
-Sirius, ¿puedes venir un momento, por favor?- le dijo- tú también, Dana. Tengo que hablar con vosotros-.  
  
Los dos se levantaron y siguieron al chico. Dana se sentía intrigada. ¿Qué iba a decirles? ¿Por qué la habría llamado también a ella? Harry les guió hacia una esquina donde no había nadie, y allí se detuvo, y les miró. Parecía nervioso, y sus ojos verdes brillaban llenos de inquietud. Aunque ya era un joven adulto, Dana pensó que en ese momento se parecía mucho al niño que era cuando le conoció en Hogwarts, años atrás.  
  
-El señor Hardman me ha dicho que probablemente el objetivo del ataque era matarme- dijo Harry- ya que si hubieran querido derrumbar totalmente el campo de quidditch habrían podido colocar los explosivos en otras zonas, más vulnerables y menos protegidas. Que si se han arriesgado tanto es porque estaban interesados en acabar con el heredero de Gryffindor. Me ha dicho que debo ocultarme cuanto antes por medio del encantamiento Fidelio-. 


	13. El guardián secreto

Quiero pedir perdón a todos los que están siguiendo esta historia por el gran retraso, y prometo que intentaré que esto no vuelva a ocurrir. Me gustaría aclarar que en estos últimos meses he pasado por una serie de baches personales que han hecho que no tuviera demasiada inspiración para escribir, y, para hacer un fiasco de capítulo, la verdad prefería esperar a que las musas volvieran a sonreírme. Espero que sigáis teniendo interés por lo que escribo y que no estéis muy enfadados conmigo. Un saludo a todos los lectores de esta historia, y muchas gracias por seguir ahí.

Ceywen: No es que Harry parezca un niño, es que estamos con lo que pasa siempre, que los herederos son demasiado importantes como para arriesgarlos si no es necesario. Y ahora Harry ya es mayor, así que tiene la bastante sensatez de comprender por qué le protegen y que es mejor cumplir con lo que le aconsejan los aurores. Un abrazo.

Narua Black: Hola :-) Te comunico que aún faltan bastantes capítulos para el final, esto aún no se acaba ;-) Un saludo.

Sybill: No te preocupes, Snape no estaba en el campo de quidditch, de hecho, no creo que Snape pierda su valioso tiempo en ir a ver jugar al quidditch a Harry Potter :-P En cuanto a si murió gente, pues sí, la verdad es que murieron varios de los que estaban en las gradas que explotaron en ese momento, aunque los personajes principales se hayan salvado.

Momo Cicerone: Bueno, creo que haciéndolo un poco más largo tampoco se va a borrar, a ver si te estiras más la próxima vez :-P

Laura: Bueno, chica, teniendo en cuenta que Sirius y Harry han estado a punto de ser aplastados por la pared que se derrumbaba, creo que tampoco es tan raro que Dana se preocupe :-P Lo que pasa es que eres tan romántica como una pelota de fútbol, pero no importa, yo sé que tienes otras cualidades :-) En cuanto a lo de mi mejora en el estilo, muchas gracias, y respecto a los personajes nuevos, no puedo desarrollarlos tanto como a los que tú dices porque no intervienen tanto en la historia, pero te aseguro que en los próximos capítulos volverá a aparecer. Un saludo.

Synn: Si Sheila no fue al partido con Remus es porque, aunque quiera disimular, no está dispuesta a arriesgarse a ir a ese estadio sabiendo que iba a haber un atentado. Y si a Dana no le pilló de cerca, es porque tampoco podían volar todo el campo, alguien se tenía que salvar :-P De todos modos, te aseguro que el susto se lo llevó.

Nylara Black: En el quidditch sí que existe el penalty, lo que no existe es la expulsión. Mira el tercer libro y lo verás. Un saludo.

EL ENCANTAMIENTO FIDELIO

Sirius miró a Harry con expresión grave. El chico le devolvió la mirada.

-Creo que tiene razón- dijo- es lo más seguro para tí-.

-¿De verdad creéis que es necesario?- preguntó Harry- tendría que pedir autorización a mi entrenador, y...

-Tu entrenador estará de acuerdo- dijo Sirius- además, la temporada de quidditch ha terminado. Tenéis unos meses libres hasta que vuelva a empezar la liga británica. Tienes que proteger tu vida, Harry-.

-Está bien- cedió Harry finalmente.

-Yo seré tu Guardián Secreto- dijo Sirius, hablando en voz baja- déjame ser tu Guardián Secreto, Harry. Se... se lo debo a tus padres. Les juré que te protegería. Y esta vez no te voy a fallar-.

Harry le miró durante unos segundos, y luego asintió sin decir nada.

Dos aurores acompañaron a Harry hasta su casa. Dana y Sirius se despidieron de Remus y se fueron a la suya. Dana no se atrevió a hablar con Sirius durante el trayecto. Le hubiera gustado perdirle que pensara seriamente si realmente creía que debía ser él el Guardián Secreto, pero sabía que su novio jamás aceptaría, y hasta era posible que se enfadara con ella. No hablaron entre ellos de aquel tema por la noche, ni tampoco a la mañana siguiente. Sirius intentaba aparentar normalidad, pero Dana sabía que su mente estaba más en el pasado que en el presente, y aquello le preocupaba. Mientras se cambiaba en el vestuario del cuerpo de aurores, Dana no dejó de sentir aquel horrible miedo que le producía saber que Sirius iba a realizar el encantamiento Fidelio para ser el Guardián Secreto de Harry. Los sucesos del día anterior habían dejado muy claro que los mortífagos no estaban tan mal organizados como el Ministerio de Magia pensaba; aún podían hacer mucho daño si se lo proponían. Para intentar ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos, Dana se concentró tanto en su trabajo aquel día, que se pasó un poco con los encantamientos de desarme contra los delincuentes a los que atrapaban el agente Thomas, su compañero de patrulla de aquel día, y ella, y casi hiere a dos de ellos. Quizás esa fue la razón por la que Hardman les dijo poco después de comer que ya podían volver a casa. Generalmente, Dana se alegraba cuando podía volver antes de lo habitual del trabajo, pero en aquella ocasión se desesperó, porque sabía que en su casa no pararía de darle vueltas a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. De mala gana, se vistió con su ropa, y usó una chimenea para volver a la mansión.

Cuando entró en el salón y se sacudió la ceniza de la capa, miró hacia delante, y sufrió un sobresalt al ver que algo se movía junto a la ventana. No obstante, en seguida se dio cuenta de que era una lechuza. Con curiosidad, se acercó, y entonces la reconoció. Era la lechuza de Harry y Ginny. Tenía una carta atada a la pata. Dana desenrolló el pergamino, y vio con sorpresa que la carta no iba dirigida a Sirius, sino a ella. La abrió, y sacó el mensaje que contenía:

Dana, soy Harry. No le enseñes esta carta a Sirius. Si estás sola, ven inmediatamente. Si no, en cuento lo estés. Hay un traslador en el fondo de la carta, es un botón. Siento mucho el secretismo, pero Ginny y yo necesitamos hablar contigo urgentemente. Ven cuando quieras, no nos vamos a mover de donde estamos. Un abrazo. Harry.

Dana miró con extrañeza el papel. Aquello era muy raro, pero la lechuza y la letra eran de Harry. Apuntó la carta con su varita, y pronunció un hechizo que servía para saber si una nota o documento había sido escrito a la fuerza o falsificado, lo cual solía ser de mucha utilidad a los aurores para descubrir falsificaciones o estafas. Pero el resultado fue negativo. Entonces, Dana volcó el sobre encima de la mesa, y del fondo cayó rodando un pequeño botón azul. La chica titubeó un momento, pero, ardiendo en deseos de saber qué quería Harry, tocó el botón. Al instante, sus pies se despegaron del suelo, y el traslador la llevó hasta su destino.

Se encontró en el interior de una casa sumida en la oscuridad. La única luz procedía de unas pocas velas que flotaban cerca de una puerta, desde donde se accedía a una escalera. Al débil resplandor de las llamas de las velas, Dana vio que las ventanas estaban cubiertas con tablones clavados por dentro y por fuera, lo cual le confirmó que en efecto estaba en la Casa de los Gritos. Aunque nunca había estado en su interior, la había visto hacía años, cuando había estado en Hogwarts y había visitado Hogsmeade, y era el mismo edificio. En ese momento, oyó pasos en las escaleras, y vio a Harry entrar por la puerta, con la varita en la mano. Al ver a Dana, le sonrió.

-Hola- dijo- ven-.

Dana le siguió escaleras arriba. Harry mantenía encendida su varita, para iluminar los escalones. Cuando subieron al piso superior, Dana se dio cuenta que habían habilitado esa zona como una casa improvisada, una casa de verdad, no la ruina en la que estaba convertida aquel edificio. Apresuradamente, habían llevado hasta allí una cama de matrimonio, velas, ropa, manteles y una radio, que, junto a la limpieza que había en aquel lugar, mitigaban la sensación de estar en una casa abandonada. Sentada frente a la mesa había una joven de largo cabello pelirrojo y piel pálida, que se levantó al verles llegar.

-Hola, Ginny- le dijo Dana, sonriéndole nerviosamente. Luego, se giró hacia Harry.-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me habéis llamado?-.

-Tenemos que hablar contigo- le dijo Harry- por favor, siéntate. Ginny y yo lo hemos estado pensando, bueno... en realidad fui yo quien lo pensé. Hemos tomado una decisión-.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Dana con curiosidad, sentándose en una de las sillas.

-No quiero que Sirius sea nuestro Guardián Secreto-.

Dana le miró con asombro.

-¿Por qué? Sirius es perfectamente capaz de hacer ese hechizo. Además, él jamás os traicionaría...

-No es eso- dijo Harry- bueno, mejor dicho, es precisamente por eso. Sirius ve esto como una forma de subsanar el error que cometió al no ser el Guardián Secreto de mis padres, estoy seguro. Y sé que si es él quien realiza el encantamiento Fidelio, llevará su afán de protegerme hasta el último extremo. Y ese es el problema. Tengo el presentimiento de que le ocurrirá algo malo a causa de esto-.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Dana, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago y recordando los dolores de cicatriz y las visiones que tenía Harry cuando Voldemort estaba vivo- ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿has vuelto a tener sueños?-.

-No, nada de eso- contestó Harry- eso se debía sólo al vínculo que había entre Voldemort y yo por la cicatriz. No me ha vuelto a pasar desde que él murió. Lo que quiero decir es que... bueno, tú sabes que yo no dudo del valor y la inteligencia de Sirius, pero tienes que reconocer que tiene una extraordinaria tendencia a que las cosas le salgan mal. Siempre que se ha arriesgado para proteger a quien quiere, lo ha acabado pagando caro. Y... y además creo que no se merece llevar esta carga sobre sus hombros. Ya ha pasado por demasiadas cosas en su vida. Tengo el presentimiento de que si hace algo, las cosas volverán a salir mal... No sé si será verdad, pero no quiero meterle en más problemas. No puedo. Por eso... bueno, habíamos pensado pedirte que el Guardián Secreto fueras tú-.

-¿Yo?- preguntó Dana, cada vez más sorprendida por lo que estaba diciendo Harry- pero... pero... ¿por qué me has llamado a mí? ¿Por qué no a Remus, o a cualquier auror, o...

-Bueno, el primero en que pensé fue en Remus- dijo Harry- pero luego me di cuenta de que, después de Sirius, es el más obvio. Él haría lo que fuera por nosotros, lo sé. Y no estoy seguro de querer elegir a alguien a quien no conozca. No dudo de la profesionalidad de los aurores, pero... no me sentiría seguro dependiendo de un desconocido. En realidad, si he pensado en tí es porque a nadie se le ocurrirá que puedas ser tú. Se supone que esto va de proteger a los herederos de los fundadores, y tú eres la heredera de Ravenclaw, sería un riesgo tan absurdo exponerte a tí, que nadie pensará que fueras tú. Y lo normal es que Sirius jamás permitiera que tú te pusieras en peligro. Por eso te dije en la carta que no le dijeras nada-.

-¿Pretendes que le mienta?- preguntó Dana.-No lo sé... no me parece bien decidir esto sin hablar con él-.

-A mí tampoco me gusta, pero no veo otra opción- dijo Harry, meneando la cabeza- Dana, quiero que sepas que no quiero forzarte a nada. No quiero ponerte en peligro, te aprecio y tú lo sabes, pero creo que si hay alguien capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para impedir que a Sirius le pase algo, somos tú y yo. Creo que estarías a salvo, es imposible que nadie piense que el Guardián Secreto seas tú, sería demasiado arriesgado. Por eso creo que puede funcionar. Sé que tú jamás traicionarías a Sirius, pero, al contrario que Remus, tú no eres una de las opciones que los mortífagos tendrán en cuenta. Pero Sirius nunca permitirá que te pongas en peligro, aunque sea remoto. No se lo podemos decir, no dejará que hagamos esto-.

Dana se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. Se dio cuenta de que Harry tenía razón. Lo primero que pensarían los mortífagos es que Sirius era el Guardián Secreto. Era un acto muy propio de él hacerlo, para redimir el fallo que había cometido con James y Lily, y también era propio de él no permitir que Dana sufriera ningún riesgo. Además, ella era la heredera de Ravenclaw. Como decía Harry, sería tan arriesgado usar a uno de los herederos como Guardián Secreto del otro, que nadie pensaría que fuera ella. Pero había un problema.

-Si los mortífagos creen que Sirius es el Guardián Secreto, ¿no lo capturarán igual?- dijo Dana con preocupación- no creo que le crean cuando diga que él no es, aunque sea verdad-.

-También hemos pensado en eso- intervino Ginny- lo más adecuado para Sirius sería llevar escolta. Así, por una parte, alejaríamos las sospechas de que el Guardián Secreto no sea él, y por otra parte, estaría protegido en caso de que los mortífagos intentaran hacerle algo-.

Dana volvió a callar unos segundos, reflexionando. Era arriesgado, pero también podía funcionar. Sería un modo de mantener a salvo a Harry y a Sirius con una misma jugada. Sirius... al principio, Dana había pensado que los temores de Harry eran infundados, pero, mientras pensaba, no podía olvidar la sensación de inquietud y malestar que la embargaba desde que Sirius se ofreció para ser el Guardián Secreto. Y ahora Harry decía que tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a él, al igual que ella. Dana no sabía qué decisión tomar, pero sí supo que después de aquella conversación no iba a permitir que Sirius fuera el Guardián Secreto. Y, como Harry había dicho, la opción más segura era ella. Así que levantó la vista y miró a Harry y a Ginny.

-De acuerdo- dijo- yo seré el Guardián Secreto-.

Harry asintió.

-Tenemos que hacerlo ahora- dijo- ¿estás preparada?-.

Dana pensó durante un momento. No lo sabía, en realidad. El encantamiento Fidelio era muy complicado, no tanto por su realización, como por el estado de concentración que requería. Había que dejar la mente totalmente en blanco y concentrarse con absoluta exactitud en el lugar y las personas que se querían ocultar. Pero, estuviera preparada o no, tenía que intentarlo. Sabía que no sería capaz de volver a casa y fingir delante de Sirius que no había sucedido nada. Asintió con la cabeza.

Harry y Ginny se levantaron de la mesa. Por fortuna, pensó Dana, los tres eran buenos magos, de modo que si conseguían concentrarse lo más probable es que realizaran el hechizo sin muchos problemas. Mientras Harry sacaba papel y plumas de un cajón, Ginny abrió el armario y sacó un frasco que contenía una poción oscura. Se trataba de una poción relajante, que los tres bebieron, ya que de ese modo sería más fácil concentrarse. Dana se la tomó de un trago. Tenía un agradable sabor a fresa. De inmediato, se sintió calmada, como si hubiera tomado un relajante muy fuerte. Respiró hondo. La habitación, iluminada por la suave luz de las velas, olía débilmente a sándalo y flores secas. Harry y Ginny la habían aclimatado lo bastante como para que el olor a polvo y abandono se borrara, al menos de aquella habitación.

-Bueno- dijo Harry, dejando el pergamino y una pluma sobre la mesa- creo que ya estamos preparados. Saquemos las varitas y concentrémonos-.

Dana cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. El nerviosismo que sentía se había disipado en gran parte gracias a la poción tranquilizante, pero tuvo que esforzarse mucho en vaciar su mente de pensamientos, sobre todo porque cada vez que intentaba dejar la mente en blanco, Sirius se aparecía en ella. Al cabo de unos minutos, los tres abrieron los ojos. Los rostros de Harry y Ginny se veían pálidos a la luz de las velas. Harry tomó la pluma y escribió algunas palabras en el pergamino.

"Harry James Potter y Ginevra Molly Weasley. La Casa de los Gritos. Hogsmeade, Escocia".

A continuación, los dos apuntaron el pergamino con sus varitas, y pronunciaron al mismo tiempo unas palabras.

-Secretum do te. Fidelius nomino te-.

Las letras que estaban escritas en el pergamino desaparecieron, como tragadas por el papel. Un hilo blanco brillante pareció emerger del pergamino y situarse en las puntas de las varitas de Harry y Ginny. Entonces, Dana, concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas en dejar la mente en blanco, acercó la punta de su varita a las de los otros dos.

-Secretus admitto. Fidelium sum- dijo.

La luz blanca que brillaba en las varitas de Harry y Ginny pasó a la punta de la varita de Dana. Entonces, esta se llevó la punta de su varita a la sien, y el hilo de luz blanca penetró en su cabeza, del mismo modo que alguien sacaría de su mente un pensamiento para introducirlo en un Pensadero, pero al revés.

Dana no se quedó mucho tiempo tras la realización del encantamiento. Abrazó a Harry y a Ginny, y estos le desearon buena suerte. Sabían que no volverían a verse hasta que todo acabara. Ahora, Harry y Ginny estaban ocultos al mundo, y sólo Dana sabía dónde estaban. Tras despedirse de ellos, la chica tocó el traslador, que la llevaría de vuelta a su casa. Sintió que sus pies despegaban del suelo, y poco después aterrizó en el jardín, frente a su casa. Sintió una extraña sensación de irrealidad al escuchar el silencio, sólo roto por el murmullo del viento, y oler el perfume de la hierba y las flores. Sintió una opresión en la garganta al tomar consciencia de la realidad. Lo había hecho.

Era el Guardián Secreto de los Potter.

Cuando Dana llegó a casa, Sirius aún no había llegado, pero no tardó mucho en hacerlo. Cuando abrió la puerta de la casa, parecía tan ocupado que apenas saludó a su novia, que estaba sentada en el sofá, frente al fuego, intentando calentarse y librarse de las oleadas de frío que le sacudían el cuerpo ahora que los efectos de la poción calmante estaban pasando.

-Hola- dijo, mientras se quitaba la capa y la colgaba del perchero- perdona que haya llegado tan tarde, pero he tenido que pasar por la biblioteca del Centro de Aurores. Tengo que estudiar a fondo el encantamiento Fidelio para poder realizarlo cuanto antes. Creo que en menos de dos días estaré listo-.

Dana sintió una opresión en el estómago. Se dio cuenta de que tendría que decírselo cuanto antes, aunque no quería hacerlo.

-No vas a tener que hacer el encantamiento Fidelio- dijo.

Sirius se giró, mirándola con cara de incomprensión.

-¿Qué?-.

-Que no vas a tener que hacer el encantamiento Fidelio- repitió Dana.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Sirius, mirándola con extrañeza. Su rostro había cambiado de sorprendido a serio, como si empezara a asimilar las palabras de Dana.

-Porque... porque... -Dana sintió que la voz le temblaba, y decidió decirlo de una vez por todas.- Porque el Guardián Secreto soy yo-.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sirius, asombrado. Su cara hubiera sido cómica de no haber sido por lo grave de la situación, daba la sensación de que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Acabo de volver de donde están Harry y Ginny- dijo Dana con rapidez, para evitar que la voz le temblara todavía más.- Ellos me llamaron. Hicimos el encantamiento Fidelio, así que ahora el Guardián Secreto soy yo-.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sirius con el asombro aún en su cara, como si no pudiese decir otra cosa. Permaneció parado en medio del salón, con el pelo negro revuelto por el aire y las botas de calle, húmedas a causa del rocío de la noche, mojando el suelo.- Pero... pero... ¿cómo... cómo has... ¿cómo dices que has... -de repente, su rostro cambió, y una mezcla de ira y horror apareció en su cara. Echó a andar hacia Dana.

-Dana, no puedes haber hecho eso. ¡Dime que no lo has hecho!- exclamó. La agarró por los hombros y la sacudió con violencia.- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¡Maldita, sea, Dana! ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-.

-¡Por tí!- exclamó Dana, echándose atrás para soltarse de él- ¡lo hemos hecho por tí!-.

-¿Por mí?- gritó Sirius, incrédulo y desesperado- Dana, ¿te has vuelto loca? ¡Van a ir a por tí! ¡Ahora van a ir a por tí! ¿Sabes lo que te harán? ¿Tienes idea de lo que te harían si te atraparan?-.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que te harían a tí?- preguntó Dana a su vez.

-Lo que me pase a mí no importa, yo... -comenzó a decir Sirius.

-¡Sí que importa!- gritó Dana, acalorada- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que decir eso? ¡Te amo! ¡Y Harry te quiere como si fueras su padre! ¿Es que eso no importa?-.

Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y rompió a llorar. Sirius se quedó mudo durante unos momentos, y luego la abrazó con fuerza.

-Yo también te amo, Dana- dijo.- Por eso no puedo soportar que estés en peligro. Deshaz el hechizo, por favor. Por favor-.

-No puedo. Sabes que no puedo. Siempre has sido tú el que has cargado con todo- Dana hizo una pausa para limpiarse las lágrimas de las mejillas.- Siempre has sido tú. Y siempre las cosas han acabado mal. Tú has acabado mal. Harry y yo ya lo hemos hablado. No dejaremos que vuelva a suceder-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- gruñó Sirius- ¿que soy tan inútil que soy incapaz de proteger a mis amigos?-.

-No estoy diciendo eso- protestó Dana- lo que digo es que toda tu vida te has estado arriesgando por los que amas. Y Harry y yo no queremos que vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida-.

-¿Mi vida?- preguntó Sirius con la voz quebrada.- Mi vida sóis vosotros dos. Dana, no quiero que te hagan daño. La sola posibilidad de que te pase algo me impide respirar-.

-Todo saldrá bien- dijo Dana, intentando parecer convincente. Se acercó a él y le abrazó de nuevo.

Remus llegó a su casa cansado y todavía con los nervios en punta. Sólo quería tomar una taza de té caliente, acostarse, y no pensar en nada más hasta el día siguiente, pero lo que encontró cuando llegó a su casa cambió sus planes. Al acercarse a la puerta de entrada, vio una sombra que se movía entre los arbustos cercanos a ella. Alarmado, hizo ademán de sacar la varita, pero se dio cuenta de que la persona que había junto a su casa era Sheila. La chica tenía una expresión de miedo y preocupación en el rostro, y se acercó a él corriendo.

-¡Remus!- exclamó, abrazándole- ¿estás bien? Oí... oí por la radio lo del atentado en el campo de quidditch. No... no estabas en casa. Estaba muy preocupada por tí-.

Remus sintió como si algo tibio le recorriera y le reconfortara por dentro. Le conmovió que su novia hubiera ido a esperarlo a la puerta de su casa, preocupada por él. Sintiendo una profunda emoción dentro de sí, le devolvió el abrazo y la besó.

-Estoy bien- dijo- no te preocupes. Todos estamos bien. Gracias por preocuparte por mí-.

-Pero han sido los mortífagos, ¿verdad?- preguntó Sheila con la voz rota- ¿van... van a protegerte? ¿O a Sirius y Dana? Tienen... tienen que hacer algo. Si te pasa algo, yo...

-No lo sé. De momento van a realizar el encantamiento Fidelio, pero sólo con Harry Potter. Pero no te preocupes, tranquila. No me va a pasar nada, te lo juro. No llores-.

Sheila, que fingía estar sollozando mientras apretaba la cara contra el hombro de Remus, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no dejar asomar una sonrisa.


	14. Algo maligno se acerca Something wicked ...

Momo Cicerone: Gracias por tu review, pero intenta no dejarlos tan largos, que luego no se graban. No te lo tomes como una crítica, me encantan los reviews kilométricos como el tuyo, pero intenta no hacerlos tan largos :-)

Ceywen: Tienes razón en eso de que Sheila está jugando con los sentimientos de Remus, lo que no me parece tan claro es que a Sirius no le den la oportunidad de probarse a así mismo¿no crees que el pobre ya ha pasado por bastantes peligros?

Sybill: Murió bastante gente, pero no de los personajes principales, sino de la gente que había ido a ver el partido. Por eso me costó tanto escribir ese capítulo, porque me acordaba de las víctimas del 11 de Marzo y no podía escribirlo. Ah, por cierto, no sé por qué estás tan celosa de Sheila, al fin y al cabo yo creía que tu amor era Snape :-P

Ester: Claro que sé quién eres. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, espero que te guste, un abrazo :-)

Hareth: Bueno, si no odiaras a Sheila sería preocupante :-P No, en serio, me gusta que mis personajes despierten sentimientos, eso significa que lo estoy haciendo bien. Gracias por el review, un abrazo.

ALGO MALIGNO SE ACERCA (SOMETHING WICKED THIS WAY COMES)

Como Dana había supuesto, ninguna de sus explicaciones, ni las que contenía la carta que Harry envió a la mansión más tarde, lograron tranquilizar a Sirius. Mientras Dana escribía una carta a Katja Maiorova, la heredera de Hufflepuff, a la que había conocido tres años antes en Hogwarts y con la que aún mantenía correspondencia, explicándole la situación y aconsejándole que se ocultara, Sirius caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, elaborando planes con la misma rapidez que los deshechaba, Katja, según le había contado a Dana a través de su correspondencia, vivía con un chico en la estepa, disfrutando del campo y la tranquilidad y llevando adelante la granja de hipógrifos que sus padres, ya mayores, le habían dejado para que continuase mientras ellos se retiraban a un pueblo a descansar. Era poco probable que, habiendo tan pocos mortífagos, estos intentaran atacar a Katja en Rusia antes de haber acabado con Harry y Dana en Inglaterra, pero no podía correr el riesgo de dejar a la chica sin aviso. Cuando soltó la lechuza, que salió volando por la ventana, Sirius se detuvo y caminó hacia ella con determinación.

.-Lo siento, pero no pienso dejar las cosas así- dijo con firmeza- no voy a permitir que te quedes desprotegida, para que te secuestren en cualquier momento. He pensado en varias medidas de seguridad y no pienso permitir que continúes con esto a no ser que las tomes-.

.-Por curiosidad¿cómo crees que podrías invertir el encantamiento?- preguntó Dana, con voz cansada.

.-¡Ya sé que no puedo invertir el encantamiento!- dijo Sirius, irritado- pero sí que puedo dejarte inconsciente y ocultarme contigo bajo un hechizo inencontrable. Ya sabes que soy experto en ese tipo de hechizos, y no creas que no soy capaz de hacerlo. Bien, para empezar, tenemos que hablar con Hardman. No puedes volver a ir a las misiones que nos encomienden sola, tienes que llevar escolta-.

.-Si llevo escolta, cualquiera que me vea se dará cuenta al instante de que soy el Guardián Secreto- objetó Dana.

A partir de entonces se emprendió una discusión complicada, en la que Sirius no paraba de enumerar medidas de seguridad y Dana las rebatía o analizaba. Al mismo tiempo, las ideas de Dana le parecían demasiado temerarias a Sirius, el cual estaba cada vez más frustrado. No quería dejar a su novia desprotegida, pero comprendía que llevarla protegida por una escolta y dos docenas de hechizos era equivalente a colgarle un cartel del cuello con un letrero luminoso proclamando que ella era el Guardián Secreto de Harry. Por otra parte, Dana estaba comenzando a temer que, si la descubrían, en lugar de cogerla a ella, trataran de forzarla a revelar su secreto haciéndole daño a él, lo cual, por otra parte, podía suceder aunque no la descubrieran, ya que lo más probable era que todo el mudno creyese que el Guardián Secreto era Sirius. Al final, decidieron adoptar un plan. Sirius sería el que oficialmente llevaría escolta, impidiendo así que trataran de secuestrarle. No obstante, hablarían con Hardman para que en la mayoría de sus misiones Dana y Sirius trabajaran juntos. De ese modo, la gente vería que el protegido era Sirius, y, al mismo tiempo, esa escolta protegería a Dana de rebote durante la mayor parte del día. No obstante, durante ese mes la mayoría de guardias en fin de semana tenían que cubrirlas Sirius, Angelina, Thomas y otro agente llamado Winterson, con lo cual resolvieron el problema pidiendo un agente que vigilara la casa constantemente. Como vivían juntos, también estarían protegidos los dos por esa persona, con la ventaja de que de ese modo Dana no se quedaría sola durante las guardias de Sirius. Teniendo en cuenta la gravedad del caso, estaban seguros de que Hardman les concedería aquella protección. No obstante, a Sirius seguía preocupándole algo.

.-Tiene que saberlo alguien más- dijo- no quiero dejar las cosas como la última vez. ¿No dices que Harry tenía malos presentimientos sobre mi forma de hacer las cosas? Entonces, es mejor que nos aseguremos de que alguien más está enterado de esto. Y tiene que ser alguien de confianza, alguien de quien estemos totalmente seguros. Alguien del Cuerpo de Aurores quizás, pero no lo sé... después de los sistemas de espionaje que vi durante la primera guerra, no me parece seguro. Tendría que ser algún conocido... no sé... Ron, Hermione...

.-Ron y Hermione también estarán en el punto de mira por ser los mejores amigos de Harry y familia de Ginny- dijo Dana- ¿qué tal Remus?-.

.-De acuerdo- contestó Sirius- se lo diremos mañana, después de que Hardman nos haya dicho si acepta nuestra proposición-.

Tal y como esperaban, Hardman aprobó sus planes a la mañana siguiente. Era un miércoles frío, más frío de lo que correspondía a aquella época del año, y una espesa capa de niebla cubría las calles, de modo que era difícil ver la acera de en frente. Sirius y Dana llegaron más temprano que de costumbre y entraron al despacho de su superior que, tras lanzar un hechizo silenciador para que nadie pudiera oírles, escuchó lo que había pasado y su propuesta. Ni siquiera a Hardman le diejron Sirius y Dana quién era el verdadero Guardián Secreto, pues, aunque era el jefe de aquel Centro de Aurores, no conocían con certeza su pasado y aún había mortífagos que noe staban fichados. Además, Hardman era de sangre pura y, aunque jamás había estado implicado en ningún asunto turbio, todo el mundo sabía que odiaba a los muggles. Así pues, se les concedió una escolta de tres agentes de otro centro que se dedicarían exclusivamente a acompañar a Sirius durante toda la jornada laboral. En cuanto a la casa, el encargado de protegerla fue un auror a quien conocían y que sí estaba en aquel centro, llamado Nick Stanville.

Aquel día, Remus no fue a trabajar. No era un impedimento para los planes de Sirius y Dana, ya que por supuesto no iban a contarle su plan en medio de los compañeros o sentados en una cafetería, pero aún así se preocuparon, temiendo que estuviera enfermo. No obstante, la causa de la ausencia de Remus era mucho más agradable. Sheila, que seguía sin quitarse el susto de encima desde que llegó a su casa después del atentado, había ido a verle aquella noche. No pretendían sino pasar una velada tranquila y cenar juntos, pero al final Sheila se quedó a dormir, y aquella mañana, cuando Remus despertó, se encontró a la joven acostada a su lado, con las ondas oscuras desparramadas por la almohada, dejando una bandeja con el desayuno junto a la cama y diciéndole que por qué no se tomaban el día libre. Antes de que la responsabilidad le hiciera recapacitar, Remus sintió que se derretía y asintió con una sonrisa tierna, para luego atraer hacia sí a la chica y darle un beso de buenos días.

Durante el resto del día, Remus no salió de su casa. Desde que estaba con Sheila, se sentía flotando en una nube de felicidad. Era la primera vez en su vida que no se avergonzaba de ser un licántropo. Ni siquiera pensaba en ello. Estuvieron todo el día juntos, riéndose, haciendo el amor y disfrutando de su mutua compañía, del mismo modo que Sirius le había contado (con una sonrisa soñadora bastante inusual en él) que Dana y él hacían los primeros días de estar viviendo juntos. Cada vez que miraba a los ojos oscuos de oscuros de Sheila, Remus se sentía tan enamorado que le costaba respirar. Aquella mujer era la dueña de su corazón, de sdu vida su vida y de su alegría. El día pasó volando y Remus se sorprendió cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta y al girarse hacia ella vio que por la ventana ya no entraba luz y el cielo se había tornado de un color violeta oscuro.

Se levantó del sofá, donde Sheila y él estaban sentados tomando un té caliente, y abrió la puerta. Delante de él se encontró a Dana y a Sirius.

.-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?- preguntó.

.-¿Que qué hacemos?- preguntó Sirius sarcásticamente- se supone que eres mi mejor amigo. Aunque si molestamos...

.-No, claro que no- contestó Remus, aún confuso- pero no pensaba que hubiérais terminado tan pronto-.

.-¿Pronto?- preguntó Dana sorprendida- son más de las ocho de la tarde. Acabamos de salir de trabajar-.

Remus desvió su mirada hacia el reloj que tenía en la mesa, al lado de la chimenea, y se soprendió al ver que las manecillas le daban la razón a Dana. El tiempo se le había pasado volando...

.-¿Podemos pasar?- preguntó Sirius, impaciente. Remus abrió la puerta del todo, y entonces se percató del extraño aspecto que tenían los dos. Ambos estaban pálidos y con una preocupación que, aunque intentaban disimular de sus rostros, se dibujaba claramente en los ojos de ambos.

Dana fue la primera que vio a Sheila.

.-Hola- la saludó, yendo hacia ella- ¿cómo estás?-.

Sheila se levantó y correspondió a su saludo con alegría, pero a Remus no se le escapó que las sonrisas de sus amigos parecían forzadas. De hecho, parecían casi molestos por la presencia de Sheila. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Remus suspiró, desconcertado, y se acercó a ellos.

.-Estábamos tomando un té- dijo- pero creo que será mejor que prepare una cena rápida. No sabía que fuera tan tarde-.

Dana y Sirius asintieron en silencio y se sentaron en el sofá.

.-Iba a preguntarte por qué no has venido a trabajar, prero creo que esto lo explica todo- dijo Sirius con voz burlona, guiñándole un ojo a Sheila. No obstante, Remus se fijó en que su amigo no parecía tan relajado como quería aparentar. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que él y Dana se estrujaban inconscientemente las manos.

.-Creo que me voy- dijo de pronto Sheila.

Remus, que acababa de meterse en la cocina, salió inmediatamente.

.-¿Por qué?- preguntó.

.-Sheila, quédate- le pidió Dana- hace tiempo que no nos veíamos-. No estaba mintiendo para quedar bien, la presencia de su amiga le resultaba casi tranquilizante, como un pedacito del mundo normal antes de que todo se volviera del revés.

.-Es que quiero acostarme pronto- se excusó Sheila- hoy no he ido a trabajar y si me quedo creo que mañana tampoco iré- soltó una risilla avergonzada- pero podríamos quedar los cuatro este fin de semana¿os parece bien?-.

.-Claro- dijo Remus, acercándose para darle un beso de despedida mientras ella cogía su capa- cuídate mucho-.

Sheila se despidió de ellos y salió por la puerta. Al cabo de unos segundos de tenso silencio, Remus miró a Sirius y a Dana.

.-Pasa algo¿verdad?- pepreguntó en voz baja.

Dana asintió con un nudo en la garganta.

.-Remus, esto es muy delicado. No... no pensábamos contárselo a nadie, pero hemos llegado a la conclusión de que alguien tiene que saberlo... y hemos decidido que seas tú. No... no sé si estaremos haciendo bien, pero...

.-¿Qués es lo que pasa?- preguntó Remus, alarmado al notar el miedo que se reflejaba en las palabras de Dana- ¿estáis bien?-.

.-El Ministerio de Magia nos dijo que Harry debía protegerse con el encantamiento Fidelio después del atentado- dijo Sirius- yo... yo iba a se el Guardián Secreto. Pero Dana se me adelantó. Ella cree que todo el mundo pensará que soy yo, y que ella como heredera de Ravenclaw no despertará sospechas, y, tras hablarlo mucho, estoy de acuerdo con ella-.

Remus miró a Sirius, absolutamente helado. No hacía falta ser legilimente para saber que su mente había viajado diecisiete años atrás. Sirius y Dana le explicaron el plan con detalle. Le contaron todo lo que habían decidido, y Remus estuvo de acuerdo en que era un buen plan.

.-Pero queremos que lo sepa alguien- dijo Sirius, finalizando- si algo sale mal... alguien tiene que saberlo... para que no... bueno, para que esta vez no haya errores-.

Remus tragó saliva y asintió. Se acercó a la temblorosa Dana y la rodeó con el brazo para reconfortarla.

.-No te preocupes- le dijo- todo saldrá bien. Tenéis mi palabra de que no diré esto a nadie. Os lo juro por Dios-.

.-Lo sé, Lunático-susurró Sirius- lo sé-.

Remus y su amigo se fundieron en un abrazo fraternal.

Sheila había notado en seguida que la visita de Dana y Sirius no era normal. No se esperaba verles aparecer por allí, y aún menos la cara de preocupación y miedo que tenía. Se veía a cien kilómetros que estaban asustados. Y, al ver cómo intentaban aparentar normalidad, las sospechas de Sheila se confirmaron, y la joven supo que no iban a hablar mientras ella estuviera presente. No sabía qué estaba pasando, pero podría ser algo importante. ¿Tal vez algo relaionado con la protección de harry Potter? Así pues, se marchó lo más rápido que pudo, esperando no haber despertado sospechas. Supuso que no; Sirius y Dana estaban tan acojonados que hubieran sido capaces de prestarle atención a un colacacuerno húngaro si se hubiera paseado por delante de sus narices.

Sheila se envolvió en su capa al salir, notando el súbito descenso de temperatura. Caminó hasta la calle hasta perdese de vista para los habitantes de la casa, y luego, al cabo de unos segundos de espera, volvió sobre sus pasos sigilosamente. Con cuidado, estiró un poco el cuello para mirar por la ventana. Remus estaba sentado con Sirius y Dana, y los tres hablaban con el semblante serio. Sheila, con mucho cuidado, apuntó a la pared con su varita y susurró unas palabras. Al instante, apoyó la oreja en el muro y las palabras llegaron a sus oídos como emitidas por un amplificador. Mientras escuchaba, una sonria iba apareciendo en el rostro de Sheila. A medida que los tres hablaban, la sonrisa se iba ensanchando más y más, hasta que, cuando Sirius y Remus se abrazaron y abrazaron a Dana, Sheila se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada, y se apartó rápidamente de la pared. Con un movimiento de su varita, deshizo el hechizo y se fue a toda prisa de allí. Una vez estuvo en la calle, lejos del alcance y de las vista y los oídos de los tres amigos, lanzó un grito de alegría y pegó un salto, sin poderse contener.

"Esto es genial" pensó."No puedo creer la suerte que he tenido. Esto es perfecto. Ya me imagino la cara de Lucius cuando se lo cuente".

Se dio cuenta de que estaba muy agitada, y se obligó a respirar hondo para calmarse. Si quería que lucius Malfoy la felicitara por su descubrimiento y dejara de considerarla una niña mona inexperta, más valía dar aparierncia de frialdad. Cuando los latidos de su corazón se calmaron, Sheila fue a toda prisa al escondite del señor Malfoy.

Por segunda vez consecutiva en esa noche, alguien se soprendió al oír una llamada en su puerta a horas intempenstivas. Aunque esta vez fue un despeinado Lucius Malfoy el que abrió la puerta.

.-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó a Sheila, pasándose rápidamente la mano por el cabello para dar su habitual apariencia aristocrática y estirada.

.-Sé cómo van a proteger a Harry Potter- dijo Sheila, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa asomara a su rostro- lo sé todo-.

.-La chica no tardó ni cinco minutos en exponerle a al señor Malfoy el plan. Cuando acabó, este permaneció unos segundos en silencio. Luego, se giró hacia la chimenea.

.-Lestrange, Nott, Greates- les llamó conforme aparecieron en el fuego- venid inmediatamente. Ya. Es urgente-.

Sheila casi sintió una sensación de irrealidad al ver a los mortífagos reunidos en torno a la mesa. En menos de diez minutos se había organizado una reunión extraordinaria y todos hablaban en voz baja, sobre lo que debían hacer. El señor Malfoy era partidario de atacar cuanto antes, pero hasta un plan precipitado como aquel necesitaba un poco de calma. Después de mucho hablar, Sheila recordó que Sirius tenía guardia aquel sábado. Dana no, lo cual significaba que estaría todo el día sola. Sería una ocasión ideal para atacarla. Los demás asintieron con satisfacción, y en poco tiempo esuvo ideado el plan.

Durante un par de días de calma, los nervios de Dana habían remitido un poco. A Sirius, como estaba previsto, se le asignó una escolta, pero lo cierto es que nadie intentó atacarle. Dana pensaba que sólo era cuestión de tiempo, hasta que se corriera la voz, y al final del día daba gracias a Dios de que no hubiera pasado nada, pero, al mismo tiempo, la espera estaba acabando con ella.

Su amigo Nick Stanville fue el encargado, por iniciativa propia, de hacer guardia en la casa. Hardman le nombró a él y a otro auror bastante experimentado, para que pudieran hacer relevos. El sábado por la mañana, cuando Sirius se despidió de ella con un beso al irse a patrullar, Dana se sintió contenta de que su amigo Nick estuviera allí. Así podrían charlar y distraerse.

Lo cierto es que fue un día muy agradable. La mañana amaneció fría y soleada. Las plantas del jardín estaban lustrosas tras el rocío de la noche anterior. Cuando Sirius se fue, Dana desayunó, y sobre las diez de la mañana llegó Nick Stanville para sustituír al otro auror. Nick sabía que Dana estaba nerviosa y no sólo se dedicó a hacer guardia, también estuvieron charlando la mayor parte del día. Vieron juntos la televisión, uno de los aparatos muggles que Dana tenía en la casa y que Nick no conocía por ser de una familia de magos. Al escuchar las asombradas preguntas de Stanville sobre aquel aparato, Dana se echó a reír y el miedo se le fue pasando.

Después de comer, los dos se pusieron a jugar al snap explosivo, un juego que a Dana le encantaba y en el que Nick era especialista. Mientras aguardaban el regreso de Sirius, el día transcurrió.

A las nueve en punto de la noche, tres figuras se aparecieron a poca distancia de la puerta de entrada de la casa de Sirius Black. Iban totalmente irreconocibles, vestidas de negro y cubiertas con una máscara.

.-Es tal y como hemos averiguado- dijo una de las figuras- sólo están ella y ese auror en la casa-.

.-¿Estás seguro, Nott?- preguntó la figura más alta.

.-Tranquila, Bellatrix- constestó la otra figura- estuve espiando la casa dos días y todo ha sido igual. De diez de la mañana a diez de la noche está ese auror de ahora, y las otras doce horas viene el otro-.

.-Vale, Greates, pero será mejor que nos demos prisa- dijo con voz cortante la señora Lestrange, caminando hacia la casa- tenemos que actuar rápido y silenciosamente, ya recordáis lo que nos dijo Lucius. Sin escándalo, y no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que el animago vuelva del trabajo. Vosotros dos encargaros del auror del piso de abajo. Yo iré a la planta superior a buscarla a ella. Si necesitáis ayuda, os oiré-.

Mientras los tres mortífagos se sepraban, Dana esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo.

.-Te gané- exclamó con una carcajada.

.-No por mucho tiempo- gruñó Stanville- te desafío a una última partida antes de que acabe mi turno-.

.-De acuerdo- contestó Dana- pero, si no te importa, voy a cambiarme de ropa y a hacer algo caliente para beber. Tengo frío-.

.-Yo también- admiitó Stanville- anda, sube, te espero aquí-.

Dana se levantó de la mesa y subió las escaleras hasta el piso superior. Era casi de noche, y estaba preocupada. Nick no se había dado cuenta, pero había mirado el reloj al menos diez veces en el último cuarto de hora. Sirius y ella no solían llegar de las guardias de fin de semana más tarde de las ocho. Claro, que si había tenido un día muy ocupado... pero¿y si le había pasado algo?

"Tranquila, Dana" se dijo la chica, sacando del armario una túnica azul de ir por casa "si le hubiera pasado algo, ya te habrías enterado".

Pero¿era así de veras? Dana no quería pensar más en ello, lo único que quería era que Sirius volviera a casa. Se quitó la túnica y se puso la otra, se cepilló el cabello, y observó su rostro en el espejo del cuarto de baño. El reflejo le devolvió el rostro de una chica con aspecto asustado y ojeras. Suspiró, se dio la vuelta para bajar las escaleras.

Fue en ese momento cuando oyó un ruído.

Dana se detuvo en seco y escuchó. Aquello no volvió a sonar, pero de pronto el ambiente de la casa había cambiado. se respiraba algo tenso en el ambiente, algo oculto.

.-¿Nick?- preguntó Dana en voz alta. No hubo respuesta.

"No me oirá desde aquí" se dijo, y bajó las escaleras.

.-¡Nick!- le llamó. No hubo respuesta. Dana sintió con claridad cómo un escalofrío le bajaba por la espalda. Todo estaba demasiado silencioso. Demasiado quieto.

Tragando saliva, Dana se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó su varita. Echó a andar hacia donde estaban sentados Nick y ella minutos antes.

.-¿Nick?- volvió a preguntar, entrando en el campo de visión del auror.

Nick Stanville estaba sentado en la silla, justo donde se había quedado cuando Dana subió. Sólo que no estaba igual que antes. Su cuerpo estaba en una posición extraña, como si le hubieran levantado y luego le hubiesen vuelto a colocar allí. Su rostro estaba congelado en una mueca de sopresa y dolor, con la boca abierta en un grito eterno. Y sus ojos... habían desaparecido. Donde antes estaban sus ojos, ahora había dos agujeros. De las cuencas oculares vacías se veían manar dos torrentes de sangre, que ya había dejado de fluír, pero aún estaba fresca, y formaba dos ríos que resbalaban por las mejillas empapando la parte delantera de su túnica. Estaba muerto.

Dana retrocedió, horrorizada, incapaz de pensar, mirando a su amigo, que apenas unos minutos antes estaba vivo. Y entonces, oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

.-¡Expelliarmus!-.

Dana se giró sobresaltada, justo a tiempo para ver cómo su varita salía volando por detrás del hombro de una persona que estaba delante de ella, una persona vestida con una amplia túnica negra y que ocultaba su rostro detrás de una máscara blanca. En ese momento, Dana recobró la lucidez, y antes de que el mortífago puidera hacer nada más, se lanzó hacia el pasillo con toda la rapidez de la que sus piernas fueron capaces. Entró en el salón, cerró de un portazo, y empujó uno de los sofás para atrancar la puerta. Era tal su terror, que le dio fuerzas, y el pesado sofá se deslizó como si fuera una silla. En la mente de Dana apareció el nombre de Bertha Jorkins, que fue inmediatamente sustituído por el de Frank y Alice Longbottom. Una nueva oleada de pánico la recorrió, y se abalanzó sobre la cómoda que había junto a la puerta de la cocina, de madera blanca, justo en el momento en que el sofá salía despedido y la puerta se abría.

A los aurores de familia muggle, por lo general, se les daba una tapadera, con objeto de que su identidad mágica no trascendiera a sus amigos y familiares menos allegados con los que tuviera contacto. Para ello, se les entregaban documentaciones, previamente autorizadas por los presidentes muggles de cada país, de cuerpos de seguridad o espionaje de dichos países. En Estados Unidos, los magos que lo necesitaban eran dotados con acreditaciones del FBI o de la CIA, y en Inglaterra Dana conocía a varios que llevaban una placa falsa de Scotland Yard. Esto se hacía para que sus allegados tomaran ausencias repentinas, ruídos, u objetos misteriosos, como parte de una misión o experimento secreto del gobierno, lo cual hacía que los muggles no sospecharan, y garantizaba que guardarían el secreto. Dana misma tenía una placa del CNI, el servicio de inteligencia español, y ya había tenido que usarlo delante de algún amigo que había visto demasiado. Parte de la tapadera consistía en dar a dichos aurores un arma muggle, si la solicitaban. Y eso era lo que tenía Dana guardado en el cajón de la cómoda, aunque nunca antes había tenido que usarlo. Cuando el mortífago avanzó hacia ella, la chica se giró.

Para Dana, todo sucedió como si estuviera pasando a cámara lenta. Vio al mortífago saliendo por la puerta, vio cómo los pliegues de su túnica ondeaban a medida que se acercaba, y oyó muy lejano el sonido del arma al amartillarla con sus manos. Entonces, disparó dos veces. El mortífago se detuvo bruscamente, emitió un gañido ahogado, y cayó al suelo inmóvil. Al segundo, que entró por la puerta justo cuando su compañero caía al suelo, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Dana, mirando hacia la puerta, ciega de terror y rabia, volvió a disparar, acertando una de las balas en la frente. El segundo mortífago no emitió ningún sonido, sencillamente comenzó a sangrar a chorros por la frente y cayó al suelo, junto al otro.

.-¡Expelliarmus!-.

Dana sintió, impotente, que la pistola volaba de sus manos y caía lejos, en el pasillo, mientras se giraba y descubría a un tercer mortífago en las escaleras, junto a la barandilla, con la varita en la mano. La figura de la escalera levantó de nuevo la varita, y Dana, con un grito de terror, se apartó brucamente de la cómoda y entró en la cocina, justo cuando un rayo de luz estallaba a sus espaldas, donde un segundo antes estaba ella. Gimiendo de terror, la chica entró como una exalación en la despensa y cerró la puerta, pasando el pestillo.

Jadeando, se apoyó contra la pared, dándose tiempo para pensar por vez primera. Se habían enterado. No sabía cómo, pero se habían enterado. De todos modos, en aquel momento aquello no le importaba lo más mínimo. Sabían que era el Guardián Secreto y habían ido a por ella. Estaba desarmada, y no podía recuperar su arma porque no había visto dónde caía la pistola, y la varita estaba en la otra parte de la casa, junto al cuerpo sin vida de Nick Stanville. No tenía otra opción que usar el comunicador y pedir ayuda.

Un violento golpe en la puerta la sobresaltó, haciéndola gritar e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Mientras la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta comenzaba a sacudir el pomo y a golpear con fuerza la puerta, Dana agarró el comunicador. Se lo llevó a la boca con manos temblorosas.

.-¡Socorro!- gritó, con una voz estridente y entrecortada que no parecía la suya. Sintió que dos lágrimas de terror se deslizaban por sus mejillas- ¡socorro¿Me oye alguien¡Soy Dana, necesito ayuda! -se detuvo unos segundos a escuchar, pero nadie contestaba al aparato.- ¡Joder¡Maldita sea¿Dónde se ha metido todo el mundo¡Necesito ayuda¡Lo saben¡Ayudadme!-.

En ese momento, se oyó una voz pronunciando un hechizo al otro lado de la puerta, y un instante después esta se abrió, golpeando la pared de la despensa con tanta fuerza que la madera saltó en pedazos. Dana lanzó un alarido, y, en un gesto desesperado, arrojó al mortífago lo primero que encontró a mano: el comunicador.

El mortífago lanzó una exclamación de dolor y sorpresa cuando el comunicador le golpeó en la cara. Vaciló unos segundos, justo los que aprovechó Dana para apartarlo de un violento empujón y lanzarse a todo correr al pasillo, donde había encontrado a Stanville. Sólo tenía un pensamiento en su mente: recuperar su varita.

Dana saltó por encima de los dos cuerpos sin vida de los mortífagos, mientras oía las pisadas del otro detrás de ella, persiguiéndola. Se abalanzó dentro de la habitación que daba a la puerta trasera, donde Stanville estaba aún, sentado, inmóvil. Escudriñó el suelo con la mirada, y entonces la vio, tirada en un rincón. Su varita. Con un grito desesperado, Dana se lanzó a por ella. Cayó al suelo, y se arrastró, estirando el brazo para cogerla. Pero, justo cuando sus dedos la rozaban, sintió que una mano la agarraba del tobillo y tiraba de ella con violencia hacia atrás.

.-¡NOOOOO!- Dana aulló desesperada al ver cómo la varita se alejaba de ella. Se giró, y vio al mortífago junto a ella, sujetándola, mirándola a través de la máscara blanca con unos ojos fríos y crueles, carentes de humanidad. Unos ojos de mujer. El mortífago la apuntó con la varita.

.-¡No!- gimió Dana, alzando los brazos como para protegerse. En ese momento, esuchó unas palabras, ininteligibles al otro lado de la máscara, y un brillante destello de luz roja apareció ante ella. Fue lo último que vio.

Cuando Sirius llegó a casa, tenía frío, estaba cansado, y estaba deseando sentarse en frente de la chimenea y ponerse ropa cómoda. Había sido un día normal, pero el frío y el viento le habían molestado sobremanera a él y a Angelina, con quien le había tocado patrullar, y además casi todos los avisos de urgencia se habían concentrado en las últimas horas, con lo cual habían terminado un poco más tarde de lo normal. A pesar de su cansancio, en cuanto entró en su casa, sintió que algo no iba bien. Había demasiado silencio allí dentro, un silencio pesado, agobiante, como si algo flotara en el ambiente.

.-¿Dana?- preguntó- ¿Nick?-.

Nadie contestó. Intrigado, Sirius fue hasta la habitación que comunicaba con la puerta trasera. Lo primero que sintió fue un repentino golpe de aire frío, ya que la puerta estaba abierta. Luego, vio el cuerpo de Nick Stanville en la silla, tal y como Dana lo había encontrado.

Sirius lanzó un grito de horror y sorpresa al ver a su compañero asesinado de aquel modo. Durante unos segundos, la mente se le quedó en blanco. Luego, una voz falsamente serena habló en su cabeza.

"Dana".

.-¡Dana!- aulló, y echó a correr hacia el salón. Fue allí donde el corazón le dio un vuelco al descubrir en el suelo algo que parecía un cuerpo. Se agachó. No era Dana, eran dos figuras enmascaradas y vestidas de negro, manchadas de sangre. Con las manos temblorosas, Sirius les quitó la máscara, y descubrió la mirada vidriosa y sin vida de dos hombres. Dos mortífagos.

Fue en ese momento cuando Sirius empezó a ser consciente de lo que había pasado. Miró a su alrededor, y vio la pistola en el suelo, las puertas y el sofá destrozados, las señales de lucha. Habían ido a por Dana. La habían descubierto. Por un momento, Sirius sintió que se mareaba. Su rostro se puso blanco como el papel, y sus rasgos se deformaron en una mueca de terror y angustia.

.-¡Dana!- gritó, con una voz angustiada y desesperada que no parecía la suya.- ¡Dana¡Dana¡Por Dios, contesta¿Dónde estás¡Dana!-.

Echó a correr hacia la cocina, subió las escaleras, recorrió todas las habitaciones, llamando a su novia con una voz cada vez más histérica y desesperada. Tenía tanto miedo que pensaba que, si dejaba de correr en su busca, se caería. Comenzó a abrir los armarios y a buscar en los sitios más extraños, aunque en el fondo sabía que Dana ya no estaba allí.

Cuando no tuvo más sitios en los que buscar, se detuvo. Había vuelto a bajar las escaleras y se quedó allí parado, en medio del salón, jadeando, sin saber qué hacer. Sintió que un sollozo le subía por la garganta y miró a su alrededor, temblando.

.-Dios mío- gimió- Dios mío, no, por favor. Esto no está pasando, esto no puede estar pasando, otra vez no... ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?-.

Un vestigio de lucidez cruzó por su mente, y comprendió lo que tenía que hacer. Se acercó a la chimenea, agarró unos polvos con manos temblorosas, y volvió al Centro de Aurores.


	15. Beyond the sea Más allá del mar

Nota de la autora: Si puse el fan-fiction en categoría M, es por algo, y ese algo se va a dar en los próximos capítulos. Va ahaber escenas de violencia y tortura, de modo que si eres una persona muy sensible, sigue leyendo bajo tu responsabilidad. Hecho este anuncio, quiero disculparme con mis lectores por haber dejado el fan-fiction aparcado tanto tiempo, pero estaba pasando por una sequía de isnpiración, y la verdad, para escribir algo pésimo, prefiero esperar a tiempos mejores. Afortunadamente, estoy inspirada de nuevo, y si me perdonáis por haber hecho esperar tanto tiempo¿qué mejor forma que demostrarlo dejando reviews? jejejejeje.

Sybill: Demanda ptrimero a J.K.Rowling, ella es bastante más mala que yo :-P

Ceywen: Bueno, no te voy a contar el final de la historia, pero te animo a seguir leyendo. Me alegro de que te esté gustando mi historia. Un abrazo.

Momo-Cicerone: Sí, por fin he actualizado U Es que últimamente no tenía nada de inspiración, y, la verdad, para escribir algo malo, prefería no escribir nada. Pero parece que la inspiración me vuelve (siempre me inspiro cuando estoy de exámenes :-D), así que espero actualizar más a menudo. Un abrazo.

Synn: Como ves, esta vez sí he actualizado pronto ;-) Muchas gracias por tu review, un abrazo.

i

BEYOND THE... SEA (MÁS ALLÁ DEL... MAR)

Cuando despertó, lo primero que Dana notó fue una profunda sensación de mareo. Luego, sintió un olor fuerte, penetrarte, a sal y algas marinas descompuestas. Gimió, y se movió un poco sin abrir los ojos.

Poco a poco, fue recordando lo que había sucedido: la pelea, la muerte de Nick, el mortífago que le había lanzado un hechizo aturdidor... las brumas de su mente se fueron disipando. Se dio cuenta de que, aunque había estado inconsciente hasta hacía unos segundos, estaba de pie. Notó dolor en los brazos, y trató de moverlos, pero no pudo. Entonces abrió los ojos.

Cuando consiguió enfocar la mirada, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar oscuro. Miró a su alrededor. Lss paredes, el suelo y el techo eran de piedra, una piedra húmeda y cubierta de líquen en algunas partes. Frente a ella una de las paredes era sustituída por una fila de rejas de hierro, de arriba a abajo, en cuyo centro había una puerta también de rejas. Estaba en una celda. Delante de la suya, había otra igual, esta vacía. En medio de ellas cruzaba un estrecho pasillo. Estaba en un lugar de piedra, en un lugar que olía a algas y a sal... de pronto, advirtió un débil sonido. De inmediato, lo reconoció: era el mar. Un mar embravecido rompiendo contra las rocas. Y, en ese instante, supo dónde estaba.

"Azkaban" pensó "estoy en Azkaban".

Una punzada de miedo terminó de espabilarla, y miró hacia arriba con esfuerzo, porque su libertad de movimientos estaba bastante limitada. En seguida descubrió por qué; sus muñecas estaban sujetas a la pared por una argolla. Tenía los brazos estirados, y estos habían estado soportando su peso hasta que despertó, por eso le dolían.

Dana apoyó los pies en el suelo, sosteniéndose sobre ellos, y una sensación de alivio le recorrió los brazos y las manos. Tenía los dedos dormidos, los movió para activar la circulación de la sangre. A medida que se iba recuperando, el miedo comenzó a hacer acto de presencia en su mente.

"Me han dejado sin conocimiento, y me han traído a Azkaban".

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en la celda. En un rincón, había una figura inmóvil. La figura estaba vestida de negro y llevaba una máscara. Era bajita y rechoncha. Entonces, el mortífago se quitó la máscara y la capucha, y Dana vio el rostro de Peter Pettigrew.

.-¡Tú!- exclamó, soprendida y asustada.

Peter estaba muy serio. Su escaso cabello estaba peinado hacia detrás, y tenía un brillo extraño en la mirada. Una sonrisa asomó a su rostro, dejando al descubierto sus incisivos de rata.

.-Hola, Dana- dijo- no nos conocemos, pero creo que sabes quién soy. Tu novio y yo éramos amigos-.

.-Cabrón- le soltó Dana. Intentó mover los brazos, pero no pudo- ¡suéltame!-.

.-Si me lo pides con esa educación, seguro- se burlo Pettigrew, caminando hacia ella- así que tú eres la novia de Sirius. No me extraña-. Se calló. Al ver que Dana no le preguntaba por qué, continuó.-Sirius siempre se ligaba a las tías más buenas de Hogwarts. Ha estado con mujeres mucho más hermosas que tú, si me permites decirlo. No sé por qué se quedó contigo. Hubiera podido escoger a cualquiera. Sirius siempre conseguía lo que quería-.

Su voz tenía un dejo de amargura que a Dana no le pasó desapercibido.

.-¿Por qué?- preguntó con voz temblorosa. Era algo que se había estado preguntando desde que conoció la historia de Sirius.- ¿Por qué te pasaste al bando de Voldemort?-.

Pettigrew soltó una risa amarga.

.-¿Por qué?- exclamó- claro, tú no lo entiendes. Eres la heredera de Ravenclaw. Eres bonita y sabes hacer magia. ¿Cómo ibas a entender lo que se siente cuando eres el último en todo, cuando todos quedan siempre por encima de tí, cuando eres el hazmerreír de todos?-.

.-¡Ellos eran tus amigos!- exclamó Dana- ¡ellos te defendieron!-.

.-¿Me defendieron?- preguntó Peter, alzando la voz- ¿qué es lo que sabes tu¡Nada¿Estabas allí¿Cómo puedes saber lo que pasó? Yo no era como ellos. Nunca me trataron como a un igual. Yo sólo era el pobre gordito al que defender de los malvados Slytherin, el pequeño Peter que les idolatraba y les seguía a todas partes... ¿Acaso tenía otra opción¿Acaso podía permitirme discutir con ellos o pensar por mí mismo¡Ellos eran la única garantía de respeto que tenía en el colegio!-.

.-Sirius nunca... -comenzó a decir Dana, pero Pettigrew la interrumpió.

.-¡Cállate¿Tú qué coño sabes¡Tú no conociste a Sirius entonces¡Eran unos engreídos¡Todos¡Fingían que eran mis amigos, pero sólo era su súbdito, el que les idolatraba y les aplaudía, aunque por dentro pensara que eran unos idiotas¿Sabes lo que es capaz de hacer Voldemort cuando captura a alguien? Me atrapó, me atrapó y me amenazó... ¿qué querías que hiciera¿Morir por ellos¡Después de aquello yo fui el fuerte¡Por primera vez en mi vida, sentí lo que es ver a los demás indefensos, a tu merced! Eran tan engreídos... no sabes el poco orgullo que les quedó a Sirius y a James cuando acabaron el uno muerto y el otro en la cárcel. ¡Entonces ya no volvieron a pavonearse!-.

.-¡Me das asco!- exclamó Dana, mirándole con odio. Los ojos de Peter Pettigrew se encendieron de odio.

.-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó- ¡tú eres igual que ellos¿Te doy asco, verdad¡Como a todas las demás¡Como a Susan! Yo hubiera dado lo que fuera por ella, pero a ella también le daba asco... cómo no, teniendo a Sirius al lado. ¿Con cuál te quedarías si nos vieras a los dos juntos?-.

En ese momento, Pettigrew se puso delante de ella y la agarró con fuerza de la mandíbula. Dana se retorció para soltarse, pero el mortífago tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba.

.-Sirius siempre se quedaba con las mejores chicas- susurró. Dana sintió repugnancia al notar su aliento a pocos centímetros de su cara- me quitó a Susan... pero esta no se me escapa...

Entonces, acercó su rostro al de Dana y la besó. Dana se estremeció a causa del asco y del terror, gimió y apretó los labios. Se retorció frenéticamente, pero Peter la tenía inmovilizada. Sintió que él le apretaba más fuerte la mandíbula, intentando forzarla a abrir la boca, estrechando sus labios y su lengua con fuerza contra los de ella. Entonces, Dana abrió la boca, atrapó el labio inferior de Pettigrew entre sus dientes y le mordió con todas sus fuerzas.

El hombre lanzó un grito de dolor y la soltó. Se llevó la mano al labio a los labios con una mueca de dolor, y se miró la palma, teñida de la sangre que resbalaba por la herida.

.-¡Me has hecho daño, puta!- gritó, y le pegó un puñetazo. Dana gritó de dolor al sentir el golpe cortándole el pómulo. La sangre comenzó a caerle por la mejilla.

Pettigrew se abalanzó sobre ella como una bestia salvaje, sujentándole las piernas con la rodilla, y comenzó a dar tirones de su túnica para desgarrarla, mientras le tocaba el pecho con tanta fuerza que le hacía daño.

.-¡NO!- aulló Dana, retociéndose, muerta de asco y dolor- ¡NO, NO¡NO ME TOQUES¡NOMETOQUESHIJODEPUTASUÉLTAMEEE!-.

.-¡Peter!- exclamó una voz detrás de ellos.

Pettigrew la soltó bruscamente y se dio la vuelta. Sheila le miró con frialdad.

.-La prisionera está aquí para interrogarla, no para que te la tires- gruñó la joven.

Dana, que aún se estremecía por el repugnante tacto del mortífago sobre su cuerpo, tuvo la misma sensación que si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Miró a Sheila muda de asombro, sin poder articular palabra. Sheila la miró y sonrió.

.-Sheila- balbuceó Dana, incrédula. Aquello no podía estar pasando- Sheila... tú... no puede ser...

.-¿Sorprendida, Dana? - preguntó Sheila con dulzura.

.-Pero tú... yo creía que tú... tú y Remus...

.-Fue muy fácil ligármelo para meterme en vuestro grupo- dijo Sheila con tranquilidad- estaba desesperado-.

.-¡No!- gimió Dana con amargura. No podía creer que la que estuviera allí delante fuera su amiga- ¿Por qué, Sheila¡Tú eras mi amiga¿Por qué¿Por qué?-.

.-Pienso lo mismo, Dana- dijo Sheila sin mentir- me caes bien. Pero lo primero es lo primero- apuntó a Dana con la varita- ¿Dónde está Harry Potter?-.

.-No lo sé- contestó Dana.

.-No me tomes por imbécil- le espetó Sheila- os oí en casa de Remus. Escuché vuestro plan. Sé que el guardián secreto eres tú, Dana. Dímelo¿dónde está Harry Potter?-.

Dana tragó saliva.

.-No pienso decírtelo-.

.-Como quieras- dijo Sheila, suspirando- ¡Crucio!-.

En ese momento, Dana se vio poseída por un dolor que jamás habría pensado que existiera. De pequeña, jugando, se había caído y se había roto el brazo. Siempre había pensado que aquel había sido el dolor más intenso que sufrió en su vida, pero se convirtió en un pálido recuerdo ante aquello. Era como si le estuvieran cortando la carne a tiras con una cuchilla envenenada mientras su cuerpo se consumía en llamas. De sus labios brotó un alarido, y comenzó a retorcerse. Era un dolor inconcebible, insoportable.

Sheila y Peter la miraron impertérritos mientras ella gritaba, sintiendo que la piel le reventaba y la maldición mordía sus nervios con un dolor agudo y ardiente. Cuando, al cabo de unos segundos, Sheila bajó la varita, el dolor cesó y Dana se quedó allí, jadeando. Si no hubiera sido por los grilletes, habría caído al suelo. Y eso fue lo que hizo, cuando, un instante más tarde, Sheila los abrió con un hechizo. Dana cayó pesadamente, como un fardo, y se quedó tirada en el suelo, sollozando.

.-Piénsalo- dijo Sheila con sequedad, y ambos se marcharon, cerrando la celda a sus espaldas.

.-¡No!- gritó Dana con desesperación. Se arrojó a los barrotes y los sacudió- ¡no, por favor¡no¡no me dejéis aquí¡Sheila¡Sheila, por favor, nooooo!-.

Los dos mortífagos no se giraron y desaparecieron por una esquina. Dana emitió un gañido estrangulado. El terror no la dejaba respirar. Aquel terrible dolor iba a volver a repetirse. Iban a volvérselo a hacer hasta que dijera dónde estaba Harry. Una vez, y otra, y otra. Dana, histérica de miedo, comenzó a gritar. Se abalanzó contra la ventana enrejada y la sacudió frenéticamente, como si pudiera soltar los barrotes de aquel modo.

.-¡Ayudadme!- aulló- ¡que alguien me ayude¡Por favor, no quiero morir aquí¡Dios mío, sácame de aquí¡Por favoooor!-.

Continuó gritando un rato hasta que su voz se disolvió en sollozos incoherentes. Estaba atrapada. Nadie sabía dónde estaba, nadie imaginaría jamás que aquella cárcel recientemente desmantelada era el escondite secreto de los mortífagos. No iban a encontrarla, y ella jamás podría salir de aquella prisión de seguridad por sus propios medios y sin varita. Iba a ser torturada hasta que muriera. Sería una muerte lenta y espantosamente dolorosa. Consciente de ello, Dana se dejó caer al suelo, llorando a gritos y apretando los puños contra el suelo, hasta que su mente se hundió en la oscuridad.

i

En el Centro de Aurores quedaba poca gente cuando, de pronto, vieron aparecer entre ellos a un Sirius pálido y con el rostro descompuesto. Algunos de sus compañeros se acercaron a él para preguntarle qué ocurría, pero, antes de que pudieran hacerlo, Sirius respondió a la no formulada pregunta.

.-¡Se han llevado a Dana!- gritó- ¡los mortífagos han matado a Stanville y se han llevado a Dana!-.

Se armó un revuelo. Mientras el agente Thomas intenaba sacar algo en claro de los gritos de Sirius, Hardman salió de su despacho.

.-Pero¿por qué no habrá pedido ayuda?- preguntó alguien, desconcertado- ¿no había un comunicador en vuestra casa con línea directa aquí?-.

En efecto, todos fueron a la habitación correspondiente, y el comunicador estaba allí, pero el agente que lo custodiaba no. Más tarde se descubrió que el joven auror encargado tenía dolor de muelas y se había ido dos horas antes a casa sin avisar, con la esperanza de que Hardman no lo advirtiera. El joven fue sancionado y expulsado del Cuerpo de Aurores, pero aquello no soluciónó lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Mientras Hardman juraba que el agente Moore iba a desear no haber nacido, apuntó con su varita el comunicador para ver si alguien había tratado de ponerse en contacto con el Centro de Aurores. Al cabo de unos segundos, se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la sala cuando la voz aterrorizada de Dana comenzó a sonar.

.- ... ¡lo saben!- las palabras de Dana quedaron interrumpidas por un fuerte golpe y un grito. luego, un leve forcejeo, pisadas... y luego el silencio. Sirius sintió que se mareaba y su amigo el agente Thomas tuvo que agarrarle del hombro. Hardman se puso pálido.

.-Rápido- dijo- hay que llamar al Ministerio. Tenemos que dar cuenta de esto. Que se queden dos agentes de guardia y todos los demás a casa de Black. Encontrad pruebas, registradlo todo. Hemos perdido a una agente y la quiero de vuelta ya-.

Hardman no quería que Sirius estuviera en su casa mientras durase todo aquel revuelo, de modo que encargó llamó personalmente a Remus Lupin, que en ese momento acababa de salir de la ducha y terminaba de vestirse, en su casa.

Cuando Hardman le llamó diciéndole que había problemas graves y que se presentara en el centro de trabajo inmediatamente, Remus se asustó, pero ni se le pasó por la cabeza encontrarse con lo que se encontró cuando llegó allí. Al llegar, lo primero que vio fue el centro casi vacío, algo inusual. En unas sillas del rincón, estaba sentado el agente Thomas, y, al lado, Sirius. A Remus se le cortó la respiración cuando su amigo levantó la vista; no había visto esa expresión en su rostro desde la noche en la Casa de los Gritos, cuando aún creía que era un traidor.

.-¡Sirius!- exclamó- ¿qué te pasa?-.

.-Se han llevado a Dana- contestó Sirius en voz baja- han entrado en la casa, han matado a Nick y se la han llevado. Al parecer, ella luchó y mató a dos de los mortífagos, pero...

.-¿A Dana?- preguntó Remus- pero¿cómo han podido saber... Sirius, tú sabes que no le he dicho nada a nadie-.

.-Claro que sí- susurró Sirius- pero... no importa cómo lo hayan sabido. Tenemos que encontrarla. ¡La matarán!-.

.-Sirius, cálmate- le dijo Remus, que todavía no asimilaba lo sucedido¿qué ha pasado exactamente¿cómo...

.-¿A quién mierda le importa cómo?- gritó Sirius, perdiendo los estribos- ¿es que no te enteras¡Dana ha desaparecido¡En este momento la estarán torturando para que les diga dónde está mi ahijado!- la voz se le quebró, y se llevó las manos al rostro.

Remus tragó saliva.

.-Dios mío... -susurró.

i

Dana no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Estuvo llorando durante un rato, y luego se quedó, temblando como una hoja en el suelo. Comenzaba a tener frío. El viento ululaba entre las torres de la prisión y se colaba por la ventana.

La chica levantó la vista, se incorporó lentamente, y se sentó apoyada en la pared, arrebujándose con la túnica. Al hacerlo, se fijó en el anillo que aún llevaba en su dedo, el que le había regalado Sirius al pedirle que se casara con él. Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por las mejillas de Dana cuando comprendió que no volvería a ver a Sirius.

"¿Qué hará en este momento" se preguntó."¿Habrá visto ya que he desaparecido¿Estará buscando ayuda? Pero¿cómo va a encontrarme?".

De Sirius, sus pensamientos viajaron a Sheila. Una enorme rabia, rabia contra sí misma, creció en su interior. Había sido una imbécil. Estaba tan cegada con el asunto de Susan y Sirius, que no se le había ocurrido cuestionar la aparición de Sheila. Además¿por qué tendría que haberlo hecho? Era una chica simpática, agradable, y parecía enamorada de Remus.

"Claro que también era una mortífaga" pensó Dana."Me engañó, engañó a Remus, a todos. Fue ella, y yo ni siquiera lo sospeché. Caímos en su trampa como unos imbéciles. Menuda mierda de auror soy. Confié en ella, y ahora voy a pagar por ello. No me dejerán salir de aquí con vida, he visto su escondite y a su agente doble. Voy a morir. La cuestión es cuánto tardarán en matarme... o cuánto podré aguantar".

Pero, en realidad, no tenía opción. Si no confesaba dónde estaba Harry, la torturarían hasta que muriera. Si lo confesaba, la matarían de todas fromas, aunque en ese caso puede que fuera rápido. Además, ellos querían vengarse de los herederos, de los asesinos de Voldemort, y ella era una de ellos. Pero no podía decir dónde estaba Harry. No podía traicionar a Sirius. El rostro de Pettigrew apareció en su mente, y Dana supo que no podía comportarse como él. Jamás. Si confesaba, sería igual que aquel ser repugnante que había intentado poseerla por la fuerza. Además, no quería morir. Aunque racionalmente supiera que una muerte rápida era mejor que una lenta, el instinto de supervivencia se rebelaba en su interior. Podría haberse golpeado contra la pared hasta poner fin a su vida, pero era incapaz. Quería vivir, quería volver a casa, quería volver a ver a su familia y a Sirius... el rostro de su novio se dibujó en su mente, y Dana se limpió las lágrimas. Se sentía desesperada, desamparada y atrozmente sola. Habría dado el alma por volver a ver aquellos ojos azul grisáceo mirándola una vez más.

Era ya de noche y Dana temblaba de frío, llorando en silencio, paralizada por la sed y el miedo. Comenzaba a adormecerse, cuando esuchó pasos de nuevo en el pasillo. De inmediato, se puso tensa, escuchando las pisadas que se acercaba. ¿Quién sería ahora?

No tardó mucho en averiguarlo. Una figura alta y oscura apareció en el umbral. Cuando entró, sujetando una vela en su mano, Dana distinguió el rostro a la danzante luz de la llama. Era el mortígafo conocido como Avery, un hombre maduro con rostro sombrío y ceñudo. No perdió mucho tiempo con ella, estaba claro que se sentía ansioso por pasar a la acción.

.-Dinos dónde está Potter- susurró con voz suave.

Dana cerró los ojos y apreto los dientes, esperando escuchar de un momento a otro la maldición Cruciatus como respuesta a su silencio. Sin embargo no pasó nada. Abrió sus ojos de nuevo, y vio a Avery mirándola con una sonrisa divertida.

.-¿Esperabas una maldición?- preguntó- verás, ese no es mi estilo. Prefiero... el contacto personal. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?-.

Dana comenzó a temblar de nuevo, preguntándose si aquel hombre iba a intentar violarla como Pettigrew. Pero al parecer Avery tenía otra idea. Llevó su mano enguantada la bolsillo y sacó un alambre de espino. Los ojos de Dana se abrieron de horror.

.-¡No!- chilló. Se puso de pie, retrocediendo. Puede que no tuviera la varita, pero no iba a dejar que Avery la torturara sin luchar. Tal vez podría reducirle y quitarle la llave, o la varita. Tal vez... Avery sonrió más ampliamente, como si adivinara los pensamientos de Dana.

Entonces, para sopresa de la joven, apuntó con la varita no a ella, sino al alambre. Entonces, la espinosa cuerda comenzó a flotar sola y avanzó hacia ella. La joven se cubrió con los brazos como para protegerse, pero fue inútil. Dana chilló de dolor cuando el alambre comenzó a rodearle el cuerpo, los brazos y las manos, abriéndole la piel e incrustando las espinas en su carne, como una cuerda viva y hambrienta.

Dana cayó de rodillas aullando de dolor, mientras su sangre comenzaba a formar regueros que manchaban el suelo. No pudo ni tan siquiera tratar de debatirse; moverse sólo le provocaba más dolor.

.-¡Basta!- suplicó- ¡por favor, no!-.

.-¿Me vas a decir dónde está Potter, o quieres que sigamos?- preguntó Avery, sonriente.

Dana lanzó un grito de dolor e impotencia, que aumentó en intensidad cuando Avery agarró con fuerza su melena y le mostró el tenue brillo del cuchillo que llevaba en la mano. A partir de entonces, Dana no dejó de gritar. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo Avery haciéndole cortes por todo el cuerpo, cortes suaves y superficiales, pero muy dolorosos. Se sentía inmersa en una espantosa pesadilla. Tenía miedo de desangrarse y no se atrevía a moverse por miedo a clavarse más los espinos o a que Avery le hiciese más daño, pero sólo abrió la boca para gritar. En medio de aquel espanto, lo único que distinguía en su mente era el rostro de Sirius.

Al cabo de un rato, Avery se detuvo. Miró a Dana con una mezcla de enfado e interés. La chica estaba de rodillas, llorando de dolor mientras la sangre le empapaba la ropa y manchaba el suelo.

.-Debo admitir que eres más dura de lo que creía- dijo. Con un movimiento brusco, la agarró por el hombro y la empujó contra la pared. Dana chilló al sentir los espinos clavándose en su espalda.

.-No importa- dijo Avery con calma- ya acabarás hablando. Esto sólo es el principio-.

Luego, se puso en pie, hizo un movimiento de varita y el alambre espinoso se despegó del cuerpo de Dana y volvió a su bolsillo. Luego, con otro movimiento de varita, las heridas dejaron de sangrar, aunque no se cerraron.

.-Tienes suerte de que Lucius quiera mantenerte viva- gruñó el mortífago, y salió de la celda.

Dana siguió sollozando sin advertir en apariencia que el mortífago se marchaba. Aunque ya no sangraba, las heridas seguían escociéndole, y notaba la piel y la ropa pringosa de su propia sangre. Tenía cortes en los brazos, en las piernas, en el rostro y en la espalda.

"No puedo soportarlo" pensó, intentando acurrucarse en una postura en la que ninguna de sus heridas tuviera contacto con el suelo" no aguanto este dolor. Si sigo así moriré".

Pero tenía la espantosa certeza de que no moriría... de que ellos la mantendrían viva para seguir haciéndole daño.

.-Sirius... -gimió débilmente- Sirius, ayúdame, por favor...

En algún momento de la noche, sus sollozos dieron paso a un sueño intranquilo. Tanto hubiera dado que siguiera gritando, porque allí, en aquella celda solitaria, en una isla rodeada sólo por el mar y por el aullante viento, nadie podría oír sus gritos.


	16. La cara del terror

LA CARA DEL TERROR

Sirius volvió a casa muy tarde. Sus compañeros, tras buscar pistas en la casa y retirar los cadáveres de los dos mortífagos y de Nick Stanville, lo habían dejado todo ordenado y limpio, haciendo despararecer las huella de lucha por deferencia a su compañero. Pero Sirius no necesitaba ver el desorden o los muebles rotos para recordar lo que se había encontrado a llegar a su casa. De hecho, en aquel salón inmaculado, engañosamente normal, a Sirius le pesaba como una losa la ausencia de Dana. Andando como un sonámbulo, se dejó caer en el sofá. Entonces, a salvo de la tensión y el frenesí que le había rodeado las útlimas horas, solo y fuera de miradas ajenas, sintió que los hechos de aquella jornada le envolvían y se lanzaban sobre él, inmisericordes. Dana había sido secuestrada mientras él estaba fuera, había desaparecido, no tenían ni idea de dónde se encontraba, y ella estaba sufriendo. Sirius había formado parte de la Orden del Fénix desde que salió de Hogwarts, y conocía los terribles métodos que aplicaban los mortígfagos a sus víctimas para hacerlas confesar, o sólamente para divertirse. Los espantosos hallazgos de cuerpos deformados por la tortura y el dolor duarnte la guerra acudieron a su mente. Sirius hizo todo lo posible para ahuyentarlos, pero seguían allí. Y a ella iban a hacerle lo mismo. Sirius comenzó a jadear. Le costaba respirar. Su rostro se deformó en una mueca de dolor.

-¡No!- gritó, y rompió a llorar sin poderse contener- ¡Dana, por favor, tú no!-.

Ahora que toda la tensión salía de sus labios en forma de sollozos, no pudo parar. Sirius cerró los puños y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el sofá. Sentía tanto dolor que le resultaba insoportable.

"Ella sabía que algo iba a salir mal. Estaba preocupada. Por eso se cambió por mí. Lo hizo para protegerme. Deberían haberme cogido a mí. El desaparecido tendría que haber sido yo".

Los sollozos se hicieron cada vez más amargos. Había sido un imbécil. Había vuelto a fallar a quien quería, como con James, como con Lily, como con Harry. La habían ocogido y él no había hecho nada para impedirlo. Nada. había dejado que Dana se sacrificara por él, y luego la había dejado sola. Y si ella moría, sería culpa suya. Si ella moría...

-¡No!- gimió - ¡Dana, no! No puedes morir, Dana, no puedes, no me dejes aquí, por favor, por favor, mi amor, lo siento...

Enterró la cara entre las manos, mientras las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos como la lluvia en otoño. Por encima de su dolor, sentía una sensación de impotencia. Quería levantarse e ir a buscarla, quería enferentarse a lo que fuera por salvarla, pero... ¿a dónde iba a ir? Podía estar en cualquier parte. Incluso fuera de Inglaterra, en cualquier lugar del mundo. Sola, sufriendo aquello que estaba destinado a él.

En ese momento se oyó un sonido. Al principio, Sirius, sumido en la desesperación, no lo oyó, pero cuando el ruído se oyó con más fuerza, levantó la cabeza.

-¡Sirius, soy yo!- dijo una voz amortiguada detrás de la puerta- ¡soy Remus¡Ábreme, pro favor!-.

Sirius sintió deseos de ignorar la voz de su amigo, pero finalmente se levantó y abrió la puerta. Al enocntrarse Al encontrarse con Sirius, Remus no pudo disimular su preocupación. El joven tenía el cabello revuelto, los ojos enrojecidos, y parecía haber envejecido diez años de golpe.

-Pasa- dijo Sirius en voz baja.

-Sirius ¿estás...

-Estoy bien. dijo Sirius, intentando reprimir sus emociones. Pero, al sentir la mano de su amigo sobre el hombro y observar su mirada de sincera preocupación, no pudo contenerse. Rompió a llorar de nuevo y se abrazó a Remus con fuerza. Remus le devolvió el abrazo, sin saber qué decir para consolarle.

-Sirius, tranquilo- balbuceó- todo se arreglará...

-No me vengas con eso, Remus- sollozó Sirius- la matarán. La torturarán y la matarán. Y será por mi culpa-.

-¡Sirius, no digas eso!- exclamó Remus, agarrando a su amigo de los hombros- ¡no es culpa tuya!-.

-Ella hizo el encantamiento Fidelio- dijo Sirius con la voz rota- iba a hacerlo yo, pero ella temía que me pasara algo y se adelantó. Lo hizo por salvarme-.

-Sirius, no es culpa tuya que la atraparan. Ahora tenemos que pensar en encontrarla. tenemos...

-Íbamos a casarnos- dijo Sirius en voz baja.

-¿Qué?-.

-Íbamos a casarnos- repitió Sirius, más alto- el día... el día de la final de quidditch se lo pedí y ella me dijo que sí. Íbamos a decíroslo a tí y a Harry después del partido, pero... con lo del atentado... la cosa se complicó, y...

Se cubrió de nuevo la cara con las manos. Detestaba que le vieran llorar, pero no podía evitarlo. Además, Remus era su mejor amigo, y en aquel momento le necesitaba. Remus se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar solo a Sirius. No recordaba haberle visto así. Le cogió de los hombros y le acompañó hasta su habitación.

Remus quería que Sirius tomara algo antes de acostarse, ya que no había probado bocado desde mediodía, pero él se negó en redondo. Fueron inútiles los esfuerzos de Remus y de la elfina doméstica para convencerle.

-Pero Sirius, necesitas comer- exclamó el hombre lobo, exasperado- ¿por qué no quieres?-.

-Porque no sé si Dana puede hacerlo aún- contestó Sirius con un hilo de voz.

-Sirius, eso es una estupidez. Necesitas tomar algo-.

-Si me consideras estúpido, puedes ir largándote de mi casa- le espetó Sirius con acritud. Remus supiró. Él también estaba preocupado por Dana, y comprendía alo que Sirius estaba pasando, de modo que ignoró el comentario, y le encargó a la elfina que preparara una poción somnífera.

-Me quedaré en la habitación de al lado, por si me necesitas- le dijo a Sirius, depués de que este se la hubiera tomado en silencio.

Después de que Remus desapareciera en dirección a la habitación de invitados, Sirius se desnudó y se tumbó en la cama. Desde el principio supo que era inútil; no iba a poder dormir. La cama parecía espantosamente grande y vacía sin Dana. Se acercó al lado en el que ella dormía y aspiró su aroma, aún prensente en la almohada y las sábanas. Se le volvieron a humedecer los ojos. Si los cerraba, casi parecía que ella aún estuviera allí. Y ahora ni siquiera sabía si volvería a verla. Con el corazón retorciéndosele de dolor en el pecho, se giró hacia la ventana y miró el oscuro cielo, plagado de estrellas que brillaban silenciosas en medio de la noche.

-Dana- susurró- ¿dónde estás?-.

i

La oscuridad lo devoraba todo. Y no tenía nada con lo que producir luz. Ni la varita, ni una mísera vela. Aunque tanto hubiera dado. Aquella no era una oscuridad normal, sino que parecía viva, dispuesta a engullir cualquier luminosidad que osara amenazarla. No obstante, Sirius caminaba con seguridad, como si conociera a la perfección el camino que seguía, aunque lo cierto es que estaba perdido y no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado allí. Entonces, presintió que había alguien más allí. Al principio sólo fue una sensación, pero luego, vislumbró una sombra moviéndose hacia él entre la penumbra. La figura avanzó lentamente, en silencio, hasta llegar a pocos pasos de él, y se detuvo. Aunque a su alrededor sólo había tinieblas, Sirius vio con claridad quién era aquella persona.

Se trataba de Dana. Pero no era la Dana que él recordaba. Tenía la ropa hecha jirones. En todo su cuerpo, se apreciaban cicatrices y heridas sangrantes, que le manchaban la ropa y la piel. Su rostro estaba deformado en una mueca de dolor y sufrimiento.

-Sirius... -susurró la joven- ayúdame, por favor-.

Sirius trató de ir hacia ella, pero de pronto no podía moverse de donde estaba.

-Sirius- gimió Dana, más fuerte, alargando la mano hacia él. Sus ojos comenzaron a llorar sangre- ayúdame, por favor...

Sirius, desesperado, alagró la mano hacia los dedos extendidos de Dana. Tenía que ayudarla, tenía que sacarla de allí... le parecía que nunca la alcanzaría, pero, increíblemente, su mano se cerró en torno a la muñeca de su novia. Avanzó un paso, y llegó hasta ella.

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo, abrazándola con ternura- ya estoy aquí, mi amor-.

-Sirius... -gimió Dana, enterrando la cara en su pecho. Él la abrazó con más fuerza, y, de pronto, notó algo extraño. Dana se había puesto rígida. La apartó de él, y el cuerpo de la joven cayó hacia atrás.

Entonces, levantó la cabeza, y Sirius vio con horror que la persona que tenía entre sus brazos no era Dana. El rostro que le miraba era de un tono blanco enfermizo, con ojos rojos de pupilas rasgadas y nariz como la de las serpientes. Su boca sin labios se reía con una mueca malvada, dejado a la vista dos hileras de dientes afilados. Era el rostro de lord Voldemort.

-¡Has fallado otra vez, Black!- exclamó.

Sirius lanzó un alarido y brió los ojos. Tras unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, y de que acababa de tener una pesadilla. En algún momento debía haberse adormecido. Escuchó con atención, esperando oír los pasos de Remus, pero al parecer el grito no le había despertado. Sirius, con un suspiro doloroso, se tendió en la almohada de nuevo. Y esta vez no se pudo volver a dormir.

i

Sheila llegó la última a la reunión con sus compañeros. Se reunían en una habitación que había sido la cocina donde se preparaba la comida de los presos, pero que en aqaquel momento sólo conservaba como vestigio de su antigua función unos fogones junto a la pared del fondo y un viejo caldero con agujeros que alguien había dejado abandonado en un rincón. En el centro de la estancia había una mesa con varios taburetes alrededor, donde estaban Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Pterer Pettigrew, Avery y ella. Los últimos mortífagos que quedaban en libertad. Los únicos que había para honrar la memoria del Señor Tenebroso y llevar a cabo su venganza. Lucius Malfoy, como siempre, tomó la palabra.

-Bueno- dijo- parece que hay complicaciones. Al parecer la chica es más resistente de lo que creíamos¿no?-.

-No ha dicho nada- respondió Avery de mala gana- no creo que haya muchos capaces de resistir el baile al que la hemos sometido, pero no. No ha dicho nada-.

-Se está poniendo muy pesada- añadió Pettigrew- llora y grita e implora clemencia, pero no dice dónde están Potter y su novia-.

-Ya veo- dijo el señor Malfoy tranquilamente, puesto que le estaban confirmando algo que ya sabía- en ese caso, creo que es hora de que subamos un poco el nivel. ¿Alguna sugerencia?-.

-Yo voto por mutilarla- dijo Avery- veremos si sigue aguantando tanto cuando tenga la mitad de los dedos en el suelo-.

Sheila le miró con una expresión de asco. Avery era un sádico al que le gustaba mancharse con la sangre de sus víctimas y disfrutaba oyendo sus gritos, sin ningún sentido de la estética.

-Eso es una insensatez- dijo el señor Malfoy con un gruñido- con eso corremos el riesgo de que muera desangrada, a causa de una infección, de un shock traumático, y todo por un par de dedos que se regenerarían si fuera a San Mungo. No es una muggle, sabe que podría recuperarlos-.

-Yo creo que deberíamos intentar la tortura piscológica- dijo la señora Lestrange con suavidad desde el otro extremo de la mesa- puede que aguante el dolor, pero no soportará ver cómo sufren sus seres queridos. Propongo que secuestremos al animago y le torturemos delante de ella-.

-Eso es factible- reconoció el señor Malfoy.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo Pettigrew con los ojos brillantes.

Sheila negó con la cabeza.

-Sería demasiado peligroso- dijo- después de que hayamos secuesdtrado a Dana, seguramente Black estará protegido. Los aurores habrán previsto esta posibilidad. No vale la pena arriesgarnos a que nos capturen o a perder la vida si fracasamos. Porque, teniendo en cuenta los que quedamos, tendríamos que ir todos. Además... -se tragó el resto de las palabras.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Malfoy.

-Bueno, creo que no hay necesidad de hacer cosas raras cuando seguramente la maldición Cruciatus acabará dando resultado- dijo sin convicción.

-Yo sigo pensando que deberíamos capturar al animago- gruñó la señora Lestrange entre dientes.

-Sheila tiene razón- dijo el señor Malfoy- no obstante, tu idea de aplicarle tortura psicológica es buena. Hablaremos de las posibles formas de hacerlo después de cenar. Se levanta la sesión. Seguiremos luego-.

Todo se levantaron. Sheila se sentía incómoda. Antes había estado a punto de decir: "Además, a Remus le dolería mucho perder a su mejor amigo". ¿Qué le importaba a ella lo que sintiera el hombre lobo¿De verdad se había opuesto al plan por deferencia a él? Esbozó una sonrisa despectiva y sacudió la cabeza. No había sido nada de eso, su razonamiento había estado bien argumentado. Era aquella maldita prisión, le daba escalofríos.

Se dirigió a la puerta, pero notó que un dedo le tocaba en la espalda. Se giró y vio a la señora Lestrange, que tenía una mirada sombría bajo sus párpados caídos.

-Cualquiera diría que te daba pena el animago- dijo con voz burlona.

Sheila le respondió con una mirada despectiva. No le caía bien Bellatrix Lestrange. Se creía que porque Voldemort la había utilizado para el descanso del guerrero era superior al resto de mujeres mortífagas, y le molestaba que discutieran lo que ella decía.

-Vamos, Bellatrix- dijo con frialdad- se te nota a la legua que sólo quieres joder al hombre al que ama porque ella mató al tuyo. Y no estoy hablando precisamente de Rodolphus-.

Los ojos de Bellatrix se encendieron de ira.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Sheila!- exclamó, y la apartó de un empujón para irse caminando con rapidez delante de ella.

i

Cuando Dana despertó, lo primero que sintió fue una oleada de dolor recorriéndole el cuerpo. Gimió, y se llevó la mano inadvertidamente a una de las heridas. El latigazo de dolor que sintió la despertó del todo. Se incorporó, y recordó dónde estaba. Éra aún temprano, a juzgar por el color del cielo, aunque era imposible saberlo con certeza porque en aquel maldito lugar estaba siempre nublado. El helado aire matrino se colaba entre las rejas de la ventana.

Dana se puso en pie y se acercó con paso vacilante a la fila de rejas que sustituía una de las paredes. Agarró los barrotes con las manos; eran de hierro y estaban fríos y resbaladizos. Los agitó todos, pero no había ninguno que se moviera un poco o estuviera suelto, y el resto de paredes, el techo y el suelo eran de piedra. Se acercó de nuevo a la ventana y miró hacia abajo. Estaba a bastante altura, y cuando la piedra del muro del castillo se acababa, había un acantilado que caía casi vertical hasta el helado y embravecido mar. Dana comenzaba a entender por qué nadie había escapado nunca de allí. Nadie... excepto Sirius, gracias a que engañó a los Dementores con su poder de Animago y aguantó la baja temperatura del mar a causa del grueso pelaje que tenía al convertise en perro. Pero allí ya no había Dementores, ni ella era un animago. Sin magia estaba indefensa. Ya podían estar concentrados en ella mil años de poder de Ravenclaw, que sin varita tanto le hubiera dado ser muggle.

Tal vez ahí estaba la clave, reflexionó Dana. Si alguna ventaja tenía sobre los mortífagos que la retenían allí, era que todos ellos eran de sangre pura, mientras que ella había pertenecido al mundo muggle. Aún pertenecía en cierto modo, gracias a su familia y sus amigos de España. Ya que no podía usar magia, sería cuestión de atacar a lo bestia cuando el próximo mortífago entrara, actuar como si en lugar de un grupo de magos tenebrosos la hubieran secuestrado terroristas comunes.

Fue en ese momento cuando oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a la celda desde la lejanía. Dana sintió que se le habcía un nudo en la garganta y el corazón comenzaba a latirle con fuerza. Al cabo de unos instantes, una mujer vestida de negro de la cabeza a los pies apareció en su campo de visión.

Dana reconoció a la persona apenas esta entró en la celda, aunque nunca la había visto personalmente. Era una mujer de unos cuarenta años, alta, con una larga cabellera negra que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Su rostro podría haberse considerado hermoso, de no ser porque sus facciones eran tan duras que parecían talladas en piedra y sus ojos negros eran fríos como el hielo. Dana no la había visto nunca en persona, pero había visto su fotografía en los archivos del Cuerpo de Aurores sobre mortífagos. Era Bellatrix Lestrange, conocida entre los miembros del Cuerpo de Aurores como"La viuda negra", después de que su marido Rodolphus muriera en la batalla que tuvo lugar en el Valle de Godric la noche en que lord Voldemort murió. Calificada como "extremadamente peligrosa" y experta en la maldición Cruciatus, su informe decía que disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a sus víctimas y que no tenía remordimientos a la hora de torturar o matar a alguien. Dana sintió un sudor frío cuando vio la varita que la mujer sostenía en la mano derecha, pero en aquel momento le daba igual que se tratara de ella o de cualquier otro. Sin darse tiempo para pensar en lo que iba a hacer, lanzó un grito desesperado y se abalanzó contra la señora Lestrange para quitarle la varita.

El movimiento pilló por sorpresa a la señora Lestrange, que se quedó paralizada durante unos segundos. No obstante, reaccionó en seguida. Apuntó a Dana con la varita, y la chica sintió que se quedaba paralizada en medio del aire, poco antes de llegar hasta ella, y un instante después salió despedida con fuerza hacia detrás. Dana lanzó un grito de dolor cuando su cuerpo golpeó contra la pared y luego cayó al suelo.

Bellatrix miró a Dana y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-¿De verdad creías que ibas a poder quitarme la varita?- preguntó- todos los muggles sóis iguales-.

Luego, su rostro volvió a endurecerse.

-¿Dónde están Harry Potter y su novia?- preguntó.

Dana, al igual que la vez anterior, se mantuvo en silencio. Miró a la señora Lestrange, esperando que levantara la varita y la apuntara inmediatamente, pero esta se limitó a mirarla.

-No lo haces por Potter¿verdad?- dijo- lo haces por el animago-.

Dana continuó en silencio, aunque no premeditadamente como la vez anterior, sino por la sorpresa que le produjeron las palabras de la señora Lestrange. Dana se sintió aún más extrañada cuando vio que Bellatriz se daba media vuelta y saliá de la celda. La señora Lestrange se inclinó junto a la pared y Dana la vio forcejear como si estuviera sacando algo de alguna parte. A continuación, apareció de nuevo en el campo de visión de Dana. Llevaba sujeto de la mano un niño de unos ocho años. El niño parecía asutado, y por sus ropas se adivinaba claramente que era muggle. Tenía el cabello oscuro y corto y sus ojos castaños miraban asustados el lugar donde se encontraba.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Dana con un hilo de voz.

La señora Lestrange no contestó. Apuntó al niño con su varita y exclamó:

-¡Imperio!-.

El niño se quedó inmóvil, con el rostro inexpresivo. Luego, se agachó y recogió algo del suelo. Eran unas tijeras. El niño acercó las tijeras a su rostro, y, sin cambiar de expresión, atrapó su labio inferior entre las hojas y las cerró. Dana lanzó un grito de horror al ver cómo el trozo de carne caía al suelo y la sangre comenzaba a resbalar por la barbilla y el cuello del niño, e hizo además de levantarse, pero entonces la señora Lestrange la apuntó a ella con la varita.

-¡Petrificus Totalus!- exclamó.

Dana sintó que su cuerpo se quedaba rígido. Intentó moverse, pero no puedo. Se quedó como estaba, sentada en el suelo, y con la vista fija en el niño, sin poder apartar los ojos. Luego, la señora Lestrange apuntó de nuevo al niño con su varita. Dana se sintió extraña, surrealista, como si estuviera dentro de una pesadilla, mientras veía cómo el niño levantaba las tijeras de nuevo y se cortaba el labio superior. Debía estar sintiendo un dolor horrible, pero su rostro continuaba inexpresivo mientras la sangre caía a chorros por su boca, que parecía extrañamente grande sin labios.

Luego, el niño volvió a abrir las tijeras, y extendió la mano izquierda. Dana pensó que iba a volverse loca cuando el niño, no sin esfuerzo, cortó los cinco dedos de su mano. Las falanges acyeron al suelo, moviéndose débilmente mientras el niño dejaba la mano inerte, sin prestar atención a la sangre que goteaba en el suelo. Pero el suplicio aún no había terminado. El niño levantó las tijeras de nuevo, y Dana comprendió lo que iba a hacer un segundo antes de que ocurriera.

"No quiero mirar" pensó con desesperación."Oh, Dios mío, por favor, no quiero verlo. No quiero mirar".

Pero no pudo apartar la vista. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas moverse, mover los ojos, girar la cabeza, pero fue inútil. Siguió mirando fijamente al niño, y vió cómo la punta de las tijeras se acercaba a su ojo derecho. El ojo emitió un sonido viscoso al reventar. El niño usó la punta de una de las hojas de las tijeras para arrnacárselo de la órbita, y lo depositó en su mano. De la cuenca vacía salía sangre, y el ojo, que casi no era ya reconocible como tal, soltaba un líquido gelatinoso que resbalaba por la mano del niño. Luego, hizo lo mismo con el otro. Esta vez le costó un poco más arrancarlo de su rostro, pero al final dio un brusco tirón, y el ojo salió de la cuenca. La hoja de las tijeras lo atravesaba de lado a lado como si fuera una brocheta. El niño depositó también el ojo izquierdo en su mano, y luego abrió su boca sin labios sanguinolenta y se metió los ojos en la boca. Dana creyó que iba a desmayarse al ver cómo el niño masticaba sus propios globos oculares. Entreabrió la boca mientras comía, y Dana vio los restos de la pupila mirándola entre los dientes, como si en el interior de la boca del niño hubiera otro ser que pugnaba por salir. Su garganta tragó con un sonido húmedo, y luego alzó la mano sin dedos para limpiarse la boca, aunque lo único que consiguió fue embadurnarse más la cara de sangre, debido a la que aún brotaba de los huecos donde habían estado sus falanges. De no ser por las cuencas vacías de los ojos y la ausencia de labios en su boca, habría parecido un niño que ha abierto sin permiso un tarro de helado de grosella y se lo ha comido con las manos.

Al ver el charco de sangre que se estaba formando alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, sin contar las manchas rojo oscuro que había en su ropa, Dana se dio cuenta de que, si el niño no hubiera estado bajo la maldición Imperius, ya se habría desplomado en el suelo por la falta de sangre.

Durante unos segundos, no ocurrió nada. Los tres se mantuvieron en silencio. Dana, sentada en el suelo, mirando fijamente al niño. El propio chiquillo, con las tijeras aún en la mano derecha, mientras la sangre le corría por el cuerpo, y Bellatrix Lestrange apuntándole con la varita, de pie, mirándole sin expresión alguna. El silencio era absoluto, roto sólo por el sonido del mar y el ruido que hacían las gotas de sangre al caer en el suelo. Luego, el niño levantó las tijeras, las abrió, y se las clavó en el vientre. Después, cerró con fuerza las hojas. Un chorro de sangre se escapó de la enorme herida junto a algo color rosa grisáceo, que Dana identificó como los intestinos.

Entonces, la señora Lestrange bajó la varita. Las manos del niño se soltaron de las tijeras, que cayeron al suelo en medio del charco de sangre que se había formado bajo sus pies. Su boca se abrió en un grito que nunca llegó a pronunciar, y luego el cuerpo cayó pesadamente al suelo.

La señora Lestrange se giró hacia Dana y deshizo la Inmovilización Total. En cuanto se vio libre del hechizo, Dana sintió que una violenta arcada sacudía su estómago. Se lanzó al suelo de rodillas y vomitó. Cuando terminó, jadeaba, tenía la frente perlada de sudor y le costaba respirar. Se giró hacia Bellatrix, que la miraba con una media sonrisa.

-¡Estás loca!- gritó- ¡maldita cabrona, estás loca¡Jodida zorra hija de puta!-.

-Dime- dijo la señora Lestrange, borrando la sonrisa de su cara- ¿nos dirías dónde están Potter y su novia si en vez de ese mocoso muggle hubiera sido el animago?-.

Dana sintió que una oleada de terror le sacudía el cuerpo. Si no hubiese estado ya en el suelo, probablemente se habría caído.

-¡NOOOOOO!- gritó con una voz aguda que rozaba la histeria- ¡NO, NO, A ÉL NO¡SI TOCAS A SIRIUS TE MATO, HIJA DE PUTA¡TE MAT...

La señora Lestrange apuntó a Dana con la varita.

-¡Crucio!- exclamó.

El dolor que Dana sintió fue más intenso que en las torturas anteriores. Su espalda se arqueó como la de un gato y comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo, lanzando gritos de dolor que parecían más animales que humanos. Sentía como si miles de cuchillos al rojo vivo estuvieran partiendo su cuerpo en pedazos. Todos los pensamientos desaparecieron de su mente. Dana comenzó a moverse como si estuviera sufriendo convulsiones. Si se hubiera podido observar a sí misma en aquel momento, se hubiera sorprendido de no haberse dislocado aún las articulaciones. Dana gritaba, pero era como si el dolor aumentase a cada segundo que pasaba. No fue consciente de que se estaba clavando las uñas en la cara hasta que no sintió la sangre corriendo por sus mejillas.

Y entonces, al cabo de unos segundos, todo cesó. Dana lanzó un gemido de dolor y rompió a llorar. La señora Lestrange la miró con una expresión de asco.

-¿Y tú te atreves a amenzazarme?- dijo- no eres más que una zorra patética. La verdad, me sorprende que tengas algo que ver con uno de los fundandores de Hogwarts. No eres digna de haberte enfrentado al Señor Tenebroso. Dime dónde están Harry Potter y su novia o volveré a hacerlo. Y créeme, lo estoy deseando-.

Dana se encogió, temblando incontroladamente.

-¡No!- suplicó con voz temblorosa- ¡No, por favor, otra vez no¡Por piedad, basta!-.

-¡Crucio!-.

Dana volvió a gritar. Un dolor insoportable, más intenso aún que la vez anterior, mordió su cuerpo y atenazó sus sentidos. Todo pensamiento coherente acabandonó su cerebro. Aunque le faltaba el aire, no podía dejar de gritar, porque, si lo hacía, el dolor la poseería y una parte de ella moriría. Eso es lo que habría pensado si hubiese podido hacerlo, pero ya no podía. Sentía como si se estuviese vaciando, como si la cordura y los recuerdos se rompieran a cada sacudida de dolor en su maltrecho cuerpo.

-¡Bellatrix, para ya!- exclamó una voz- ¡la vas a matar!-.

El dolor cesó. Dana se quedó tirada en el suelo, demasiado débil para gemir o girar la cabeza.

-Te he dicho que no te pasases- dijo la voz- no queremos que se vuelva loca o que muera... aún-.

Con esfuerzo, Dana logró girarse. Lucius Malfoy estaba dentrás de la señora Lestrange.

-Vete- dijo- seguiré yo-.

-Aún no he terminado- dijo la señora Lestrange entre dientes.

-¡Bellatrix, te he dicho que te vayas!- exclamó el señor Malfoy más alto, con brusquedad- ¡es una orden!-.

La señora Lestrange se mantuvo unos segundos en su sitio, pero finalmente bajó la varita y se fue sin decir palabra. Lucius Malfoy se acercó a Dana, pero no hizo nun sólo gesto. Se quedó mirándola con tranquilidad, casi con pena. Con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer un trozo de pan y un vaso de agua, y se los tendió a Dana.

-Come- dijo- llevas más de un día sin tomar alimentos ni líquidos-.

"No quieres que muera¿verdad?" pensó Dana. "Quieres mantenerme viva para poder seguir despedazándome".

En ese momento, se le ocurrió una idea más terrible aún. Veritaserum. ¿Y si habían puesto suero de la verdad en la comida¿Y si cuando la tomara perdía la voluntad y se veía obligada a confesar todo lo que sabía? Tragando saliva, Dana retrocedió un paso, apretando los labios en un gesto inconsciente.

Una sombra de ira cruzó por el rostro del señor Malfoy.

-¡He dicho que comas!- gritó-¡Imperio!-.

Fue la sensación más deliciosa que Dana había sentido en su vida. El dolor y las preocupaciones desaparecieron de su mente y sólo quedó una paz deliciosa. Sin oponer ninguna resistencia, cogió el pan y el agua y comió y bebió hasta terminárselo por completo.

Cuando el señor Malfoy bajó la varita y Dana recuperó la conciencia, su primera reacción fue provocarse el vómito, pero un instante después comprendió que, si la comida hubiera llevado Veritaserum o alguna otra poción, esta ya habría hecho efecto y se encontraría a merced de Malfoy.

-Eso está mejor- dijo este, moviendo la varita de nuevo para hacer desaparecer el vaso vacío. Luego, volvió a mirar a Dana.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- preguntó.

-¿A qué se refuiere?- preguntó Dana al cabo de un momento.

-A esto- el señor Malfoy hizo un gesto con la mano que parecía querer abarcarlo todo- tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento¿por qué¿Por Potter¿Por Black?-.

Dana guardó silencio. ¿Por qué Lucius Malfoy le venía con aquello?

-Entiendo que lo hagas- dijo este con voz calmada- eres una mujer enamorada y leal. Pero has de saber que no vas a salir de aquí. Quítatelo de la cabeza si has albergado esa esperanza. Nadie sabe dónde estás, y, desde luego, nosotros no te vamos a dejar salir de aquí con vida. Lo sabes¿verdad?-.

Como parecía aguardar una respuesta, Dana asintió en silencio.

-Eres una chica lista- dijo en señor Malfoy con una media sonrisa- supongo supongamos que consigues aguantar la tortura sin decir nada, hasta que mueras. ¿Qué pasará entonces? Potter se salvará y seguirá adelante con su vida, pero¿Y Black? Se quedará destrozado por tu muerte, no me cabe duda, pero no estará así para siempre. Black es un hombre valiente y con una extraordinaria capacidad de recuperación. No, no me mires así. Yo sé valorar a mis enemigos, al igual que sé valorar a mis amigos. Un hombre ha de saber con quién se enfrenta si quiere luchar bien. Black acabará recuperándose, como siempre lo ha hecho, y aún es atractivo. Y hay varias mujeres interesadas en él. Como esa March, según me contó Sheila. Susan March, la recuerdo, coincidí con ella en Hogwarts. Un poco ñoña, pero buena chica-.

Dana sintió que el estómago se le encogía ante las palabras del señor Malfoy.

-¿Crees que vale la pena este sufrimiento?- le preguntó Malfoy con suavidad- acabarás muriendo. Después de una agonía muy larga, pero acabarás muriendo. Sufrirás y morirás, y después de llorar por tí un tiempo, Black rehará su vida con otra mujer. Se volverá a enamorar, se casará y tendrá hijos. Porque supongo que no esperarás que esté llorándote el resto de su vida. Perdona que te lo diga, pero sería muy egoísta por tu parte. Aún es joven, y tiene derecho a ser feliz, como todo el mundo. De modo que formará una familia con otra mujer, y tú te convertirás en un recuerdo lejano que sólo acudirá a él durante los sueños que luego no recordará cuando se despierte. ¿Vas a sufrir hasta la locura y la muerte por eso, Dana?-.

Los ojos de Dana se llenaron de lágrimas, que comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

-Dime dónde están Potter y su novia- dijo el señor Malfoy con suavidad- dímelo y todo acabará ahora mismo, te lo prometo. No más sufrimiento, no más dolor. Dos palabras, un rayo de luz verde, y se acabó. Ni siquiera te enterarás. Sé que los demás se mueren de ganas por ponerte la mano encima, y que el inútil de Pettigrew intentó violarte, pero yo te prometo una muerte rápida e indolora. Sólo dime dónde están-.

Dana sintió que las lágrimas le goteaban por la barbilla. Pensó en Sirius, en su dulce mirada, en la última vez que le había abrazado. Recordó lo que le había dicho.

"Nunca te traicionaré. Nunca... "

-No- contestó.

-¿Qué?-.

-No lo haré- dijo Dana con voz temblorosa- nunca-.

La expresión del señor Malfoy se transformó por completo. Una mueca de rabia deformó su rostro.

-¡Puta estúpida!- gritó.

La apuntó con la varita, la levantó en el aire, y la lanzó contra la pared una vez, y otra, y otra. Dana levantó los brazos, intentando protegerse la cabeza. Gritó de dolor cuando sitnió que su brazo derecho golpeaba de lleno la pared y oyó el chasquido del hueso al romperse. Cayó al suelo, y se quedó allí tirada lanzando alaridos. Oyó que la puerta de la celda se cerraba, pero apenas se dio cuenta de ello, pensando que aquello era peor que la maldición Cruciatus, porque, aunque el dolor de la maldición era mucho más intenso, al menso desaparecía cuando el hechizo cesaba, mientras que el intenso dolor del brazo no iba a desaparecer. No podía moverlo en absoluto. El frío helado que entraba por la ventana la hizo temblar de nuevo mientras las lágrimas le quemaban las mejillas. Le dolía la cabeza, y, por primera vez desde que estaba allí, comenzó a desear la muerte.


	17. Dura veritas, sed veritas

Bueno, creo que debo explicar por qué este relato se sumió en el olvido... y por qué ha resucitado. Si se sumió en el olvido fue porque me embarqué en una serie de pryectos que recientemente han culminado en poder publicar mi primer relato, y en que ya lleve lo que espero sea mi primera novela publicada en fase avanzada. Eso provocó que la escrutira de fan-fictions pasara a un segundo plano y la dejara aparcada. Ya que hace tanto tiempo, será mejor que haga un resúmen de dónde nos quedamos, para que nadie se pierda: Tras el ataque de los mortífagos durante la final de quidditch de la liga británica, se decidió buscar un Guardián Secreto a harry y a Ginny. Aunque Sirius deseaba serlo, entre Dana y Harry pactaron que fuera erlla para protegerle. Tras realizar el encantamiento Fidelio, Dana y Sirius decidieron contrale a Remus lo que había courrido para que en el caso de que algo saliera mal, hubiesen testigos del cambio. Pero eso hizo posible que Sheila, que estaba escuchando a escondidas, se enterase y contase lo del cambio a los mortífagos. Dana ha sido secuestrada y torturada, aunque se niega a confesar el paradero de Harry, y Sirius y los aurores están desesperados, porque no tienen ni idea de dónde buscarla...

¡

¡

DURA VERITAS, SED VERITAS (1)

¡

¡

-Esto es una mierda- se lamentó el señor Malfoy.

Los mortífagos se quedaron en silencio. Ninguno sabía qué decir.

–¡No me miréis con esa cara!- estalló Malfoy- ¿es que nadie tiene nada que decir?-.

–Que deberíamos utilizar al animago, como no me canso de decir- gruñó la señora Lestrange.

–Bellatrix, si vuelves a nombrar a Black te arranco los dientes- le espetó el señor Malfoy irritado- ya hemos discutido ese tema. Si no tienes nada nuevo que decir, cierra la boca-.

Sheila pensó por la mirada de ira homicida que Bellatrix le lanzó a Lucius que la mujer se levantaría de un salto de la silla y le lanzaría un Sectusempra, pero finalmente pareció controlarse y se quedó sentada en silencio.

–Me parece que es cuestión de insistir- opinó Sheila- está jodida, eso es evidente. Con tal de…

-¡Eso ya lo había pensado yo!- gritó el señor Malfoy- ¡Sheila, por Dios, estoy pidiendo sugerencias originales¡Originales¡Si nos sabes hacer nada mejor que tirarte a licántropos domesticados, cierra el pico!-.

Sheila sintió que algo frío le atenazaba la garganta.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho?-. El señor Malfoy la miró con desprecio.

-¿Es que no me has oído? El hecho de abrirte de piernas para la causa no te convierte en un genio. Si no puedes…

Sheila no era de las que se enfadaba con facilidad. Se enorgullecía de su autodominio y de poder pensar con frialdad cuando la mayor parte de la gente perdía la cabeza. Pero esta vez, ante las palabras del señor Malfoy, la ira la dominó.

-¿Eso es todo lo que eres capaz de valorar?- exclamó- ¿Qué me abro de piernas para la causa¡He averiguado cómo y quién iba a aplicar las medidas de protección¡Si tenemos al Guardián Secreto de los Potter en la celda del piso de abajo es gracias a mí¡Aún estaríais dando bandazos de un lado a otro con esa cara de gilipollas fracasados que tenéis si yo no hubiera hecho todo el trabajo!-.

–¿Y cómo averiguaste todo eso que dices?- preguntó el señor Malfoy con sarcasmo- porque te abriste de piernas delante de un licántropo domesticado-.

De pronto, Sheila sintió que toda la ira que la embargaba cedía tan rápidamente como había llegado. Una sensación fría, muy fría, se apoderó de ella.

-¿Eso es todo lo que soy en este grupo?- preguntó- ¿la puta oficial¿La que se folla a las víctimas para sacarles información?-.

–No me malinterpretes- le dijo el señor Malfoy, que comenzaba a calmarse después de desahogar su ira y a comprender que se había pasado- tus habilidades son muy valiosas. Es muy necesario para nosotros poder contar con una agente como tú. Como bien dices, nunca habríamos averiguado lo del Guardián Secreto si no fuera por…

-Eso es lo que soy- repitió Sheila mirándole con frialdad- la puta oficial-.

Sin decir nada más, se levantó y se fue de la habitación.

–Dejad que se vaya- gruñó el señor Malfoy- ya se le pasará. Está alterada, y no se lo reprocho. Todo está saliendo mal. Excesivamente lento. Repetiré mi pregunta; ¿alguien tiene alguna idea que no incluya a animagos ni seguir torturando hasta que la Ravenclaw pierda la cabeza?-.

Sheila caminó sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a un pasillo que no tenía salida. Se apoyó contra el muro de piedra y jadeó. ¿Para eso había hecho tanto¿Para eso se había arriesgado a mantener relaciones con un licántropo¿Para eso había puesto en juego toda su inteligencia, toda su frialdad¿Para que la consideraran una puta? Sí, comprendió con amargura. Lucius sólo la veía como eso. Sheila sabía que Lucius Malfoy no tenía una opinión precisamente buena de las mujeres. Sabía que las consideraba poco menos que figuras decorativas con un par de tetas. Sabía que sólo aguantaba a Bellatrix porque estaba como una cabra y era más peligrosa fuera del grupo que dentro. Pero en el fondo siempre había creído que podía ver todo lo que ella valía, que algún día le diría lo que ella esperaba oír, lo importante que ella, Sheila, era para la causa… qué imbécil podía llegar a ser. Sheila, tienes que ganarte la confianza de ese auror, tiene información vital. Sheila, ese funcionario tiene conocimientos muy importantes, encárgate de él, tú sabes cómo hacerlo. Sheila, fóllate al licántropo, así te ganas su confianza…

Sheila se sorprendió a sí misma cuando notó algo húmedo corriendo por sus mejillas. Se limpió las lágrimas con un rápido movimiento de la mano. Lágrimas de rabia. Ella, que siempre se jactaba de actuar llevándose sólo por lo que era mejor para ella, había hecho justamente lo contrato de lo que convenía a sus intereses. Se había aliado con los mortífagos porque siempre había considerado ese grupo como algo honroso, algo bueno. Como una élite. Como algo de lo que se sentía orgullosa de formar parte. ¿Y qué era lo que pensaban de ella? Que sólo servía para poner calientes a los del bando contrario. Con amargura pensó en Remus y en Dana. No cabía duda quede que eran un par de imbéciles de sangre sucia, pero al menos aquel par de imbéciles no la había considerado un cuerpo. Dana la apreciaba (al menos hasta hacía un par de días), y Remus estaba enamorado de ella como un alelado. Y ella acababa de hundir a las dos únicas personas del mundo que la habían respetado.

"Imbécil. Imbécil. Imbécil… El Señor tenebroso murió. El más alto cargo de los mortífagos piensa que no eres más que un par de tetas. ¿Qué gloria esperabas encontrar¿Cómo has podido ser tan ciega".

¿Había sido el ansia por no reconocer su equivocación? Cuando murió lord Voldemort, podría haber huido, pero se negó. Había entrado en los mortífagos porque pensaba que era lo mejor, y allí seguiría estando… aunque en aquellos momentos no fuese más que un puñado de cenizas. Sheila respiró hondo un par de veces y consiguió calmarse un poco, aunque por dentro seguía hirviendo de ira. Lucius se las iba a pagar. Todos ellos se la iban a pagar. Ya verían lo que era capaz de hacer la puta…

¡

¡

Hardman estaba a punto sede servirse el tercer café de la mañana, cuando vio a Sirius entrar por la puerta. Se apresuró a ir hacia él.

–Black¿qué está haciendo aquí?- le preguntó- creía haberle dicho que se quedara en casa-.

–No puedo- contestó Sirius- Remus me ha dicho lo mismo, pero no puedo. Tengo que hacer algo, yo… Hardman levantó la mano para interrumpirle. La verdad es que Black tenía mal aspecto. Su rostro estaba pálido y demacrado y las ojeras le llegaban hasta el suelo. Pero no tenía opción que decirle la verdad.

–Black, el caso de su compañera ha sido archivado-.

-¿Qué?- gritó Sirius- ¿archivado?-.

–Bueno, continúa abierto- s e apresuró a decir Hardman- pero hemos interrumpido la búsqueda. Llevamos dos días peinando todas las zonas sospechosas sin…

-¡NO PUEDE HABERLO ARCHIVADO!- gritó Sirius, que al parecer no había escuchando las últimas palabras de Hardman.

-¡Black, contrólese!- exclamó su jefe- ¡llevamos dos días de búsqueda intensiva¡Por toda Inglaterra y Escocia¿Sabe lo que hemos encontrado? Nada. Todas las zonas donde ha habido actividad de mortífagos están desiertas nadie ha visto nada, nadie sabe nada. Ninguno de nuestros contactos ha oído ni un susurro. ¿Cómo pretende que la encontremos¡Somos magos, no adivinos! Además… usted participó en la primer a guerra. Sabe tan bien como yo que después de cuarenta y ocho horas, las posibilidades son…

-¡No me hable de las posibilidades!- exclamó Sirius- ¡conozco las posibilidades! Pero no estamos hablando de posibilidades¿entiende¡Estamos hablando de una agente de entre Centro¡De mi prometida¡Usted no puede…

-Tal vez le sorprenda, Black, pero hay más problemas en este sitio que la desaparición de nuestra agente, por lo demás sumamente lamentable. El tráfico de estupefacientes se está agravando en la zona, tenemos en vigilancia a varios traficantes de veneno de billywing que podrían estar trayendo toneladas de contrabando al país. El Ministerio está preocupado. No podemos seguir mandando a todos nuestros efectivos a una búsqueda que no va a dar resultado-.

Sirius fulminó a su superior con la mirada. No podía creer lo que Hardman estaba diciendo. Temblaba.

–Lamento mucho su pérdida- le dijo Hardman, compasivo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro- todos lamentamos mucho la pérdida de Dana. Dios sabe que era una buena agente. Pero hay dónde buscarla, y probablemente no aparecerá. Es mejor que se vaya haciendo a la idea-.

-¿Eso es lo que han hecho?- preguntó Sirius con voz sibilante- ¿darla por muerta? Como son incapaces de encontrarla¿la han dado por muerta?-.

Hardman no contestó. No podía. Le resultaba demasiado duro contestar a la pregunta de aquel hombre destrozado.

–Váyase a la mierda- le dijo Sirius con voz temblorosa- váyanse a la mierda ustedes y todos los de este centro. Ella no está muerta¿entiende¡No está muerta¡No me importa lo que usted y su pandilla de burócratas hayan decidido! La encontraré con o sin su ayuda-

–Black… -comenzó a decir Hardman.

-¡Eh, señor Hardman- exclamó de pronto uno agente, acercándose a ellos- los de la Oficina Central del Ministerio han llamado diciendo que pasarán antes de las once a por el mortífago. ¿Le vamos preparando?-.

Sirius se giró hacia él. Hardman trató de desviar al vista, incómodo.

-¿Tenemos un mortífago aquí?- preguntó- ¿le han interrogado?-.

–Bueno… -Hardman se rascó la cabeza- los de la oficina central del Ministerio están muy quisquillosos últimamente. Exigen que se les ceda a ellos cualquier caso de terrorismo, ya que es asunto de seguridad nacional. Cuando le traslademos…

-No le han interrogado- le interrumpió Sirius- hijo de puta, lo tiene aquí y no le han interrogado-.

–Black, no voy a tolerar que vuelva insultarme- dijo Hardman, poniéndose serio- entiendo su dolor, pero no le permito…

Sirius no dejó que terminara. Se dio media vuelta y echó a correr hacia los calabozos.

¡

¡

Remus apenas había dormido. Se había despertado a las cinco de la mañana en casa de Sirius, y ya no se había podido volver a dormir. Se sentía triste y cansado. Tras comprobar que Sirius estaba sumido en un sueño inquieto, se fue a su casa, con idea de dormir un par de horas e ir a trabajar, y volver a la hora de comer a ver cómo seguía su amigo. Había sentido tentaciones de estampar el despertador contra la pared cuando, dos horas más tarde, el aparatito le recordó que debía levantarse para ir al trabajo. Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando Remus, saboreando una taza de humeante café con leche y mirando de reojo el reloj para cuidar de que no se le hiciera tarde, escuchó el sonido del timbre de la puerta. Sorprendido, apuró el resto de la taza y se levantó a abrir.

"¿Quién será?" se preguntó. Era muy extraño que alguien llamara a su puerta a esas horas de la mañana. De pronto, el corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Y si se trataban de noticias sobre Dana?

Apresuró el paso y abrió la puerta. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a Sheila en el umbral.

–Hola- dijo con sorpresa- ¿qué haces…?– se interrumpió al ver la mirada de su novia- ¿qué te pasa?-.

Sheila estaba muy seria. De hecho, no parecía ella. Al mirar la grave expresión de su rostro, Remus se asustó.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?- preguntó.

Sheila le siguió mirando con seriedad, y… ¿era tristeza? Por un momento, Remus temió que la joven estuviera allí para romper con él, aunque fueran las ocho de la mañana.

Más tarde, hubiera deseado que el motivo de la visita hubiese sido ese.

–Tengo algo que decirte, Remus- dijo ella con sencillez- no es fácil, pero creo que es lo que debo hacer-.

–Bueno, pasa- le ofreció Remus. Ella vaciló, pero acabó entrando en la casa. Remus cerró la puerta. Entonces, Sheila se abalanzó de improviso sobre él y le besó. Remus se quedó sorprendido por un instante, pero le devolvió el beso. Fue el más intenso y apasionado que había recibido en su vida. Cuando cesó, la miró sorprendida.

-¿Era… era esto lo que tenías que decirme?-.

–No- contestó Sheila con seriedad- pero después de lo que voy a decirte no vas a querer volverme a ver, de modo que quería hacer esto por última vez. Me gustas, Remus-.

-¿Qué… te… -Remus estaba cada vez más confundido y alarmado- ¿ Sheila, por favor, dímelo. ¿Qué ha pasado?-.

–Sé dónde está Dana- dijo Sheila con sencillez.

-¿Que sabes… -en ese momento, Remus se dio cuenta de lo que implicaban las palabras de la joven. Le pareció que un puño helado oprimía su corazón. Se quedó mirando a la joven con una mezcla de terror e incredulidad.

–No- consiguió decir.

Sheila movió la cabeza con tristeza.

–Sí-.

Remus hubiera querido decir algo más., pero fue incapaz. Estaba paralizado.

–Azkaban. Celda cuatrocientos seis. Te aconsejo que te des prisa, la están matando-.

En ese momento, Remus sintió que todo el peso del mundo caía sobre su cabeza. Se sintió aturdido, horrorizado, incrédulo… pero sobre todo traicionado. Y, mientras pugnaba aún por comprender qué demonios estaba pasando, Sheila comenzó a hablar.

Se lo contó todo. Le explicó la misión que le había encargado el señor Malfoy, y que Bellatrix Lestrange y otros dos mortífagos habían sido los que fueron a buscar a Dana. Le dijo cómo había librado a la joven de ser violada por Pettigrew, de cómo la habían tratado, y del estado actual en que se encontraba. Cuando la chica terminó de hablar, Remus notó que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué?- balbuceó con la voz entrecortada- ¿Por qué?-.

–Creía que debía hacerlo- dijo Sheila con sencillez- igual que creo que debo hacer lo que estoy haciendo ahora. Lo siento-.

–Tú… -Remus no podía pensar. No podía hablar- Vete-.

Sheila se quedó uno por unos momentos en silencio, mirándolo. Remus creyó volver a ver en ellos un destello de tristeza, y aquello, sin saber por qué, le resultó insoportable.

-¡Vete!-gritó- ¡Fuera de mi casa¡Vete de aquí!-.

Ella no dijo nada. Sencillamente, dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta y se fue.

Cuando la puerta se cerró de nuevo, Remus Lupin se quedó durante unos instantes de pie, en el centro de su salón, sin decir nada, sin moverse, temblando. Luego, un aullido desgarrador escapó de su garganta. Cayó de rodillas, sollozando.

-¡No!- gritó con voz desconsolada- ¡No¡No!-.

Nunca supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, llorando y repitiendo "no" a gritos, como si su negación pudiese cambiar la espantosa realidad. Luego, una chispa de lucidez apareció en su mente.

"Dana" pensó. "El Cuerpo de Aurores. Tengo que ir. Tengo que avisarles ya".

Tal como estaba, con pijama, bata y zapatillas, agarró la varita y se dirigió a la chimenea.

¡

¡

Sirius abrió de un empujó la puerta de la celda. Las celdas del Centro de Aurores eran más bien pequeñas. Sólo constaban de un camastro, una mesa y una silla. Por eso, en cuanto abrió la puerta, apareció en su campo de visión la figura de un hombre, con barba de varios días, bebiendo el contenido de un tazón con ojos soñolientos. Los ojos de prisionero se alzaron sorprendidos al ver entrar a Sirius, encendido de furia. Apuntó con la varita al mortífago.

-¿Dónde está?- gritó.

El mortífago no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar a Sirius con tranquilidad.

-¿Dónde está?- repitió Sirius histérico- ¿dónde está Dana¡Contéstame!-.

El hombre esbozó una media sonrisa.

–Así que lo han conseguido- comentó con voz satisfecha.

Sirius lanzó un grito de rabia, movió la varita, levantó al mortífago varios metros por encima del suelo y lo estampó contra una pared.

-¡Eh!- gritó el preso, sorprendido y dolorido. Pataleó intentado bajar, pero no pudo.

–Dime dónde está, hijo te puta, o te juro que te mato- le gruñó Sirius, con una expresión salvaje en sus ojos gris azulado.

El mortífago abrió la boca, pero, antes de que pudiera decir nada, se oyó un grito.

-¡Black!-.

Hardman y tres aurores más estaban en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Pero qué cojones… -gritó Hardman- ¡Deténganle, rápido!-.

Hicieron falta los tres aurores para agarrar a Sirius de los brazos y obligarle a bajar la varita. Cuando finalmente lo consiguieron, el mortífago cayó al suelo. Se levantó rápidamente, dolorido y furioso, con la cara roja de rabia.

-¡No pueden hacer esto!- gritó- ¡tengo mis derechos¡Mi abogado tendrá noticia de esto!-.

Esas frases provocaron que Sirius intentara lanzarse de nuevo contra el preso, que, intimidado ante la expresión de furia del auror, retrocedió un paso.

-¡Black, basta ya! –gritó Hardman, exasperado- ¡basta¡Le digo que basta¿Se ha vuelto loco¡Llévenselo de aquí, por Dios!-.

Sirius, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no pudo evitar que lo arrastrasen fuera de la celda.

-¡Si le pasa algo a Dana, te mataré!- gritó furioso, antes de que cerraran la puerta- ¡Te juro que te mataré¡Soltadme!-.

Se deshizo de los brazos de sus compañeros con una violenta sacudida, y subió al piso de arriba de nuevo, temblando de rabia. Era increíble. Un mortífago allí, y no le dejaban interrogarlo, ni permitían que nadie más lo hiciera. Aquel hijo de puta podía saber dónde estaba Dana, y él no podía sacárselo. Sentía ganas de gritar.

-¡Black, se ha pasado de la raya!- le gritó Hardman, que acababa de subir tras él- ¡Esto es intolerable¡Voy a…

Pero no pudo acabar de decir la frase. En ese momento, Angelina Johnson echó a correr hacia él con los ojos desencajados.

-¡Señor, venga, rápido¡Es una emergencia¡El agente Lupin acaba de llegar¡Dice que sabe dónde está Dana!-.

Hardman, Sirius y los otros tres aurores se quedaron petrificados.

-¡En su despacho!- exclamó Angelina.

Hardman, olvidando momentáneamente a Sirius, andó a paso ligero hacia su despacho. En aquel momento se había interrumpido el trajín del centro. Todos los agentes estaban inmóviles con cara de sorpresa. Sus miradas volaban de la expresión de furia de Sirius a la agitada y temblorosa Angelina, y de allí al despacho de Hardman, que ni siquiera se había molestado en cerrar la puerta. Todo el mundo pudo oír las palabras de Remus.

-¡Está en Azkaban, señor¡Celda cuatrocientos seis¡Tenemos que darnos prisa, es probable que estré gravemente herida!-.

–Pero¿cómo lo sabe?-.

–Un mortífago me lo dijo, señor-.

-¿Qué se lo dijo quién?-.

-¡Un mortífago!- la voz de Remus sonaba histérica- ¡traicionó a su bando y por eso me lo dijo, señor! Tenemos que…

-¿No se le ha ocurrido que pueda ser una tramp…

-¡Estoy completamente seguro de que era sincero, señor¡Por favor, tenemos que darnos prisa!-.

Aunque los demás no podían verlo, Hardman vio algo en la mirada de Lupin que le hizo creerle. No siguió discutiendo y asintió.

–De acuerdo- dijo, y salió del despacho. Al salir, vio que todo el mundo estaba quieto, mirándole con expectación. Hardman se sintió incómodo.

-¿Qué están mirando?- exclamó- ¡quiero a todo el mundo en sus puestos¡Thomas, Blackwood, Johnson, Taylor, Stephens, Storms¡Ustedes a Azkaban! Se nos ha informado que la agente desaparecida se encuentra allí. No hace falta que les diga que cuenten con comunicadores directos con San Mungo, equipo especial y procedan con extrema cautela; allí habrá al menos siete mortífagos y una agente herida. En cinco minutos habrá preparado un traslador- luego, se giró al resto de personas- ¡venga, a trabajar!-.

Aún sin reponerse de la sorpresa, los demás agentes se pusieron a trabajar, cuchicheando entre ellos. Hardman, con gesto cansado, se giró hacia su secretaria.

–Haris, ordene que sea preparado un traslador a Azkaban inmediatamente¡Lo quiero ya!-.

Luego, se giró hacia Remus, que continuaba en su despacho.

–Bien, Lupin- dijo.- ahora que todo se ha puesto en marcha, quiero que me explique qué está pasando. ¿Quién y por qué le pasó esa información?-.

Remus se quedó callado unos momentos. Sabía que, si le decía a Hardman quién le había dado la información, estaría condenado a Sheila a cadena perpetua, como poco. Sintió que las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos de nuevo al pensar en ella. Apretó los dientes para impedir que sus emociones se manifestaran ante su superior, y comprendió que todavía la amaba. Aún no había asimilado lo que había sucedido. Aún no podía hacerle eso.

–No puedo decírselo, señor- contestó finalmente.

Hardman frunció el ceño.

-¿No puede¿Por qué no puede?-.

–Porque… porque la persona que me lo dijo es un ser querido-.

–¿Querido?- Hardman alzó una ceja. Aquel día estaba resultando ser el más extraño y agotador que había tenido en años.

–Señor, estoy totalmente convencido que de que la persona que me dijo eso ha dejado para siempre a los mortífagos y no volverá con ellos. Si… si Dana no está donde me han dicho que está, o si todo resulta ser una trampa, le juro que le diré su nombre y todo lo que desee saber sobre él-.

Hardman abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, sin saber qué decir. En ese momento, oyó que la voz de su secretaria salía por el comunicador.

–El traslador ya está listo, señor Hardman. Los agentes esperan su orden para comenzar la misión-.

Hardman se levantó de su asiento.

–Luego hablaremos usted y yo- le dijo a Lupin. Luego, salió del despacho. Los agentes estaban esperando, vestidos ya con en equipo especial para misiones peligrosas (un traje carísimo, impregnado de magia para repeler los hechizos de ataque más comunes, que sólo se usaba en las misiones más arriesgadas).

-Procedan- dijo Hardman con voz firme- a actúen con rapidez y acautela. Se supone que no saben que vamos, pero no podemos estar seguros. Quiero a nuestra agente de vuelta ya y a esos cabrones detenidos. Confío en ustedes-.

Los aurores asintieron, y agarraron el traslador (una hoja de pergamino).

-Tres, dos, uno…

Un fogonazo restalló en medio de la sala, y donde un segundo antes estaban los agentes, sólo quedó el vacío. En ese momento, Hardman recordó a Sirius.

-Black- comenzó a decir, girándose… y se interrumpió. A Sirius no se le veía por ninguna parte.

-¿Dónde está Black?- exclamó, mirando a su alrededor sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Finalmente, una joven auror dijo con voz vacilante:

-Creo que le vi echar a correr a los vestuarios tras los agentes a los que usted llamó-.

Hardman se sobresaltó. ¿Se había fijado en las caras de los aurores¿Eran seis o siete?

-¡Mierda!- exclamó.

¡

¡

Dana despertó temprano, al sentir cómo los primeros atisbos de claridad penetraban por la ventana enrejada de su celda. Por instinto, lo primero que hizo fue tratar de levantarse, sin recordar que tenía el brazo roto. El dolor que la atravesó repentinamente le hizo lanzar un grito y despejarse del todo.

Usando sólo el brazo sano, se incorporó, lanzando quejidos lastimeros. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y se sentía mareada. Se preguntó si tendría fiebre. Oleadas de frío y calor la hacían sudar y tiritar al mismo tiempo. Con cuidado, se levantó la manga de la túnica y se miró el brazo roto. Estaba torcido en una postura antinatural, extrañísima, y de color amoratado. Lanzó un gemido de horror, y volvió a bajarse la manga de inmediato.

-Voy a morir aquí- dijo en voz alta. No era una pregunta, era una certeza.

Entonces, oyó pasos que se acercaban, junto a voces. Se preguntó si su grito de dolor había alertado a los mortífagos de que ya estaba despierta, o sólo era casualidad.

–No sé por qué tienes que venir- gruñía una de las voces.

–Porque dudo que a Lucius le haga gracia enterarse de que has vuelto a intentar violar a la prisionera- contestó una voz áspera. Sheila. Sheila y Pettigrew, comprendió Dana, poco antes de que ambos aparecieran en su campo visual. Pettigrew portaba una bandeja. Dana se estremeció, preguntándose si llevaría instrumentos de tortura o algo parecido. Pero, cuando entraron en la celda, vio que sólo eran un plato que contenía comida y un vaso de agua.

-No tengo hambre.- dijo ella con sequedad.

–No nos hagas volver a usar la Imperius- contestó Sheila con sequedad- vas a comer, y no nos vamos a marchar hasta que lo hagas-.

Dana observó el plato. Contenía un trozo de carne frío, un cuchillo y un tenedor.

-No puedo- dijo- tengo el brazo roto-.

-Pettigrew, córtale la carne. Y Dana, no intentes hacer ninguna tontería como tratar de herirte con los cubiertos. Estoy preparada para cortar una eventual hemorragia o curar heridas de inmediato. Te aseguro que si lo intentas te arrepentirás-.

Dana no dijo nada. Le había invadido una extraña serenidad. Se dio cuenta de que odiaba a sus captores. A muerte. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas herirles, hacerles daño de algún modo. Ojala hubiera podido enarbolar el cuchillo y herirles, del mismo modo que la estaban hiriendo a ella. Cada segundo que pasaba allí era un dolor inaguantable, una desesperanza insoportable y una cruel tortura. Y ellos la alimentaban para asegurarse de que resistiera. Miró a Pettigrew, que en aquellos momentos se afanaba en cortar la carne con expresión avinagrada.

–Las cosas no han cambiado mucho¿verdad, Peter?- dijo con suavidad.

Pettigrew y Sheila levantaron la mirada a la vez. La de Pettigrew era interrogante, pero la de Sheila, inquieta. Había algo en la frialdad y la amargura de la voz de su prisionera que la inquietó.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- gruñó Peter.

–Córtale la carne… ¿eso es lo que haces aquí¿Ser un sirviente? Tu situación no ha mejorado mucho-.

–Cierra el pico- dijo Pettigrew ceñudo, y siguió con su tarea.

–Fuiste el lacayo de Voldemort en vida, y ahora que está muerto sigues obedeciendo órdenes. Estás igual que siempre, sólo que antes al menos tenías amigos¿no?-.

–Que. Te. Calles- Pettigrew le lanzó una mirada furiosa. Y entonces Dana supo, de algún modo, que aquellas palabras habían dado en el blanco. Esbozó una amarga sonrisa. Herirle, pensó. Hacerle daño.

–El que es un perdedor, no deja de ser perdedor por convertirse en terrorista- dijo, con la misma voz fría- con esto demuestran no ser sólo un perdedor, sino un imbécil de mierda. Puede que Sirius y James, fueran engreídos, pero al menos eran inteligentes-.

-¡Sirius y james eran gilipollas!- exclamó Pettigrew con brusquedad, interrumpiendo su tarea.

-¡Peter!- exclamó Sheila, nerviosa al ver que el mortífago escuchaba las palabras de Dana.

–Oh, sí, muy gilipollas- en esos momentos Dana tenía una sonrisa pintada en la cara. Una sonrisa demencial. Se ha vuelto loca ya, pensó Sheila con temor, aunque el su cabello aún no se había vuelto blanco, como les suele suceder a los que pierden la razón en el transcurso de la tortura.

–Puede que lo sean- continuó Dana- pero al menos no eran unos perdedores¿cierto? Si te hubiesen dado a escoger entre su arrogancia y tu suerte¿con qué te habrías quedado? Eres un hipócrita de mierda, Pettigrew. Lo que te pasa es que estás celoso porque tú jamás tuviste de qué enorgullecerte-.

–El señor Tenebroso me concedió poderes que ellos jamás han podido soñar– protestó Pettigrew, furioso.

–Sí, el poder de fregar el suelo- exclamó Dana. La sonrisa se le acentuó más- ¿O es el poder de preparar la comida a los prisioneros? Si estoy segura de que ni siquiera hubiese podido violarme aunque Sheila no hubiera aparecido. Estoy segura de que ni siquiera se te levanta-.

-¡Cállate de una puta vez!- gritó Pettigrew, perdiendo los estribos. Se levantó furioso, con el cuchillo y el tenedor aún en las manos. Casi parecía cómico.

–O quizás sólo se te levanta cuando estás en una posición de poder- continuó Dana- es decir, casi nunca. Por eso aprovechaste cuando yo estaba indefensa¿no? Porque lo único que te pone es tener una superioridad que nunca tendrás. No sirves en ningún bando, ni en el de los buenos ni en el de los malos. ¿Sabes por qué te rescataron hace tres años cuando fuiste detenido por el Ministerio, verdad¿Crees que fue porque eras útil? Te salvaron porque sabían que serías capaz de delatarlos a todos con tal de salvar tu asquerosa piel. Te conocen bien, Pettigrew. Por eso saben para qué deben utilizarte-.

El mortífago abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo. Sheila no le dejó comenzar.

–Sigue con la carne- le ordenó- no le hagas caso. Déjala en paz-.

Pettigrew se agachó para cumplir con la orden, y en ese momento, vio la sonrisa burlona, aún más ancha, de Dana. Miró a Sheila, y de nuevo otra vez a Dana. Y se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de enfrentarse a Sheila. Su rostro se enrojeció de vergüenza y humillación. Trató de levantarse y oponerse a Sheila, lo trató con n todas sus fuerzas… pero no pudo. Entonces, Dana se echó a reír.

En ese momento, Pettigrew perdió el control. Se estaba riendo de él. Ella era su prisionera. La había torturado, la había intentado violar. Ella sabía que él podía matarla, o hacerle daño, cuando quisiera. Estaba desarmada, él era un mortífago. Y, aún así, se estaba riendo de él. Ciego de rabia y vergüenza, lanzó un grito furioso, y, ante la atónita mirada de Sheila, levantó el cuchillo, se abalanzó acalla Dana, y lo hundió en su pecho.

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Pettigrew se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de creerse lo que acababa de hacer. Sheila estaba de pie, estupefacta, sin creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Dana se interrumpió en seco. No se esperaba el ataque de Pettigrew, del mismo modo que no se lo esperaba Sheila, y no pudo reaccionar. Sintió un dolor sordo y punzante en el pecho. Entonces, bajó la mirada, y lo vio. El cuchillo de la carne, hundido en su pecho hasta la empuñadura, justo debajo del hombro izquierdo. Donde estaba el corazón.

Abrió la boca, pero de ella sólo surgió un gañido ahogado. Luego, sus ojos se quedaron en blanco, y, sin un sonido, se desplomó en el suelo.

¡

¡

(1) Proverbio latino: "por dura que sea, la verdad es la verdad".


	18. Memmento mori

MEMMENTO MORI (1)

¡

¡

La voz aguda de Sheila rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué has hecho?- gritó- ¡la has matado¡La has matado, jodido imbécil!-.

Pettigrew miró el cuerpo de Dana, bajo el cual comenzaba a formarse un charco de sangre, y miró a Sheila. Se hubiera dicho que el primer asombrado por la situación era él.

-¡Eres más gilipollas aún de lo que ella ha dicho!- aulló Sheila- ¡ahora yo no nos podrá decir donde están Potter y su novia¡Jodido capullo, has hecho justo lo que ella quería¡Imbécil!-.

-¡No me hables a… -comenzó a decir Peter.

Sheila le lanzó un puñetazo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas. Pettigrew, dolorido física y moralmente, rompió a llorar como un niño. En ese momento, se oyó un estruendo en el piso superior, seguido de pasos y gritos.

"Mierda" pensó Sheila" ya han llegado".

Sólo pudo pensar una cosa; tenía que escapar de allí antes de que la atraparan. Pasarse la vida en la cárcel o sufrir la pena de muerte no entraba dentro de su plan de venganza. Salió a todo correr de la celda dispuesta a ocultarse, y Pettigrew, que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, se comportó con sensatez por una vez en su vida y la imitó.

¡

¡

Sirius sintió mareo cuando el mundo dejó de moverse a su alrededor y aterrizaron. En seguida supo dónde se encontraban. El repugnante olor a sal y algas marinas descompuestas fue como un puñetazo para él. Aquel olor a desesperación y locura que había sufrido durante doce años. Incapaz de controlar las arcadas que le acometieron de súbito, se dobló sobre sí mismo y vomitó.

Los demás aurores se gritaron, sorprendidos.

-¡Black!- exclamó Blackwood, sorprendido- ¿pero qué coño…

-Sirius¿qué haces aquí?- exclamó Angelina horrorizada. Al instante se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que era aquella pregunta.

-¡No hay tiempo para esto!- exclamó el agente Thomas- ¡tenemos que rescatar a Dana! Sirius, ya te arreglarás con Hardman cuando volvamos. Ya que estás aquí entra y por Dios, no la cagues-.

Sirius aún temblaba, pero sacó fuerzas de flaqueza. Se dio cuenta de que estaba otra vez en aquel edificio, aquel lugar del que había escapado hacía tantos años y al que había jurado no volver jamás. Y ahora estaba de nuevo allí. James, Harry, el encantamiento Fidelio, Azkaban. De algún modo, sintió que el círculo se había completado.

Agitó la cabeza para librarse de aquellos pensamientos. Dana. Dana estaba allí, y tenía que salvarla. Era lo único que importaba ahora.

–Esta bien, no tenemos ni puta idea de dónde están los mortífagos- dijo Thomas- Angelina, Storms, al primer y al segundo piso. Stephens y Taylor, al tercero y al quinto. Blackwood, quédate de guardia. Si suena algún comunicador o alguien trata de escapar, pide refuerzos. Sirius, tú conmigo al cuarto piso. No te quiero perder de vista. ¡Vamos!-.

Corrieron a las escaleras, y cada grupo se separó. Sirius, mientras corría, observó de nuevo su alrededor. Aquellos muros, aquellas escaleras, aquellos pasillos, todo. Ahora estaba abandonado, no había dementores, pero, de algún modo, el horror y la locura continuaban allí de cierta forma. Era como si se hubiese quedado impregnado en las paredes después de tantos siglos de sufrimiento.

"Contente" se dijo. "Contente. Hazlo por Dana".

Acababan de llegar al cuarto piso, cuando vieron que una sombra oscura se lanzaba a ellos como una exhalación. Era Sheila, pero ni Sirius ni el agente Thomas tenían por qué saberlo. Arriba, sus compañeros debían de haber encontrado a los mortífagos, porque se escuchaban gritos.

La sombra se abalanzó encima de ellos tan rápido que ninguno de los dos pudo reaccionar. Sorprendentemente, en lugar de hacerles daño, el mortífago que huía pasó entre ellos como una centella y bajó a toda prisa las escaleras.

-¡Eh!- Thomas lanzó un grito, y echó a correr tras él.

Sirius estuvo a punto de seguirle, pero se contuvo. Entre Thomas y Blackwood podrían con él y además aquel tipo parecía más ansioso por huir que por luchar. Él tenía que encontrar a Dana. ¡

Entonces lo recordó. Se dio cuenta de todo. Y se quedó helado.

–Hijos de puta… -masculló.

La celda cuatrocientos seis era la suya. En la que había estado encerrado durante doce años. Estaba en el piso cuarto. Y, aunque los pasillos y corredores eran muchos, Sirius sabía el camino. Demasiado trauma como para olvidarlo. Con un grito desesperado, echó a correr. Hacía años que no estaba allí, pero la distribución seguía siendo igual, y estaba grabada a fuego en su mente. Torció por dos pasillos, pasó junto a una garita deshabitada, y tomó el pasillo de la izquierda.

-¡Dana!- gritó.

No hubo respuesta. Sirius sintió un escalofrío. Aquel era el pasillo, la celda estaba casi al final. Ella tenía que haberle oído…Aterrado, corrió hacia el fondo, mientras las celdas numeradas pasaban unto a él como una exhalación. Cuatrocientos doce, cuatrocientos diez, cuatrocientos ocho…

-¿Dana?-.

En ese momento, llegó a la cuatrocientos seis. Lo primero que le sorprendió fue que la puerta de la celda estuviese abierta. ¿Habría escapado ella¿Se la habrían llevado a algún otro lugar?

Luego, bajó la mirada y vio lo que había en el suelo. A simple vista, parecía un montón de ropa, sucia y desgarrada. Un montón de ropa de la cual salían dos brazos pálidos y una mata de cabello castaño.

-¿Dana?- preguntó Sirius con ansiedad.

Se arrodilló junto a ella, y le dio la vuelta.

¡

¡

Thomas subió al cuarto piso, agotado y furioso. Aquel hijo de puta se le había escapado delante de sus narices. Sí que corría el cabrón. Al salir por la puerta había encontrado a Blackwood inconsciente, y ni rastro del mortífago. Despertó a Blackwood, que al parecer ni siquiera había visto venir a su agresor, y luego corrió de nuevo al cuarto piso.

Entonces, al atravesar el último tramo de escaleras y llegar al lugar donde Sirius y él se habían encontrado con el fugitivo, un alarido rasgó el aire. Thomas se quedó paralizado. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que aquella era la voz de Sirius.

El primer pensamiento de Thomas es que estaban sometiendo a su compañero a la maldición Cruciatus. Echó a correr con la varita en la mano guiándose por el sonido, por aquellos gritos estremecedores que no cesaban. Entonces, llegó al pasillo de donde venía, corrió a la celda cuatrocientos seis... y se quedó paralizado.

Sirius estaba allí, con algo entre sus brazos. Gritaba sin cesar, y su voz y su rostro estaban teñidos de tal dolor y amargura, que Thomas temió que su compañero hubiese perdido la razón. ¿Y qué era lo que tenía entre los brazos? No podía ser, pensó Thomas, y se quedó paralizado. Era Dana.

La joven estaba casi irreconocible. Su piel habitualmente bronceada era blanca como la nieve, y su cabello una maraña. Tenía la ropa desgarrada y ensangrentada. Uno de sus brazos estaba roto por varios sitios, a juzgar por su extraña postura. Pero lo peor era su rostro. Lo que no estaba hinchado y amoratado por los golpes, estaba ensangrentado. La piel de sus extremidades también aparecía llena de heridas y golpes, en su mayoría infectados, y tenía la típica postura encogida de quien ha sido e expuesto repetidas veces a la maldición Cruciatus. El mango de un cuchillo, clavado hasta la empuñadura, sobresalía del lado izquierdo de su pecho. Y había tanta sangre… en su ropa, en su rostro, en el suelo y en las manos y la túnica de Sirius, que seguía gritando, ajeno a la presencia de Thomas.

El joven auror, con manos temblorosas, agarro su comunicador.

-¡Con San Mungo!- exclamó- ¡traigan un equipo médico¡Tenemos una agente en estado crítico¡Vengan ya!-.

Mientras esperaba, pensó que había sido muy optimista con lo del estado crítico. Le parecía evidente que la chica estaba muerta.

En menos de treinta segundos se aparecieron los medimagos. Traían una camilla y varias pociones de urgencia. Sirius no reparó en ellos. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado gritando, pero finalmente se había detenido. Ahora tenía el rostro enterrado en el pecho de su novia y estaba inmóvil, incapaz de moverse. Había notado vagamente que alguien le decía algo, pero ni siquiera había levantado la cabeza. Estaba sumido en un mar de dolor y era incapaz de escuchar nada. Ni siquiera podía pensar. En esos momentos, sintió que alguien trataba de arrebatarle de los brazos el cuerpo de Dana, y lo aferró con más fuerza contra sí. No podía dejar que la separaran de él.

-¡Vamos!- oyó que decía una voz- ¡por Dios, suéltela¡No puede hacer nada por ella¡Tenemos que llevarla al hospital¡Suéltela!-.

Finalmente, Sirius levantó la vista. Entre la bruma de dolor que le envolvía, consiguió discernir que el tipo que le hablaba llevaba una bata con el logotipo de un hueso y una varita cruzados. San Mungo. Medimagos. Dana. Sus brazos se aflojaron, y vio cómo tomaban a la chica y la depositaban en una camilla.

-¿Sirius?- preguntó Thomas, temeroso.

Sirius se giró hacia Thomas con la mirada perdida, sin decir nada. El joven auror sintió un escalofrío. En la mirada de su compañero había dolor y confusión por igual, como si tras haber dejado de gritar hubiese perdido el contacto con la realidad.

"Está conmocionado" comprendió Thomas."Está en estado de shock. Tengo que llevármelo de aquí".

Agarró a Sirius por el brazo, y se dispuso aparecerse en San Mungo con él. Para su sorpresa, Sirius se dejó llevar dócilmente. Parecía que ni siquiera estuviese allí.

¡

¡

En el vestíbulo de San Mungo, Remus esperaba. Sabía que, viva o muerta, herida o ilesa, sería allí a donde llevarían a Dana cuando la encontraran.

Había salido del Centro de Aurores aprovechando el revuelo que armó Hardman cuando descubrió que Sirius se había ido con los otros aurores. Aún no podía hacerse a la idea de lo de Sheila. Todo había sido una mentira. Todo. Ella no le amaba, nunca le había amado, ni le había aceptado jamás por como licántropo. No había mantenido una relación con él por amor, sino como parte de una misión para infiltrarse en el ambiente de Sirius y Dana. Todo había sido una farsa, y él, ciego de amor, no había hecho más que ayudar a montarla.

"Debería haberlo sospechado desde el principio" pensó con amargura" que una mujer supiera que soy licántropo y lo aceptara tan fácilmente. No lo hizo por amor, sino porque era parte de su misión. Nadie es capaz de amar a un hombre lobo. Nadie me amará, jamás. Y yo soy un estúpido por creer que era posible".

Por enésima vez en aquel día, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, pero esta vez no las retuvo. Estaba a solo. Dejó fluir sus sentimientos, y rompió a llorar con desconsuelo. Qué estúpido había sido, por Dios. Qué grandísimo idiota.

Entonces, algo le hizo levantar la cabeza y olvidar su dolor momentáneamente. Varias personas se habían aparecido en el hall de súbito. Dos aurores, varios medimagos y una camilla. El corazón de Remus dio un vuelco, y el hombre lobo comprobó que su intuición había sido acertada cuando distinguió en la camilla las facciones deformes de Dana. Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ver, quedó paralizado. ¿Eso era Dana? Por Dios¿qué le habían hecho?

Mientras la camilla desaparecía en dirección al cuarto piso, Remus advirtió la presencia de Sirius. Se dio cuenta de que su amigo no gritaba ni se lamentaba, sino que tenía la mirada perdida. Aquello le asustó aún más.

-¡Sirius!- exclamó, yendo hacia él.

Sirius le miró, y en sus ojos brilló una leve chispa de reconocimiento.

–Remus… -dijo en un susurro, y fue incapaz de decir nada más. Remus, horrorizado, abrazó a su amigo, que no respondió al abrazo y se quedó inmóvil.

–Creo… creo que está en shock- dijo Thomas en voz baja- él fue quien encontró a Dana. Le… le encontré gritando. Parecía haberse vuelto loco. Luego se calló, y no ha dicho una palabra desde entonces-.

–Está bien, Thomas- dijo Remus- yo me ocuparé de él-.

–Bueno… -Thomas se sentía incómodo invadiendo el dolor de aquellos hombres- yo… yo me voy. Espero que Dana sobreviva-.

Mientras el joven auror desaparecía, Remus condujo a su amigo hasta los asientos donde él había estado esperando hasta hacía unos momentos. Sirius se sentó con docilidad, como si no fuera consciente de lo que hacía. Remus le puso una mano en el brazo.

–¿Sirius?- preguntó.

El animago no respondió. No parecía ni darse cuenta de dónde estaba. Y Remus sintió que se le rompía el corazón por segunda vez en el mismo día.

¡

¡

¿Fueron años¿O meses¿Semanas, tal vez¿O fueron horas? Sirius nunca lo sabría. Lo último que recordaba era haber dado la vuelta a aquel cuerpo, y haber visto a Dana. Su amada Dana. Desgarrada, rota, ensangrentada y pálida. Le había gritado que despertara. La había sacudido. La había llamado por su nombre, y por todos los nombres cariñosos que usaba con ella en la intimidad. Le había gritado en inglés y en español. La había abrazado y la había besado en aquellos labios, tan fríos que en lugar de parecer carne humana asemejaban más bien a los de una estatua de mármol. Pero nada de eso había funcionado. Entonces, un dolor insoportable se había adueñado de su alma… y ya no podía recordar nada más.

Lo siguiente era estar allí, en el hospital, junto a Remus. Sentía la presencia de su amigo, pero no escuchaba con claridad sus palabras. No le importaban. Nada le importaba ya. No tenía forma de notar cómo pasaba el tiempo, ningún modo de medirlo. En la bruma de dolor que le envolvía, no era capaz de distinguir nada. Su parálisis sólo se rompió cuando escuchó una voz que le llamaba desde la lejanía.

-¿Es usted el señor Black? Señor¿es usted familiar de la joven que han traído de Azkaban?-.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Sirius finalmente reaccionó. Levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con la de un medimago de cabellos blancos, bigote, y aspecto entre profesional y compungido. Se levantó lentamente.

–Soy su prometido-.

-Señor Black, lamento tener que darle malas noticias-.

-Está muerta- dijo Sirius. No era una pregunta.

-No, no ha muerto- replicó el medimago.

Sirius sintió unja súbita emoción en el pecho que se apagó al instante.

–Usted dijo que eran malas noticias-.

-Bueno… - el medimago suspiró- está viva, pero se encuentra en estado de coma. No responde a ningún estímulo externo. Tenía golpes, heridas y contusiones varias, y un brazo roto. No hemos tenido problemas con nada de eso, pero… la hoja del cuchillo pasó a sólo dos milímetros de la arteria aorta. Sólo un poco más y no habríamos podido hacer nada. Fue una suerte que la trajeran tan rápido. Sin embargo, ha perdido mucha sangre, y ha sido sometida muchas veces a la maldición Cruciatus, lo cual le ha causado daños internos. Le administramos poción reabastecedora de sangre, pero… ignoramos hasta qué punto ello le ha causado daño cerebral. Es obvio que lo hay, porque si no, no habría caído en coma profundo como está ahora, pero desconocemos su magnitud. Todo lo que podemos hacer es mantenerla en constante vigilancia y administrarle poción reabastecedora y revitalizadora, pero no sé si será suficiente. Todo depende, como digo, de hasta qué punto los daños y cerebrales hayan sido causados. Puede que muera, puede que despierte y se recupere… o puede que despierte sin cordura. No hay forma de saberlo. Lo siento-.

Remus casi pudo oír cómo el corazón de Sirius se quebraba en mil pedazos. La parálisis del animago se desvaneció. Las palabras del médico cayeron sobre él como una losa, y por primera vez desde que había hallado a Dana en su celda fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Miró al medimago con ojos horrorizados.

–No- gimió.

El medimadgo pareció entristecerse.

-Lo siento mucho, señor Black…

-¡No!- gritó Sirius, desesperado- ¡No¡No¡No¡No!-.

-Sirius… -Remus comenzó a decir algo, pero, antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra más, Sirius lanzó un grito angustiado, dio media vuelta y echó a correr.

-¡Sirius!- exclamó Remus, angustiado.

-Es mejor que le deje solo- le dijo el medimago con tristeza- ya he pasado otras veces por estas situaciones. Necesita tiempo-.

Sirius se metió en la primera sala vacía que encontró. Era una sala de espera, pero no había nadie. Cerró la puerta con un hechizo. Luego, se abalanzó contra la pared y comenzó a golpearla con furia, como si de ese modo pudiese matar el dolor que llevaba dentro.

-¡Nooooo!- de la garganta de Sirius brotó un grito desconsolado para disolverse en sollozos histéricos. De pronto, las fuerzas lo abandonaron. Llorando, se dejó caer sentado apoyado en la pared y enterró la cara en las manos.

-¡No!- sollozó- Dana, no puedes hacerme esto, no puedes dejarme ... Dana, por favor... p… por favor, no…

Su voz volvió a ser engullida por el llanto. Ya no dijo nada más y se quedó allí, sentado en lesuelo, llorando a gritos, a pesar de que sabía que ni todas las lágrimas del mundo serían capaces de mitigar aquella pena.

¡

¡

Le pareció increíble, pero, al abrir los ojos sobresaltado, comprendió que debía haberse adormecido. Con paso vacilante, recogió su varita, abrió la puerta, y salió de la sala. ¿Qué hora sería? Le dolía la espalda. Avanzó lentamente, hasta que llegó de nuevo a la sala de espera. Remus no estaba por allí, pero distinguió al medimago de cabello blanco que le había dado la funesta noticia.

-¡Oiga!- exclamó, yendo hacia él.

El hombre se volvió.

-¿Dónde... dónde está Dana?- preguntó Sirius- la chica que llegó de…

-Sé quién es usted- dijo el medimago- está… bueno, en realidad no sé si debería verla aún…

La mirada de Sirius hizo que finalmente se decidiera. Al diablo, pensó. De todos modos esa chica no iba a despertar, era lo más seguro, estaba hecha pedazos. Tal vez sentir a su novio junto a ella la ayudara. Y, de todos modos, era muy injusto no dejar que aquel hombre pasaras las últimas horas junto a ella.

–Piso cuarto, habitación doce. Individual, como su amigo me sugirió. Encontrará una silla junto a la cama-.

-Gracias- contestó Sirius en voz baja.

Subió las escaleras a paso ligero, anhelando verla, esperando absurdamente encontrarla despierta y aguardando su presencia. Se miró de refilón en un espejo del descansillo al subir.

"Estoy hecho mierda" pensó. No había tenido aquella cara desde que salió de Azkaban. Aquella prisión no obraba muy bien sobre su aspecto físico.

Llegó a la habitación doce, que estaba cerrada, y entro. Era una sala de tamaño mediano y agradable. La mayoría de habitaciones del hospital San Mungo estaban iluminadas por lámparas redondas que proporcionaban una luz amarillenta, pero esta gozaba de luz natural. Una ventada, cubierta con visillos blancos, dejaba entrar la claridad diurna. Había una pequeña mesita al fondo, un cuarto de baño en un costado, y en el centro, una cama. Allí estaba Dana. Tenía varios tubos conectados al brazo, que le suministraban pociones de los goteros colgados sobre el lecho. Sus constantes vitales aparecían señaladas mágicamente en dos pantallas a los pies de la cama. Sirius acercó la silla que había junto a la mesa, y se sentó junto a ella.

Dana estaba muy pálida. La sangre, los moratones y las heridas habían desaparecido gracias al arte de los medimagos, su rostro aparecía limpio y sin mácula. El cabello estaba limpio y desenredado, y su brazo curado y en perfecto estado. La expresión de su rostro era serena y pacífica. Como si estuviera durmiendo.

–Dana… -susurró Sirius, tomándola de la mano, y no pudo añadir nada más. Su novia, la única mujer a la que amaba, estaba muriéndose. Por su culpa. Ella había realizado el encantamiento Fidelio para protegerle. Para evitarle todo el dolor y el horror por el que ella había pasado. Había aguantando horas de tortura sin hablar, por él. Y ahora se encontraba en algún punto entre la vida y la muerte, como un navío a la deriva, por él. Y él no podía ya hacer nada para ayudarla.

Rompió a llorar de nuevo, pero no como antes, en un llanto histérico y desesperado, sino de forma suave, amarga, deseando con todas sus fuerzas ocupar el lugar en el que ella se encontraba.

Cuando Remus entro, vio a su amigo inclinado en la silla, con la cabeza apoyaba sobre la mano de Dana. Por un momento creyó que estaba dormido, pero, al oír el sonido de los pasos, Sirius levantó la cabeza.

–Creía… -empezó Remus.

–Estoy despierto- contestó Sirius con tristeza. Remus se acercó.

-Lo siento mucho- susurró- siento mucho todo esto. Ojala pudiera hacer algo-.

–No es culpa tuya-.

Remus sintió una punzada de remordimiento. ¿No era culpa suya¿Quién le había contado lo del encantamiento Fidelio a Sheila¿Quién se había dejado engañar por ella? Comprendió que tendría que decirle la verdad a Sirius, pero le daban tanto miedo…

-Tengo que avisar a sus padres- dijo Sirius, volviendo a mirar a Dana con expresión angustiada- alguien tiene que avisar a su familia-.

–Le diré a los del hospital que se pongan en contactos con ellos- respondió Remus con rapidez- están para ese tipo de cosas. Bastante duro será darles la noticia, y tú ya has pasado por bastante-.

–Remus… -comenzó Sirius, pero el licántropo no le dejó seguir.

–Ya sé lo que vas a decir- dijo con seriedad- y no lo acepto. No me vengas con el cuento de que fue culpa tuya. No lo fue-.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa triste. Remus era una de las personas que mejor le conocía en el mundo.

–¿Para proteger a quién hizo el encantamiento Fidelio?-.

–Para proteger a Harry- dijo Remus con firmeza.

–Y una mierda. Sabes perfectamente lo que pasó. Te lo contamos. Ella y Harry hablaron… los dos tenían el presentimiento de que algo iba a fallar. Por eso hicieron el hechizo. Lo hicieron para protegerme-.

–Sirius, eso sólo era una corazonada, no le des más importancia de la que tiene-.

–Pero el caso es que acertaron¿no es así?- replicó Sirius con amargura- ella pensó que algo saldría mal, y se cambió por mí. Soy yo quien debería estar ahí tendido. Yo. No ella-.

–Las cosas son como son, Sirius. No podemos hacer nada para cambiarlas. Ahora sólo queda esperar a que se ponga bien-.

–Claro. La molieron a golpes, le rompieron un brazo, le rajaron todo el cuerpo, la sometieron a la Cruciatus y le clavaron un cuchillo. Pero a ahora sólo queda esperar a que se ponga bien-.

Remus miró a Sirius con tristeza. No habría forma de hacerle razonar en el estado en que se encontraba.

-A propósito¿qué tal Sheila?- inquirió Sirius, volviendo su mirada de nuevo hacia Dana- deberías avisarla. Tal vez quiera venir a verla. Se llevaban bien-.

Remus sintió que se le cerraba la garganta. ¿Qué iba a contestar a eso? Sirius, extrañado por su silencio, levantó la vista, y vio la expresión de su amigo.

-¿Remus?- preguntó- ¿por qué me miras así¿Pasa algo con Sheila?-.

Remus se puso blanco.

–Remus, dime qué pasa- insistió Sirius, levantándose- ¿habéis roto¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado?-.

–Yo… -Remus tragó saliva. Se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir ocultándolo- sal fuera conmigo un momento, por favor-.

Sirius pareció reticente a dejar sola a Dana, pero finalmente se levantó.

–Ya no estamos juntos- le confesó Remus cuando salieron al pasillo.

-¿No?- preguntó Sirius, sorprendido- ¿por qué¿Qué ha pasado?-.

–Ella… -"dilo de una puta vez, cobarde"- ella no estaba conmigo por amor, Sirius. Era una mortífaga. Ella fue quien entregó a Dana-.

Sirius se quedó helado.

-¿Qué?-.

–Se lió conmigo sólo para sacar información. Pero esta mañana se arrepintió, vino a casa y me dijo dónde estaba Dana. Por eso lo averigüé. ¿No te lo habías preguntado?-.

Sirius le miraba con una mueca de incredulidad. Recordaba lo sucedido en el Centro de Aurores, pero después de lo que había pasado con Dana, lo había olvidado.

–Pero… ¿cómo… cómo pudo saberlo?-.

–Sirius… -a Remus se le hacía cada vez más difícil hablar- yo… yo le dije que ibais a hacer el encantamiento Fidelio. Después de la final de quidditch. Supongo que después no tuvo más que atar ca…

-¿Tú?- Sirius se le quedó mirando como si no le conociera- ¿se lo dijiste tú?-.

–No sé cómo averiguó que Dana era el Guardián Secreto, pero sí, fui yo quien dijo lo del encantamiento Fidelio. Lo siento-.

-¿Qué… que lo sientes? Remus¿sabes lo que has hecho?-.

La voz de Sirius temblaba. Remus se puso a la defensiva.

–Obviamente no sabía que era una mortífaga-.

-¿Para qué coño le dijiste nada!- exclamó Sirius, alzando la voz- ¡se supone que no tenías que decir nada!-.

-¡Oye, no le dije que se trataba de Dana! No sé cómo…

-¿Has oído hablar de la Legilimencia, capullo?-.

-¡He oído, sí¡Por eso precisamente sé que si de verdad fuera legilimente, habría averiguado lo de Dana aunque yo no le hubiera dicho lo del Fidelio!-.

-¡Ah, muy bien, gracias por ponerle las cosa fáciles¿Tengo que darte también las gracias por meter a esa puta en nuestro grupo?-.

Remus se encendió al escuchara quellas palabras. Sabía que Sirius estaba herido, pero se estaba comportando de un modo injusto, atrozmente injusto.

-¡No eres el único que está sufriendo, por si te interesa!- exclamó- ¡la mujer a la que amaba ha resultado ser un fraude¡Y me parece injusto que hables así de ella, cuando de no ser por Sheila Dana aún estaría en Azkaban¡Y fue ella quien impidió que Peter la vio…

Se tragó las últimas palabras, consciente de lo que habáis estado a punto de decir. Pero ya era tarde. Sirius le miró con la cara desencajada.

-¿La qué?- gritó- ¿qué Peter la qué?-.

–Sirius… -balbuceó Remus, asustado.

–¡Dime qué le hizo ese hijo de puta!- gritó Sirius, agarrando a Remus de los brazos- ¡Dímelo!-.

Remus no tuvo más remedio que responder.

-Intentó violar a Dana. Sheila se lo impidió-.

–Peter… trató… de… -Sirius soltó a Remus y dio un paso atrás. De pronto, toda la furia parecía haberse desvanecido. Tras unos segundos, levantó de nuevo la vista.

-¿Le hizo daño?- preguntó en voz baja.

-Sí, Sirius- contestó Remus con voz ahogada- le hizo daño-.

Sirius se apoyó contra la pared. Toda la ira había desaparecido. Aquella revelación parecía haberle dado el golpe de gracia.

–Dios mío… -susurró. Se llevó las manos al rostro.

-Sirius…

-No, Remus, déjame- Sirius se apartó de él y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación- te lo digo en serio, déjame. Desaparece de mi vista-.

Remus contempló con tristeza e impotencia cómo la puerta se cerraba ante sus narices. Oyó el llanto de Sirius, amortiguado tras las paredes de la habitación, y, maldiciéndose a si mismo, dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí.

–Sheila- susurró.

¿Odio¿Amor¿Rabia¿Tristeza? Era incapaz de discernir lo que sentía en esos momentos.

¡

¡

Sirius se limpió las lágrimas y observó a Dana. Pronunció su nombre en voz baja, como si hacerlo le doliera. Luego, la tomó de la mano.

–Si mueres, moriré contigo- susurró- te lo juro-.

¡

¡

(1) Proverbio latino: "recuerda que has de morir" o "recuerda que eres mortal". Tradicionalmente, los filósofos romanos se lo repetían a los emperadores, que se creían dioses y por tales eran tomados por el pueblo.


End file.
